The Other Kryptonian
by Read my stuff 007
Summary: Ten years ago, Zar–Wor-Ul, son of Karsta Wor-Ul and the old god Arzaz emerged from the veil of death in the Department of mysteries with his dying mother. Raised by Unspeakables, Lily and James Potter for five years until an attack by Gellert Grindelwald take them from him. Zar–Wor-Ul a.k.a. Harry Potter will now take the world by storm and be a light against darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 1**

Zar Wor-Ul raised his hands to guard his face, the lean muscles on his five-year-old frame taught. A breeze ruffled his hair, sending the crimson strands back and forth. His pale white eyes narrowed against the sun that bathed his lightly tanned body, filling him with strength.

Karsta Wor-Ul stared at her son, her emerald eyes filled with pride at the determination filling his young face. Dark green leaves from the trees around them swirled around her, brushing against her skintight dark blue bodysuit.

With her lips curving into a smile, she shot forward. Closing the distance between herself and her son in a matter of seconds, she swung her right arm wide in a punch.

Zar raised his right arm, a purple triangular shield flaring to life around his forearm.

Karsta's fist slammed into the shield with a resounding boom, sending ripples through the energy, and causing Zar to lose his balance, raising the shield just enough to expose his stomach.

Raising her foot, Karsta launched a kick at his stomach.

Dodging the kick, Zar used his left hand to launch himself into the air, using his mother's outstretched leg as a makeshift springboard.

Cartwheeling over her, he landed behind her in a crouch.

Concentrating, the shield became solid, shimmering into smooth metal with an inverted triangle in its center. A black U sat at an angle in the center of the triangle. Flicking his wrist, the shield flew through the air.

Spinning around, Karsta slammed her left fist on the shield, causing it to bend around her arm before falling to the ground.

Zar turned keeping his white eyes on his mother. His hands clenched and unclenched.

"That's enough."

Both turned towards the family home.

The family home was a moderately large structure, built on the planet of new Genesis instead of the world's floating city. It was a large square measuring over 2000 ft.².

Rectangular towers stretched high into the sky at each of the squares four points. Setting atop the towers was a saucer like shape. Its clear domed roof reflected the sun that made it through the canopy of trees all around them.

A man stood in the home's arched doorway, his white eyes gazing upon both with love, his overlapping golden armor shining even in the dim light.

Zar's lips twisted into a pout, "Aw, come on, dad I almost had her this time."

The man looked at his wife, a pale white eyebrow raised, "Did he?"

Karsta strode forward. Stopping behind her son, she placed a hand on his head, using her other one to wipe the grass off his pale white T-shirt and loose-fitting gray pants.

"Mom!"

Ignoring her son, Karsta focused on her husband, "Come now my dear Arzaz. I was once a soldier of the planet krypton, do you really think I could be beaten by a five-year-old boy," she pulled her son close, hugging him to her body with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, "no matter how cute he is."

"Mom!"

Arzaz threw back his head and laughed, a rich sound that reverberated through the forest. "I apologize my dear, I suppose you're right."

"Oh come on, isn't anyone on my side," Zar exclaimed from within his mother's arms.

Arzaz's laughter stopped, a gentle smile crossing his features. Removing his glimmering golden helmet with its angled crosses poking out of either side, sunlight bounced off his bald head. Moving closer to his son, he knelt down in front of him.

Placing both hands on his shoulders, he stared into pale white eyes exactly like his own. "My son, we are always on your side, but it's important to remember that you should never stop learning. Remember that there are always challenges to overcome.

Zar looked down, "Okay dad, but I just want to make you and mom proud," he said in a quiet voice.

"My son, you carry within you the legacy of krypton and the old gods. Your mother and I have been proud of you the moment you came into the world, and that pride has only grown seeing how you've matured, soaking up everything we teach you. After seeing the way you fought today, there is no doubt in my mind. You have the determination and drive to change the fate of worlds, I could not be more proud of you."

"Now," he said letting his hands drop from his son's shoulders, "Enough of this serious talk. Why don't you go play?"

Zar looked between his parents, "Are you sure? I don't mind training some more."

Karsta squeezed her son's shoulders, "There is a time for training in a time for rest. You've done enough for now, go have some fun."

In a blur of motion, he was gone loose pieces of grass fluttering to the ground in his wake.

Karsta moved beside her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying her face in his chest. "He's getting stronger with each day," she glanced at her husband, "With the magic he inherited from you, oh great god of order. He will be a force to be reckoned with in the future."

Arzaz willed his sun colored armor to withdraw into metal bands around his wrist. Pulling his wife close, she rested her head on his broad muscular chest, inhaling the scent of the forest, while he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of wild roses.

"That he will be, I just hope we're around to see it."

Karsta drew back staring into her husband's eyes with just a hint of apprehension. "So, it's really going to happen then, Apokolips is going to attack New Genesis?"

Arzaz nodded grimly, "Darkseid has found the antilife equation. With it, his power has grown exponentially. He won't allow New Genesis to stand in his way of conquering the universe anymore," Arzaz stared off into the distance, "he's already taken our old home of Naftali."

Karsta placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry my love, I know how much that place meant to you even before we met, but are you sure your divination is right, could you be seeing into another New Genesis of the multi-verse?"

"I wish that was the case my dear, but no, war is coming to our home."

"We came to New Genesis to be safe after the birth of our son," Karsta's hands curled into fists, and her eyes burned with crimson energy. "But if it's war they want, it's war they'll get, but they will not harm my son."

Arzaz's pale white eyes glowed. White sparks of electricity crackled around his tall muscular frame, "No, no they will not."

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, power leaking out of their bodies. Then, slowly they leaned forward pulling each other in for a slow passionate kiss, letting their hands roam freely over the others body.

They broke apart, their lips puffy their chest heaving rightly.

"You know," Karsta said tucking a strand of crimson hair behind her ear, "when I lost Ro-Kul, I never thought I'd find love again, but finding my way to Naftali was probably the best thing that ever happened to me, she cupped her husband's cheek, I found new love and now have a son that I wouldn't trade for the world."

"And you my love," Arzaz said pulling her close, "gave this old god a purpose again, and showed him there were things in the universe that were still worth living for, and reignited his thirst for life."

Together, they strode towards the house, Karsta slipping out of her skintight blue clothes the moment they crossed the threshold. Her round pert breast sprang free, her light pink quarter sized nipples hard as iron. She twirled, a sensual sway to her wide perfect hips.

Arzaz raised both eyebrows, before a slow smirk twisted his lips, "Now, what are you up to?"

Karsta's hands drifted to the hem of her husband's tight brown leather pants that showed off the defined muscles of his legs. "If we are going to war soon, I want you to make love to me one final time."

Grinning, Arzaz scooped his wife up in his arms, causing her to giggle. "If that is what my lady wishes."

– **XX –**

Zar strode through the forest the scent of wildflowers filling his nose. Leaves crunched under his bare feet. While there bright green brothers rain down around him.

Bright red squirrels with tales of fire scurried along the branches above him, their orange eyes following his every movement, and their flaming tales leaving scorched marks wherever they struck.

These were season squirrels, during spring and summer they would be red with tales of fire. During the winter they would turn white with light blue eyes, and their tails would change to white mist that trailed behind them, leaving a light layer of frost wherever they passed.

A snapping twig drew his attention. He caught a flash of white and three dark blue eyes before they vanished.

Leaning forward, a grin spread across his face. With a lunge, he disappeared, stirring leaves and spinning dirt into the air.

Zar launched himself through the forest, bouncing from tree to tree like a monkey swinging through the branches. Stopping on a nearby branch, he leaned into the shadows not daring to breathe.

Down in the clearing below him, eating some fallen apples was a white dear, the tips of its pale horns glistening in the light. He dug his hands into the bark, causing it to crack under the pressure.

Pausing in its eating, the deer raised its head, revealing three dark blue eyes. The one in the center of its forehead shone a pale blue.

For a moment, the deer just stood there, staring at Zar. After what seemed like an eternity, it lowered its head and returned to its meal, the soft crunching of apples reverberating through the clearing.

This was what the people of New Genesis called a Foresight, a deer with a mystical third eye, which allowed it to see a short distance into its immediate future.

Leaning back against the tree, Zar watched the Foresight move from apple to apple, its silver hooves making a slight rustling against the grass as it moved.

Suddenly, it froze, the third eye in the center of its forehead glowing with pale blue light. In the blink of an eye, it bounded off.

Zar tensed, slowly raising himself upward. He cast his gaze from side to side, straining his ears for any sign of approaching danger, but only caught the sound of the flapping wings of a two-headed butterfly, and the sound of his mother moaning he grimaced, there are just some things you don't want to hear from your mother.

Suddenly a portal opened in the clearing below, netlike energy fanning out around its pale center.

Creatures in dark green jumpsuits emerged from the portal, flexing the curved bladed fingers of the golden gauntlet's covering their hands. Two golden armored toed feet dug into the fertile grass, creating deep divots.

They angled their head upward, revealing bright red eyes and leather like skin stretched taut over a protruding jaw. Jagged white teeth like broken glass filled their mouths.

Slotted nostrils flared and as one the five creature's heads turned to stare at Zar.

"Parademons," he whispered.

– **XX –**

Karsta Wor-Ul sat up in bed, the crimson sheets covering her body, falling away to reveal the tan flesh hidden beneath.

Multiple sources of rushing air filled their ears.

Turning, she shook Arzaz broad bare shoulder, causing him to release a snort. "Arzaz, wake up!"

White eyes cracked open, "What is it?"

"Hush tubes have appeared."

Hush tubes were the silent interdimensional portals used by the denizens of Apocalypse.

In a flash, Arzaz was up, the setting sun framing his tall muscular naked body. The sounds of clinking metal filled the room as the overlapping golden armor covered his body once more. Stretching forth his hand, the helmet with the angled crosses emerging from either side of it appeared draped over his palm. "How many?"

Moving with a predator's grace, Karsta slipped into a new dark blue bodysuit, the inverted triangle with the angled U in its center accentuated the slope of her breast. "Too many to count."

Arzaz turned to the room's rectangular window, his hands curling into fist. "Get to Zar, take him to the portal, I'll follow behind you covering your flank."

Karsta moved beside him, wrapping her hand around his clenched fist. "It would be safer if we moved together."

Arzaz inclined his head, "For me probably, but it wouldn't be as stealthy." Turning to her, the orange light of the sun catching his white eyes, changing them into a pale orange, he cupped her face with his free hand. "Physically, you are more powerful than I. you need to get to our son. No matter what happens, he is our legacy."

Unshed tears glistened in Karsta's eyes, "I can't lose you," she shook her head, "I can't lose another love. I couldn't bear it."

"You won't. Now, go get our boy."

With a stiff nod, Karsta disappeared in a dark blue blur.

– **XX –**

Zar hopped back, hovering in midair, he stared at the parademon before him. Its right arm extended its claws just an inch away from his body.

Curling his hand into a fist, he brought it up in a blur of motion, slamming it across the parademons face.

There was a crack as the parademons head bent at an odd angle. Its eyes became empty black pits before plunging limply to the forest floor, half formed wings protruding from its back.

Twisting his body, Zar dodged another swipe of the golden claws. Bringing his opposite leg around, he aimed a kick at the parademons head, only for it to raise an arm to block it.

Raising an eyebrow, red beams flew from Zar's eyes, severing the parademons head from his neck.

The smell of charred flesh filled the air as the parademon's wings flapped frantically for a moment before going still, and the rest of the body fell to the ground.

Suddenly, another one slammed into his back driving him into a tree.

He winced as his head ricocheted off the tree, sending chips of bark flying in all directions.

With a roar, his new opponent opened his mouth, his white jagged teeth gleaming in the dim light of the forest canopy.

As the creature angled its mouth down to take a bite out of his shoulder, Zar put his feet on the tree. Pushing off, he launched himself backwards, carrying the creature with him.

Rancid breath filled his nose as they slammed into another tree, driving the breath out of the creature's body. Twisting, he slammed a kick into the parademons ribs, launching it towards the earth.

It slammed to the ground with a light boom, creating a small crater.

Leaves fluttered down on top of it, giving Zar an idea. Reaching out with his mind, he wrapped the fallen leaves in his power. Concentrating on the image he had in his mind, the leaves slowly elongated and became thicker before taking on a silver color.

Within moments, foot-long wrist thick leaf shaped blades hung in the air.

With lips curling into a smile at his success, he drove the blades downward with a flick of his wrist.

Some broke off on the parademon's armor, but others didn't. A wet thumping filled the air as blade after blade impacted the body, driving themselves deep.

When it was over, a circular portion of the forest floor was painted in blood, releasing its metallic scent into the air.

Zar grimaced. At least two of his blades had found the parademon's skull, nearly splitting it in half.

He knew his mother was teaching him to fight, but he never thought it would be like this. This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter. Swallowing thickly, he forced the bile rising in his throat down. He didn't have time for this right now. He had to find his parents.

Turning, Zar cried out as to beams of pale yellow energy slammed into his body, driving him backwards.

The last two parademon bounced in the air before him, the wings protruding from their backs keeping them aloft. Clutched in their golden gauntlet covered hands were rectangular blasters, the circular barrels protruding out of them radiating a cherry red with the energy they released.

Zar cried out slamming into a tree, the cracking of what he hoped was the bark beneath him echoing in his ears. Energy pinned him there, heat caused his clothes to become uncomfortably warm, before a searing pain lanced across his chest.

So this was the pain of battle. He'd never felt anything like it. He thought the bruises his mother gave him after training was bad, this was a thousand times worse, the scent of his own flesh burning filled his nose. His heart hammered in his chest.

Was this how he was going to die? In the forest, killed by a couple of brainless beasts. No, he would not die here. He was Zar Wor-Ul son of Karsta Wor-Ul, son of Arzaz, old god of order. He would live to make his parents proud.

Clenching his hand into a fist, he brought his arm up to shield his chest from the laser blasts. Eyes flaring white, he pushed his will forward.

The laser fire cut off abruptly, the guns transforming into large black serpents that wrapped around the parademons bodies, pinning their wings together, causing them to fall to the ground.

The snakes slithered up to look the parademons in the eye, their eyes glowing emerald green, their mouths opened wide, revealing finger long fangs. Clear liquid dripped from the fangs, steaming on anything it touched.

Together the soldiers of Apokolips reached towards their new foes, trying to dig their golden claws into the red diamond pattern trailing the snake's back, only for the snakes to go intangible, somehow still applying pressure to their bodies.

Zar dropped to the ground, sweat glistening on his body. He strode forward, the burn on his chest flaring with each step.

He stopped before the struggling parademons, "I would just let the Phasers eat you, it's a pity they're not real." With a quick burst of heat vision, both parademons went limp, blackened holes now the prominent feature in their foreheads.

"Zar!"

Zar spun, his mother descended towards him, her emerald eyes surveying the scene.

Karsta felt a burst of pride at her son as she took in the bodies of the five parademons, but while there was pride at his skill and survival, there was also sadness at his loss of innocence. She may have trained him to defend himself, but she didn't want him to have to use it so soon.

Touching down before him, she placed both hands on his shoulders, her eyes locking onto the burn in the center of his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm…" He trailed off, his eyes drifting shut as he fell forward.

Karsta caught him, her hands flying instantly to his neck. Her shoulders sagged in relief at the strong pulse drumming against her fingers.

Wiping his crimson hair off his forehead, a gentle smile spread across her face, "Rest now my son, you have made your forefathers proud."

– **XX –**

Karsta leapt through the forest in a blur of motion heat bombarded her from all sides and black smoke filled her vision. In a few gaps she could find, the bodies of season squirrels and foresights littered the forest floor, their blood painting the ground red.

In front of her, the forest began to thin, revealing a large mountain range. Her eyes locked onto a small hole thirty feet up. She bent her knees, preparing to launch herself into the air.

She jumped, only for a crescent-shaped beam of crimson energy to fly towards her. She twisted her body taking the hit on her back. She cried out feeling her flesh tear open and blood run down her skin.

Landing on the ground, she fell to one knee, her body hunched over her son cradled against her chest.

White eyes fluttered open. "Mom, what's going on?"

Karsta gazed over her son's body, finding the burn on his chest healed, with only the hole in the center of his shirt as proof it had ever been there. Gently, she lowered him to the ground. "Stay behind me, we've been attacked."

Slowly Karsta turned around, grimacing as the gash in her back stretched wider.

"Mom I can see a bit of your spine," Zar gasped.

Looking over her shoulder, a pained smile spread across her features, "it's alright baby. I'll be fine."

"Such a touching sentiment and the kind of resilience I would expect from a kryptonian."

Both mother and son turned.

A man emerged from the shadows of the trees, his red eyes glowing brightly. Silver armor adorned his broad six-foot frame. A crimson material filled each joint, bending smoothly with each step he took.

"Who are you?" Karsta asked moving in front of her son.

A smile spread across his broad tan face, causing the short black beard covering his chin to twitch. Slowly, he reached over his shoulder, removing an ax from his back. Tightening his grip around the handle, blood colored energy danced around the blade edge. "I am Steppenwolf, general of Apokolips and uncle of Darkseid."

Karsta stepped out of the shadows, relaxing into the wind caressing her face. Warm sunlight bathed her body, and she sighed as she felt the wound in her back grow shut.

Flexing her fingers, she pushed off the ground, rocketing forward. Her short red hair flew back in the wind as she closed the distance between her and her target. Drawing back her fist, she released a roar before driving it forward.

A wide clown like smile spread across Steppenwolf's face, showing off perfect white teeth. "Now, this is more like it. I always like it better when my prey fights back." He swung his ax forward, aiming to cleave Karsta's head in two.

With incredible grace, Karsta spun out of the way of the ax, slamming a kick into Steppenwolf's knee, causing him to fall to the ground.

In the blink of an eye, she was behind him, wrapping her legs around his arms, and her arms around his neck. Squeezing like a snake, she felt the bones in his neck creak, while the armor buckled under the pressure.

Steppenwolf cried out, feeling some of his bones come dangerously close to breaking. Moving the fingers of his left hand, he pressed his belt buckle. White lightning arced off the armor, curling around Karsta.

Karsta cried out, curling into herself as the electricity coursed over her body setting every nerve ending on fire.

"Mom," Zar screamed stepping forward.

"No," Karsta exclaimed through clenched teeth, bloody tears streaming down her face, "stay back."

Steppenwolf rose to his feet, his eyes locked on Zar. "Well, the spawn of a kryptonian and old god, you will make a fine soldier for Apokolips."

"But first," he picked his ax up off the ground. Red energy flared along the blades edge, "we need to take care of your mother." He turned, eyeing Karsta, curled into a fetal position, white lightning curling like vipers around her body.

He stepped forward, raising his ax above his head, "it's a shame the lightning of mercy is frying your nervous system and exploding your veins. You would've made great breeding stock for Apokolips soldiers."

"For what it's worth, you were a fine opponent." He brought the ax down.

Zar blurred forward, praying he would make it in time.

Just before Zar moved in front of the blade, a golden shape slammed into Steppenwolf, taking him off his feet.

Zar dropped to his knees beside his mother, as the white lightning around Karsta faded away. "Oh mom," he choked tears streaming down his face. This was all his fault. if he would've moved sooner his mother wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Bright red burns covered a good portion of her body, giving off the smell of cooked pork making his mouth water unpleasantly.

Karsta smiled causing her lips to crack and blood to dribble down her chin. "Don't worry. I'm going to be just fine." Rolling over, Karsta clenched her teeth to keep from crying out as her burned skin tore open, causing more blood to drip from her body.

Rising to her feet, she stared in the direction Steppenwolf had flown.

Five feet away, Arzaz rose to his feet a rectangular metal box clutched in his left hand. With a flick of his wrist, he launched it through the air, keeping his eyes locked on Steppenwolf. "Karsta get Zar out of here, and remember that I love you both."

Catching the metal box, Karsta took a step forward, only to stop as thunder shook the ground. Gazing into the distance, she watched with wide eyes as Super Town, the massive floating city and home of the new gods broke apart. Large chunks of it fell to earth, creating great dust clouds with each impact.

Tightening her fingers around the box, Karsta bent down. Scooping her son up in her arms, she ignored the pain his weight caused. With one final look at her husband, she leapt upwards.

– **XX –**

Landing in the mouth of the cave, Karsta lurched forward from her injuries, almost dropping Zar.

Zar levitated himself out of his mother's grasp. Slipping a hand under her arm, he helped her to her feet, letting his eyes wander around the cave.

Blocky lights mounted onto the cave walls clicked on with their movements, banishing the darkness and revealing the smooth stone around them.

Karsta stumbled out of her sons grasp, making her way to the back of the cave, where a ring of metal sat against the far wall. Leaning against the ring, Karsta pushed the father box into a square hole. It sank in easily, merging with the hole to form a smooth unbroken piece of metal.

Grooves etched into the ring flared to life with white light, and the rectangular control panel off to her right blinked on.

"Mother," Zar began starting forward, as the cave shook, sending dust raining down from the ceiling, "what is this place, and what is that machine?"

With a grunt Karsta pushed herself off the ring and slowly turned to face her son.

Zar's eyes widened, there was a distance in his mother's eyes he had never seen before, and it sent a chill down his spine. He started forward, running through the magic his father taught him in his head for anything that could help his mother, but coming up blank.

Karsta made her way jerkily over to the control panel. Images flooded across the screen as her burned fingers danced across the keys. "Your father calls this a star gate. It's a portal, created by channeling the energies of a father and mother box through the multi-verse.

Mother boxes are the living computers used by the people of new Genesis. They contain information on almost every living species. They can heal their owners and others, combined new gods together, and even, calm those caught in a rage. However, their most useful tool is creating wormholes through time and space, called boom tubes because of the thunderous sound they make when the portals appear.

Father box was the Apokolips equivalent of a mother box, with the added features of creating silent boom tubes, called hush tubes, and brainwashing the user into being a servant of Darkseid.

"Multi-verse?"

Karsta shook her head sweat running down her face, a light trimmer to her body, "Don't ask, I don't really understand it, but apparently there is more than one universe."

"There are fifty-two known universes, probably more." A picture of an earth filled the screen on the control panel. The pictures zoomed in, showing an alleyway lined with cobblestones. Figures in cloaks sat hunched against the wall. "Anyway, this machine will take us to a universe where your father and I have set up provisions."

"Provisions?"

Pressing a button, the metal ring flared to life, filled with rainbow colored energy, "You'll see when we get there."

"You're not going anywhere!"

Both mother and son turned.

Steppenwolf stood in the mouth of the cave, the upper part of his armor destroyed, revealing muscular tan flesh littered with scratches and burns. Blood dripped from the stumps of fingers on his right hand. The left side of his face was a bloody ruin, the mangled remains of an eye half hanging out of his left eye socket.

Clutched in his left hand, was the limp form of Arzaz, blood dripping thickly from his stump of a right arm.

Steppenwolf took a step forward, "You're family has put up a good fight, but I've had enough."

"Dad!" Zar screamed stepping forward, only for his mother to grab the back of his shirt and pull him back, "let me go, dad needs my help."

Steppenwolf chuckled, "Yes dear, let him go, let's see if he is worth being a soldier of Apokolips."

Arzaz locked eyes with his wife. "Go," he mouthed.

Karsta shook her head, only to freeze at a screeching roar.

Glancing out of the mouth of the cave, she saw at least a dozen parademons flying towards her.

"Go," Arzaz mouthed again.

Glancing once more at the approaching parademons, Karsta nodded tears glimmering in her eyes. Locking eyes with her husband, she jumped backwards, pulling her son with her.

Both vanished in a flash of white light.

"No!" Steppenwolf screamed, stepping towards the portal. Only to lurch sideways as Arzaz tackled him, driving him into the control panel, breaking it in half.

Rainbow colored energy exploded from the cylindrical portal washing over the cave before reversing and transforming into a black hole.

Within moments, Steppenwolf and Arzaz were pulled into the portal.

While Steppenwolf screamed against the Gravity elongating his body. Arzaz accepted his fate with a serene smile on his face knowing his family was safe.

Within a moment, both were gone, taking the mountain and the rest of New Genesis with them.

– **XX –**

Zar hurtled through a tube of white energy, bouncing off his mother's body.

Rainbow colored energy blinded him, but if he squinted just right, he could make out other worlds, thousands of them some with very small variations, others were cockroaches had evolved instead of humans, or humans were born without faces.

Suddenly, the energy around them began to ripple, rainbow colored electricity sparked around them dancing over their bodies, causing both to cry out.

"Mom!" Zar screamed, "What's happening?"

Karsta threw her arms around her son, pulling him close to her body. "I don't know. Something must've happened to the portal." She grimaced as rainbow colored lightning struck her body, breaking it down into atoms.

Suddenly, both were propelled outwards. They hit the ground hard. Zar flew away from his mother, rolling along a floor of smooth stone blocks before finally coming to rest at a wall.

Slowly, Zar pushed himself to his feet. With tensed muscles, he looked around him.

He was in a large circular amphitheater. A raised wall separated hundreds of bleachers from the small lowered pit where he was standing.

A whooshing sound drew his attention to the torches lining the walls, and the dangling iron chandeliers as flames burst to life.

Long flickering shadows danced across the walls like living creatures, mesmerizing him.

A low moan brought him back to reality. His head snapped around.

In the center of this sunken circle was a large arch filled with liquid bubbling shadow. An unnatural cold emanated from it tugging at his mind, but his eyes were drawn to the figure afoot from it.

His mother lay at the foot of the arch, blood pooling around her from her injuries, her arms nothing but bloody stumps that stopped just below the elbow joint.

"Mom!" Zar exclaimed blurring forward.

He dropped to his knees before her cradling her head in his hands, ignoring the slickness of her skin.

"Zar, my baby." Karsta whispered, "Did we make it, are we safe?"

"Yeah, mom we're safe," Zar replied his voice cracking. He blinked hard to keep tears from falling. This was no time to cry. His mother needed him. "Mom, what do I do? How do I help you?"

Karsta smiled up at him, the light fading out of her emerald eyes, "You can't help me, baby. My time has come my body just hasn't realized it yet."

Zar hugged her to his body, "No, please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone, I'm scared."

Suddenly doors at the top of the amphitheater slammed open, people in gray robes thundered down the steps.

"Please help my mother," Zar screamed, "She's dying. I don't want to be alone"

"You're not going to be alone baby," Karsta rasped, "I will always be in your heart."

She locked her gaze with his, her eyes were full of desperate determination. "Listen to me son. You are safe here, but you need to get to Grin…"

Before she could finish her sentence, her head lolled, her breathing stopped, and her eyes glazed over.

– **XX –**

Fifteen-year-oldZar Wor-Ul snapped awake, his chair slamming into the floor, the pungent smell of antiseptic filling his nose.

"Harry?" a soft feminine voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Zar looked around, he was in Saint Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries. The woman talking to him was his adoptive mother, the one that gave him the human name Harry, Lily Potter.

Bright crimson hair framed her pale gaunt face. Her hospital gown clung to her emaciated frame, but her Emerald eyes shone with an intensity and concern for him that reminded him so much of his mother.

His eyes flicked over to the bed across from hers, a dark-haired man lay in it, his chest slowly rising and falling.

A pair of black round spectacles perched on the small wooden table between the two beds, lights reflected in the round lenses, creating large shapes on the pale wall of the room.

In that moment, it all came rushing back. He had been dreaming of the past. Now he was back in the present where he was about to lose another family, his hands curled into fists. The Potters were dying and there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 2**

Lily Potter's pink tongue flicked out across her dry lips as she watched her son walk across the room and stare out the arched window, the overcast light painting a shadow of the iron that made up the window frame on the floor.

His face was twisted in pain not really seeing the busy streets below, but lost in his own memories. Her hands nothing more than skin and bone thanks to the curse ravaging her body wrapped around the blankets covering her legs.

Cool wind pierced the thin gown covering her frame, sending a shiver down her spine as she sunk into the memory of the first time she met him, the first time she met the boy from another world that would become her whole world.

– **XX –**

Lily was the first through the door to the room of the veil of death, the first to hear the cries of the child a foot away from the otherworldly shroud screaming for someone to help his mother. Instincts she never thought she had or would develop after a curse from Grindelwald took her ability to have children away welled up inside her.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she bolted down the stairs, her long crimson hair flying out beneath her hood, her eyes locked on to the child, her hurried footsteps reverberated off the rooms round walls.

She heard her husband, James, tell her to stop, but she ignored him. This child needed her. She dropped to her knees beside the body, grimacing at the torn open skin and burns. Blood pooled around the body, soaking through her gray robes.

The smell of cooked pork and chard hair wafted off the woman, making Lily glad for her training in the mind arts, or she would have likely vomited all over the woman, which wouldn't help the situation.

White eyes in a young panicked face snapped to her, "Can you help her, can you help my mother?"

"I'll try sweetie," Lily replied, her wand sliding into her hands from a holster attached to her forearm, "but I need you to stay calm," she waved her wand over the woman's body.

In the periphery of her vision, she could see her fellow unspeakables maneuvering around them in the first row of the bleachers as a green glow bathed the woman's body, causing the skin to grow back and a lot of the burns to fade, "but I need you to stay calm. Now what is your name?"

"Zar," the boy responded, his voice quiet, his gaze never leaving his mother, "my name is Zar."

After a few minutes the last of the skin regrew in the wounds sealed, leaving behind pink splotches that would most likely be scars, "Can you tell me how you got here?"

Zar glanced up at her, his intense white eyes making Lily shrink a bit beneath her hood, "Is my mother going to be okay?"

"Your mother's going to be fine. I got to her in time, but she's in a coma, and I'm afraid there's no way for us to regrow her arms."

"Oh," Zar said quietly, resting his hand on his mother's shoulder, "Well at least she's alive," His hand tightened on his mother's shoulder. "I've already lost my dad, I can't lose my mom too."

By the way the boy was acting. Lily suspected he was in shock. She really didn't want to keep pushing the issue, but she needed answers, and a lot of her colleagues wouldn't be as gentle as her. "Can you tell me how you got here?" She prompted again.

"Through there," Zar nodded towards the veil of death, his crimson hair moving slightly in its wind.

"And where did you come from?"

"Our planet was being attacked by Darkseid…"

"Planet?" Lily asked incredulously.

Zar shot her an annoyed look that Lily found adorable.

"Yes, mother and I come from our planet; New Genesis, the home of the New Gods"

Lily nodded slowly, "Okay," she said drawing out the word, "and who is this Darkseid?"

"Brother to the ruler of New Genesis High Father. According to father," he paused blinking rapidly. Tightening his grip on his mother's shoulder he continued, "according to father Darkseid and high father have been in battle for years. The people of New Genesis were the only thing standing in the way of Darkseid conquering the universe. For years this stalemate continued until Darkseid found what he was always looking for."

Despite herself, Lily leaned forward, eager to hear more, "And what was that?"

Zar locked her gaze again, his white eyes glowing with power temporarily mesmerizing her, "The Antilife Equation."

The heaviness of those words snapped Lily back to reality and sent a chill down her spine, "What is the Antilife Equation."

"I don't know exactly what it is, but it gave Darkseid the power to invade and destroy my home."

"If Darkseid was destroying your home, how did you get here?"

Zar's gaze locked onto his mother's face, "According to mother, her and father made a portal that would take us to another universe in case the worst ever happened. When the attack came, mother took me to the portal, father was supposed to come," his voice cracked, "but he sacrificed himself to stop Darkseid's general and uncle so we could get through."

Scooting around the boy's unconscious mother, smearing the blood across the floor. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly, "You are being very brave, sweetie, what happened next?"

"The next thing I know, we came shooting out of there," he nodded at the veil of death.

Squeezing his shoulder, Lily rose to her feet, "you've been very brave sweetie. Now I need to…"

She was cut off as a red light came from the other side of the bleachers, slamming into the boy's body, causing him to slump over his mother.

"Simmons, what the hell do you think you're doing?" An aged voice demanded.

"Didn't you hear him Master Flamel? He came through the veil," said a young scared voice, from within the circle of gray cloaks. "He has to be some kind of monster."

Flamel sighed, "That's not for you to decide, Simmons, but," he threw back his hood, revealing a tan round face topped with dark hair. Using a thick thumb and pointer finger, he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his brown eyes for a moment before opening them. "It will give us time to decide what we do now."

"What do you mean what we do now?" Lily demanded, throwing back her own hood to reveal a narrow beautiful face with high cheekbones, flushed pink with anger, and framed by long crimson hair that lifted into the air as her emerald eyes blazed with power.

Unfazed by the redhead's anger, Nicholas Flamel locked his fingers behind his back, striding around the wall until he came to a gap. Stepping through the gap he made his way towards her at a leisurely pace.

Lily shifted so that she was standing in front of Zar and his mother, causing Nicholas to pause.

"I'm not going to hurt the boy, Lily. I just want to look at him. After all it's not every day someone comes out of the veil of death."

"He's a child, not some experiment to be poked and prodded," Lily snapped tightening her fingers around her wand.

"I'm well aware of that," Nicholas replied moving around Lily to gently lift the boy off his mother, "but if what I'm seeing is true, then we have just discovered magic from another universe. We now have a responsibility to explore this avenue."

Despite herself, Lily glanced at the boy now leaning against Nicholas's round belly. "He has magic?"

A smile curled Nicholas's lips, "Yes, if you're lucky as you get older you will develop mage site, the ability to see magic. From what I'm seeing, he has the most potent magic I've ever seen. Not surprising if he really does come from a planet of gods, but still something that deserves to be nurtured, or feared if not trained properly."

Kneeling down, Lily gently took Zar from Nicholas's arms. Positioning him on her hip, she rose to her feet with a little difficulty at first, surprised by the boy's weight. "He's more than just his abilities," she said staring into Nicholas's eyes.

Nicholas rose to his feet, keeping his gaze locked with the redheads. "I know which is why we're going to help him get control of his powers, and acclimated to his new world."

Lily's eyebrows shot upwards almost melding with her hair, "What?"

Ignoring her, Nicholas spun on his heel to face the others, "Alright, all of you listen up. Until further notice, all other projects are suspended. We will be using all our resources to build an identity for this boy and his mother. Once that's completed, we will start a project codename Traveler. Its sole purpose will be to help this poor boy acclimate to his new home and train him to use his magic. However, that project will be voluntary."

"It would be healthier for the child to grow up out of this place," said a tall woman with long black hair that framed a heart-shaped face. Her emerald eyes stared intently at Nicholas through half-moon spectacles.

"You are right my dear Perenelle, but unfortunately there would be too much suspicion to introduce him into mainstream society without a backstory and looking how he does now. Someone would undoubtedly find out where he came from then he would either be killed, or be dissected." His eyes hardened. "which is why before anyone leaves here today they will take an unbreakable vow to never speak, write down, or communicate this in any way to anyone outside of this department, am I understood?"

There was a quick response of, "Yes sir." By all the cloaked figures, including Perenelle, which made Nicholas's lips twitch.

Nodding, he looked around the room one final time before turning to Lily, "Follow me to my office. Would you please?"

Knowing it wasn't really a request, Lily fell behind her boss as he ascended the stairs upward. James fell in beside her, his Hazel eyes peering through circular black spectacles at the boy in her arms, while his hand ran through his untidy dark hair.

Perenelle slipped in behind the two, Zar's mother floating behind her.

– **XX –**

Lily followed Nicholas into his office.

It was a medium-sized room, small for someone of his position. Bookshelves lined the right wall. A chandelier along with two sets of oil lamps on either side of the room lit the space with a dim light.

Two purple velvet armchairs sat before a blocky desk with papers neatly stacked to one side. Another lamps set on the end of the desk, which Nicholas lit with a flick of his fingers as he walked around it. The high backed brown leather chair behind the desk creaked as he sat down.

With a flick of his wrist, a red velvet sofa appeared on the left side of the room.

Perenelle moved forward, gently laying Zar's mother on the sofa.

"Please," Nicholas gestured at the two chairs in front of his desk, "have a seat."

Lily slowly moved forward, sinking into the chair to the left of the desk. James moved behind her, resting his hands on the curved back of the chair.

Perenelle moved to stand beside her husband, her gentle gaze locked on the child and Lily.

"Well, why are we here, Grandfather?"

Nicholas's lips twitched.

It was a closely guarded secret that Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel had one son. Six hundred years later that one son produced a squib that produced two daughters, Lily and Petunia Evans.

When Lily came into the magical world, the two six hundred-year-olds were ecstatic to finally be able to spend some real time with a relative without magical disguises, or obscuring the truth.

Over the years, they had taken a more hands-off approach to their descendants, just in case someone tried to use them against them, but they always helped out in secret. Even going so far as to getting Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband, a job at a company Nicholas owned majority stocking.

Nicholas leaned back in his chair, gazing at the younger husband-and-wife. "We are here to make sure the Flamel and Potter lines don't die out with you two."

"What do you mean," Lily asked repositioning Zar so that his head rested on her shoulder.

Nicholas leaned forward interlocking his fingers, "You still haven't found a cure for the curse Grindelwald hit you with when you took back France and Germany last year, have you?"

Pain lanced through Lily's heart. A year ago, she and James teamed up with a group of French magical law enforcement officers to take back France that had been under Gellert Grindelwald's rule for twenty years. They managed to drive him back and free France, but at a cost. Before he left, he hit her with a curse that would cause anything that entered her womb to die.

She had searched for a year, but found nothing that could remove the magic sealing off her womb from all life. Her eyes burned as she slowly shook her head, and she unconsciously tightened her hold on Zar, "No, I haven't," she whispered.

Nicholas inclined his head, "That's exactly why I want you to adopt the boy."

Lily's head snapped up, her eyes wide, hope glimmered in the Emerald orbs, "What?"

"Yes," Nicholas leaned back in his chair, smiling as Perenelle rested her hand on his shoulder, "you have a connection with the boy. After what you did for his mother, he will trust you. Which will make it easier to introduce him into regular society, your history with the mundane world makes it even easier, since you can introduce him to both."

Lily glanced down at the boy, his chest slowly rising and falling, "What about his mother?"

Nicholas cast sad eyes over at the woman on his couch, and his shoulders sagged. "I think it would be best for Perenelle to explain that."

Six eyes snapped to the woman in question, causing her to clear her throat.

"Your magic saved her life, but she is in a coma. Without knowing her physiology, there is no way to help her."

Lily shook her head, "This isn't our decision to make, it should be Zar's," she glanced at James, "That is if you're okay with this suggestion?"

A smile stretched across James's pale square jawed face, "I was going to suggest adoption, but since Zar fell into our laps," he cast a glance at the boy's mother, "and obviously needs us. I think this is the obvious choice."

A smile spread across Lily's face and she slipped her slender hand into James's, "Alright then, but we still need to ask Zar."

"Quite right," Nicholas flick his wand.

Zar jolted awake, his eyes fluttering open to gaze curiously around the room, "What happened, where are we?"

"One of my colleagues got overexcited, and hit you with a stunning spell, which made you fall unconscious," Lily replied running her hands through his crimson hair.

"Oh," Zar gazed around the room, his pale white eyes locking onto his mother, "how's my mom?"

"Your mom," Lily paused realizing she didn't know the woman's name, "what is your mom's name?"

"Karsta, Karsta Wor-Ul."

"Karsta," Lily repeated, "that's a pretty name." She blew out a breath, tucking a strand of her own red hair behind her ear, "your mom is in a coma. Without knowing her physiology, we can't help her."

"Is there no way to help her?" He asked staring into Lily's eyes a note of pleading in his voice.

Lily so desperately wanted to tell him there was something they could do, but with her heart sinking at the movement, she shook her head, "I'm afraid not, sweetie."

Zar's jaw trembled for a moment, before firming. "I will find a way to make my mother whole again," he said with such determination that the adults jerked back.

"I'm sure you will," Nicholas said, causing Zar to turn to him.

"Who are you?"

Amusement twinkled in Nicholas's dark eyes. It was refreshing for someone not to know who he was. Gave him a chance to be something more than what people expected.

"I am Nicholas Flamel, head of this department of magic, and her grandfather, he nodded at Lily. "well, her grandfather with a few greats in front."

Perenelle step forward, drawing Zar's attention to her, "And I'm Perenelle Flamel, his wife."

Zar nodded to her, "Nice to meet you."

"The man behind you is Lily's husband James," Nicholas said picking up the conversation again.

Zar inclined his head to James, "Nice to meet you sir."

A friendly smile crossed James's face as he ran a hand through his black hair, using the other to push his glasses up on his nose, "Likewise."

Four a moment, the group sat in silence.

Eventually, Zar shifted off Lily's lap, moving over to the couch and staring down at his mother. "So," he asked in a quiet voice his gaze never leaving his mother, "what happens now?"

"That's what we want to talk to you about."

Zar turned his hand sliding behind his back, his feet locking together, similar to a way a military man stood at attention, "I'm listening."

Nicholas rose to his feet, moving around the desk to lean against the front of it. "With your mother in a coma, she can't take care of you, so we were thinking Lily and James could look after you until your mother regains consciousness."

Zar stared at Nicholas. "You said you were the head of this office of magic. Can you teach me to help my mother?"

Excitement flooded Nicholas's body combined with an eagerness to see what this boy could do with the right knowledge. Keeping his face blank, he nodded. "We will all teach you." He gestured at the people around the room, "but it will be up to you to use what you learn to help your mother."

Glancing back at his mother, Zar's eyes hardened. Turning back to Nicholas, he nodded stiffly, "Okay then let's get started."

– **XX –**

Lily snapped out of her thoughts as the boy she thought of as her son pushed away from the window and turned towards her, the shadows of the window frame were printed on his red T-shirt stretched across his five foot ten inch frame. The muscles hidden beneath his jeans flexed, and his tennis shoes squeaked on the tile floor as he made his way towards her.

Zar or Harry as he was now known when he was in this form, lived up to his promise. He soaked up everything they could teach him. By the time he was twelve years old. He had a Masters in Charms, Transfiguration, and Runes with a journeyman in Potions, as well as Alchemy.

All in all she couldn't have been more proud of the man he had become, she just wished she would live long enough to see the great things he would do in the future.

He sat down on the bed, the gleaming metal frame creaking slightly, "How are you feeling today, Aunt Lily?"

"As fine as a woman in my position can be," she replied putting her hands against the mattress and pushing in an effort to set up. Her arms shook with the effort, and unfortunately she made very little headway.

Relaxing her now tired arms, she let herself fall backwards with her eyes closed. Only she didn't feel herself hit the mattress, instead strong arms scooped her up, and moved her against the metal tubing that made up the beds headboard.

"You know, if you wanted to sit up, all you had to do is ask."

Lily opened her eyes, running a hand through her son's black hair. "I don't want to have to ask for help to sit up," her eyes flicked down to the silver watch on his wrist, its black background highlighting the Roman numerals that helped make up its face. "Now take off that disguise and show me that handsome face of yours."

Giving Lily one final look over, Harry pressed an invisible button on the edge of the watch's face.

The face of the watch popped up, revealing a small compartment, filled with blood. Tiny microscopic runes around the edges of the band flared with green light, washing over his skin.

His skin bubbled as his face broadened, forming a strong jaw. His pale skin became a light tan, and the color began to leach out of his eyes, leaving behind a pale white. His black hair became crimson, and the muscles in his body expanded even more, making the T-shirt tight around his upper body.

Within moments, Harry Potter disappeared in Zar Wor-Ul was in his place.

Zar shook his head, closing the face of the watch with a snap. "I really need to fix that clasp. The last thing I need to do is lose the very thing that allows me to take on the identity you, Uncle James, Grandpa Nicholas, and grandma Perenelle worked so hard to create for me."

Lily shook her head. "I still can't believe you came up with something as complicated as the shifter when you were only ten years old."

The shifter was a device Zar created to disguise himself. The watch could change a person's physical appearance for however long they wore the watch. It only required the DNA sample of the person you wanted to change into or two DNA samples if you wanted to take characteristics from two different people to create a unique identity.

Zar's watch contained a bit of blood from her and James, allowing him to look exactly like their son as long as the watch was active.

Lily gazed upon him, raising a hand to caress his cheek. As much as she enjoyed seeing the combination of her and James walk around, she liked Zar's true face, his pale white eyes always mesmerized her.

A small smile twitched Zar's lips. "Well it's all thanks to you and Uncle James that I was able to create it. You both taught me almost everything I know about magic," the smile fell, he turned to gaze out the window. "I just wish it would be enough to save you."

Lily placed her hand on his. "That's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Zar stared into her emerald eyes. "If I would've acted sooner, neither you nor anyone else in our family would've been cursed."

A bright smile spread across Lily's face in her emerald eyes twinkled with happiness. She knew that Zar spent every free moment trying to awaken and restore his mother, but it was nice to hear that he considered her and James as well as her grandparent's family, even if she could never get him to call her mother.

Lily placed her shaking bony hand on his cheek.

Unconsciously, Zar leaned into the touch. She may not have been his biological mother, but over the past ten years, she had given him love and comfort never being afraid when he displayed his abilities, always marveling at his intelligence. He could never think of her as a mother, even with his own in a coma, but he did love her deeply.

"Oh my sweet Zar," she breathed. "None of this is your fault, she turned to the side. "If I hadn't created the soul stone none of this would've happened."

Zar gently intertwined his hands with hers, letting his gaze sweep over her body. He grimaced inwardly at her emaciated form. If he focused his mage site, he could see the black parasitic magic curling its way through her body. "It wasn't your fault either," he said gently turning her to face him.

"It was that traitor Augustus Rockwood," he spat the name, his eyes locking onto the sweat that beaded on her brow as her labored breathing carried him back to the day this curse was inflicted on his new family.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 3**

Twelve-year-old Zar Wor-Ul in his guise as Harry Potter stood before a long table. Bottles of powder and a variety of colorful liquids lined the table. In the center was a large iron cauldron, the clear liquid inside bubbled releasing white vapors into the air.

"How's it coming," Zar turned to face Lily Potter as she strode down the steps towards him.

It'd been seven years since he arrived on earth. During that time he had mastered almost everything the unspeakables had taught him about magic.

After gaining his masteries from mind wiped examiners, the unspeakables gave him a room, ironically right across the hall from the veil of death, and let him have free reign. They were curious to see what he would do with his new knowledge.

Zar shook his head, running a hand over the white dress shirt covering his 4'8" frame. "I've managed to create something that will heal most of my mother's wounds, but restoring her arms and bringing her out of the coma will be something else entirely."

Shoving his hands into the pocket of his black trousers, he strode around the room, eyeing the bookshelves lining the walls. Letting his finger run across clay jars, he looked at Lily. "Doing that will require more advanced technology than what I have here."

Lily let her eyes scan the room, and Zar knew she was taking in the bookshelves encircling the walls. Half contained thick tomes written in other languages. While the other half contained clay jars filled with exotic potion ingredients, a picture sketched in black showed you the creature part petrified inside. Curved black letters above the picture told you what creature it was from.

Shortly after gaining his masteries, he used the money he had saved up over the years, to purchase everything he could find on magical medicine and obscure potion ingredients. That was the day he truly began his work on saving his mother.

Emerald eyes so much like the ones peering out of his face glanced upward at the three silver chandeliers fighting and failing to beat back the darkness of the room.

"Can you not just build the technology you need?" Lily asked meeting his gaze.

For a moment Zar was stunned. Ever since he started puberty, he noticed women's curves a lot more now.

He may be wearing the face of Lily Potter's son, but his enhanced eyes could see the curves hiding beneath the gray robes of an unspeakable. When she talked, his eyes became drawn to her ruby red lips, and the way the soft features of her pale face would light up when she discussed something interesting to her.

Shaking his head, Zar moved over to the only other object in the room, an oval-shaped bed with a thin glass bottom. "I could make the technology, but it would take me too long."

Lying on the soft white cushions of the oval was his mother. Seven years of applied magic had helped her scars to fade, and her muscles to not atrophy, but she had not so much as twitched in that time. His eyes trailed down the white gown she wore, grimacing as he came upon the stumps where the lower part of her arms used to be.

"It didn't take you that long to create the shifter."

Leaning forward, Zar placed a gentle kiss on his mother's forehead before twirling to face Lily, his hands interlocked behind his back.

"When I designed the shifter, I had a specific purpose in mind. The medical technology I need has to be powerful and versatile. It would be much easier just to adapt mundane technology to my uses." He shook his head making his way back over to the table where his potion was bubbling. "unfortunately, that requires money."

Lily bit her lip, a conflicted look in her eye.

Zar opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but before he could, she shook her head and it was gone. It happened so fast he had to wonder if he had seen the look at all.

"Well money shouldn't be a problem, officers from the magical law enforcement offices all over the world are calling, ordering more of your Shifters. At a thousand galleons each, I seriously doubt you'll have any money problems soon."

"Besides," a soft smile spread across her face, she moved forward a graceful sway to her hips. She cupped his face in her hands, "You know James and I would help you any way we could, that's what an aunt and uncle are for."

"I know you would help me, but you and Uncle James have already done so much for me, I can't ask you to do anymore." He looked away, the guilt clawing at his heart threatening to consume him. He knew Lily loved him like a son, and he loved her like family, which made his attraction to her all the more weird, but he just couldn't bring himself to call her mom it felt too much like betraying his mother.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but before she could speak an explosion shook the room, sending books scattering across the floor.

Clay jars fell off the shelves, smashing and sending puffs of dust up into the air as the petrified contents hit the ground.

"What was that?" Lilly asked glancing towards the door.

Zar followed her gaze. Concentrating, the door flickered for a moment, giving him a brief view of the chamber of death, before becoming solid again. He cursed. One bad thing about magic was that it seemed to block his x-ray vision.

However, magic did nothing to impede his hearing. Screams reverberated in his ears as well as the sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones.

Inhaling deeply, he caught the metallic scent of blood and spilt bowels.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's definitely not good. There's someone here, probably more than one, and there definitely not friendly."

Gently removing himself from Lilly's embrace, he turned and picked up the cauldron from the table. With its bottom still glowing with heat, he walked over to his mother.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping my mom safe."

Tipping the cauldron, he poured the liquid onto her body, making sure she was completely covered. When he was done, he let the cauldron fall to the floor.

It bounced off the grey stone bricks with a resounding bong.

"What are you…?"

Lily was cut off as a pale translucent light shone around Karsta. She floated into the air, along with her bed. The glass began to stretch, until she was encased in an oval-shaped pod. Once that happened, a pale blue glow surrounded it, and it began to shrink until it was about the size of a plastic Easter egg.

The blue glow snapped off, and the glass egg with its shrunken cargo plummeted towards the floor.

Zar's hand flashed out, snatching the egg well before it hit the ground.

Shoving the egg in his shirt pocket, he quickly rolled up his left sleeve. Focusing, he shot a beam of heat vision into his flesh, pale white smoke rose from his skin.

Beads of sweat popped out on his brow and he ground his teeth as the flesh split open, revealing the red tissue beneath. His hands shook with the effort of going deeper, but he pushed on until blood covered white bone appeared.

"What are you doing?" Lily screamed as blood began to drip down either side of his arm.

"I told you before, I'm protecting my mother. Now please get the egg out of my shirt, and slip it under my skin, before it grow shut," Zar said through gritted teeth as he used the pointer finger and thumb of his free hand to hold the cut open.

For a moment Lily just stood there staring at him.

"Aunt Lily please," Zar pleaded, "whoever's attacking is getting closer."

That seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in, Lilly hurried forward, reaching into the breast pocket of his dress shirt and pulled out the egg. "What is this?" She asked shuddering as she pushed the egg into the cut.

Zar watched the skin grow shut, leaving behind a small indention in his skin. "The egg absorbs ambient magic and focuses it into healing energy, I would prefer not to take my mom into whatever danger we're about to face, but I can't take a chance on someone finding her and abducting, or trying to kill her."

Rolling down his sleeve, he fastened the button and turned towards the door. "You ready to see who's out there?"

Lilly threw her hood over her head. The spells woven into the cloth instantly concealed her face in darkness. "I would much rather you stay here where it's safe."

Zar started towards the door, "This room has only one exit, so it's not exactly safe if someone finds me," he gripped the door handle, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Besides, I've already lost one family, I'm not going to lose another one without a fight."

Together they stepped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind them with a soft click.

Zar could feel slight tremors going through the building. He glanced upward. The Iron chandeliers lining the ceiling in a neat row swung back and forth rhythmically, the creak of their dark chains reverberating off the walls

As they walked down the hallway, the fire in the braziers positioned between the doors lining either side of the hallway flickered across their clothes.

He stopped at the large double doors leading into the chamber of death. A swoosh filled his ears from the other side. He glanced at Lily, his fingers wrapping around the iron ring that served as the door handle' "Maybe you should get behind me."

Lily arched a crimson eyebrow, a hint of a challenge in her emerald eyes, "Why?"

"Because something on the other side of that door is moving at high speed and I am more durable than you."

Slender feminine fingers tightened around her wand, raising it up like a sword, "Just open the door."

With his face crinkling in annoyance, Zar pushed the door open muttering, "It looks like you have more in common with my mother then hair and eyes," before stepping into the room.

– **XX –**

Figures in black cloaks zoomed around the chamber of death, their pale hands lashing out to slam into Unspeakables. Blood spurted on the air filling the air with its coppery scent as Unspeakables flipped end over end through the air, becoming entangled in their gray cloaks before slamming into walls hard enough to crack the stone.

With his eyes locked on to the attackers, Zar let his hands drift to the watch around his wrist. Pressing the button hidden around the edges of the watch's face, his shoulders broadened, along with his face. Color leached out of his eyes, returning them to their pale white as his skin gained a light tan, and his black hair became crimson.

He blurred forward, driving his fist with him, aiming to crack a target across the face, only for the figure to twist unnaturally through the air. Spinning, he brought his leg up in a kick that slammed into the figures chest, sending them flying through the veil of death in a burst of cold air.

A burst of heat caused him to glance backwards, Lily Potter stood in a ring of fire, her crimson hair flowing out behind her. Her emerald eyes tracking one of the cloaked figures as it closed the distance between them. "Zar, be careful." With a flick of her wand, the figure went cartwheeling through the air.

As it flew, its hood fell off, revealing blood red eyes with no white and a slotted pupil. Paper white pointed ears poked out from the sides of his head.

Just before he hit the wall, he threw his arms outward, freezing his body in midair like it'd been caught by some invisible force. He opened his mouth releasing along hiss.

Before their eyes, his canines grew at least two inches.

Keeping his eyes locked on the frozen creature, he stepped backwards until he was just outside Lilly's ring of fire, the heat of it bathing his tan face and painting his white eyes orange. "What are those things?"

"Vampires," Lily replied sending balls of fire towards two more vampires only for them to blur as they moved out of the way.

Red beams flew from Zar's eyes, severing the head of the one hovering in midair just as it launched itself forward. Its head fell to the floor, its red eyes wide its mouth slightly open in shock. "Strengths and weaknesses please?"

"As far as strengths go there's, superhuman strength, speed, enhanced senses, immortality, varying psychic abilities, and the older ones are rumored to have shape shifting powers, but that hasn't been proven."

"Weaknesses well, as you just found out there's decapitation, fire, sensitivity to sunlight, not sure about the stake through the heart, no one's ever gotten close enough to try that, and the younger ones have an aversion to garlic."

Zar raised an eyebrow. He may have only been on earth for a few years and may not have gotten out until his Harry Potter identity was created, but even he knew the aversion to garlic was a little cliché. "You're kidding, why?"

A smile curled her lips as she watched James transform one's black robes into a black straitjacket. It fell to the floor wiggling like a worm, before a severing curse to its neck stilled it forever.

She looked away as petrified blood oozed out of the stump glad she was too far away to smell it, and grateful that Zar's heat vision had cauterize the wound he inflicted on his.

"No one really knows for sure, but it's been theorized that younger vampires can't control their senses, and strong things like garlic disorient them for a short time."

Zar's eyes flicked to the ring of fire, "Do you mind if I borrow your fire?"

"No," Lilly said slowly, "what are you going to do?"

Zar's gaze flitted around the room, taking in the unmoving gray cloaked Unspeakables on the floor. Some had their necks twisted at odd angles, while others had growing pools of blood spreading out from their bodies leaking from ragged slashes in their cloaks, his hands curled into fist, "I'm going to end this."

His body stilled as he reached out with his mind, connecting with Lilly's fire. The moment he did her passion and desires to protect her friends filled his being along with her sense of pride at how calm he was being at the situation. However, along with her pride a deep sadness filled her being at what he had experienced in his young life that this no longer scared him.

"Watch out," he warned before feeding more power into the fire, an explosion of superheated air blasted his body as the ring of fire became a circular wall nine feet tall. Strips of it fell away, until Lily was in a circular cage. The strips flailed like tentacles slicing vampires in half, or turning them into living candles.

Screams filled the air along with the smell of burning cloth and dust as Zar's tentacles made quick work of the vampires. Before long, there was silence with only smoldering pieces of cloth and piles of ash as proof there had ever been an attack.

With a tentacle of fire curling protectively around the remaining Unspeakables, Zar surveyed the room. At least twenty piles of ash littered the floor sometimes covered with a smoldering piece of black cloth.

There were four mostly intact bodies, immobilized in different ways. All of them had their heads missing.

Releasing his control over the fire, it snapped off leaving a melted ring burned into the tile around Lily.

"Well done my boy," Nicholas said approaching them, blood dribbling from a small cut on his forehead.

"Well done Harry," James said clapping him on the shoulder, his hazel eyes shining with pride.

Even when he wasn't in his disguise, James had taken to calling him Harry. It was confusing at first, but it got him used to hearing the name, so that he no longer looked around when someone called out to him.

"Are you alright dear?" Perenelle asked placing both hands on his shoulders and looking him over with a critical eye, "you used a lot of magical energy."

Zar smiled at her concern, wondering if this was what it was like to have a grandmother, since he had never met his parent's mother and father. Either way, when Perenelle asked him to call her grandmother, he jumped at the chance, since that was a lot easier emotional minefield to manage.

"I'm fine grandmother," he gazed around the room, "Are we all that's left?"

The smile Perenelle had on her face at hearing Zar call her grandmother dimmed. "Unfortunately yes," she replied, regret heavy in her voice.

Looking at Nicholas, she continued. "What I don't understand is how someone could've gotten here without anyone noticing, and why didn't officers from the magical law enforcement office come to help?"

"I believe I can explain that."

The group of four turned.

A man about 5'10 strode down the stairs leading to the veil of death at a leisurely pace, his slick back blonde hair shining in the light of the torches, his light blue eyes locked on to the small group.

One hand ending end short fingers swung lazily at his side, while the other was tucked into the pocket of his trousers, the fabric of his coat hiding even the skin of his wrist from view. Beneath the dark coat, was a dark blue shirt accented by a gray tie.

To his left strode a man with corpse colored skin. The nostrils of his pointed nose flared as he descended the stairs. His head turned from side to side as red eyes surveyed the room, causing his long black ponytail to swing. His gaze locked on to the remaining living in the room, causing their hearts to beat a bit faster.

This man wasn't a mindless beast like the other vampires they'd fought. They could all make out the intelligence in his gaze.

Pointed ears on the side of his head twitched and a slow smile spread across his face, revealing pointed fangs. A dark robe covered his tall lean frame.

To the blonde's right, strode a figure in dark robes, the face hidden by the shadows magically woven into the hood.

"Gellert Grindelwald," Nicholas said stepping forward, "What do you want here and why have you attacked us?"

"I think that's pretty obvious," Gellert replied reaching the bottom of the stairs, "I mean you stopped me from taking over Europe, defeated my Army, and forced me to go into hiding in the Muggle world. You should have known I was going to be a bit bitter."

Perenelle stepped up beside her husband, "Well, I would say your trip to the Muggle world rejuvenated you, you definitely don't look like someone that's pushing a hundred."

"True, my trip to the mundane world did yield some positive results," he wiggled his smooth pale hand in front of his face, "but let's not talk about that right now" his gaze focused on Lilly. "Give me the soul stone and I will be on my way."

Lily tensed for just a moment, before glaring back at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Grindelwald let his hand dropped to his side and slowly shook his head, "My dear girl, let's not lie." He turned to the figure cloaked in gray, "Augustus told me all about your little project."

Slowly the figure in gray reached up a pale hand, and lowered his hood, revealing the square jawed face of Augustus Rookwood. Curly brown hair covered the top of his head, the tips of the hair just touching his ears. A graying beard framed the lower half of his face.

"Well I guess we now know how they got in without drawing attention," James muttered, only for Lily to elbow him in the ribs.

Nicholas slowly shook his head. "Augustus, I can't believe you would betray us like this," he gestured around at the bodies of the other Unspeakables.

Augustus raised his shoulders, "It's nothing personal, I'm just tired of not being able to use what I've learned here to make myself some money," he glanced at Gellert, "Once he gets his stone, he will transfigure me a new face and I can start making myself a very rich man."

"So," Grindelwald began, "now that it's all out in the open, why don't you hand over your stone, Mrs. Potter"

"Lily," James asked not taking his eyes off the newcomers, "what is he talking about?"

Ignoring James's question, Lily removed her free hand from within her robes. Opening and closing it. A rough gold Jewel about the size of a pocket watch appeared nestled in her palm.

Despite the situation, Nicholas took a step forward, his dark eyes twinkling with curiosity, "What is that?"

"This is the soul stone, it has the ability to absorb the Dementors and use the souls the Dementors have eaten to amplify the user's magic."

Grindelwald chuckled softly. "Come now Mrs. Potter, don't be modest. Tell them about how your wonderful stone can pull the soul from a living being." he gestured at the arch behind the group, "or maybe even the veil of death."

Everyone but Zar tensed, his eyes stayed locked on the current threat.

"Lily," Nicholas said softly, "is this true?"

Lily kept her eyes locked on the stone floor, but tears streamed down her face. "I don't know about pulling souls from the veil of death, but as for the rest yes." She admitted softly," her gaze snapped to her grandfather, her eyes pleading. "I never meant to create something like this. I was only trying to find a way to get rid of the Dementors once and for all." Her gaze flicked back down to the stone. "I never dreamed it would amplify ones magic to the level it does."

"And how did you figure out it would absorb souls?"

"When I took it to Azkaban to test, one of the prisoners went crazy, his soul was sucked inside along with the Dementor," she choked.

"This is all very interesting," Gellert said bringing everyone back to reality, "but I will take the stone now."

Lily's head snapped up, her eyes still glistening with tears. Her face twisted into a snarl of determination, "No you will not."

Grindelwald gestured at the vampire, "Rasputin, get the stone."

Rasputin blurred forward.

Zar moved in front of Lily, catching Rasputin's arm by the wrist, while driving his free hand forward, aiming to punch Rasputin's heart clean out of his chest.

In a blink, Rasputin's free hand came up, intercepting Zar's with a loud smack. The force behind the blow sent him skidding backwards. He tightened his grip on Zar's fist pulling him along for the ride.

Gellert shook his head slowly. "It looks like will be doing this the hard way." He slowly raised his arms. The ashes of the vampires swirled around, forming into two ten foot tall featureless golems.

With a gesture, the golems lumbered forward, their long smooth stone arms swinging at their sides as their angular feet glided across the floor.

– **XX –**

"Scatter," James screamed diving out of the way as a golem's bowling ball sized fist came down where he was standing. It struck the floor, sending a tremor through the earth and chips of stone in all directions.

Lily curled her fingers around the jewel. Shining Golden energy blazed between her fingers. Power rushed through her body, turning her pupils gold and causing beads of exhilaration to pop out on her forehead.

With a flick of her wand, the golem attacking James blew apart. Another flick sent its pieces flying towards Gellert.

Grindelwald raised his hand, causing the pieces to freeze in midair. Making a fist they formed into spikes. Jerking his head sideways they spun, flying in Zar's direction.

– **XX –**

Zar let himself be pulled by the vampire, using his momentum to slam him into the short wall separating the veil of death and the bleachers.

Their combined strength easily broke the wall and Rasputin grunted as his back slammed into the stone bleachers on the other side. "What are you?" He asked as his head bounced off the back of the bench.

Zar ignored him, his white eyes burning crimson.

"Zar look out!" Lily screamed.

Zar spun, dragging Rasputin's body around as he turned.

Rasputin cried out as six inch long stone spikes slammed into his body with the force of speeding bullets.

Brownish red blood dribbled down his chin as Zar completed the spin, hurling his body through the air.

With a roar, Zar released a blast of crimson energy from his eyes so hot the stone beneath it began to warp.

The vampire released a short screamed before turning to ash that rain to the floor.

Zar started forward, cutting a path through the ashes. A faint scent of something he couldn't quite place lingered in his nose.

–XX –

James stood in front of Gellert, his hazel eyes hard behind his round dark framed glasses. "Tell me something," he began keeping his wand at his side. "Why do this? Why attack the Department of mysteries? why be a Dark Lord?"

Gellert slowly shook his head, "Foolish boy, I'm not doing this for myself. I'm trying to better wizarding society. Look at me," he spread his arms wide, "do I look like I'm almost a hundred years old?"

James had to admit, Grindelwald didn't look like he was any older than forty. He shook his head, "What's your point?"

The two began circling each other, "My point is I look this way because of combining mundane technology with magic. Now, imagine what it would be like if our entire society could do that."

James admitted even if just to himself. It was an interesting idea.

"That still doesn't explain why your attacking the Department of mysteries."

"The Muggle world is not going to let us just take their technology, we will have to do it by force, but to do that we will need power, that's where your wife's stone comes in."

James flicked his wand, sending a torrent of air at Grindelwald's chest. "You couldn't just by the technology like a normal person. You had to go the whole rule the world route didn't you?"

Grindelwald flicked his hand, the tiles of the floor rose up to form a wall in front of him. "So ignorant about how the mundane world works," he said shaking his head condescendingly, "they track every major advanced technology purchase, and the technology that did this to me is far from simple."

James flicked his wand, the tornado of wind turned into tendrils that crawled around the wall. They performed a U-turn in midair, there ends transforming into sharp points poised to stab Grindelwald in the back.

Grindelwald spun, raising his other hand to raise more tiles, while flicking the one facing James banishing the wall towards him.

"The product tracking," Grindelwald continued as if he wasn't in a fight, "wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for our fellow Homo Magi."

"Homo Magi?" James asked as he dove out of the way of the wall, and thrusting his wand forward the moment he was clear. A black beam shot from his wand, forming into spinning cords a foot away from him.

"Interesting fact," Grindelwald said making a chopping motion with his hand that severed the cords in half. He then pushed out with his hand sending them back towards James in a U-shape.

James dodged three of the projectiles, only for the fourth to wrap around his left wrist and drag him backwards. His left side slammed into a wall, the cord around his wrist transforming into a manacle and merging with the stone.

Grindelwald slowly walked towards him, "All those with magical talent are actually part of a race called Homo Magi."

James raised his wand, only for Grindelwald to smack it out of his hand.

"It's rude to do that when someone is talking. Anyways, Homo Magi are a race that can draw upon the magical energies that crisscross the planet. The European Homo Magi's are descended from one of the seven sons of an ancient powerful wizard named Mordru."

Gellert bent down and picked James's wand off the ground, rolling it along his fingers. "But even more fascinating, are those that are descended from Faye," he shook his head "who knew the true creatures of fairy still roamed the earth."

James eyed his wand rolling along Gellert's fingers, "You're crazy, there's no way we're all descended from some ancient sorcerer."

"No," Grindelwald whispered darkly, "I will tell you what's crazy, Muggles being able to learn magic, being able to take a power that is not theirs."

James snorted shifting his body, "Now you sound like a blood supremacist."

Grindelwald shook his head, "I've never cared about blood, in fact it is our society's concept of pure blood that his weakened our magical abilities," his eyes flicked down to the wand rolling along his fingers, "do you realize that there are those out in the mundane world practicing their gifts without a wand," he shook the wand at James.

"Finally something we agree on," James lashed out with his foot, knocking his wand free of Grindelwald's grasp.

Blue and Hazel eyes watch the wand arc through the air.

James lunged, managing to wrap his fingers around it just as it began its dissent. Jabbing it forward, he blasted Grindelwald off his feet.

The Dark Lord rolled along the floor as an agonizing scream echoed around the chamber. It was followed by a brief blistering heat that instantly made sweat pop out on all who were left standing.

Both turned just in time to see Rasputin riddled with spikes turn to ash by a giant beam of red energy.

Zar stomped forward, his eyes glowing crimson. "Enough," he bellowed, reducing the last golem to dust with a single punch.

Grindelwald slowly rose to his feet as Zar closed the distance between him and James, tearing the manacle pinning James to the wall free. Dust puffed out from the gouges left in the wall, and bits of plaster rained to the floor.

James rubbed his wrist, and clapped Zar on the shoulder, "Thanks son."

Zar inclined his head, his eyes sliding over to Grindelwald.

The Dark Lord glanced around him. His bleach blonde hair was windswept from James's blast. Beads of sweat trailed down his pale face as his blue eyes flicked around him.

He watched his jaw quivering in frustration as Augustus Rookwood was frozen solid by Perenelle Flamel. A quick blasting curse from her husband shattered the traitor into a thousand pieces.

With a wave of his wand, Nicholas Flamel banished the pieces. Slowly, he turned to Grindelwald, his dark eyes like chips of obsidian. "You have lost, boy," he began as the rest of his family closed ranks around him, "now you will have two choices."

"Walk through the veil," he gestured to the archway full of dark bubbling shadow, mysteriously undamaged in the battle, "or face the wrath of all five of us."

Zar flexed his fingers, the popping of his knuckles sounding like thunder in the heavy silence.

"Alright, alright," Grindelwald said raising his hands into the air and slowly walking forward, "I know when I'm beaten."

Nicholas and Perenelle stayed on the left side of the arch, while James and Lily circled around it to stand on the right. Zar moved in behind Grindelwald.

The blonde dark wizard stopped a foot away from the portal, the broken tiles under his polished shoes shifting. "Before I go through that portal, there's just one thing I want you to know."

Nicholas tightened his grip on his wand, "What's that?"

"Never give your enemy a choice!" In one swift motion, Grindelwald thrust his arm forward, pulling a piece of the living shadow out of the veil and whipping it around him.

"No," Zar screamed jumping into the air, and releasing a breath of Arctic cold wind that pushed Grindelwald into the veil.

Grindelwald screamed, but the sound was just a whisper as he faded into the shadows.

Landing on the ground, Zar looked around him. Both Flamel's were down along with Lily and James. Their veins pitch black and pushing against their skin.

– **XX –**

Zar was brought out of his reminiscing as Lily laid her bony hands on his face. His heart ached as he stared at the emaciated beauty before him. This shouldn't have happened to her, if he would've kept a better eye on his surroundings and been prepared like his mother taught him it wouldn't have.

The Flamel's managed to save everyone at least for a while by combining Lily's soul stone with their philosopher stone to create a new object they called the sorcerer's soul. The new object created a very powerful liquid similar to the elixir of life created by the philosopher stone, but even it couldn't fight the full effects of whatever Grindelwald pulled from the veil of death.

The Flamel's were the first to go, their ancient bodies rejecting the elixir. For Zar watching someone you love wither away was almost as painful as having your mother in a coma.

Lily was able to fight, but even with the new elixir, James never regained consciousness. A fear that Zar had never voiced to anyone was that James's soul had already been pulled out of his body by the time they administered the elixir.

"Zar," Lily rasped, thick beads of sweat trailing down her face, her breath coming out in shallow pants, "there's something I need to tell you before I die."

"No," Zar said firmly, "you're not going to die."

Lily shook his face with surprising strength, her emaciated hands trembling against his skin. "Listen to me," she said firmly, "we don't have time for your denial."

She took a deep breath, "When you were twelve, just before you created the Harry Potter identity. James and I took one of your hairs to Gringotts to make you our heir."

"You didn't have to…"

Lily cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "There's no time. I can feel the shadows closing around my heart. Now listen. James and I took one of your hairs to Gringotts to make you our heir. During the ritual, we discovered your father Arzaz also had a vault at Gringotts."

"What!" Zar exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Lily nodded, the movement seeming to take extreme effort. "Apparently, the vault existed well before the creation of Gringotts."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

Tears slid down her emaciated cheeks, "I always wanted a child. The day you appeared in the Department of Mysteries was the happiest day of my life, I was afraid if you found out about your father's vault you would leave, and I just couldn't bear that thought," she looked up at him her emerald eyes pleading, "can you please forgive…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Lily's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards, her body twitching against the mattress.

"Aunt Lily! Aunt Lily! Can you hear me? Aunt Lily? I forgive you. do you hear me? I forgive you."

For a moment color returned to her eyes and a serene smile spread across her face. "Thank you," she whispered as her eyes drifted closed.

"No Aunt Lily, don't close your eyes," Zar shook her shoulders, "Aunt Lily you need to stay awake." When she didn't respond, Zar hugged her to his body rocking her back and forth.

Tears streamed down his face and he released an anguished wail as he heard James's heart stutter to a stop.

The veil of death had claimed its final two victims.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 4**

Zar jolted awake, peeling his face off the desk he was lying on. Sliding his chair back, the legs scraped along the wooden floor of the Potter's attic.

Rising to his feet, he peered out the small arched window six inches above his desk. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, painting the sky a combination of pinkish orange and a light purple.

As the sun grew higher in the sky, energy filled his body washing away the last vestiges of sleep.

Ever since arriving on this planet, he had never been able to sleep past sunrise, the rush of energy filling his body as the sun rose always woke him.

Raising his left hand, he ran it down his face, wiping away the last of his drool. The Shifter watch caught the light, and his eyes flicked down to it before flicking up to the glass where Harry Potter stared back at him.

Did he really want to be Harry Potter anymore? With Lily and James dead, did he really want to be reminded of their loss every time he looked in the mirror?

His hands clenched into fists, determination filled his emerald eyes. He may be hurting because of the loss of his second family, but he would not dishonor their wishes by throwing away the identity they worked so hard to create for him.

He would make the Wor-Ul, Potter, and Flamel families proud. That, he swore.

Slowly, he turned around, the tension draining out of his shoulders as the sunlight hit his back, its warmth driving the stiffness out of his muscles.

Six silver orbs about the size of giant beach balls sat on either side of the attic, a small rectangular control panel mounted beside each one.

Striding forward, he stopped beside the first orb on the right. Pressing a button on the LED screen, the orb split open in the middle, flopping open like a clamshell.

Inside was what looked like a thousand thin silver spider legs, the small hairs lining each one of the thousands of legs glistened in the light. Leaning forward, he peered inside the hood of the machine. Thousands of cylinders decorated the inside of the hood, small needles poking out from their centers.

Drawing back, he pressed another button on the control panel. A rectangular tray split down the middle sprung out from the back. On one side was a smooth role of cloth. On the other a few strands of silver material.

"Computer," he said aloud. "Status on all six weavers please?"

The weavers were machines that took Acromantula silk and wove it into cloth. The spider legs would grab each strand of the silk and weave it together in an over under pattern to form thread. As each thread was formed, the small lasers in the top of the hoods would carve runes into the thread. The machine would then reverse the process in an under over pattern to form fabric.

An image of sound waves appeared on all six weavers control panels, jumping as the voice of the computer spoke. "All six weavers are operating at maximum efficiency. However, the blood used for the submerging process is running low."

Pressing another button on the control panel, a rectangular tray about two feet deep slid out of the machine. Dried blood caked the bright metal of the tray.

After the silk is formed into cloth, it is then submerged in magical creature blood to impart that creature's abilities into the fabric. At the moment, he was using Nemean lion blood, basilisk blood, and Dragon's blood for their durability and resistance to magic.

"Twinkles," Zar called running a hand through his hair.

With a loud crack, a three foot tall creature with skin like sun-bleached leather appeared before him. Its large black eyes locked onto him and it bowed low, it's floppy ears bending to touch its cheeks.

"Master called Twinkles," the creature croaked, wiping its wrist under it small pointed nose.

Zar exhaled, when he first came to this planet, he found the subjugation of house elves a little disconcerting, but after learning they had a symbiotic relationship with wizards, in which they would feed off the wizards magic, he relaxed a bit more.

Although it was a pain in the ass to get Twinkles to wear something besides his lowing cloth, you did not want to see his bony chest first thing in the morning, but after a promise of not freeing him by giving him clothes. The Potters had managed to talk twinkles into a white dress shirt, Brown trousers, and small pointed shoes with a silver Square buckle on the front.

Shaking his head, Zar stared into Twinkle's large eyes, finding himself reflected there. "I need you to go to Daniel Greengrass and tell him I need another shipment of basilisk blood, Nemean lion blood, and Dragon's blood. Tell him I will pay no more than two thousand galleons for one barrel of each. If they give you any trouble, tell them I will pay them a thousand galleons for each bundle of Acromantula silk they can get me."

Twinkles bowed, "it will be done sir."

In his mind, Zar could sense Twinkles building magic to disappear, "Wait!"

"Yes, Master?"

With a flick of his hand, every Weaver popped open. With his other hand, he guided the three foot long twelve inch thick roles of cloth to him. Stacking each in a row of three on either side of the elf, he nodded to them. "I want you to drop these off by Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions."

Placing a wide long fingered hand on either stack, Twinkles disappeared with a crack.

With another flick of his hand, each one of the Weavers closed with a click.

Letting his eyes drift upward, he stared at the bare light bulbs hanging from the pitched ceiling.

Snapping his fingers, the lights clicked off and he strode towards the door for a shower, his footsteps reverberating off the wood.

– **XX –**

Thirty minutes later, Zar took the stairs down from the attic two at a time, pulling on a dark blazer over his white dress shirt. Reaching the landing, his dress shoes slid across the crimson rug laid across the middle of the hallway's wooden floor.

Pictures line the cream colored walls of Lily and James holding a dark-haired baby. More pictures showing what was supposed to be a baby Harry growing up line the walls further down the hallway.

He let his eyes trail up the walls to the golden chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, a slight humming echoing from their tear shaped bulbs.

Lily had been so proud of him when he thought up how to get electricity to work in a magical home, a smile curled his lips. All it took was the right sequence of runes to change ambient magical energy into electricity. Granted, it took him another sequence to regulate the flow and strength of that electricity.

James was not happy when he electrocuted himself after discovering the first set of runes.

Turning into the room that used to be a guest room, he eyed the two five foot long rectangular metal squares with conveyor belts sticking out of the end facing the door.

The smell of heated metal and oil filled his nose as wind from the ceiling fan above him ruffled his hair.

These machines were what he called Forgers. They were used to mass-produce the shifter watches he sold to the magical law enforcement office, and other magical agencies around the world.

He ran his hand along one of the rectangles. Its skin rose up, revealing the small tiles mounted to the underside of the skin. The runes etched into the edges of the tile glowed faintly. A conveyor belt had been hidden by the skin. One in contained a circular piece of metal marked with six circles of runes, growing smaller towards the center. More runes spiraled out covering the entirety of the conveyor belt in an elaborate pattern of a Shifter.

Mechanical hands with bladed fingers lined either side of the conveyor belt, reflecting the light of the sun that shone through the room's only window.

"Grandpa Nicholas was so jealous when I told him I had puzzled out how to use runes to reproduce the effects of alchemy." Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a rough gold in jewel with streaks of red sloping down its surface like waves in the ocean, he glanced down at the stone, "it's a pity this was his last work."

Holding his hand out, he closed his eyes and focused. Warm white light shone brightly through his closed eyelids before a weight settled in his palm. Opening his eyes, he found himself holding a ten inch tall three inch wide block of pure silver.

He glanced down at the jewel. After seeing what this jewel could do, it wasn't hard to believe why Grindelwald wanted it, and that was before Nicholas and Lilly merged it with the philosopher stone.

The philosopher's soul was the combination of the philosopher stone and the soul stone. Once the two stones were combined they transformed into something that could break the laws of magic and grant almost any desire of its user, he slipped the stone back into his shirt. Unfortunately, it couldn't beat whatever was in the veil of death, or awaken his mother.

He sat the block of silver down in a circle of runes at the opposite end of the conveyor belt. The runes flashed a bright blue white just before the block began to levitate. Tendrils of magic wrapped around it breaking it down into powder before reforming it into gears, cogs, watch hands, and smooth metal strips.

Closing the machine, pale white light shone through slats in the metal casing as the mirrors inside the slats pulled light into the machine. The light was then amplified and concentrated by the runic tiles to carve the specific set of runes into each piece of the Shifter.

Moving to the end of the conveyor belt, Zar folded his hands behind his back. Two minutes later, a brand-new shifter watch slid into a basket with its brothers, the runes on its ban glowing with a pre-charge of magic.

"Tipsy," he called.

With a crack, another house elf appeared with the same faded leather colored skin. Bright green eyes stared up at him, and slender long fingered hands roamed nervously over the small white dress she wore.

"Master called for Tipsy?" the elf asked in a squeaky voice tucking a strand of blonde hair behind a pointed ear.

A smile twitched Zar's face, for some reason the elf squeaky voice and gentle nature always made Zar light at heart, "Yes, Tipsy, I would like you to take these," he gestured to the baskets of shifter watches at the end of each conveyor belt, "To the Davis family, tell them I will give them five percent of the profit for these watches, if they will expedite them to the distributors."

"It will be done sir," Tipsy said bowing low. Rising up, her green eyes eyed him for a moment. "Forgive me sir, but shouldn't you be getting to Gringotts for the will reading."

Zar's mood plummeted, the smile falling from his face. It'd been four days since the Potters died. Saint Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries had cremated the bodies of both the Flamel's and Potters, stating they didn't know whether the magic from the veil of death would spread or not with the hosts dead.

Since then, Zar had thrown himself into his work.

"I'm sorry Sir," Tipsy blurted wringing her hands, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine Tipsy," Zar said with a tight smile. "I just missed the master and mistress."

Tipsy bowed her head, a lone tear trailing down her cheek, "So does Tipsy," the elf whispered.

Kneeling down, Zar patted the elf on the shoulder with a small smile on his face, "Well, at least we still have each other."

A light smile wrinkled the smooth skin of the elf's face, "I sir."

Rising to his feet, Zar brushed off his dark trousers. "Well, I better get to Gringotts." In a black blur he was gone, leaving Tipsy's hair to dance in his wake.

Smoothing down her pale hair, Tipsy disappeared in a crack, taking the basket of Shifter Watches with her.

– **XX –**

Zar descended into Diagon Alley, the wizarding district of Britain. His dark blazer ruffling in the wind of his dissent. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers, he strode nonchalantly out of the shadows slipping seamlessly in with the crowds of people dressed in colorful robes.

A cool wind whipped through the alley, ruffling the brims of tall witch's hats.

Glancing at Gringotts, a large square shaped marble building with pointed white obelisk at its front corners, Zar winced at the light reflecting off the glass dome in the center of the building's roof.

The smell of freshly baked bread drew his attention.

Vendors lined either side of the street in everything from small stalls to large buildings.

Passing by a fruit stand, he snatched an apple, flipping the owner a silver sickle as he passed.

Enjoying the satisfying crunch the apple made, he let his eyes wonder to the second tallest building in the alley as sweet juices washed over his tongue.

Flourish and Blotts was a tall building with an arched roof. Large panes of arched glass set on either side of its double doors. The shadows cast by Madame Malkin's robes shop and Igor's house of eyewear protected those inside the bookshop from the harsh light of the sun.

The crowd began to disburse, their feet scraping along the flagstones of the alley's Main Street as they broke off in all directions, the chatter fading as the distance between them and Zar increased.

Zar stopped before the large pale granite steps leading up to the bank his eyes locked onto the muscled lightly tanned skinned goblins on either side of a set of double doors. There beetle black eyes stared at him, thin lips twisted in a snarl, showing the edges of razor-sharp teeth.

Zar put a foot on the steps and both goblins leaned forward, their large pointed noses becoming more pronounced, the long fingers of their large hands drumming on the hilt of the swords at their waist.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Zar stopped between them eyeing the leather vests over their short stocky frames. "Do those really offer protection?"

The goblin on his other side puffed, his chest swelling with pride, "They do when enchanted with goblin magic."

Nodding, Zar placed his hand on the door powerful magic rushed from the runes etched into the bright yellow metal swirling around him to test his intent.

In less than a blink of an eye, it snapped off allowing him to push the door open.

– **XX –**

Zar stepped onto the smooth obsidian floor of the bank, marveling at the protections just on the front door. It was little wonder no one ever managed to rob the place.

Off to his left set a row of high backed chairs with black leather cushions. Elderly men and women shifted in the chairs, letting Zar know they weren't as comfortable as they looked. Then again from what Nicholas told him about goblins, they were tricksters at the best of times, and he imagined after sitting in those chairs for a long while, people made quite a few mistakes, mistakes that the goblins could charge more money for.

A long black bar ran the entire length of the bank on his right. More goblins sat behind this bar, their faded leather like skin bathed in the light coming through the dome. Their black eyes hardly ever leaving the ledger in front of them, only glancing over half-moon spectacles long enough to snap in order to the person in front of them.

Zar moved in behind a plump which holding a small child's hand. "Mummy," the little girl complained, tugging on her mother's hand, causing her little shoulder to bounce, sending a ripple through her wavy mane of dark brown hair. "I am bored. Can we go?"

The mother's bluish gray eyes slowly rose to the ceiling, "In a minute Cindy, mummy has to finish her business here."

Cindy's light gray eyes flicked to the goblins behind the counter, she glanced up at her mother, her grip tightening on her hand, "But this place is scary."

The mother's gaze softened, her slightly dried pale pink lips curving in a smile, "I know the goblins aren't the most friendly sort," she raised her free hand, gripping the brim of her pointed hat, "so how would you like to hide from them?"

Cindy nodded eagerly, her gray eyes twinkling.

Removing the hat from her head, the mother tapped it with her wand as graying dark brown hair cascaded down her back. The hat shimmered, becoming not quite invisible just blending in with whatever background it was held in front of.

Placing it on her daughter's head, Zar snorted as the hat fell, obscuring the child's eyes.

During the conversation his right-handed drifted over to his left arm. He gently ran his thumb over the small bump in his flesh, wondering if he would ever have a conversation with his mother again.

The tiny egg buried beneath his skin had done wonders absorbing his magic and focusing it into healing energy. His mother's scars were gone, and her arms were completely healed, well as healed as arms missing from the elbow down could be. However, she still hadn't woken up.

He shook his head. He would heal his mother. All he needed was the technology to find out what was keeping her asleep.

In an effort to get his mind off his depressing situation, he let his eyes wonder around the bank, the squeaking chains of the iron chandeliers above him acting as background music to his observations.

Off to his left, two tunnels carved in an arch design led to more sections of the bank, his enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of carts moving on tracks and the distant roar of a Dragon. Causing him to assume that the one slightly off to the left led to the banks vaults.

Doorways line the one leading straight, his enhanced vision allowing him to pick up the golden nameplates etched into the dark wood. Burning torches mounted in between each door cast long shadows on the doors on the opposite side of the hall.

"Next," a gravelly voice called, snapping Zar out of his thoughts.

Stepping forward, Zar briefly eyed the bookshelves taking a good section of space behind the counter before turning his attention to the goblin. "Hello Mr.," he glanced down at the nameplate, "Griphook, I am here for the reading of the Potter and Flamel wills."

The goblin eyed him for a minute, unlike most sitting behind the bar, he had no half-moon spectacles. Keeping his dark eyes locked on Zar's form, he reached a large long fingered hand underneath the bar, removing a stone basin with swirling runes etched into its surface and a dagger balanced inside.

Sitting the bowl down, he ran a hand over his white hair. "Given the sensitivity of these accounts, we will need a bit of blood to confirm your identity before we allow you to attend the will reading." He offered Zar the dagger handle first.

"You know," Zar said rolling up his sleeve, "I'm actually surprised a warrior race like the goblins would offer me a dagger handle first."

A nasty smile split Griphook's face, "The dagger is charmed not to cut goblin flesh. Anyone who tried to do such a thing would not leave this bank alive."

Picking up the dagger, Zar inclined his head, "That explains it then."

Pressing the dagger into his palm, he let a small River of blood fill the bowl. The runes etched into the bowl flared a brief bright white, before fading.

Dipping a long thumb and forefinger into the bowl, griphook retrieve the parchment flicking it open with the ease of long practice.

Black eyes scanned the parchment before flipping it around to show Zar.

 _Name – Zar Wor-Ul/Harry Potter_

 _Age – Fifteen_

 _Parents – mother, Karsta Wor-Ul, father, Arzaz, James Potter, adoptive father, Lily Potter, adoptive mother._

 _Heir apparent to – Flamel vaults, Potter vaults, and Arzaz vault._

The moment Zar finished reading the parchment, it burst into ash flowing through his fingers. Smacking his hands together, he looked at Griphook, "I take it everything is in order then?"

With a put upon sigh, griphook pushed himself away from the counter and hopped down from the stool, almost disappearing behind the counter. Following the top of grip hook's head, Zar waited beside a door at the far end of the counter.

Griphook emerged, his large hands tucked behind his back, "Follow me."

As Zar followed the goblin, he eyed the clothes he was wearing. Pointed shoes glided along the polished floor, the legs of his Brown trousers barely wrinkling with each step. A dark green jacket covered most of his torso, with the edges of a white polo shirt poking out of its sleeves.

Stopping beside the first door in the hallway of doors, Griphook turned, the golden Gringotts coat of arms etched into the breast pocket of his green jacket shining in the shadows. "You can wait in here with the others, Bronze Fist and Iron Tooth will be here shortly."

"Others?"

Gripping the door, griphook opened it gesturing with his free hand for Zar to go inside, "You'll see, Mr. Potter."

Glancing at the goblin, Zar inclined his head, "Thank you Griphook". He then stepped into the room.

– **XX –**

Zar found himself in a medium-sized room made of smooth stone blocks. Plush red carpet gave way under his shoes and the scent of pine from the large rustic table in the center of the room filled his nose.

Iron braziers at the four corners of the room glowed orange from the burning coals within.

A golden chandelier hung above the table, the flickering yellow tips of its candles shimmering in the metal.

"Mr. Potter?"

Zar turned. Sitting in one of the high backed chairs lining the table, was Albus Dumbledore. His light blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles, and the long white beard dangling from his narrow wrinkled face glimmered in the light of the room. Wrinkled hands poked out of purple robes adorned with silver half-moons

"Professor,' Zar inclined his head, his gaze flicking over to the woman beside Dumbledore. She was tall and thin with high cheekbones, a very slight tan to her wrinkled face, and green eyes at least two shades lighter than his own. Her brown hair had two streaks of gray going down either side of its tight bun.

Dark robes showed off feminine curves, and wrinkled hands one adorned with a diamond wedding ring rested on either side of the typical black witch's hat on the table.

Zar's lips twitched, "Professor McGonagall," his eyes flicked to the ring, "or is it Dumbledore now?"

The woman's thin pink lips twitched, "Since you were never a student, I see no reason you can't call me Minerva, and it's Dumbledore."

Grabbing one of the high backed chairs at the end of the table, Zar pulled it out and gently lowered himself into it, "Then please accept my belated congratulations on your nuptials."

Albus smiled, running a finger down his long beard. "Thank you, my boy."

Zar shifted in his chair, focusing magic out of his limbs. Pale blue cushions bloomed out of the arms and seat of the chair raising him up slightly.

This time a true smile split Minerva's face, "I have never seen such control while conjuring before, it's truly a shame you never came to Hogwarts. I would've loved to watch your skill grow."

"Indeed it is," Albus agreed interlacing his hand with his wife's, "I am curious though," his light blue eyes peered over his half-moon spectacles, "why did your parents not send you to Hogwarts?"

Zar leaned back in his chair, using his thumbnail to scratch an itch on his nose. "With Grindelwald still out there, even after you drove him out of England," he nodded it Dumbledore, "my parents thought it best for them to keep an eye on me," Zar dropped his hand, his fingers tightening around the curved arm of the chair, "they didn't want to take a risk on me being kidnapped on my way to Hogwarts."

Hearing the wood creak under the pressure of his hand, Zar released the arm of the chair, letting the tension drain from his body with a breath. "In the end I would say it was for the best."

Albus leaned back in his chair, "I would have to say you are right. Three masteries and becoming a journey man in two other subjects by the time you're fifteen is quite impressive. Your parents must've been extraordinary teachers and very proud of what you've accomplished."

"They were. The world is a little less brighter without them in it."

Regret shadowed Albus's face, "I'm sorry my boy, if only I wouldn't have let Gellert escape, you wouldn't have lost your parents," he slowly shook his head, "I foolishly thought after defeating him in Europe in nineteen forty-five he would hide for the rest of his days. I never imagined he would use Muggle technology with how he felt about them."

With a curl of his fingers, Zar pulled a glass and a pitcher of water towards him from the center of the table. Pouring himself a glass, he drank about half of it before setting it on the table. "I have to admit, I was bitter at you for quite a while for letting Grindelwald escape, but after seeing what he was able to do with mundane technology, how he was able to rejuvenate himself, you wouldn't have been able to hold him anywhere unless he wanted you to."

Albus inclined his head, "Thank you for your understanding, my boy. You are wise beyond your years."

Silence fell in the room after that, and Zar let his eyes wander. Focusing on the braziers of fire, he wondered if he would be able to talk the goblins into using the rune sequence he designed to power the bank.

Granted with as many bank robberies that happened in the mundane world even in the most sophisticated banks, it may not be worth it.

The door to the room clicked open, causing its three occupants to turn.

Two goblins dressed in 18th-century suits strode into the room, their forms slightly hunched there leather like skin sagging. Light reflected off their bald heads as they strode around the table.

The group watched as they moved to the far end of the table, pulling out the two blocky throne like chairs at the end and sitting down side-by-side. The one on the left laid his hands on the table, revealing that one was bronze and mechanical, the other flashed him a smile, revealing dark metal teeth.

Zar cleared his throat, "I take it you two are Bronze fist and Iron tooth?"

The one with metal teeth inclined his head, his dark eyes glinting, "Indeed we are Mr. Potter." With a snap of his fingers, a scroll appeared before each goblin.

"Now," began Bronze fist, "Since time is money. Let's begin."

Long thin fingers plucked the scroll in front of him, and the thumb of his mechanical hands slid under the wax seal breaking it. With a flick of his fleshly hand, he unfurled the scroll. "This is the last will and testament of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel." He began in a formal tone, "We Nicholas Abraham Flamel, and Perenelle Diana Flamel, do hereby declare this our last will and testament."

Zar raised an eyebrow at their middle names, "Those names definitely did not sound French."

"To Albus Dumbledore," Bronze fist continued, "we bequest the sum of fifty thousand galleons to be donated to Hogwarts, along with some of the beginning alchemy texts to be donated to Hogwarts library, in order to encourage further study in the field."

Dumbledore raised a wrinkled hand, wiping his eyes with the back of his pointer finger, "Such a generous couple," he said in a quavering voice.

Minerva leaned into his side, wrapping an arm around his bony shoulders.

Bronze fist's eyes shifted to Harry, "To our grandson we leave the remainder of our wealth, and library. May these things help you in your future endeavors."

Bronze fist rolled up the scroll, "That concludes the Flamel will reading," his gaze shifted to the Dumbledores, "you are no longer needed here."

The elderly couple rose to their feet, Minerva's arm still wrapped around Dumbledore.

Albus's gaze shifted to Zar, tears still shimmering in his light blue eyes, "I hope to see you around Mr. Potter, I expect you will do great things for the world."

With that, the couple swept from the room.

Once the door clicked shut, Bronze fist looked at Zar, "You also inherited the Flamel's villa in France, and a penthouse in the Wayne Hotel in Gotham," his gaze flicked down to the watch around Zar's wrist, "I take it given your unique situation, you didn't want anyone to know where you may be living."

Zar inclined his head, "You would be right." Inhaling through his nose, he let it out, shifting his gaze to Iron tooth, "So, about my parents," he paused, the words felt strange on his tongue, but he didn't know how much the goblins knew about him, so it was best to keep up the act. He cleared his throat, "About my parents wills?"

Iron tooth stared at him for a long moment before finally picking up his scroll and opening it with the ease of long practice. "This," he intoned, "is the last will and testament of James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans"

"To our beloved son Harry," he continued, "Know that the day you came into our lives was the happiest of our lives. Know that you have been a light in the darkness, and we know that the Potter legacy will be safe in your hands."

"To that end we leave to you all of our worldly possessions. Use what we have left you well, Harry. Follow your destiny and make the world a better place."

"Love your parents Lily and James Potter."

"That concludes the Potters will. There are some other monetary bequests that have already been taken care of."

"Well," Bronze fist said leaning forward, "by inheriting the Flamel and Potter fortunes, the Potter fortune which you have substantially increased by starting your company Potter. You are now our largest account holder with the sum of your monetary assets equaling 2.3 billion galleons."

Zar leaned back in his chair, a dazed expression on his face. Slowly, he shook his head, "Alright then, I want three million galleons converted into Muggle pounds."

Iron tooth inclined his head, "At the current conversion rate that would be, eleven million thirty-nine thousand four hundred three, pounds, and ninety pence.

Zar nodded, "That's fine."

"Will there be anything else today?" Bronze fist asked.

"Yes, I would like Gringotts to purchase one hundred thousand dollars' worth of stock in Wayne enterprises, Steel Works, and Luther Corp."

"It will be arranged, but are you sure you don't want to invest more, those are very profitable companies," Iron tooth asked.

"I would, but I am afraid it would look too suspicious for anything larger than that to suddenly be invested in these companies from a relatively unknown. If the investments go well after the first year, purchase another one hundred thousand dollars, and continue to do so for the next five years or until the stock starts to drop. If that happens, hold that until it either begins to rise again, or stabilizes enough for us to recuperate some of our losses."

Bronze fist grinned, showing off serrated teeth, "You would've made a fine goblin," he began to rise to his feet, "if that is all we'll get to work on the investments."

"There is actually one more thing. I would like access to the Arzaz vault."

Both goblins paused staring at him for a long moment.

"For you to know of that vault," Iron tooth began, "you would have to be related to Arzaz by blood," his eyes narrowed, "who are you?"

Interlocking his fingers, Zar stared at the goblins, a slight glow to his emerald eyes. "At this moment, that is none of your concern. Just know whatever is in that vault is very important to me."

"That is not your typical vault," Bronze fist warned, "If you fail to access it, we don't know what will happen."

"I believe I will take my chances."

Bronze fist raised his hand. With a snap of his metal fingers a plain wooden box shimmered into the center of the table.

Without saying another word, both goblins began to head towards the door.

"Thank you," Zar called without taking his eyes off the box.

When the door clicked shut, he curled his fingers pulling the box towards him with a force of will.

With a slight tremor to his hands, he placed both hands on the edges of the box and slowly lifted the lid.

Inside nestled in a custom-made velvet cushion was a large light blue jewel about the size of a jawbreaker. The moment the lid was completely off the box, a pale blue beam shot out of the orb, scanning Zar's entire body, while simultaneously shutting down his shifter.

Zar glanced at the watch, finding the runes etched into its surface gone.

His gaze snapped back to the box as the blue orb floated out of it and shot to the corner of the room, burying itself into the stone wall.

The cracking of stone echoed through the room as the orb began to bubble and stretch, forcing the stone apart. Dust rained down to the floor as a door formed in the wall, the Wor-Ul family symbol standing proud in its center.

Mesmerized, Zar slowly moved forward chips of stone shifting under his feet. Placing his hand on the inverted triangle with the angled U in its center, white light blazed from the symbol. When it cleared Zar found himself in a small square room with smooth metal walls.

Sitting atop a square pillar in the center of the room was a mother box like nothing he had ever seen. Its sleek black metal reflected the light that shone from somewhere above him.

Suddenly blue particles began to coalesce in front of the pillar. Within moments, a blue holographic version of Arzaz stood before Zar, "Hello my son."

"Dad?"

A sad smile stretched across the holograms face, "No, my son. I am afraid I am nothing more than a memory."

A sharp pain lanced through Zar's heart, but he pushed his disappointment behind a mask of determination, "Okay then dad, why am I here?"

The hologram shook his head, "Just like your mother, determined and professional," he quirked an eyebrow, "although some may call it hiding your emotions and stubborn, but that's neither here nor there."

"Dad, why am I here?"

"Oh, right. You are here to claim the legacy your mother and I created for you should the worst ever happen," he turned gesturing to the mother box on the pedestal. "This is a specially designed box I had commissioned for you. It contains technology of both the mother and father box. I call it a parent box."

"Alright I understand why you had to hide this, but why not give it to me before I left New Genesis?"

His father shook his head, his form wavering, "Because we were hoping you would never need it. This parent box contains information from all the fifty-two known multi-verses."

Zar's eyes widened, "Why would you go to the trouble of creating something like that?"

"Because your mother and I wanted you to have all the knowledge you could need to survive, and some of the versions of New Genesis in the multi-verse had unique skills only taught in their universe is," he shook his head, "we are lucky the High Fathers from all the multi-verses were willing to help us."

Zar took a step forward, shivering as he accidentally walked through his father. He stared down at the dark box admiring the blue circuits running across its surface. "So, what happens now?"

His father shimmered into existence beside him. "Now you finish the training you started on New Genesis."

"How? I can't exactly train out in the open, and even if I could, you don't have a body and mothers in a coma, so I can't really spend a lot of time training."

A pained expression crossed Arzaz face as he laid a hand on Zar shoulder, Zar's eyes widened at its weight. "I'm not your typical hologram, and there's a reason we chose this particular earth. Kryptonians have been to this planet before, they set up research centers. When you pick up the parent box, it's programmed to take you to an isolated one."

"I still can't devote a lot of time to it. I have to wake mom up."

"The parent box will update the current technology in the kryptonian research center. One of those updates will be a time dilation field, a field that allows someone to learn a substantial amount of information in a relatively short time."

Zar stared at the box, could he take the time he needed to complete his training, he ran a hand through his hair, he had hit a wall on how to help his mother. If this training could possibly help him wake her up, he would do it.

Slowly, Zar reached for the box. The moment his fingers closed around its smooth cool surface, he vanished in a blue light.

– **XX –**

The first thing Zar registered was cold, his eyes snapped open, bubbles exploding from his mouth as he tried to breathe. He flailed his arms around, his fingertips brushing along fish with strange luminescent tendrils.

Through his haze of panic, he sent a thin thread of magic out of his body to wrap around him like a second skin. The moment it completed its circuit around his body, fresh air filled his lungs. He fell to his knees, sending the ocean water stirring around him.

His chest heaved, his heart hammering in his chest so hard he thought his ribs would break. Slowly, his breathing return to normal, the magical field around his body removing what little oxygen there was in the water allowing him to breathe normally.

He rose to his feet, his movements sluggish in the water. He was standing in a trench two miles wide. Humongous cave walls stretched over a hundred feet on either side of him, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

A crystal dome stretching half the width of the chasm sat before him. Its rounded roof almost fifty feet high. The whole complex glowed with a pale white inner light. Slowly, he moved forward, his eyes locked on to the rectangular door with the Wor-Ul family symbol in its center.

Reaching up a hand almost in a trance, he placed it on the symbol. It grew warm beneath his touch pulsing with a soft yellow light. His hands sunk into the crystal. Surprised, he pulled his hand back. His arm withdrew out of the crystal, but his family symbol continued to glow with a soft light.

Straightening himself, he stepped through the door, warmth passing through his body as he did so.

He found himself in a large room. A raised circular dais sat before him in the center of the room. Three hallways disappeared deeper into the complex on the other side of the dais.

"Sorry about the trip, I had no idea the parent box would teleport you under the ocean. However, I was impressed with how you handled yourself."

Zar turned and his eyes widened.

His father stood before him, but not the hologram he saw in the vault, his flesh and blood father, his overlapping gold plated armor shining in the light that seemed to pulse from the walls. He took a step forward, his eyes sweeping his father's muscular frame before settling on his square jawed face, "How?"

Arzaz flexed his fingers, "Apparently, this fortress could do more than I thought. This body is constructed out of Nanites."

Zar stopped before his father, placing a trembling hand on his shoulder, while raising the other to brushes fingertips on his face. The armor felt cool to the touch, but his flesh felt warm. "Are you alive?"

Arzaz gently removed his son's hand from his face, "No my son, this is just a body for my recorded consciousness to inhabit. I am just an echo of the man who was your father."

Nodding stiffly Zar dropped his hands and took a step back. He may not be his real father, but it was good to see him again. It eased his heart to have one of his parents, even if it was just an echo. "So, what happens now?"

Arzaz gestured to the circular platform in the center of the room, "Now you step onto the platform and complete your training. Once you step on to the platform, your mind will enter into a trance where your consciousness will be transported to another dimension. In this dimension time move slower, allowing you to gain five years of training in a year."

"What about my body, won't I be weaker after spending that long frozen?"

"No, as a matter of fact the temporal field that keeps you frozen will send electrical impulses through your body in the event that you learn any type of new fighting style. These impulses will teach your muscles what to do as you learn the fighting style in your mind. So, in actuality, you may wake up even better than when you went in."

Zar inclined his head, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Alright then, let's do this." He strode forward, stripping off his clothes as he went.

"What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to be in the same state when I wake up, I don't want to wake up with wet clothes on." Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the platform. The moment he reached its center, a bluish white translucent dome flashed over him, and his body froze like a bug in amber.

"Good luck my son," Arzaz said staring at his frozen child. His body dispersed into metal sand, "I will see you in a year."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 5**

Zar thrust his hand down, the thwack of his father's leg smacking against his palm reverberating off the curved walls of his fortress. Sweat ran down his lightly tanned skin, matting his crimson hair to his forehead.

Pushing backwards with the balls of his feet, he launched himself away from his father. As the distance between them grew, red beams flew from his eyes, changing the pale white to a glowing crimson.

Arzaz crossed his arms, the crimson beams reflecting off his golden armor to bounce off the curved walls.

Zar touched down, skidding across the crystal floor. He rolled once, curling his body into a ball to make him a smaller target for his heat vision.

Rising up in a crouch, he thrust his hand forward keeping the image of a lightning bolt flashing through the sky firmly in his mind.

A bolt of bright blue electricity shot from his palm.

With wide eyes, Arzaz cartwheeled out of the way, the lightning flying past him with a snapping sizzle.

With a snarl, Zar forced his will down the lightning, causing it to curve in midair.

Arzaz cried out as the lightning slammed into his left side, small bolts of electricity dancing all over his body. He fell to his knees steam rising off his golden armor.

Closing his hand, the lightning snapped off and Zar made his way over to his father.

Arzaz rose to his feet, wishing the Nanites that made up his body didn't allow him to feel pain. He watched his son approach. There was a grace to his movements that hadn't been there before his training.

Every move was precise, his bare feet glided across the floor. A light breeze ruffled the edges of his white T-shirt and tugged at the fabric of his sweatpants.

"Are you all right, dad?" Zar asked stopping before him.

"I'm fine son." His head cocked to the side, curiosity shining in his eyes. "You seem to have gotten better at your magic?"

"Yeah, since I woke up my magic responds to my will and imagination easier than it did before. However, it still takes a lot of concentration to conjure something."

Arzaz inclined his head. "I would imagine so. The basic principles behind conjuration are to take air molecules and rearrange them, even with magic, grabbing air isn't easy. It's even harder to make the conjuration dense enough to be permanent, where it won't disappear after a few hours."

"It may not be easy, but it sure does make creating my machines easier," Zar held out his hand. Spider-web like tendrils of pale blue magic flew out from his palm seemingly grabbing at nothing. Slowly, they wove together forming a baseball sized orb of translucent light blue energy.

Next, rectangular runes wove together inside the construct, forming clusters of magical circuits as the last of the rectangular shapes of what Arzaz assumed was magical computer chips formed. Pale blue translucent skin began to grow over the runes.

Once the glowing blue skin was complete, three thin legs emerged from either side of the orb, caused it to rise up in the center of Zar's palm. It looked like a giant granddaddy long legs. The last thing to fall into place was a red rune in the shape of two horseshoes connected at their arches.

As the last of the rune appeared in the energy, there was a bright flash. When it cleared, Zar was holding a metallic version of his creation, its metal skin flashing in the light, the runes etched into its top filled in with bronze metal.

Arzaz stared at it. Slowly, he reached out a hand running a finger down the smooth metal. His eyes flicked to Zar's, taking in the sweat trailing down his face. "This is an impressive creation, but it seems to take a lot of energy out of you."

"Like you said before," Zar panted, "creating something out of air isn't easy, and I usually don't create them this big, so that cost even more energy."

Arzaz held his hand palm up, and with a force of will, Zar sent the spider scuttling on to his father's palm, "What is it?"

"A larger version of one of the Nanites I'm going to use to heal mother. By putting these in mother's blood, the runes on their back will absorb her blood. Then by using waves of healing magic mixed with electronic waves, I can guide the Nanites to reform her arms. Once there in the proper shape, the runes will activate, causing the construct's to become flesh."

"That's all well and good, but unless you can wake her up it won't mean a lot in the long run. Have you figured out what's keeping her in a coma?"

"Yeah, but it's better if I show you." Turning, Zar headed towards the tunnel straight across from him.

Arzaz followed his son with a shake of his head. It'd been a month since he completed his training in the time dilation dimension.

Since then he had thrown himself into his work, there were now rooms dedicated to his Shifter machines, and the Weavers. This is not the kind of life he wanted for his son, he only hoped once his mother was on the way to healing. He would focus on living instead of his next project.

– **XX –**

Striding into the lab, Zar kept his gaze locked on the oval-shaped tank lying in the center of the room. As he passed the tables sitting in a half-moon around the tank, he snapped on a pair of plastic gloves with the ease of long practice.

Adjusting an IV bag on a stand next to the tank, he made sure the grains of metallic sand would flow down its plastic tube, before running his fingers along the oval-shaped pieces of metal covering the inside of the tank.

"What are those?" Arzaz asked nearing the tank.

"After my training, I devised a runic array that would transform electricity into magical energy. On the back of those tiles around the edges, is the array I developed. The rest of the tiles are covered in your standard healing magic array along with a stasis array."

Picking up the scalpel, Zar gently cut open the stumps on his mother's arms. With a grimace, he folded back the tissue until the bone was exposed.

Arzaz grabbed his arm, "What are you doing?"

"I'm folding back the tissue, so it's less painful for her arms to regrow," he gently pulled his arm free, "can you imagine how painful it would be for her arms to regrow and have to burst out of the stumps."

Laying down the scalpel, Zar gently plugged the IV into the open tissue.

Once that was done, he took a step back. Picking up two cylindrical plates from the table, he placed one on either side of his mother's temple.

With the final preparations done, he stripped off his latex gloves. A clear crystal orb the size of a softball floated before him. Laying his hand atop it, a glass covering slid over the front of the tank before it slowly righted itself with a mechanical hum.

Light green liquid flowed into the tank from vents in its corners.

"What is that stuff?"

"I've managed to devise a healing serum that will heal anything short of a hacked off limb by combining proteins from unicorn blood, the regeneration part of lizard DNA, and enzymes from Phoenix tears. The magic from the healing runes will act as a control once the bones are regrown. The liquid should help speed up the rest of the tissue regrowth."

"Won't the liquid caused tissue to regrow before it's time."

"The magical wavelength, the ovals inside the tank are releasing at the moment is a simple stasis charm. Once it's time, it will switch over to a healing charm."

Two beams shot out of either side of the crystal orb, forming a rectangular holographic screen. With the press of a button, a diagram of his mother in the tank appeared. The oval plates inside the tank pulsed with a blue light.

"Cellular regeneration holding stable at two percent," a female mechanical voice said.

Pressing the holographic representation of his mother stump, the pictures zoomed in, showing thousands of the spider-like Nanites moving together to form new bone. Once they were formed together, there was a slight wavering, as the magical rune on the tops of their bodies flared, transforming them into bone.

"Computer, approximately how long will it take for my mother's arms to be fully regrown?"

"At your mother's current rate of regeneration, her arm should be fully regrown in exactly ten hours." The female electronic voice replied with a slight buzz to its tone.

Zar inclined his head, running a hand through his crimson hair. "I wish it could be faster, but with what I'm attempting here I can be patient."

Arzaz walked forward in a trance, placing his hand on the glass front of the tank. He stared at the woman he loved, and still loved even though he was nothing more than the actual Arzaz's memories.

Forcing himself to turn away, he cleared his throat. "I'm happy you were able to regrow her arms, but that still doesn't explain why she's in a coma?"

Zar swiped his finger across the screen, bringing up a picture of Karsta's brain. "See here," he began pointing to sections of the brain bathed in purple energy. "These areas are touched by dimensional energy," he turned to Arzaz, "that energy is blocking mother's higher brain function, keeping her in a comatose state."

Arzaz moved forward, his eyes locked on the screen. Much of the left and right side of her brain had been consumed by the energy, "So, what are you going to do?"

Zar turned back to the orb, two beams shot out, forming a holographic rectangular keyboard. His fingers danced across the keys. They gave off a slight beeping sound with each one he touched.

Two metal thin rods with a slight L bent on the end emerged from the back of the tank, hooking into the cylindrical pieces of metal attached to Karsta's temples.

"The regeneration matrix does more than heal the body. It can also heal the mind. However, it would have been much easier to heal mother's mind if I had a current CT scan. By sending the correct electrical impulses through the brain, I would be able to return her mind to a previous state."

Zar rubbed his eyes, "Unfortunately, I'll just have to remove the energy and hope her brain returns to normal function." With the press of a button, purple electricity arced along the rods, causing Karsta's body to arch as the dimensional energy was removed.

After a moment, her body relaxed.

Zar glanced at the holographic screen, a light smile twisting his lips as he saw the dimensional energy around his mother's brain recede.

"It's working."

Arzaz moved forward, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "Well done, son."

A loud snap drew both of their attention.

Tipsy stood behind them, two letters clutched in her hand, her green eyes scanning the room with awe.

"Hello Tipsy," Zar began, causing the elf to snap out of her daze and bow.

Zar waved his hand, "None of that Tipsy. Now, what can I do for you?"

Tipsy held out the letters, "Master has mail."

Gently taking the letters from the elf, Zar dipped his head, "Thank you, Tipsy."

Lifting her pale dress in a curtsy, the elf disappeared with a crack.

Opening the envelopes, Zar flipped the letters open with the ease of long practice. White eyes moved back and forth over both pieces of parchment in a clock tick.

"What is it?" Arzaz asked his eyes locked on Karsta.

"The first is a letter from the American magical government wanting me to design a special suit for them. The second is a letter from an Unspeakable Saul Croaker. He wants to meet me at the leaky cauldron in about an hour."

Folding the letters, Zar set them down on a nearby table and turned back to his mother.

"Aren't you going?"

Shoving his hands deep into his sweatpants pockets, Zar shook his head. "No, I want to make sure mother's regeneration goes well."

Arzaz's eyes flicked to the screen. Thousands of Nanites flew into position, becoming centimeters of bone. His eyes flicked to her brain scan, showing that a lot of the dimensional energy had already been pulled out of her body.

"Go see what this Croaker wants."

Slowly, Zar turned to face his father, "Why?"

"It's been four years since you left the Unspeakables," Zar's eyes widened, and a smirk twisted Arzaz's lips, "Once you stepped into the fortress, the computers downloaded your recent memories," he shook his head, "but that's not my point. If they are contacting you after all this time, it must be something important."

Zar drummed his fingers against his sweatpants. Could he really leave his mother while she was regenerating? If he didn't what kind of world would she wake up to? How many innocents could be hurt because he didn't go?

Zar glanced at his mother floating in the tank, the rest of her elbow already regenerated.

"She'll be fine son," Arzaz said gently, "I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."

"I'll go get ready," spinning on his heel, Zar glided from the room.

– **XX –**

Fifteen minutes later, Zar walked out of the shower room, a large room with white stalls lining either side, with a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. His wet feet slapped against the smooth crystal floor as droplets of water ran from his crimson hair down his tanned skin.

Coming out of the left hallway, he entered the antechamber, moving with a swift grace down the right. Doorways lined this hallway, smooth pieces of rectangular metal set into a frame with a glass square off to the side.

Walking to the third on the left, Zar pressed his hand against the glass panel, causing a blue light to scan up and down his palm. With a hiss, the door slid sideways into the frame, revealing a medium-sized room with tuba lighting running across its ceiling.

Zar stepped in, his feet gliding across the dark blue rug with a Chinese dragon curled in its center.

Arzaz leaned against the wall beside Zar's king-size bed, blue sheets stretched taut across its mattress, his arm propped on the curled headboard. "I'm happy you decided to go see the Unspeakable," he said, his eyes flicking around the room to take in the large closet on the right-hand wall, and the even larger window on the left that showed luminescent fish swimming oblivious to their observers outside.

"Well you were right, an Unspeakable wouldn't contact me after four years if it wasn't something important," he moved over to browse his closet, throwing a white dress shirt, and black blazer with matching pants onto the bed after a moment of searching.

"You know," Arzaz began as Zar moved over to a shoe stand beside a dresser to the right of the door, "it wouldn't hurt you to decorate this room."

Removing his underclothes from the dresser and grabbing a pair of dark shoes, Zar turned towards the bed. "My room's fine. Now could you please turn around, so I can get dressed?"

With a sigh, Arzaz turned around, calling over his shoulder, "your room lacks personality."

Smoothing out the shoulders of his blazer, Zar moved forward, "Oh I don't know." He pressed a button hidden in the curve of the headboard. With a whooshing sound the mattress revolved, revealing a large case with a glass top, "I think it has plenty of character, you just have to know where to look."

Arzaz eyed the contents of the case. There were small machines that look like robotic beetles, wristbands with watches in the center of them, and egg shaped obsidian crystals just to name a few items.

"I stand corrected. You're just like your mother. Now what is this stuff?"

"Technology I've already developed, or re-created from the kryptonian archives. Things I believe to be too dangerous to sell."

Opening the case, Zar snapped one of the wristbands to his wrist. Green energy flared out from both ends of the band bathing his body as the watch hands spun like a tornado.

Zar hunched over, his teeth clenched as the magic in the gauntlet rearranged his body mass. When it was over, the emerald eyed dark-haired form of Harry Potter stood in his place, a layer of sweat glistening on his pale skin.

Arzaz raised an eyebrow, "That just looks like a more futuristic design of your Shifter?"

Zar's lips curved, "Trust me, it's not." With a flick of his hand, the Beatles fluttered up, flying around his waist and connecting end to end to form an oval-shaped belt.

"What are those?"

"I call them Searchers. They are electronic bugs with the ability to download data directly into the fortress. After all, who's going to notice another insect?"

"Silver beetles are very conspicuous."

Zar raised his shoulders, "True, but I couldn't make them much smaller. Besides, not only do these beetles have a cloaking shield, they can also shift between dimensions, making them intangible."

Arzaz slapped him on the shoulder, "Well, you can brag to me about your genius when you get back."

"Right," Zar said glancing down at his watch, he lifted his emerald eyes to his father's, "if anything changes with mom, you'll let me know?"

Arzaz placed both hands on his son's shoulders, "Nothing's going to happen to your mother," he gave his shoulders a light squeeze, "now go."

With a stiff nod, Zar disappeared in a black blur of motion.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 6**

Zar landed in an alley across from the Leaky Cauldron, the smell of garbage and diesel exhaust from a bright red bus filled his nose, the rumbling of the buses engine pounding in his ears, making him grimace.

He'd forgotten how loud cities were. He placed his hand on the hotel wall that made up the left side of the alley, the spray paint on the bricks smooth beneath his fingers. Breathing into his mouth to block out the scents, he grimaced tasting week old Chinese on his tongue.

He stared at the building across the street. Its first floor was made of brick. Its three upper floors were made of dark overlapping wood. Pale curtains stopped him from seeing in most of the upper windows, but every once in a while he caught a flash of movement in the gaps of the curtains.

Faded red shingles covered the roof as well as the porch jutting out from the bricks. Water rolled off them as the first drops of rain began to fall.

Hunching his shoulders against the water now matting his dark hair to his head, Zar started across the street. Wind gathered up the edges of his blazer and tugged it out behind him like a small cape.

He climbed the steps the graying aged wood creaking under his weight. He paused at the top of the step, his eyes flicking to a metal pole with an iron cut out of a cauldron dangling on it. It slowly swung back and forth, creaking each time it swung forward.

He shook his head, "I would've gone for a sign above the porch."

Stepping under the porches roof, he reached into the pocket of his blazer, pulling out a folded piece of parchment. He flicked it open.

 _Dear Mr. Wor-Ul_

 _I have something I need your help with. Please meet me in room two at the leaky cauldron no later than 1 PM. Please come to me Mr. Wor-Ul, something dark is happening in the wizarding world and I don't know how to stop it._

 _Sincerely, Saul Croaker, head unspeakable and apprentice to Perenelle Flamel._

Blowing air through his nose, Zar folded the parchment gently tucking it back into his blazer pocket.

Whoever this guy was, he better not be playing a joke on him.

Stepping towards the door, he raised his hand to knock, pausing just before his knuckles hit the wood.

Could this be a trap, could someone know he came from another universe? His eyes flicked to either side of the porch, their emerald color becoming a shade lighter.

The three barrels stacked in a pyramid shape at the far end of the porch faded away, showing the Amber liquid within.

Tension slowly drained from his shoulders as his gaze flicked to the other end, finding nothing there but a row of shabby rocking chairs, their gray weathered wood split in certain places.

Once he was sure both sides of him was clear, he stared straight ahead, the color fading from his eyes. Only to wince and close his eyes as the magic around the leaky cauldron blurred everything within until it was a mass of colors. Blinking hard, he rubbed his eyes until the world came back into focus.

Well, it was obvious that if there was someone in there waiting for him. He wasn't going to spot them with x-ray vision. He supposed he could try to listen for them. He shook his head, no in a crowded city like this, it would be almost impossible to pick out an enemy from sound, especially since he didn't know what he was looking for.

So, that left him with only one option, walk straight into the lion's den.

Grabbing the iron handle he twisted it and stepped inside.

– **XX –**

Warmth washed over Zar from the stone fireplace behind the bar off to his left. The scent of coffee, bacon, and potatoes filled his nose, causing his eyes to flick to a room just off the bar.

"Can I help you sir?" A hunched man asked with a slight lisp, fire light reflecting off his bald head as he polished the pinewood bar in front of him with a pristine white rag.

"No thank you Mr.…"

"Tom, Sir," the barman said dipping his head.

"No thank you Tom, I'm just here to meet someone." Zar said letting his eyes wander around the room.

Roundtables took up the majority of the room to his right. With a section in the far back cut off for large parties. A narrow staircase leading to the upper floors set packed in one corner.

People in cloaks sat spread out around the tables, hunched over their food, or chatting amiably to a companion.

Zar weaved through the tables. Iron candlelit chandeliers dangling from the ceiling cast his elongated shadow on the weathered wooden floor.

Reaching the staircase, Zar climbed them at a leisurely pace, letting his hands trail along the twisted wood that made up the railing.

Reaching the top of the landing, he found himself in a hallway.

Candle lamps were mounted to the walls between each door lining the hallway. A single window at the far end of the hall cast its rectangular shadow onto the crimson rug covering the floor.

"I really need to advertise my magical conversion rune." Shoving one hand into his blazer pocket, he strode down the hallway, eyeing the brass numbers in the center of each dark polished mahogany door.

The numbers started at twelve, so he didn't find number two until he reached the very end of the hallway.

Stopping one door away from the window, he felt wards wash over him. Tensing, he raised his hand to knock on the door, only for it to swing open.

The figure before him was dressed in a long gray cloak. Shadows obscured the features hidden beneath the hood, but Zar could tell from the large hands poking out from the ends of the robes, that the figure before him was a male. His nose also picked up the man's sent, a fragrance of potion ingredients and parchment with a distinct lack of perfume, adding more credence that this figure was male.

Slowly, Zar lowered his hand, "Saul Croaker?"

"Don't say my name," a nervous voice hissed from beneath the hood, glancing from side to side.

Zar raised an eyebrow, but inclined his head, "My apologies."

Saul waved his hand moving away from the door, "Forget it and come inside."

Zar stepped forward, immediately feeling more powerful wards press on his senses. Ignoring them for the moment, he let his eyes scan the room.

The pale yellow curtains of the large four poster bed in the center of the room had been drawn, the fabric shining a little in the days light.

A table had been set up before the bed, the cauldron in its center spewing out wafts of pale smoke.

Zar moved over to it, letting his fingers trail along the vials positioned around the cauldron.

"Powdered Dragon scale, petrified unicorn horn, Acromantula eyes, and moon blossoms," he turned to face croaker, his hands folded behind his back, "It looks to me like you're trying to reverse something, but why do it here?"

Saul moved over to lean against the dresser, ignoring the mirror sitting atop it as it commented on his cloak, "the ministry charged the Unspeakables to find out what happened to wizards that have disappeared. I found them, but my colleagues at the ministry don't like the implications that go along with their recovery."

His eyes flicked to the bed, "They didn't like it when I told them that whatever transformed this man couldn't have been done by any magic I've ever seen," he shook his head, "not on purpose anyway, and after what I found on the creature's neck I knew I was going to need some help," he moved towards the bed gesturing for Zar to follow him.

Grabbing the edges of the beds curtains, Saul continued, "So I contacted retired unspeakable Tom."

Zar raised an eyebrow.

"And he set me up with the room here," Saul glanced over his shoulder, "I then contacted you. Now brace yourself."

With a jerk, Saul pulled back the curtains. The bronze rings clinked together as they slid on the iron railing attached to the top of the bed frame.

Zar moved forward, his eyes wide.

Lying atop the beds violet comforter was a humanoid shape covered in black scales. Tiny ridges poked up from its forehead, and its nose was a squashed slotted thing.

Gingerly, Zar picked up its arm. By the thickness of the appendage, he could tell it would have been incredibly strong. Using his free hand, he splayed out its fingers eyeing the inch long claws tipping each one.

Gently laying down its arm, he moved to its feet.

They were a good three inches wider than a human's, and it had no pinky toe. Each of its four toes ended in a thick triangular-shaped claw.

Rising to his feet, Zar moved to the creatures head, twisting it from side to side, finding small holes where the ears were supposed to be.

Moving back beside Saul, he folded his arms behind his back, "It looks like we're dealing with a human Dragon hybrid. By the completeness of the transformation, I would say it's a new species. I'm assuming it would be very fast, considering it doesn't have wings."

Saul inclined his head, "That's what I originally thought to, and it does have wings." Moving forward, the unspeakable rolled the creature over with a grunt, showing Zar the slits on its shoulder blades. "I think they extend from here, but I have no way to look inside."

Zar focused on the slits, the color fading from his emerald eyes. The creature's skin faded away, showing him the tissue beneath. Folded inside the creature's body were large membranous wings, but that wasn't what caught Zar's attention.

He moved forward, running his fingers along the back of the creature's neck.

"Ah, I see you found it during the autopsy of the creature, I found a strange device attached to its brainstem, but before I could get a better look my incision grew shut."

"The device has run out of power, it won't be able to heal its host again. By the looks of it, when it's deactivated it will be a smooth metallic starfish."

Zar rose to his feet, "I can see why you thought this creature was man-made, that is definitely advanced technology," he shook his head, "too advanced for the wizarding world."

Saul nodded, his eyes flicking to the body, "I figured you would be able to tell me more than I could figure out at the Department of Mysteries, that's one of the reasons I called you."

Zar cocked his head to one side, "And the other?"

Saul kept his eyes locked on the body, "You were apprenticed to some of the best Unspeakables the Department of Mysteries ever had," he bowed his head, "the department is still feeling the loss of the Flamel's and Potters."

Zar locked eyes with Saul, a frown sliding onto his face, "That still doesn't explain why you contacted me Mr. Croaker."

Saul looked into his face, and Zar caught the hint of pleading gray eyes hidden beneath the shadows of the hood, "Someone is attacking wizards with advanced mundane technology, Mr. Potter."

His hands shook, "The ministry does not want to believe that the mundane people have technology to rival magic," he gestured at the body, "but this is proof. More people have disappeared, this is just the first one we found," he turned to stare at Zar and this time Zar was sure of the gray eyes hidden beneath the hood.

Saul placed both hands on Zar shoulders, "I know you come from another world Mr. Wor-Ul, I know you want to keep your secrets hidden and help the world from the shadows, but I'm begging you help me find out what's happening to our people. Make our world safe again, please!"

Zar took a step back, his eyes hard, "How do you know I come from another world?"

Saul let his arms drop to his sides, "I was apprentice to Perenelle Flamel, I had just started the day you arrived," he shook his head, "Lucky for me, I had the flu the day Grindelwald attacked. I am the last unspeakable that knows your secret."

For a brief moment, Zar contemplated killing the man. If he did, his secret would be safe, but he quickly dismissed it. This man could help him push the wizarding world into the future. Besides, both Lily and his mother wanted him to do something meaningful with his life, maybe this was the first step down that path.

His eyes flicked to the body and the scales faded away, revealing the organs beneath. All of them had a thin layer of scales covering them, and the heart was protected by a layer of bone.

Shutting down his x-ray vision, Zar turn to Saul, "You said there have been more missing?"

Saul shoulders slumped and Zar's enhanced hearing caught an exhalation. "Vincent Crab, Gregory Goyal, and Mundungus Fletcher, those are just the ones we know about, there could be more."

Zar gestured at the body, "Do you have any idea who this is?"

"That is Mundungus Fletcher, according to Saint Mungo's half of his DNA now matches that of a Hungarian horned tail."

Moving towards the body, Zar slung Mundungus over his shoulder. "I'll look into it, but you should probably prepare yourself for the others to be dead."

"I already have," Saul said inclining his head, "even with magic such a drastic transformation would kill the person transformed. I assume Mundungus was the only one to survive."

Zar moved towards the window. Pushing it open, he glanced over his shoulder, "More than likely he was just the only one to find his way back to the wizarding world." His body began to shimmer, his disembodied voice sounded by the window, "I'll look into it. Have a good day, Mr. Croaker."

In a burst of air Zar was gone.

Slowly, Saul made his way over to the window grabbing the small handles, he pulled it closed, "Good luck kid, I don't know what's going on in our world, but I think you're going to need it."

– **XX –**

Zar blurred into his fortress of solitude. Silver sand swirled into the air, forming into his father. "How did it go?" His white eyes flicked to the body over Zar shoulder. "What the heck is that?"

Striding towards the center tunnel leading to his lab, Zar called over his shoulder, "Wizard transformed into a dragon human hybrid."

"Really," Arzaz asked moving up behind his son to lift up the creature's eyes as they moved towards the lab. "Fascinating," he said as he found a yellow eye with a black slit staring back at him.

They both stopped at the arch leading to the lab. "Lab configuration medical autopsy," Zar ordered.

The healing matrix containing his mother zoomed to the far corner of the room. Zar's eyes flicked to the tank, her arms were almost healed, with only the hands to go.

The contents of the four tables in the center of the room vanish back to storage as they became a mass of liquid crystal that merged together forming a large table with a beveled edge.

A long paper covered tray connected to a thin three-legged stand rose out of the floor with scalpels, hooks, clamps, and a variety of other medical equipment scattered across it.

Zar moved forward as the square repositioned itself to be accessible to his left hand.

Laying the body down on the crystal bed provided, Zar shrugged off his blazer. He tossed it absentmindedly through the air for it to be caught by a rising coat rack.

Rolling up his sleeves, he snapped on a pair of rubber gloves, the one on his right hand bunching slightly against the Shifter on his wrist.

Picking up the scalpel, his eyes flicked to the orb hovering to his right, "Give me a full body scan."

The orb floated above the body. Blue beams shot out of it to form a triangle over it before breaking into smaller needlelike beams to scan each part of the body.

"Scan complete," the fortresses female mechanized voice said.

"Cross-reference DNA and facial features against fortress database."

The first week after waking up from his training, Zar had Twinkles and Tipsy move all of his equipment, as well as the books, alchemical ingredients, and anything else related to magical study from the Potter and Flamel Holmes to the fortress.

It'd taken the fortress less than an hour to download, all the books, old newspapers, scrolls, and tomes collected by the two families over their long lives into its database.

"Sixty percent match found," the fortress intoned after a moment.

"Name please?"

"The subject bares a sixty percent match to Mundungus Fletcher, if he would add the required body mass to his frame. Closer comparisons could not be reached because of subject's mutation."

"Run blood analysis please," Zar commanded putting the edge of his scalpel against the base of Mundungus's neck and slicing it open

Blood flowed from the cut as the pink muscle hidden beneath the scaly dragon hide became exposed to the world.

Tubes emerged from the sides of the bed like table Mundungus was lying on, stabbing into his arms, legs, and stomach.

Zar winced as small straw tubes emerged from their larger brothers, spreading through Mundungus's body to drain all of his body fluids.

Pulling back the final layer of muscle guarding Mundungus's spine, Zar frowned at the starfish like contraption wrapped around Mundungus's spine where it met his skull. The color faded from his eyes as his x-ray vision showed him a tube-like device emerging from the center of the device, plugging directly into Mundungus's brain.

"Blood analysis complete, fifty percent human DNA detected."

"What's the other fifty percent?"

"Hungarian horned tail."

Zar inclined his head, absentmindedly tapping his chin with a finger, smearing Mundungus's blood on his skin? "What else have you found?"

"Mundungus Fletcher has Nanites in his blood, and no food in his stomach. Cause of death is a combination of starvation and rapid mutation of the cells."

Zar inclined his head, "I figured as much. Can you trace the signal of the Nanites?"

"The nanites are controlled by the device plugged into Mundungus's brain. The device is preprogrammed with a closed network."

Laying down the scalpel, Zar shook his head, so far all I've been able to do is confirm Saul's hypothesis.

Reaching into Mundungus's neck, Zar wrapped his hands around the starfish. Gently he tried to pry the starfish free of Mundungus's spine, wincing as the neck broke.

"Sorry buddy," he mumbled raising the still closed starfish out of Mundungus's body.

"Teleport Mr. Fletcher's body into cold storage please," Zar commanded laying the starfish on the table.

Mundungus's body disappeared in a blue light as the color faded from Zar's eyes.

"Found anything useful?" Arzaz asked moving beside him.

"Maybe," Zar murmured gently prying the starfish open.

Lining each of the four appendages of the starfish were copper needles that gleamed in the bright lights of the fortress. Around metal tube poked up from the center, a small needle hidden in its depths.

Arzaz ran his fingers along the needle lining the starfish's limbs, "Well this certainly doesn't look healthy."

"Since it attaches to the subject's brain, and mutates by flooding their body with Nanites, I would say not." Zar replied running his fingers around the edges of the starfish.

Finding a small recess, Zar pressed it.

The starfish jumped as the back of it split open. Turning it over, Zar eyed the cushy purple membrane lining the inside. Small copper wires ran across the purple membrane from a recess in the center.

A hiss drew his attention, a small tube filled with what look like black sand rose out of the recess. Followed by a thin slide of what look like blood from a slot just above it.

Without taking his eyes off the starfish, Zar removed the vial and slide. "Have the computer run a diagnostic on this please." He said handing them to his father with his left hand.

"Did you find something?" Arzaz asked placing both the slide and the vial into a crystal sphere that floated forward.

"Maybe," thin beams of heat vision shot from Zar's eyes cutting through the membrane and metal beneath, causing sparks to fly and pale white smoke to waft around his face.

"According to the computer the slide contains Dragon blood, Hungarian horned tail to be specific."

"Let me guess," Zar began peeling back the metal and membrane to reveal the computer chip hidden beneath. "The black sand is nanites."

"You're right, according to the computer, there barely out of development from Wayne enterprises, only supposed to be used in the medical field in volunteer patients."

"How did you know?" Arzaz asked turning away from the holographic screen shining out of the orb.

Zar straightened up, putting both hands on his lower back and leaning on them. "I had a hunch, since the rest of the starfish is created from technology developed by Luther Corp."

Arzaz moved over to stare at the starfish, its innards on display, proudly showing off the Lex Corp. logo on a number of its circuits. "Do you think the mundane world could be attacking the wizarding world?"

Zar shook his head, "No, I don't see a way for them to find the hidden dragon enclaves to get the blood. I think it's more likely, someone wants to make it seem that way, or there stealing technology for their own reasons."

Zar began pacing back and forth. "So, we have a mysterious person using mundane technology to transform wizards into a new type of hybrid." He paused. "Computer, bring up Mundungus's blood please."

Blue beams shot out from the wall, forming a large holographic screen with details of Mundungus's blood on half, the other half showing button size blood cells.

"Magnify," the image zoomed in, showing Mundungus's blood cells, "again" the picture got larger showing the cells as if they were the size of a human hand.

Tapping the center of a blood cell, the pictures zoomed down on the spot Zar touched, revealing a tick shaped nanite in the center of the cell.

"Computer, are the Nanites radiating any type of energy, or just rewriting Mundungus's DNA to match that of a Hungarian horned tail's?"

"The nanites are radiating a type of nuclear energy, and then guiding the subject to the desired result."

Zar began pacing again, "Alright, so whoever is building the starfish are using them to create their own type of hybrids, but if they're using radiation to start the mutation, why isn't Mundungus's body radioactive?"

"The nanites are program to use even residual radiation to maintain the mutation process." The female mechanized voice of the fortress answered

"Well that's what we know so far," Arzaz said from a spot leaning against the table like bed. "Now what are you going to do about it."

Zar scooped the starfish up off the table. "That's easy, I'm going to find their next target and tried to stop them."

"Try," Arzaz asked as Zar strode around the table like bed they used for Mundungus's autopsy.

"I have no idea what I'm up against, so tries the best I can do for now. Computer, return lab to base configuration."

The autopsy table split into two long crystal tables as the small block of crystal with the surgical tools on it sunk into the floor.

A round metal cylinder about the size of a coffee can rose out of one of the crystal tables, its glass front showing off the silver sand inside.

"What is that?" Arzaz asked moving forward to peer through the glass.

"That's my nanites builder. It takes too long to build the nanites by hand, so I built a device to do it for me. All they need now is programming to tell them what to do."

He moved forward, spinning it around to show his father a rectangular hole in the back. "There are alchemical runes in its base that transform any metal put into this slot into more Nanites, it also works with air, but since the cylinder is airtight. It's made as many as it can without being opened again."

Arzaz shook his head, "You really need to start sleeping."

"Why? Sunlight gives me all the energy I need," Zar replied watching what look like a three fingered claw rise out of the table.

"That may be," Arzaz countered as a centrifuge, a tankful of the silver searcher beetles, and a circular case of those black eggs took up the remaining spots on the right table. Cauldrons, along with the variety of vials containing a multitude of ingredients immediately shimmered in to existence on the left, "but your mind still needs a chance to rest."

Grabbing the three fingered claw from the table, Zar pushed a button at its rounded base. The base bent down, and the clause spread out.

"What is that?" Arzaz asked as they moved over to the far end of the room.

Zar flipped over the claw, showing his father the raised golden circular runes etched into the clause three fingers. "This is a neural restorer mark two. It's similar to what I put on mother's temples before she entered the tank, but this one not only removes temporal and dimensional energy from a person's brain. It can also record their memories, and returned their mind to a previous state by using CT scan data."

Placing the neural restorer on his head, he shivered as the clause spread out to hug his head, and winced as a needle in its circular base plugged into the back of his neck.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, Zar held the starfish in his cupped hands. "I'm going to perform the kryptonian gazing technique, and the neural restorer is going to record what I see. We will then use that to find our enemy."

Arzaz shook his head ringing his hands, "The kryptonian gazing technique is divination. You know how spotty that magical art can be."

Zar closed his eyes, "Normally you would be right, but the wizards of Juru developed the kryptonian gazing technique, by merging themselves with the magical energy of the planet. It will show me important events, just like it showed the wizards of Juru the destruction of krypton. It just may not be the events I want to see."

One of the crystal orbs floating at the end of the two tables moved behind Zar, releasing a stiff clear tube that plugged into the back of the neural restorer.

Zar jumped at the connection, feeling a jolt of electricity go through his head from the runes now pressing into his scalp.

If this worked, he would need to cover up the runes so it would be more comfortable on a patient's head, and disguise that it is magic being used, but by design it should be able to bring people in comatose or catatonic states back to consciousness.

Bringing his thumbs down to touch the starfish, Zar breathed in and out letting his magic flow through and out of his body. Slowly his body relaxed and he felt himself drift away.

His consciousness floated down into the earth, merging with a sphere of white energy, multicolored tendrils of energy stretching off it in a spider-web pattern.

– **XX–**

Opening his eyes, Zar found himself in a sea of blackness. Multiple streamers of magic in every color imaginable glowed dimly in the distance. Slowly, he stretched forth his hand. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for whatever the ritual thought significant to come to him.

The muscles in his arms tensed and his breath hitched as a peppermint green tendril flowed out of the darkness and brushed against his hand like a cat against its master.

– **XX –**

Suddenly he was in a cave.

Stale salty air filled his nose and the sound of waves crashing against the shore tickled his ears.

Electrical cables lined the light brown walls snaking down them like vines into large computer terminals. Tanks line the walls to his left and plastic crates filled every available space. A metal table sat before him, six half completed starfish scattered across it.

Luminescent crystals in the ceiling bathed everything in a whitish green glow, revealing the vertical tables at the far end of the cave.

Modems with monitors setting atop them sat around the vertical tables, wires flowing from them like a multicolored ocean to plug into the tables.

The rhythmic jumping lines of brain scans and heart monitors filled the four wide screens

Zar weaved around the table, his eyes locked onto the Minotaur strapped to one of the tables, horns curling out of the sides of its head.

Muscles hidden beneath its giant furry black hide rose and fell with each breath. Air exploded out of its snout and one dark eyelid fluttered, revealing a crimson eye.

Stopping beside it, his eyes trailed down its tree-trunk sized arms that ended in a large three fingered hands. Saucer sized cloven feet completed its transformation, its black hooves reflecting the whitish green light.

He leaned forward, just barely able to make out the starfish with a cable running from it being enclosed by growing Minotaur hide, "So," he began drawing back, "which one are you Crab, or Goyal?"

Its dark floppy ears twitched, causing a smile to tug at Zar's lips.

Shaking his head, he spun on his heel, causing the dirt to shift beneath his feet.

Dark Brown for covered the next creature. It had a wide head with pointed ears about the size of his hand protruding out the side of its head. It's top and bottom canines poked out of his thin dark lips, they rippled slightly as it breathed.

The creature's broad chest rose and fell, its ribs protruding from the thinner skin around its ribs.

Its arms were thinner and some type of membrane stretched from its wrist to its ribs. The same membrane stretched between the fingers of its wide hand. Each finger ended in appointed claw.

Dropping to his knees, he eyed its feet. They were narrowed towards the heal, but grew wider towards the toes. Its four toes seem to have a second joint allowing it to grip better.

He stretched forth his hand to run his fingers across the pointed toes capping the feet, wondering if its pinky toe had merged with its brothers to provide more mass, only for his hand to pass right through it.

"Right," he mumbled rising to his feet, "divination." Leaning around, he could just make out the same starfish on the back of this creature's neck. It too was being overgrown by its new flesh.

Suddenly, a feminine scream echoed through the cave. He tensed, spinning around, his arms raised in preparation to defend himself. A tendril of energy like liquid fire slammed into his chest.

He cried out as images filled his mind. The world spun, images of red hair, rainy streets, the Minotaur, and the bat creature flashed through his mind at rapid speed.

When it stopped, he was in an alleyway, the scent of fresh rain filling his nose. He turned at the sound of hurried footsteps.

A young redhead ran through the streets, her blue eyes wide with terror, long red hair flying out behind her, her chest heaving, and her long robes dragging through puddles of water.

Sweat glistened on her pale face as she dived towards a weathered red phone booth.

She reached the doors just as a screech filled the air. Her head snapped upwards, the color draining from her face as she saw the bat like creature silhouetted in the quarter moon.

Tucking its wings into its body, the creature dived.

Zar instinctively moved in front of the girl, but already the vision was beginning to fade, the last thing he heard before the vision cut out was, "Welcome to the ministry. Please state your purpose here today?"

– **XX –**

Zar snapped out of his meditative state, ripping the neural restorer off his head. "Computer, isolate the redhead and run her through fortress files. Also, tell me when the next quarter moon is."

Arzaz moved over to him, "What did you see?"

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Zar moved over to one of the tables, sitting the neural restorer on it. "Good news is Vincent crab and Gregory Goyal aren't dead. Bad news is, they've been turned into a bat creature and Minotaur respectively", he shook his head. "I'm not sure who is what."

"The redhead is fourteen-year-old Susan Bones, niece of Minister of magic Amelia bones, and the quarter moon is in three days."

Arzaz leaned against a table drumming his fingers on its surface, "well, at least you know who is going to attack and when."

Zar leaned against the table, his head pounding, "I also know where," he said rubbing his temples, "before the vision cut out I heard in automated voice ask her what her purpose was at the ministry of magic. Now all I have to do is…"

Arzaz cut him off, "Get some rest."

Zar opened his mouth to argue, but Arzaz held up his hand, "You've pushed your mind to its limit, get some rest, when you wake up you can set up an appointment with Amelia Bones."

Zar shook his head, "There's too much to do I have to start work on the battle suit for the American magical law enforcement office, and since the healing matrix seems to be working on mother I need to put it in production, so I can have something to show Bruce Wayne in our meeting next month."

Arzaz placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "Son, you're going into battle against unknown creatures in three days. You need your rest."

Staring into his father's eyes for a moment, Zar nodded his shoulders sagging, "You're right, the neural restorer had the unexpected side effect of giving me a killer migraine. Maybe some sleep would do me good."

Arzaz patted his son on the shoulder, a small smile stretching across his face, "That's my boy."

Slowly, Zar walked from the lab, his feet feeling like lead balloons growing heavier with each step. Maybe it would be a good idea to schedule some time to sleep from now on.

After watching his son disappear, Arzaz turned to the canister of nanites. With a gesture, the lid popped open. A wave of silver sand exploded from the container breaking into three piles that grew into six foot tall humanoids.

Their smooth silver bodies reflected the light as each of them turned their featureless face his two Arzaz.

Arzaz folded his arms behind his back, "You three will immediately begin work on manufacturing the healing matrix."

As one, the metal golems disappeared in a swirl of silver sand.

"It just goes to show how tired Zar is that he didn't think of this before." Running a hand across his smooth scalp, Arzaz glanced at Karsta, her long crimson hair floated around her like a lion's mane, "Wake up soon my dear, our son needs more than just a memory of a parent to guide him."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 7**

Zar stood in the fortress antechamber, his left hand raised in front of him, his right tucked against his ribs. A three foot tall ninja blurred into existence before him, its arm outstretched in a punch.

Knocking the incoming fist away with his left hand, he twisted his body bringing his leg around in a kick that sent the small figure flying into the curved wall of the fortress.

His ears twitched and he leapt back just in time to avoid his father dropping from above him, his fist driving deep into the crystal floor.

Large cracks emerged from the impact point, and great crystal chunks jutted up from the floor.

Red beams flew from Zar's eyes.

Arzaz rolled, grabbing a chunk of the crystal floor and throwing it in the way of the beams. The beams hit the crystal, reflecting off it to bounce off the curved crystal walls.

Zar raised his hand, a translucent triangle shimmering into existence before him. The beams slammed into the barrier, sending Zar skidding along the floor, his bare feet providing little traction.

Movement caught his eye. He cartwheeled as his father closed the distance between them throwing a punch.

The golden fist whooshed through the space he had been.

Righting himself at an angle from his father, he stretched forth his hand magic sizzled on the air around his father as a translucent blue mist. Keeping the image of what he wanted to happen firmly in his mind, the mist flowed around Arzaz's wrist and ankles, becoming translucent chains before snapping into reality.

Arzaz tugged at the chains, the silver metal snapping taught like a rope under his strength.

Zar's white eyes lingered on the middle link of the chain. He could see it beginning to buckle under his father strength. Raising his hands, his white eyes flared with power as electricity danced around his fingers. Flicking them outward, the whitish blue bolts covered the distance in a blink.

Arzaz spun the heels of his golden armor skating along the floor.

As the lightning sizzled past him, he brought the chain down on his raised knee snapping it in half, causing it to disperse into blue mist.

The three foot figure appeared again, sliding in behind Zar in an attempt to take out his feet.

Flipping over the incoming body, Zar gently kicked the black clad figure sending it rolling across the floor.

A whooshing sound caught Zar's attention. He winced as the tip of a solid gold spear grazed his cheek before stabbing into the wall behind him, causing jagged cracks to appear along the crystal surface.

Curling the golden metal fingers of his overlapping armor, Arzaz called the spear back to his hand.

It jerked free of the wall, sending bits of crystal raining to the floor. It shot shaft first towards Arzaz outstretched hand, sliding smoothly into his grasp.

Twirling it around his body, he slammed its butt into the floor, his gaze swept over his son, the gash on his cheek fading away before his eyes. His chest rose and fell slightly, but there was only a light sheen of sweat on his skin, causing only a few of his red hairs to stick to his forehead.

"You did well today son, but you lost focus the last time you kicked Twinkles. You can't afford to do that in battle, you must always be focused."

Zar moved towards the little elf, a light ache in his biceps, "You are right of course, but in my defense, I was worried about Twinkles. He is wearing untested magical armor."

"I wouldn't really call that armor. It's more of a strength suit."

Zar snorted, "You're just proving my point." He knelt beside the elf, shaking its bony shoulder, "Twinkles, are you alright?"

Large black eyes fluttered open shining in the gap of the hood covering the elves face. Long fingers covered in the same skintight black material gripped the edge of the hood, pulling it off. Large ears flapped free, slapping the elves faded leather colored cheeks. "I am fine, Master Harry, but I would prefer not to test any more of your inventions for you." He gently rose to his feet, "while your suit gives me strength. My kind are not meant to fight by physical means."

Placing a hand on Twinkle's head green energy washed over his body.

Twinkles relaxed under the warmth of his master's power, the aches and pains of his battle fading away. His eyelids fluttered heavily for a moment when his master removed his hand from his head.

Zar smiled down at him, his perfect teeth flashing in the luminescent light provided by the fortresses crystal walls, "There all fixed up. I won't ask you to test any more combat related items, but I do appreciate your help."

Twinkles bowed low, "Of course sir, do you need anything else?"

Zar raised a thin crimson eyebrow, "I don't suppose I could talk you into taking the rest of the day off. I mean you did say elves weren't one for physical combat."

"Just because elves aren't one for physical combat doesn't mean I can't do my job," Twinkles corrected in a firm tone, determination shining in his black eyes.

Zar raised a hand in surrender, "I meant no offense. I just thought you might be tired." He let his arms drop to his side, his fingertips brushing against his jeans, "but if you're feeling up to it you can send the ninja suits to the American magical law enforcement office. You're welcome to keep the one you're wearing, since it strength will probably help you with your work. Please remind them that there are fifty in the crate and each one cost a thousand galleons a piece."

Bending at the waste, twinkles disappeared with a crack.

"Sometimes I wonder which one of you is the master," Arzaz said moving over to his son. Laying a hand on his son's shoulder, the fabric of his dark T-shirt wrinkling under his hand, he voiced one of his main concerns ever since he saw the ninja suits. "Are you sure it was a good idea to develop those ninja suits? That's a lot of strength to put in a mortal's hands."

Zar moved towards his lab, the damage from there battle smoothing out of the floor and walls as he walked. "Unlike in European culture, the American magical community uses technology in conjunction with their magic, so they would've got the strength one way or another, I just gave them something that was undetectable by technological means, and made a profit while doing it."

A pale white eye locked with another, "Besides your forgetting that I used giant blood to imbue strength into the suit, and giants are also mortal."

Arzaz ran a hand over his bald scalp. "All right I'll give you that one, but the suit you're making for the ministry is even worse."

Zar glanced around him. He had once again changed the lab to work on his latest project.

It was still the same large circle with the curved crystal walls of the dome. The walls shone with the same luminescent light, but a large glass cylinder set in the center of the room, the nozzles spaced equally along its curved glass walls pointing at a medieval suit of armor. Black fabric poke through the copper tubes filling in the armor joins.

Crystal tables formed a half circle around the cylinder. Iron cauldrons set on either side of the circle, pale steam rising above there curled edges.

Zar strode forward, passing a rectangular forge ten feet away from the tank. His left arm brushed against a bin full of copper chips as he passed the forge, his right becoming bathed in extreme heat that felt like a warm sun to his advanced physiology.

Stepping inside the half circle, his eyes flicked to the bed at the far end of the room. His mother lay sleeping, her body fully restored, her crimson hair fanning out on her pillow, her chest slowly rising and falling beneath the pale sheets covering her body.

"Computer, how are my mother's vital signs?"

The orb at the mouth of the half-moon circle flashed, "Karsta Wor-Ul is in perfect health, thanks to your healing matrix. However, it will take time for her synapses to return to their normal rhythm now that the dimensional energy has been removed. It is estimated she will sleep for the next twenty-four hours," the fortresses female voice said without inflection.

Taking a pinch of powder from one of the small clay bowls beside the cauldron to his right, Harry added the white granules to the potion. The liquid bubbled, shifting smoothly into a dark gray color. "Let me know the moment she awakens."

Arzaz moved up beside his son, his eyes locked onto the armor in the cylinder. "Are you sure it's a good idea to give the British magical's a more powerful version of the ninja suit?"

The ninja suits were created by a reprogrammed Weaver. They were woven into their one-size-fits-all skintight configuration by the long spider legs of the machine.

Letting his eyes move over the armors curved chest plate, Zar raised his hand. A ninja suit appeared in his grasp, hanging there like the molted skin of an animal. "Unlike the British magical's, the American wizards have developed a runic array that allows them to use technology by powering it with their magic," he shook his head, "it's actually a pretty good design, but I'm still disappointed I couldn't sell them mine."

He folded the arm of the fabric inside out, revealing a circular pattern of minuscule rectangular runes. "I'm just evening the playing field. These runes will absorb the user's magic to power the runes the moment they come in contact with the skin."

He gestured at the armor, "I have attached a copper exoskeleton to the outside of the ninja suit hidden inside the armor to give them reinforcement as they use the ninja suit strength. The exoskeleton is charmed to be unbreakable, which will give them some protection. Added to the outer armor, they should be pretty safe inside."

Arzaz eyed the rectangular helmet with its back like ears protruding from the edges of the circular top. "It looks like it would still be heavy, and hinder speed even with the ninja suit strength."

"That's where this comes in," Zar gestured at the cauldron on his left, "With a lot of help from grandpa Flamel's research, I've been able to devise a potion that will grant them a unicorn's speed. The exoskeleton that reinforces the suit has small hollows inside it that contains the potion. There are runes on the back that will draw the potions magic into their bodies the same way the ninja suit draws on their ambient magic to give them a giant's strength."

He nodded at the helmet, "Thanks to a charm from grandma Flamel, the helmet will give them the site of an owl."

Arzaz inclined his head at the left cauldron. "If that is the speed solution," he nodded to the cauldron to the left of the cylinder, "What is this," he gestured at the cauldron full of bubbling dark gray almost black liquid on his right.

A smile split Zar's face, "Just watch. Computer, begin coating."

A hiss echoed out from the cylinder as dark gray liquid launched out of the nozzles surrounding the armor. The moment the liquid touched the shining silver metal, it shimmered becoming covered in dark gray scales.

"Is that what I think it is?" Arzaz asked stepping closer to the tank.

Zar inclined his head, "In a way. Using the fortress technology, I studied a Ukrainian iron belly's DNA, discovering what gave it its hard scales and resistance to magic. I then made a synthetic compound. The compound will spray on like latex rubber, once baked it will be as hard as a diamond and extremely resistant to magic. I call it Diamond Hide."

"Are you sure you want to give a wizard that much power?"

"I just make the product. It's the buyer's responsibility to use it responsibly. Besides, it's only going to be available for the magical law enforcement officers, and then only for a few. It will be the head of the department's responsibility to choose the right person to wield the armor."

Zar looked at the egg shaped healing matrix sitting on a flat round base in the corner of the room. "Between the healing matrix and the armor, I should at least get their attention."

Arzaz snorted, a slow smirk crossing his face, "The healing matrix alone could have gotten their attention. You want to impress them."

He looked at him sideways, "If I didn't know any better I would say there's a girl involved."

Zar flushed a light pink and slowly shook his head. "No girl involved. I just want to do my two families proud."

Glancing at the tank, he nodded seeing the armor completely coated in gray scales, "Begin baking process."

Red light filled the cylinder hiding the armor from view.

Arzaz flicked his hand. The healing matrix floated in the air, revolved once and shrank to six inches tall. Striding over, he placed it in a foam case provided by a pedestal to his right. Latching it, he turned to his son. "You better go get ready, your meeting with the minister and her cronies is in an hour and you don't want to be late."

Zar glanced at the tank, "Once the armor has a chance to cool, can you put it in a case for me?"

"Of course, now get a move on."

As Zar strode from the room, a thought struck Arzaz, "Computer, approximately how long would it take to restore a human in the healing matrix."

"Approximately fifteen to thirty minutes depending on the damage."

Arzaz raised an eyebrow, "If that's the case then why did it take so long on Karsta?" He hesitated slightly at the name, wanting to say my wife, but she wasn't his wife, he had to remember that. His hands clenched into fists trembling slightly.

"The dimensional energy that caused Karsta's injuries along with her denser tissue required a longer healing time."

Arzaz nodded moving over to the tank, a cube rose out of the floor a large black case on it. With a hiss the glass cylinder split down the middle, folding backwards into a small crystal pole.

Gingerly, he slipped a gauntlet onto his hand, it shrank fitting around his hand like a second skin. He flexed his fingers the grayscale like material moving as though it was his own flesh. "You certainly do good work, my son." With a shake of his head, he slipped it off his hand, placing the glove inside its designated foam cut out.

Unconsciously his eyes drifted over to Karsta, what would she think when she woke up? Would she want to continue where they left off, or would he just be a reminder of what she lost? He shook his head. He couldn't think like that, there was no future for him and Karsta. He was just the memory of a dead man.

Robotically, he finished putting the armor in its padded case, ignoring the lone tear that slid down his cheek.

– **XX –**

Ten minutes later, Zar stood in the fortresses antechamber, the green glow of his shifter fading as he transformed into Harry Potter. His dark suit shifted as he took a step forward, his white dress shirt peeking through the gap in his blazer.

The two large black cases holding his latest inventions sat on either side of him.

"I wish you could come with me," Zar's gaze flicked around the room taking in the three tunnels built into the curve of the dome, "this is no life for you to live."

Arzaz reached forward, "You have to remember I'm not alive son," he buttoned the bottom buttons of his son's blazer so that the top buttons formed a V that showed off his white dress shirt, he inclined his head, "there that looks better," he winked, "for whatever girl you're trying to impress."

"Dad! I'm telling you there is no girl."

"A boy then?"

Zar took a step back an incredulous look on his face, "Definitely not," he sputtered.

Arzaz slowly shook his head, "This would go a lot easier if you would just tell me who you're crushing on."

"Dad I've spent the majority of my life in hiding, or training here. Now I'm investigating a string of mutations. With all that going on, how in the world could I have found a woman?"

"That's no way for a young man to live his life."

"Neither is you trapped here, or mom in a coma."

"Your mother will awaken tomorrow, and you have to remember that I am just a memory."

Zar glanced at the wristband that made up the shifter mark two, eyeing the clock in its center. "I may have a way to fix that, but I'll have to tell you about it when I return."

In a black blur, he was gone.

Arzaz stared at the spot his son had just disappeared from with a dazed expression on his face. Was it really possible that his son had a way to return him to flesh? If he did, did a memory have the right to take the place of the original, and what would be the cost?


	8. Chapter 8

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 8**

Zar landed in the middle of a London street, the plastic cases clutched in either hand banging against his legs. Fog swirled around him in the early morning haze. His enhanced ears picked up the sound of early morning traffic two miles behind him in the larger part of London.

Twisting his head from side to side, he surveyed the street.

A family hardware store took up a big part of the strip mall to his right. It was capped on either end by an ice cream parlor with the I burned out of the sign, and a closed barbershop.

Jim's barbershop was painted in flaking white letters on the glass windows that were boarded up from the inside. The small bronze statue out front of its portly proprietor was covered in the beginnings of a green patina.

With a shake of his head, he moved over to the left side of the street, eyeing the department store that took up the entire length of the street. Half-dressed mannequins in clothes from the 1950s stood inside, with a few more lying on the floor. All of them had one arm positioned as if they were holding something on their palms while the other was against their hip.

Zar leaned against the glass, peering into the shadows.

Florescent lights hung from their fixtures by dusty wires, casting long shadows on yellowed papers.

Drawing back, Zar glanced at the red phone booth at the end of the street. With the neighborhood looking the way it did, he was surprised it was still standing. Making his way over to it, his polished dress shoes scraped on the concrete path.

Opening the door, he stepped inside, thankful that he was in his Harry Potter form, if he was any broader in the shoulders, he wouldn't be able to fit in here by himself, let alone with his two packages.

Letting out a breath so he could have a little more room he wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale urine. He could definitely understand why the ministry of magic was hidden here. No one would expect magic in a place like this.

Grabbing the receiver, he held it as far away from his ear as he could in the confined space and quickly dialed the number the ministry provided him on the old rotary style phone.

As the clicking of the rotor faded, a smooth female voice came on the line. It was pleasant to the ears, but clearly a prerecorded message.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your purpose for being here."

"Yes, this is Harry Potter. I am here to show the minister some new equipment."

There was a click and the lid covering the change return jumped.

"Please wear this at all times while in the ministry."

Sticking two fingers into the change return, Zar retrieved a small silver shield like badge with the words, _Harry Potter, inventor,_ emblazoned on it.

The moment he fastened the badge on to the outside of his blazer pocket, the floor of the phone booth jerked and began to slide downwards, plunging him into darkness.

The smell of stale urine faded away, quickly replaced by cool damp air with the light scent of earth.

Curiously, Zar reached out a hand, finding an invisible barrier the exact dimensions of the phone booth around him, "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic."

The color faded from his emerald eyes as he tried to peer through the darkness, only to find he couldn't. He really needed to figure out a way to work around this whole magic interfering with his x-ray vision. It was becoming quite the pain in the ass.

Light began to fill the space below him, causing him to shut off his x-ray vision. The floor of the phone booth stopped before a rectangular opening.

Grabbing the plastic cases resting against either leg, he stepped onto the smooth marble floor. Almost as soon as he emerged from the magical elevator, he was almost run over by witches and wizards in a variety of colorful robes emerging from a wall of fireplaces off to his left.

Doing his best to weave through the crowd, he let his gaze wonder upwards. The dreary overcast sky was mirrored in the roof above him, making the large room look dim.

The crowd began to disperse. Leaving him standing in the middle of what he guessed was the auditorium before a large circular fountain made of smooth gray blocks. Bronze, silver, and gold coins littered its gray bottom flickering in the clear water.

A small platform sat in the middle of the fountain with a golden centaur in its center. Water spewed from the tip of an arrow notched in the centaur's crossbow.

Three golden wizards stood in a half circle around the centaur, their wands were raised to create arches of water over the witch straddling the centaur's back, the fingers of one hand were curled into its mane. Her hair flowed out behind her, and there was a look of excitement fashioned into her eyes.

A plaque set into the middle platform read. _May one day all creatures come together in harmony._

Shaking his head, Zar's gaze flicked to the house elf and goblin kneeling on either side of the group. Water flowed out of the goblins hat as it was refilled by water gushing out of the house elf's ears.

"I'm honestly surprised the centaurs and goblins haven't raised a fuss over this."

"Can I help you sir?"

A man stepped out from behind the podium near the wall of fireplaces, his dark robes sweeping the floor behind him as he moved forward, the rest of his features half hidden by the shadows provided by the fire light.

Zar's eyes flicked to the badge pinned to his breast with the initials DMLE on it.

Setting down his cases again, Zar turn to the man, offering him his hand, "Yes, I am Harry Potter, I have an appointment today."

The man's brown eyes flicked up and down his body. Thin lips set into a narrow face twisted, "Yes Mr.," his eyes flicked to the badge pinned to Harry's suit, "Potter," his narrow fingers angled upwards giving him a better view of his clipboard, "It says here you are here to show the ministry a new invention?"

"Yes, Mr.?"

The man removed his free hand from where he was scratching his receding dark hair, "Timmons, Samuel Timmons."

"Well Mr. Timmons, I do indeed have something to show the minister, the head of Saint Mungo's, and the head of the magical law enforcement office. It is my hope that it will improve the lives of wizards and witches everywhere."

"Not my department," Timmons said keeping his eyes locked on his clipboard, "it says here you were supposed to go to conference room three do you know where that is?"

Zar allowed a sheepish smile to spread across his face, "I'm afraid not."

With a put upon sigh, Timmons tucked his clipboard into his robes, "I guess I better show you the way then."

The duo moved across the hall, Zar's packages bouncing against his legs. Nearing the far end of the room, he glanced into an elevator car off to his left as the last of a group ambled inside, pulling the shutters shut behind him. A clank, clank, sounded in his ears as one of the car's occupants pushed a large handle attached to a wheel up to the proper floor.

Timmons led Zar down the hallway. Mahogany doors lined both sides, their silver handles reflecting the light from the teardrop shaped chandelier dangling above them on three thin copper chains.

Stopping at the third door on Zar's right, Timmons turned to face Zar. "You can wait in here," he said gesturing with his left hand at the closed door. "The minister will be with you shortly," his eyes hardened, becoming chips of aged stone, "a piece of advice, kid, if you're lying about your invention, it's not going to be good for you."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not lying then." Sitting the case in his right hand down, he opened the door. Pushing it wide, he glanced back at Timmons, "have a good day Mr. Timmons."

Timmons dipped his head, light reflecting off his receding hairline, "You as well, Mr. Potter."

With that, Samuel Timmons began making his way back to his post.

As he disappeared around the corner, Zar narrowed his eyes, "What a dick."

Grabbing the case resting against his right leg, Zar entered the room, instantly becoming swallowed by darkness as the door slowly creaked closed at his back.

– **XX –**

With a burst of will, the iron pentagram chandelier dangling from the ceiling burst to life along with the three candles lining either side of the room's wooden paneled walls.

Zar moved forward, his feet gliding across the thin prune colored carpet. With a wave of his hand, the long golden brown table in the center of the room turned sideways before skidding to the back of the room, hitting the dark paneled walls with a soft thump.

Another wave sent the plush red velvet high backed chairs zooming in to one corner, where they neatly stacked themselves into a tower that almost reached the ceiling.

Laying his case on the floor, Zar opened it, gently removing the egg shaped healing matrix from inside. Sitting it in the center of the room, he waved his hand. Pale blue energy surrounded it as it enlarged to its full-size.

Moving around the back of it, Zar set down cross-legged on the floor, removing a section of panel from its circular base. Inside were three black eggs, the size of chicken eggs, with runes filled with a golden light etched across their surface.

These were the eggs of Juru, created by kryptonians sorcerers to store magic, or spells.

Zar had redesigned them to absorb ambient magic to power his machines. They worked similar to his conversion runes that converted ambient magical energy into electricity, but by putting the runes on the eggs, the eggs could hold a lot more power, which meant they wouldn't run out of power in the middle of a procedure.

Once he was sure the eggs were working at their full capability. He replaced the panel and rose to his feet. Moving back to the case, he removed a stand with a tablet connected to it. Snapping his fingers the stand enlarged to its full-size. With the press of a button on its flat screen, small circular lights in the corner of the tank clicked on, revealing the oval plates decorating its inside.

A new development was the brace mounted in the center of the tank, and the coil of tubes coiled around it. After the success of his mother, Zar had taken to correcting some of the flaws in the healing matrix's original design. The machine would now take the skin grown over an appendage and use it to reconstruct the limb faster.

Moving away from the tank, Zar opened the second case. Gingerly, he began putting together the armor, he smiled as he slid the helmet into place, his features reflected in its amber colored face guard.

Grabbing the cases, he stacked them atop one another and moved them to the side just as the door opened.

A tall square jawed woman strode into the room, the monocle screwed into her left eye reflecting the candlelight. Her graying crimson hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her head swiveled back and forth, her lips set into a firm line. Stopping a foot away from him, she crossed her arms over her impressive bosom one hands slipping into the sleeve of her crimson robes.

"Mr. Potter?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Staring into the woman's brown eyes, Zar inclined his head, "Madam Bones."

A slightly plump woman trailed behind Amelia bones, her shoulder-length blonde hair framing her heart-shaped face. Her blue eyes locked onto the machine. White robes covered her womanly frame, with a pair of golden crossed wands over her heart.

Bones gestured to the woman, "This is Alice Longbottom, head of Saint Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries."

"Ma'am," Zar greeted bowing at the waste.

Alice stepped forward, "What is that machine?" She asked in wonder.

A smile curled Zar's lips and some of the tension between his shoulders lessened, "Hopefully something that will better our world, but that's for you to decide."

A thump, thump, thump, sounded through the room as a man in a long leather trench coat lumbered forward. On his next step his trench coat parted enough for Zar to make out a crudely carved wooden leg.

An oversized electric blue eye swiveled in the man's right eye socket, while his dark normal eye locked on Zar. He stopped before him, his right hand clutching a gnarled cane.

Grizzled gray hair framed his face. His mouth no more than a gash twitched, drawing Zar's attention to his face where he noticed a chunk missing out of his nose, "Well boy, you've pulled some high strings to get us all here, so don't waste our time."

Zar cocked his head to the side, "And you would be?"

"Alastor Moody," the man grunted, tightening his grip on his gnarled cane, "head of the magical law enforcement office."

"Pleasure."

"Well," Zar spread his arms wide, "I have called you all here today to introduce the next step in magical healing technology," looking into each person's eyes, Zar continued, "the machine behind me has the capability to regenerate lost tissue," his gaze fixed on Moody, "that includes, limbs, cartilage, and even organs, such as eyes."

Bones glanced at the machine before locking her gaze on Zar, "That's an impressive claim. Can you back it up?"

Zar straightened to his full five foot ten inch height. "I can," his gaze flicked in Moody's direction, "if Mr. Moody here is willing to get into the machine."

All eyes turned to Moody.

Both the man's eyes flicked to the machine, "What do I have to do?"

The steel in the man's gruff voice certainly impressed Zar, if the scars on his body didn't tell him Moody was a hard man, the willingness to get into a strange machine sure did.

With a wave of his hand, a cube of white curtains appeared around the machine. Tucking his hands behind his back, Zar angled himself so his full attention was on Moody. "Unfortunately for the machine to work properly you have to strip down to your skivvies and remove both of your prosthetics."

Grunting, Moody removed his electric blue eye, dropping it into the pocket of his jacket. Gripping his cane tightly, he hobbled towards the curtain. Stopping before it, he glanced over his shoulder, "Get rid of the curtain boy, I'm too old for modesty, and I won't have you pulling a fast one on us."

Inclining his head, Zar banish the curtains with a snap of his fingers replacing them with a plain silver coat rack.

With the ease of long practice, Moody shrugged off his jacket, revealing the dark robes hidden beneath.

Zar's lips twitched as he recognized them as the magical resistant ones Madame Malkin's designed from the cloth he gave her. He winced as the robes fell away to pool around the old officer's feet.

Scars littered his wiry frame, the largest being what look like two burn marks covering almost the entirety of his ribs.

Shifting his weight to his good leg, Moody's prosthetic released clattering to the floor, leaving the old man standing there in nothing but a pair of gray underwear that covered part of his thighs.

Zar gently rolled the wooden leg in his hands, his eyes flicked to Alice. "Give me a couple of months, and I can design a better prosthetic." Sitting the leg on the floor, he rose to his feet. "You ready to do this, Mr. Moody?"

Moody moved towards the tank, with a slight hop, having shifted his cane over to his left side to give him more balance, "Let's get this over with, it's not easy moving around with only one leg."

At Moody's approach, the curved glass covering the tank split down the middle, sliding into recesses with a hiss.

Ignoring Moody's protest, Zar grabbed his free arm, and helped the man step into the tank. He leaned against the upright bed, his chest heaving from the slight exertion.

Keeping his eyes locked on Moody, Zar stepped back, "Now you might feel a slight pinch, but when you come out of there you'll be a new man."

Restraints with the needles on the underside came out of small recesses on the bed, wrapping around Moody's wrist and ankle. The tubes coiled at the bottom of the tank rose up like snakes, plugging into the major arteries in Moody's body.

Amelia bones started forward, "What's happening?"

"The tank is calibrating itself to Moody's body type and DNA."

"DNA?"

"It's a fancy way of saying bodily fluids, skin or hair."

The glass covering the tank slid out of its recesses with a hiss and joined back together into a smooth pain.

Pale green liquid began to flow through the tubes is a clear substance filled the tank.

The LED control panel flicked on.

Zar moved over to it, "It's time to begin."

Words began to fill the screen.

 _Subject – wizard_

 _Injuries – missing limbs, scar tissue, and genetic anomaly._

"Isolate that last one and explain."

" _Somewhere in Alastor Moody's family tree, some of his family committed incest, leaving a genetic anomaly in his DNA."_

Zar grimaced, "Repair genetic anomaly and Begin restoration."

" _Approximate time until full restoration, fifteen minutes."_

The oval-shaped plates lining the tank blinked on shining with a pale sea green light.

Alice moved beside Zar, "Is he okay in there?"

"He's fine, the liquid he is floating in is meant to keep him asleep throughout the process," he glanced at Alice out of the corner of his eye, "I imagine it can't be pleasant to regrow limbs."

Amelia moved to his other side, her eyes locked on Moody as his scars started to vanish and his nose began to regrow before her eyes. "You imagine? Have you never done this before?"

"I regrew a patient's arms and restored mental capabilities, but that last one was with a separate device."

Alice's blonde eyebrow's reached her hair, "You have a device that can restore comatose patients?"

"I do, but at this time it would not be feasible to use in the wizarding world."

Amelia turned away from Moody, "Why not?"

"To get the full results, a brain scan needs to be placed into the device of what the brain look like before the damage occurred, as far as I'm aware the wizarding world does not have the capabilities to do that at the moment."

"Why would you build a device you can't use?"

"I didn't say I couldn't use it, I just said I couldn't use it in the wizarding world. The mundane world has technology that can scan the human brain. My device can work in conjunction with their scans."

Amelia's nostrils flared, "You exposed the magic to the mundane and broke the statute of secrecy!"

"No," he shook his head, "my devices are a mixture of technology and magic. The mundane may understand the technology I have made available to them, but they won't be able to tell its magic."

Bright sea green light filled the tank, drawing the trio's attention.

"Ha, looks like he's finished."

"We will finish this conversation later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I probably should have asked this before," Alice said as Moody's body began to come into view, "but exactly how did he breathed in there, what was that clear liquid, and what was the green liquid pumped into his body."

"There is a minor charm around his nose and mouth to help him breathe. The clear liquid was a minor sleeping potion, and the green liquid was to help with regeneration." Zar wasn't going to tell them the green liquid also had nanites in it to help rebuild the body.

Since he couldn't put the healing nanites in blood like he did with his mother, because of the wizarding world's protection of blood. He placed the nanites into the healing solution. It worked surprisingly well. The nanites worked in conjunction with the healing serum. They guided the serum where it needed to go helping it do its work more efficiently.

The flash faded and the clear liquid flowed out of the tank from vents in the bottom corners. The tubes in the wizard's body released themselves, pooling at his feet. The curved glass split with a hiss sliding without a sound into its recesses.

Amelia moved forward, her eyes locked on Alastor, "Incredible." Gone was the scarred old man. His flesh was now smooth free of even the tiniest wrinkle. The muscles of youth bulged beneath his pale skin. Wet black hair framed a face with a strong jaw and pointed nose.

With a metal clank, the latches holding his body upright released, causing him to fall forward.

Alice rushed forward, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. With a flick of her wand, Moody's body stalled in mid fall, his upper half hanging out of the tank.

Slowly, she guided Moody over the tank.

"Is he alright?" Amelia asked.

"I won't know for sure until I can lay him down," Alice answered never taking her eyes off Moody, "but from just my observation, he looks more than alright."

Zar snapped his fingers, causing both women to jump as a cot shimmered into existence below Moody.

Alice nodded, "Thank you." She waved her wand over Moody's body. After a solid minute, she slowly turned to face Zar, "This is incredible. How did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Five years of research, and a lot of help from family."

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Amelia shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

Tucking her wand into the pocket of her robes, Alice turned to face Amelia, "Mr. Potter's machine not only regrew Moody's leg, nose, and eye. It also made him younger."

Amelia's eyes widened, causing her monocle to fall out, "How is that possible?"

"The machine recognized a genetic abnormality in Moody's blood, caused by him having an ancestor that married a little too close to the family tree. I gave the machine the okay to correct this abnormality, so it corrected all genetic abnormalities, including the ones that happen naturally as we age," he gestured at Moody, "leaving us with a younger Moody."

"And Alastor is okay?" Amelia asked glancing at the now dark-haired man.

"Why don't we ask him, he's been conscious for the last two minutes, isn't that right Mr. Moody."

Moody sat up, his new four pack abs tensing with the movement, "What the heck hit me?" He ran a hand through his hair, catching the dark strands between his fingers. Two dark eyes flicked down to his legs, a large hand ran a hand over the one he had lost, "Damn boy, I know you said you were going to give me back my limbs, but I didn't think you would make me younger."

Zar moved forward as Moody threw his legs off the side of the cot.

Both women moved to either side, but he stopped them with a raised hand.

Slowly, he rose to his feet. After swaying a moment, he gained his balance. Gingerly, he twisted at the waste, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Those dark bastards won't stand a chance now."

With surprising speed, he moved over to the coat rack, throwing on his clothes that were now a little snug around the shoulders and loose at the waste.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?"

Moody's eyes gleamed between strands of dark hair, "I feel better than I have in years, and there are dark wizards to fight."

Alice flicked her wand. Black cords flew through the air. "Now hold on, you're not going anywhere until we make sure you're okay."

Alastor spun, one hand diving into his robes, the other rising. A translucent blue triangle appeared before Moody just as his fingers wrapped around the wand in his leather trench coat.

Moody's eyes widened, causing the shield to falter, but not before it stopped the cords from wrapping around his body. The dark cords fell to the floor chard, pale streamers of steam rising off them.

"What was that?" Amelia asked turning to Zar.

"Most of the magic users across the pond don't need wands to use their magic. They do it with spells, will, and intent. It appears by correcting the genetic abnormalities inside Moody, I have given him back the ability to use magic without a wand."

Amelia turned to Moody, "You're not going anywhere until we get your magic back under control." She turned back to Zar, "Is there anything else you want to show us today, Mr. Potter?"

Zar gestured to the armor, "Well I wanted to offer your officers armor that would give them the strength of a giant, speed of a unicorn, and the durability of a dragon."

Amelia shook her head, "If it works as good as your machine, I wanted for my people, I may be minister, but I still consider myself an officer of the law, and I want my people to have every advantage. So, let's talk price, how much do you want for both?"

"I'll take twenty thousand galleons for the healing matrix and ten thousand galleons for the armor."

"I'll give you twenty thousand for the healing matrix, but ten thousand galleons for the armor is a bit high, I'll give you seven."

"The armor has an exoskeleton that offers extra protection as well as reinforces the body when using a giant's strength, eight thousand."

"Alright, but you give me a discount on the next healing matrixes I buy."

"That depends on how many you want."

Amelia turned to Alice, tucking a strand behind her ear, "How many do you think we need?"

Alice glanced at Moody tucking her wand into her robes. "After seeing what they can do, I want at least three for the hospital."

"I want the Department of mysteries studying the wandless magic problem." Moody cut in.

Amelia inclined her head, "I agree, if the rest of the magical community doesn't use wands, then we need to catch up, it's time Britain became the top of the magical food chain again."

"So, what kind of discount are we looking at if the ministry purchases three healing matrixes?"

"Since you're buying three of the healing matrixes I will knock off five thousand galleons for the first one, provided you buy at least four sets of armor. If you agree to my terms I will provide enough liquid for at least ten sessions. Right now with the way the machine recycles and purifies the serum, you have enough for two more, but the last one will not be as effective."

Alice's blue eyes locked on to Zar, "How on effective are we talking?"

"The serum or potion as you call it, will still regenerate limbs after being purified a second time, but you won't get the same results that you did with Moody."

Amelia opened her mouth to say something, when the building shook violently causing dust to rain down from the ceiling.

Moody slowly removed his wand from his pocket, his dark eyes scanning the room, "what was…"

The door to the room burst open, a young officer peaked his head inside, sweat gluing his dirty blonde hair to his forehead, his gray eyes wide. "Minister Bones," he panted diving sideways to dodge a spell from Moody, "the ministry is under attack, ma'am. We need to get you to a secure location."

Amelia inclined her head, "very well." She turned, "Mr. Potter we will continue this," she blinked glancing around the room, "Where is Mr. Potter?"

– **XX –**

Zar blurred through the ministry, creating an invisible wind as he passed. Reaching the phone booth elevator, he jumped, soaring upwards while wrapping himself in magic to make sure he was invisible.

He cursed himself as he closed the distance between him and the surface. He thought he would've had more time, he should've known just viewing a vision of the future could change the outcome.

Hearing cars in the distance, Zar reached over to the wristband, pressing down the clock face until he heard a click. In a flash, his body expanded to the point he almost tore his clothes. He grew an extra two inches, topping out at six feet. Black hair became a deep crimson, emerald eyes changed to a luminescent white.

Silver gel like liquid flowed out of a small recess in the clock face, covering his body in liquid metal. The slanted you in the center of his chest shone with a golden light inside its inverted triangle.

Zar's white eyes shone out of the dark blue upside down triangle in the middle of his seamless helmet.

– **XX –**

Susan Bones ran down the street, her crimson hair flowing behind her, the edges of her dark robes dragging the street. Beads of sweat trailed down her face, and her light blue eyes flicked from side to side.

Her heart leapt as she saw the red phone booth on the corner, safety was just a few feet away. If she could make it there she could maybe forget this nightmare.

Something between a snort and a roar sounded off the buildings to either side of her. She unconsciously glanced behind her, her heart freezing in her chest as she saw the Minotaur that had been chasing her for two blocks five feet behind her.

His nostrils flared, saliva dripped from black gums. Its large fat fingers clenched and unclenched, its black hooves driving dents in the concrete with each step.

Susan stumbled, her legs hooking together. She fell forward, her hands scraped along the concrete as she tried to catch herself.

In a blind panic, she crawled forward ignoring the stinging in her palms.

The monster's footsteps drew closer. She could feel each one reverberating through her body.

In her heart she knew she wasn't going to make it. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her pursuer. There is no way she would die with her back turned to this monster.

With a roar, the Minotaur charged, the horns protruding from either side of its head highlighted by the setting sun as it angled its head down to gore her.

Susan glared at the Minotaur, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly, red beams slammed into the Minotaur's chest causing it to stumble backwards.

Susan's head snapped around Hope flooding her body.

A man in a skintight silver outfit hovered in the air off to her left. A strange inverted triangle with a crooked U in the center of his chest glowed. Sunlight reflected off the upside down dark blue triangle in the center of his seamless helmet.

He spread his arms wide, and despite the situation Susan found herself admiring his broad shouldered muscular frame. Wind whipped around his body becoming a corkscrew in the center of his chest that spiraled down the street.

It slammed into the Minotaur, driving him further away.

The man turned to her, White eyes glowing behind a dark blue faceplate, "You need to get out of here, Miss, there's another one on its way."

A/N Two things.

Is this showing to telling?


	9. Chapter 9

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 9**

The Minotaur staggered backwards, one cloven foot sticking in the air, its black hoof gleaming in the light of the setting sun.

Angling his body so that his stomach faced the street, Zar shot forward, his arms stretched above his head. As the distance closed between him and his target, he saw the wounds inflicted by his heat vision grow shut at incredible speed.

Thick black hair grew over pink pectoral muscles so fast it was finished before he could even blink.

Zar's lips twitched downwards. Who was making these creatures? According to the autopsy he performed on Mundungus Fletcher, there was nothing to suggest rapid healing, but then again the starfish wasn't active then either.

A foot away from the Minotaur, Zar's eyes glowed, and the Minotaur's dark hide faded, revealing the blood vessels, organs and skeleton beneath.

Thousands of the black nanite swam through the Minotaur's body. Large clusters swimming from the starfish wrapped around its spine, where it joined the skull.

Slamming into the Minotaur, Zar felt his feet leave the ground. Wrapping his arms around its body, he shot away with a sonic boom that shook the windows of the buildings on either side of the street.

The Minotaur roared. Its large three fingered fist slamming down on Zar's back with enough force to drive him down towards the ground.

He grunted at the second impact, his body dipping lower.

This creature was different, stronger with a healing factor, but what could be powering it? Could the starfish use the wizard's magic to power the transformation? Why turn wizards into creatures? He was missing something here. He needed to stop this and find out what it was.

Red eyes blazed. Steam billowed from the Minotaur's nostrils as it opened its mouth, revealing blocky teeth. Fire coalesced in the back of its throat swirling into a ball.

Bright orange flames spewed out of the Minotaur's mouth.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, a fire breathing Minotaur!"

Zar shot backwards, the force of the flames pushing him away from the Minotaur.

With a roar, the bovine creature dropped.

Angling his head down, Zar shot towards the street below.

Glancing beneath the Minotaur, his eyes widened.

Cars moved slowly along the street, unknowingly moving right into the Minotaur's path.

Stretching forth his hand, Zar concentrated.

Air whipped around the Minotaur, forming into a sphere.

His arm jerked downwards, the weight of the creature too much for the minor magic he was using.

It slammed into the middle of an intersection, the pavement buckling up words upon impact.

A black cab slammed into the broken pieces of asphalt, flipping forward and landing on its hood. The hood crumpled like tinfoil. Glass exploded from its windows flying in all directions.

Screams filled the air, mingling with the sounds of screeching tires as cars swerved to dodge around the broken road.

Zar dropped to the ground, the silver armor clinging to him like a second skin reflecting the light of the city around him. Spreading his legs apart, his feet scraped along the asphalt.

Car exhaust flowed into the suit, before its filters kicked on transforming it into clean air.

The Minotaur rose to its feet, bones shifting back into place beneath its dark hide. Blood dripped to the ground, filling the air with its coppery scent as wounds grew closed.

Zar glanced to the street where the ministry was hidden, ironically in a straight line off to his left.

Susan Bones leaned against a light pole, her blue eyes locked on the two of them.

Ignoring the people running around him, his white eyes glanced towards the sky. He had to hurry this along. According to his gazing, the bat creature would be here soon.

The sound of crunching metal drew his attention. The Minotaur dug its six fingers into the back of a black cabs boot lifting it into the air. With a twist of its hips, it swung the car like a bat. The driver dove out the window. Landing on the ground on all fours, he scampered away like a spider.

Crouching low, Zar tried to slip underneath the car as it swung towards him, only for it to clip him on the back, sending him rolling across the street. He slammed into a light pole, causing it to bend at its base. It fell forward. Its octagon shaped top speeding towards the Minotaur's head.

With a snort, it smashed the lamp post out of its way before turning its attention back to the alleyway where Susan Bones stood.

Crimson eyes locked onto the redhead as it stomped forward, kicking cars out of its way.

Zar rose to his feet, his armor having absorbed the majority of the hit.

With a flick of his wrist, the lamppost glowed transforming into a thick iron chain. It whipped through the air slithering like a serpent.

The chains snaked around the Minotaur's legs, causing it to stumble before continuing on up its back and around its arms. It roared steam exploding from its nose as it struggled against its bonds.

Grabbing the other end of the chain with both hands, Zar whipped it around his head like a lasso, slamming the blurring Minotaur into a nearby flower shop.

Panicked voices exploded from within the store as customers beat a hasty retreat.

He winced beneath his mask, "I hope they have insurance." He dodged around people, keeping his eyes locked on the Minotaur as it wiggled on the floor straining against its chains.

A high-pitched screech followed by a feminine scream rent the air.

Zar spun, his eyes widening.

The bat human hybrid had arrived. Its arms were pressed to its sides. Its eyes locked on Susan as it dived downwards with its mouth open revealing four large fangs.

Grabbing the chain again, Zar flipped it over his head with one arm launching the Minotaur towards its companion.

With incredible agility, the hybrid moved to the side in mid fall, the Minotaur continuing on to slam into a building, causing bricks to rain down onto its body.

Zar's heart sank even as he blurred into motion, he knew he wasn't going to make it.

– **XX –**

Susan watched death descend towards her. With each beat of her heart it drew closer.

Brick dust coated her skin and stung her eyes as the Minotaur impacted the wall of the building to her left, causing it to explode, but her eyes never left the creature descending towards her.

Long furry Brown arms ending in large hands were pressed to its body, the membranous wings attached to the underside of its arms and ribs bunched up in the small gap between its body and limb. Its legs were pressed together, its large feet forming a flipper.

Slowly, her hand rose wrapping around an oval-shaped black jewel dangling from a silver chain around her neck. The last gift her parents had given her since they died helping the unspeakables drive Grindelwald out of France.

The jewel glowed with purple energy pulsing in time with her heart. Black energy coursed out of the jewel dancing along her skin. The sounds of the world faded as an apparition shimmered into view behind her.

Pale hands resting on her shoulders as the woman leaned down her ruby red lips brushing Susan's ear. "Do not worry my darling, you won't die today. Your birthright will see to that."

– **XX –**

Zar was halfway to Susan, but the creature was only a foot away when black energy exploded around her.

The hybrid spun backwards end over end as the force of the explosion knocked it away.

Zar raised his arms to shield his face from the wind as Susan rose into the air.

Long crimson hair flowed out behind her dancing with purple electricity that transformed it into a mane of midnight black. Crimson consumed blue eyes as her skin became a pale almost paper white.

Her body elongated her leg stretching until her feet poked a good two inches out of her dark robes. Shadows stretched from buildings, gently grabbing the transformed girl and lowering her to the ground.

Her expanded bust heaved with each gulp of air that brushed passed her plump pink lips.

The hybrid shook his head, the curved ears protruding from its head twitching.

With a snarl that twisted its slotted nose it dived forward.

A sonic scream tore from its throat, shaking the buildings and shattering glass.

Against his will, Zar dropped to his knees, his hands clamped over his ears, glass swirling around him. He watched in horror as the creature once again closed on its prey.

Susan watched the hybrid dive towards her with her head cocked to one side a curious look in her crimson eyes. She raised her hand, her polished nails flashing in the light shining from broken windows.

The creature froze in midair, its arms and legs snapping spread-eagled, it's shadows displayed on the wall behind it in the last remains of sunlight.

Flicking her wrist downwards, the creature's shadow slid towards the ground from where it was imposed on a brick wall. Its maker followed its actions like a puppet master manipulating the strings of its creation.

Susan stopped before the hybrid. With her new height she came up to its nose. Gently, she ran her fingers along the silky brown fur that covered its face.

Its head thrashed from side to side as it tried to bite her.

Withdrawing her hand, she tapped it on its slotted nose, "You're not very nice are you?" Curling her pale fingers into a fist, the shadow of the creatures head twisted sideways. The head of the creature mimicked the action with a sickening crack.

As the light faded from the creature's eyes, Susan Bones crumpled to the ground.

In a flash, Zar was at her side, two fingers pressed to her neck. The tightness in his chest lessened at the strong pulse drumming against his skin.

He stared at the body of the hybrid, he needed to train more. Creatures like this shouldn't have given him such a problem. Hopefully his mother would be awake soon and could help him remedy the problem.

His eyes flicked down to Susan. This was definitely the girl he saw in his vision, but what on earth caused her to transform. There had to be more that he was missing about wizarding history. Maybe that's why whoever was mutating citizens of the wizarding community was taking them in the first place, he shook his head. Either way if he wanted to have any hope of stopping it, he needed to find out that history.

The sound of bricks clattering to the street brought him out of his thoughts, he watched as the Minotaur rose from the rubble, the iron chains coiled around his body pooling at his feet. Its red eyes locked on Zar.

It stepped forward, only for two beams of crimson energy to lash out from Zar's eyes and slice its head in half.

It fell forward, both halves of its head landing on either side of its body with a thump.

The smell of burnt flesh mingled with singed hair wafted through the air as steam rose up from the two halves of the head.

Zar turned to Susan. Crouching down, he gently brushed the dark hair from her face before slipping his hands beneath her body and rising to his feet.

"Put her down," a familiar voice ordered.

Slowly, Zar turned around.

Moody stood a short distance away from him, his dark eyes narrowed behind the amber colored face plate that slid from the Dragon scale armor's square helmet. He took a step forward, the dark gray scales of the armor clinging to him like a second skin. "I said, put her down!"

Zar took a step forward, "I'm only here to help, and I can't put her down, there's glass everywhere."

Moody opened his mouth, but was cut off by a new voice.

"I think you helped enough."

A stocky dark skinned man stood under the stoplight in the center of the street. Dark hair hung like spider webs on either side of his square jawed face. A scar covered his left eye, doing nothing to lessen their intense gray color.

He stepped forward, glass crunching under his combat boots and crossed his arms over his chest, his leather jacket crinkling.

"Catch," Zar said tossing Susan to Moody. Without waiting to see if he caught her, he turned to face the newcomer. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Slowly, the stranger uncrossed his arms. Two thick fingers grabbed a zipper before slowly pulling it downwards, revealing the white T-shirt hidden beneath the black leather jacket. "You can call me Coldcast," he gestured around him at the destruction, "I've been ordered to bring you in."

"Well Coldcast, I don't want any trouble."

"You should've thought about that before you caused a panic in the middle of London."

"Look, all I want to do is get these creatures and the girl over there," he nodded at Susan cradled in Moody's arms, "out of here."

The streetlights began to dim as electricity danced across the street. It snaked its way towards Coldcast, curling around his body, "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Moody," Zar called without taking his eyes off Coldcast, "get Susan out of here and warned the Minister."

"Who are you to give me orders, boy?"

"Someone the minister trust needs to tell her what's happening, and with what's about to happen here, I don't want any more innocents getting hurt."

Grunting, Moody burst forward, running behind Zar to get to the alleyway that allowed you to access the Ministry.

Coldcast's gray eyes flicked to the fleeing man, his pale brown lips curling upward in a smirk. With a flick of his hand, a pale blue bolt of lightning shot from his palm sizzling through the air straight for Moody's back.

Zar stepped, blurring in front of the lightning.

The impact staggered him, the lightning flowing over his suit like water.

Before he knew what was happening, his legs snapped together and his arms glued themselves to his side. He strained with all his might, but found it impossible to pull himself free. He turned his head just in time to see Moody disappear into the phone booth, before his head was forced painfully back to the front.

Coldcast stepped forward, one hand outstretched. With each step, Zar rose an inch into the air, by the time he was a foot away from Zar, he was a good four feet off the ground. "Next time you want to be a distraction so your friends can escape, don't wear a metal suit to a fight with someone who controls magnetic fields."

With a thought, the armor split open.

Zar fell out curling into a ball as he hit the ground and rolled to his feet.

Without Zar's body in it to provide reinforcement, the armor crumpled like a tin can.

Zar watched it morph into a smooth ball. "Well, back to the drawing board with that." Sliding 1 foot along the ground, he blurred forward, appearing in front of Coldcast in a burst of wind that ruffled his dark hair. He drove his fist forward, slamming it deep into the man's stomach.

Coldcast's eyes bulged as he hunched over Zar's arm, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Tell your boss that I and the people like me just want to be left alone. We will police our own problems. We don't need some upstart meddling in things he doesn't understand."

Flickering lights in nearby stores was Zar's only warning. He jumped back as Coldcast thrust his arms forward, lightning streaming from his hands like a hungry animal. Twisting his body in midair, he used the wind generated by the spin to push the debris littering the street in the lightning's path.

In a crackling blue flash the debris vanished. A burst of superheated air washed over Zar in its wake, a hint of ozone lingering in the air.

Coldcast's fingers twitched, the crushed armor flew forward in a silver blur.

Zar smacked it away exhaling a cloud of pale blue fog.

The fog collided with a cylindrical barrier, the impact sending static bolts dancing along its surface.

Coldcast rose into the air, his jean clad legs together. "You think you have a right to tell me what to do, I protect civilians from monsters like you."

Zar followed him into the air, his rumpled dress suit flapping in the wind, "I'm not a monster. I was trying to protect a young girl."

Coldcast gestured around him at the destruction, "And look at the damage you caused while doing it," he pointed off to the side were a black cab sat on its roof, the metal crumpled the remains of its windows glittering along the street.

A bloodied body leaned against the steering wheel, its head partially crushed, its shoulders pinned by the deformed roof.

"At least one is dead from your crusade, how many more have you unknowingly hurt?"

Zar's heart dropped like a lead balloon. All he wanted to do was make the earth a better place whether it was with his technology, or by using his powers to help people, he shook his head, but what good was he? He hadn't been able to find the person responsible for mutating wizarding citizens, and now he just caused millions of dollars' worth of damage stopping those mutated citizens from kidnapping a teenage girl.

Coldcast lurched forward, an aura of electricity crackling around him as he closed the distance.

Zar glanced down. The entire block had gone dark from the electricity Coldcast was pulling into his body. As he watched the lights in more buildings began to wink out. By the time Coldcast reached him, half of another block was in darkness.

With a scream, he threw his arm forward, his gray eyes blazing a luminescent bluish white.

On instinct, Zar caught the fist crying out as millions of volts of electricity passed through his body. Smoke wafted off his clothes just before they burst into flames.

With gritted teeth, he curled his hand into a fist, bringing it around in a haymaker that slammed into Coldcast's jaw.

The electromagnetic man's dark skin rippled as the force of the blow sent him twisting through the air. He flew through the broken window of a coffee shop, flipping tables over as he cut a path through the building.

Spinning a little to put out the flames, Zar drifted to the ground as the sound of broken china faded, his chest heaving.

Coldcast rose to his feet blood dribbling from his mouth. Spitting out two teeth, he walked out of the building broken pieces of wood and porcelain crunching under his feet.

"That was one heck of a hit, any harder and it could've killed me."

Zar narrowed his eyes, "Despite all your powers you're still human. I try not to kill those I am trying to help, but this game is over," he raised his hand using the other to tear way the top half of his clothes, leaving him in nothing but a pair of ragged dress pants, "you talk about all the damage I have caused, but you pulled power from a block and a half. You have no idea what the people in those homes could be doing."

Coldcast raised his shoulder, "This is mostly a commercial district."

"I'm sure the people affected will find that comforting." Red beams flew from Zar's eyes, causing a small spark against Coldcast's leather jacket. Seizing the spark, Zar fed his magic into it.

A flame the size of his little finger burst to life on the dark leather.

Coldcast jumped, slamming his hand on to the fire, only to wince as it continued to burn. It grew beneath his hand, spreading out to consume his jacket. He threw away his jacket only for the flames to leap off the charred material. They expanded in midair becoming a sphere of fire that quickly in case the magnetic.

Coldcast curled into a ball, a thin blue outline flickering around his body. His gray eyes widened, twitching back and forth in an effort to find an escape route. "What are you doing?" He cried panic in his voice.

"Heat disrupts magnetic fields. Don't worry, as long as you don't move you shouldn't get burned."

Suddenly, Zar stumbled forward, his vision growing dark around the edges. "What's happening?" He slurred falling to his knees.

Raising his arm, he found some kind of worm like parasite latched onto his skin, its red eyes glowing. He tore it away as his sphere of fire failed dropping Coldcast to the ground.

The dark skinned man rose to his feet smoke rising off his clothes. "What took you so long, Pamela?"

"I told you when we're working, call me Menagerie," snapped an annoyed female voice behind Zar.

With great effort Zar turned his head to find a woman of Puerto Rican dissent standing behind him. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a bun with two curly strands framing her face. Her brown eyes were focused on Coldcast, her deep red lips pressed into a firm line.

She stepped forward her arms raised, covered in what look like a dark green moss.

Zar could feel more of those worm like creatures crawling on his body, but he no longer had the strength to pull them off. He fell forward still conscious, but too weak to move.

The woman calling herself Menagerie lowered her arms the moss like substance receding back into her skin. She smoothed out her khaki pants before moving forward.

Zar watched the dark heals come into his vision and stop. She knelt down, her green blouse coming open to reveal tan skin. A feminine hand decorated with red fingernails came into view and Zar felt his eyelid be pulled up.

"He is drained, but still conscious."

"Good," said a new feminine voice, "that means we can question him sooner."

Menagerie and Coldcast stiffened to attention, "Mother superior," they said in unison.

– **XX –**

Amelia Bones strode down the street, her crimson robes billowing about her, her carrot colored hair brushing her shoulders, her monocle reflecting the moonlight.

Beside her, Moody moved with the grace of youth, the gray skin of the dragon hide armor rippling a bit with his movements. He glanced at Amelia through the amber colored face plate. "Are you sure you want to see this man? I mean he is an unknown."

"He may be an unknown, but he still saved my niece."

"You do realize he could be the very reason she transformed, right?"

"Susan's transformation has nothing to do with her mysterious savior."

Moody inclined his head, "Okay, but I still say we need some backup, I'm not a coward by any means but the things I've seen this guy do…"

Amelia raised her hand into the air, curling it into a fist.

Fog began to slither along the streets slowly coalescing into spirits from a variety of eras.

There were Roman soldiers, English gentlemen, peasants, knights in dented and bloodied armor, and even a few shamans.

"I stand corrected."

They rounded the corner of the street just in time to see a dark skinned man hoist a redhead's arm over his shoulder.

"Which one is the one that saved my niece?"

Moody raised an arm, a clawed finger at the end of his gauntlet pointed at the redhead.

Straightening up, Amelia removed her wand from her robes, rolling it in her hand. It elongated to the length of a conductor's baton, the crimson jewel in its center glowing. With her back straight, she strode forward, her ghostly army becoming invisible.

"What is going on here?"

The three strangers in the intersection spun. A woman in a long black trench coat stepped forward, the pockets of her combat fatigues bulging, metal hands glinting out of the ends of her trench coat.

The woman moved her sunglasses down her nose, peering at Amelia with light blue eyes, "And who are you?"

"I am Amelia Bones, minister of magic. Where are you taking that man?"

The woman inclined her head, "I knew magic existed, but to think they had their own government," she shook her head, "I am Vera Black, head of the justice league elite," she gestured at the redhead, "this man is being brought in for acts of terrorism against the kingdom."

"That man saved my niece from those beasts!" She jabbed a finger at the Minotaur and the hybrid.

Vera inclined her head, "that is commendable, but it doesn't excuse the collateral damage."

Amelia waved her wand, drawing on her summons spirits to bolster her power.

Shattered glass flew back into windows, tables in the coffee shop righted themselves, the shattered remains of the cups reforming and flying back to where the previous owners had left them.

Broken pavement sealed itself as dents in cars straightened out before repositioning themselves in neat lines on the road.

Amelia looked along the intersection, eyeing her reflection in a newly repaired window. She would worry about the damage done outside the ministry later, since the ministry owned that part of the street. She looked at Vera, a smile tugging the corners of her lips, "what collateral damage?"

Vera slowly glanced around her, her eyes wide for just a second before her face smoothed back into an impassive mask. "Impressive, but what are you going to do about the dead?"

Amelia glanced at the bloodied body sitting behind the wheel of a newly repaired cab with a grimace, "That is regrettable, but had those creatures gotten into the city, the death toll could've been a lot worse."

"How do you know the creatures weren't just after your niece? Once they had her, they could've just disappeared."

Rage flared in Amelia, but she kept her face impassive even as the air in the intersection became cool enough for the inhabitant's breath to steam on the air. This woman talked like she should've let her niece be kidnapped.

With a thought, Amelia sent the ghost to surround Vera and her people. "This is the third attack on a member of the British wizarding community. All the attacks have resulted in a mutation of some sort, for some unknown purpose."

Vera ran a hand through her hair, her breath exploding from her nose, "Look I don't want to step on anyone's toes, so how about a compromise. Since those creatures attacked British citizens, we interrogate this guy together, find out what he's doing here, and what his intentions are."

Amelia glanced along the streets at the white cameras posted on random streetlamps. Their red lights were off, so according to what she knew they weren't recording. It would be so easy to mind wipe these three, take the redhead, and question him on her own, but she had no way of knowing if more would come looking.

Letting out a breath, she nodded, "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 10**

Zar's white eyes blinked open. The world swam before slowly coming into focus.

He was in an eight by ten metal room. A solitary lightbulb swung back and forth casting shadows on the walls. Wind rattled through a metal grate up near the ceiling. Inhaling deeply, the scent of dirt, rust, and mold filled his nose.

Closing his eyes, he strained his ears, hundreds maybe thousands of footsteps pounded in his ears, along with a male's grunts and a woman's moans of pleasure. He quickly shut off his hearing. There was nothing he could learn from that except that he was in enemy territory, and there were a lot of enemies.

By the smells, he was either somewhere very old, or somewhere underground, maybe both, he shook his head. He wasn't going to find the answers staying in here.

Glancing down at his body, he found that he was shackled to the wall with both his arms and legs outstretched.

Movement caught his attention, his gaze snapped to the large metal doors at the far end of the room, a shadow moved in front of the rectangular wire screen covered window.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Flexing his wrist, the shackles holding him in place began to buckle. His lips split in a smile. 'Good if my strength is returning so quickly that means they didn't perform a blood test to find out about my kryptonian heritage.'

If they performed a blood test and found out about his kryptonian heritage, then they would have probably used kryptonite. While it didn't affect him like it did his mother, it did nullify his powers, well that was the theory provided by the fortress computer during his training anyway.

Closing his eyes, Zar wrapped magic around the shackles. A pale purple aura shone around the metal, pushing the shadows into the far corners of the room. With a flick of his wrist, the shackles tore free, silently dropping to the floor.

Dropping to the floor in a crouch, he positioned himself cross-legged on the floor. He was in an unknown building, facing unknown opponents. He couldn't afford to go rushing off like he did before. He needed to remember his mother's training. "Be precise, be fast, don't waste a single movement, and most importantly be deadly."

Letting his eyes drift shut, Zar felt his consciousness drift through the floor merging with the rivers of magic that crisscross the planet.

The kryptonian gazing technique not only connected one to the magic of the planet, it also allowed them to review their past memories in a third person perspective.

Also, unlike normal kryptonians, Zar's body absorbed solar energy, transforming it into magical energy which powered his abilities. This meant if he was away from the sunlight like he was now, he could absorb magical energy from the world itself to replenish his strength.

– **XX –**

Opening his eyes, Zar found himself standing in the heart of London, another Zar kneeling in the intersection his hands clamped over his ears. "Alright, since Coldcast and Menagerie are probably somewhere in the building. I need to try and find a weakness."

He watched himself swing the Minotaur at the bat creature in an effort to drive it away from Susan. His brow furrowed, "The sonic scream was painful, but why didn't he run to Susan? He could have, he could have powered through the pain, so why?"

Slowly he moved forward, it was odd moving through a wrecked city and not hearing civilian screams, or rubble shifting under his feet.

Kneeling in front of himself, he stared into his own white eyes, absentmindedly noticing the blood trickling down the palms of his hands as they were clamped over his ears.

Staring into his own face from the outside, Zar saw something he didn't expect, or realize was there during the battle, fear.

"I was afraid, it was my first battle outside of the simulation and I allowed fear to cloud my judgment, I allowed it to make me forget all of my training and fought by pure instinct," he shook his head, "no wonder I lost. Mother would've been so disappointed."

Rising to his feet, Zar turned his attention back to the battle. With a wave of his hand, time sped forward until Coldcast arrived. He watched the battle his eyes narrowing on Coldcast as his arms launched forward, sending streamers of lightning from his fingers.

"Coldcast seems straightforward in his attacks. He only fires electricity in a direction he can see, or feel. The best way to take him out would be to use my speed to disable him before he can draw in enough electricity. It took exactly four seconds for him to draw in the amount of lightning he would need to actually harm me, so that is my window," his hands curled into fist and he focused his attention on Coldcast, "Even though this is only just a memory, next time we fight our battle will end differently."

Raising his hand again time sped forward. With a flex of his fingers, he stopped it just as he captures Coldcast in the bubble of fire, but this time instead of focusing on Coldcast, his gaze locked on the street behind him.

He watched as Menagerie moved through the streets with a silent feminine grace. She raised her arms, green fungus oozing from her pours before taking on the shape of the dark greenish brown worms that drained his abilities.

They plopped to the ground, their red eyes locked on his back. They slithered forward, with incredible speed their bodies moving with a serpentine elegance.

"She's going to be the one I'll have to watch, she doesn't seem to be a hand-to-hand combat fighter, but her insects form silently, so my only chance to dodge them would be when they're traveling."

Releasing the gazing, Zar floated upwards the world around him fading away to a black void with streamers of multicolored energy. Pausing in the void, he inhaled, drawing in the magic. Raw mystical power of the earth flowed into him, red from the animals, green from the plants, and a pale almost see-through white from the clear, the representation of the sea.

Strength filled his body, along with visions of the African plain where a lion ran down a gazelle, its golden fur just a blur with its graceful feline movements.

The image shifted, he found himself floating in the ocean a school of fish swirling around him. A massive whale moved forward, scooping up half the school. Zar's hand brushed against the whale, its immense hunger filled his mind, causing him to jerk his hand back.

The moment he jerked his hand back, he found himself in a rain forest watching new leaves emerge from a small tree.

His fingers curled into a fist, "so this is the natural mystical energy that is produced by the planet," his gaze shifted upward, watching as multicolored birds soared through a hole in the dense forest canopy, "it's incredible."

– **XX –**

Eyes snapping open, Zar rose to his feet, the shackles that bound him to the wall breaking down into their atoms and flowing over him. He strode towards the door, the atoms solidifying into his three-piece suit. Wiping a hand over the shoulder of his dark blazer, he smoothed out his white button down shirt.

Drawing back his arms, he slammed his palms into the door, the door exploding out words with the screech of tearing metal. It slammed into the far wall, sending puffs of pulverized plaster into the air.

He stepped forward, dark dress shoes materializing on his foot by the time it touched the linoleum.

He spun sideways, dodging a punch from a man in black combat fatigues. Thrusting his hand forward, his palm slammed into the man's Kevlar vest, the force of the blow sending him end over end down the hall.

He impacted the floor, sinking into it like quicksand. He got off one cry for help before the floor solidified, trapping him beneath its shining white surface.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he moved down the hall, his glowing pale white eyes flicking back and forth, the pale white walls around him fading away, only to show him a line of piping hidden behind a thick layer of concrete. "Damn, too much lead in the pipes to figure out where I am."

Rounding a corner, he paused as the door three feet away from him opened, the stenciled black letters on its glass window announcing it as storage.

Coldcast stepped out, his head moving from side to side. His gray eyes widened when he caught sight of Zar, he raised an arm. The lights began to flicker as electricity curled around his fingers.

Zar moved just as the lightning jumped from Coldcast's fingers.

Appearing off to the side, he slammed his elbow into Coldcast's jaw, driving his head into the wall and an explosion of plaster.

The sound of fluttering wings reverberated in his ears.

Spinning around, red beams flew from his eyes, incinerating the beetle like creatures menagerie launched from her arms as she emerged from the room. Blurring forward, he grabbed her by the arms throwing her at Coldcast just as he pulled himself free of the wall. She slammed into him, knocking them both to the floor.

Bringing his hands together, the floor buckled upwards in long strips, forming a stone sphere around the couple. Stopping on the ground, he thrust his arm forward, launching the stone sphere through the ceiling.

Pale dust exploded into the narrow space as bits of tile rain down from the ceiling, wires now hanging down like vines. The bracket holding a luminescent long tubular lightbulb flew towards his face.

Dodging around the light, Zar moved forward, his enhanced hearing picking up the sounds of stomping feet on the other side of a set of double metal doors at the end of the hallway.

Pushing the door open with a thunk, Zar found himself in a large circular room with glass walls taking up half of it. The other half was made of white stone with flecks of gray in it. Square columns stretched to the ceiling on the stone half of the room, their edges sitting flush against the smooth white ceiling.

Chandeliers with glass teardrops dangling from them were the only opulent things in the room. They stretched the shadows of the room's occupants, making them look otherworldly.

Zar's gaze flicked to the glass windows, through the darkness beyond he could make out the curved gray walls of a tunnel.

His attention snapped back to the room as more men in combat fatigues raise their weapons. There was a simultaneous click as safeties were switched off.

Standing in the middle of the soldiers was a woman with short blonde hair. Dark sunglasses reflected the light of the chandeliers. She stepped forward, her black trench coat flaring out behind her like a cape.

She raised an arm, splaying out the fingers of her metal hand, "Stop!"

Zar let his eyes trail up her body, from the boots covering her feet to the black combat fatigues that hid most of her curves. His gaze lingered a little on the Violet T-shirt half hidden by her trench-coat.

Shaking his head, he stared into her sunglasses, "I don't want any…"

The stone sphere crash through the roof, crushing a few soldiers before bouncing once and settling back onto the bodies.

"Trouble," Zar finished lamely with bits of plaster raining down from the ceiling.

Glancing at the new circular skylight into a building, dirt, small gray rocks, and metal shavings fell through the whole. Vera turned her attention back to Zar, "You should've thought about that before you started a battle in the middle of London."

"That was not my intention, I was only trying to save the girl the Minotaur was after. I meant to carry it away," he looked away, "but I dropped him."

"You dropped it?" Vera repeated.

Zar ran a hand through his crimson hair, "I wasn't expecting it to breathe fire okay?" He looked her in the eyes, "I mean who ever heard of a Minotaur breathing fire?"

Vera opened her mouth to say something, but Amelia cut her off emerging from the crowd with a baton length wand clutched loosely in her hand, her crimson robes a speck of color in the sea of black. "How did you know my niece was going to be attacked?" She asked two strands of carrot colored hair falling down to frame her face.

Zar paused. How much should he tell them, how much could he tell them without giving himself away? He shook his head. "A friend of mine contacted me and showed me another one of those creatures. He wanted me to look into its origins. I couldn't find much other than Nanites had been used to mutate wizard's body…"

"Nanites?" Amelia interrupted.

"Small microscopic robots," Vera answered, before turning her attention back to Zar, "but that still doesn't explain how he knew about your nieces attack."

"Having gotten all I could from the machine used to transform them," Zar continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I performed a technique called the gazing. This technique allows me to connect to the magical energies of the planet and view of events of the future connected to a person, or object. Using the object I saw your niece being attacked by the Minotaur."

The soldiers shifted nervously.

Zar thrust out his hand, his eyes flaring white, "Peels."

The soldiers fell sideways, their guns clattering to the floor. They hit the ground with a thump, ropes shimmering into existence around their limbs.

Vera tensed, and Amelia raised her wand, "What did you do?"

Zar raised his shoulders, "Your men were getting twitchy, and I didn't want anyone shooting in me," he glanced at Amelia's raised wand raising both hands in a placating gesture, "relax, they're just sleeping. Why would I tie up dead people?"

Vera glanced at Amelia without turning her head, "you know about this magic stuff, is he telling the truth?"

Amelia's eyes swept over the bodies. Now that she was paying attention, she noticed all the soldiers' chests rising and falling.

Slowly, she nodded. "Everyone except for the people who had a giant stone ball land on them, are fine. The people who had the ball land on them are dead."

Zar winced, that was certainly going to make a bad impression. However, considering he buried one guy in the floor and fought one of Vera's agents in the middle of London, there was probably no hope of him making a good one.

Vera looked down, her sunglasses sliding down the bridge of her nose to reveal closed eyes, "They were good men and women. They will be sorely missed." She opened her eyes, revealing light blue eyes that had hardened into chips of ice.

"Who was the man that contacted you about looking into these mutations, and what can you tell us about the device that mutates," she hesitated, "magical people"

Zar shook his head, letting his eyes wander to the square columns lining the stone half of the room. "I won't tell you who my contact was, for his protection and my own. The technology to mutate the starfish came from Luther Corp. and Wayne enterprises."

"Are you telling me that two Americans are mutating British citizens?" Vera asked her eyes narrowed

"I would have to say no, Luther Corp. and Wayne enterprises very rarely work together. More than likely it is someone with knowledge of magic and technology building the starfish is for their own purposes," he shook his head, "what I don't understand is why someone is attacking just magical's. If the person doing this is already magical, what does he or she gain from performing these attacks?"

Vera crossed her arms behind her back, "you said you've looked over one of these creatures, did you not find anything that could point you to their master's goal."

"The starfish rewrite their hosts DNA to match that of a sample put inside it. That gives them a variety of abilities, but like I said before I don't understand the goal. They're not attacking the institution. The attacks seem to be too random for that. That's why I think I'm missing something. I think the starfish has another function that I didn't discover."

Amelia slipped her wand back into the sleeve of her robe, "Well I doubt whoever is doing this will continue to attack wizards, now that both the government and the ministry of magic are aware of their presence."

"There are other alternatives," Zar moved over to the stone ball, where Coldcast and Menagerie were trapped inside. Slipping his hands under its edges, he smoothly lifted it off the ground. Turning sideways, he placed it gently on the floor.

Kneeling before the bodies, his eyes swept over them, taking in the broken spines, and the crush skulls. He could fix this, he could bring them back. However, once he did, he would never be able to do it again. Did he really want to waste the power of resurrection on people he didn't even know?

Images of laughing children flash through his mind before changing to weeping families as caskets were lowered into the ground.

His hand curled into a fist, he couldn't do that to the children. He knew what it was like to grow up without his parents. Lily and James were great, but there was no substitute for his parent's guidance when practicing with his powers. Besides, if these people were going to trust him, he had to be the one to take the first step. Moreover, these people were just doing their jobs, they didn't deserve to die.

Dipping his finger into the blood seeping out of the bodies, he drew a circle of rectangular runes on the floor. The moment he completed the circle, the runes burned with crimson light.

Amelia stepped forward, her hands slipping back into her sleeve, "What are you doing?"

Ignoring her, Zar reached towards the circle, the floor rippling like water as his hand passed through the tiles. Drawing it back, he pulled the chain from the floor, dangling from the end of it was a rough cut golden stone.

Rising to his feet, he flicked his hand sideways, causing the bodies to flip over and form a straight line. Twisting his free hand, the soldier who he trapped beneath the floor when he escaped rose out of it. He slid across the floor like he was being pulled and joined the row of the dead.

The philosopher's soul had the ability to break the laws of magic. That included bringing back the dead. However to bring back the dead, it cost every soul that has ever been eaten by a Dementor and the Dementor's themselves. It also required the person or persons being brought back to have a flesh and blood body.

Zar had already used, or tried to use the stone for this once, to bring back Lily and James, but whatever magic they absorbed from the veil of death made sure they stayed in the eternal sleep.

"Answer me!" Amelia shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Correcting a wrong," Zar replied letting his eyes drift closed.

Holding the jewel out in front of him, he slowly forced his magic into it.

The moment his magic touched the jewel, it blazed with the light of the sun. Reality seemed to ripple like water.

As the light washed over the soldiers, bones popped back into place, flesh knitted together, and blood was pulled like a magnet into the proper bodies.

One by one, soldiers sat up with a gasp, their hands instantly flying to their injury

Amelia watched with wide eyes as the white fog of souls appeared reentered the respective body and rose to its feet as if it had never died. This was a type of necromancy she had never seen before.

Vera stepped forward, her mouth hanging open. With a shake of her head, she turned to Zar, "Why?"

Throwing the jewel up, it rotated once in the air before disappearing, "I told you before, I'm here to help the world, these men and women died as the result of an accident," Zar's gaze drifted to the floor, "I'm just sorry I couldn't bring back the cabdriver."

Vera cleared her throat, "Thank you. These are good men and women."

Zar's eyes narrowed, his gaze flicked over to the stone sphere. "Not all of them, your boy Coldcast drew power from a block and a half yesterday without regard of how he was affecting the people that lived in that area," he turned his narrowed eyes on her, "that was after he had the gall to lecture me about collateral damage."

Vera cleared her throat, "Yes, well Coldcast is a good soldier, but he has a tendency to get a little overzealous in battle."

Zar's eyes burned red, causing Vera to take a step back, "Well rein him in, he took me by surprise the first time. If he acts that way again, the next time we fight it will be his last."

Amelia moved beside Vera, a gray aura wafting around her body, "I thought you said you were here to help people. Now you're threatening us?"

"I'm not threatening anyone. I'm stating a fact. Coldcast is a danger to the public. What would've happened, if he would've fought your niece instead of me?"

Amelia looked away, a chill running down her spine.

Before anyone could say anything else, the lights in the chandeliers dangling from the ceiling began flashing red, and a feminine mechanized voice echoed through the room, "Meta-human activity detected."

"Bring it on screen," Vera ordered.

The windowed half of the room flashed showing a purple haired man with green eyes standing in the middle of the street, his hands in the pockets of his long black trench coat, the British flag displayed proudly on his T-shirt. The lips of his thin face curved upward in a confident smirk.

Zar's gaze flicked to the bank behind the man, it was a moderately large building made of brick. Two brick columns held up the slight overhang protruding from the building. People stood at the large rectangular windows stretching the outer walls of the bank, their eyes locked on the confrontation taking place.

"First Royal," he muttered to himself.

Opposite him wear a pair of bank robbers, their faces obscured by ski masks, their guns belting fire.

With his enhanced vision, Zar saw the bullets freeze in midair, "Another magnetic?"

Vera shook her head, "No, that is my brother, Manchester Black."

Zar raised an eyebrow. No wonder she was so hard on meta-humans.

Keeping her eyes locked on the screen, Vera continued. "My brother is a very powerful telepath and telekinetic. He believes that the only way to deal with crime is with deadly force, but that line of thinking is taking him down a path that makes him no different than the people he fights."

As if to prove her point, the bank robbers turned on each other, the fingers squeezing the triggers of their automatic weapons.

Blood flew into the air as the bullets impacted the bodies. In what seemed like slow motion they fell backwards a steady puddle of blood growing beneath their bodies.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Vera's head snapped to him, "You're willing to help me?" She asked incredulously.

Zar raised his shoulders his palms facing up, "Well since I incapacitated your people, I feel it's my responsibility to do something."

For a moment, Vera just stared at him then she inclined her head, "Thank you."

Zar moved forward, offering her his hand, "I told you I'm here to help."

Slowly, Vera stretched forth her hand. The moment there hands clasped together. Two searcher beetles disguised as part of the raised oval belt he was wearing sprang to life.

They phased in between dimensions, sliding like a ghost through his clothes and quietly slipping into Vera's.

Pumping her hand once, Zar let go, "So, how do you want me to deal with your brother?"

"If you can manage it, don't kill him."

Turning, Zar eyed the hole in the ceiling, "I'll try, but I'm only willing to put up with so much." Bending his knees, he launched himself into the air.

– **XX –**

As he rose out of the hole, Zar closed his eyes against the warm sun bathing his skin. Energy flowed into his body like a cool River washing away the tension his meeting with Vera black and Amelia Bones had caused.

Looking around, Zar found that he was in an old train station. The vines grew up over the stone platform. Grime covered the cracked window of the platform's single office, and a heavy scent of rich earth mixed with mold permeated the place, reaching Zar from where he hovered three feet in the air.

Looking down, Zar found his large Boulder sized hole in the middle of the rusted tracks just before they reached the station.

"Well, no one would expect to find a government agency hidden here." Turning towards the east, Zar angled his body perpendicular to the ground and shot off, his crimson hair squashed flat to his head.

– **XX –**

The moment the sonic boom of Zar's departure faded, Vera turned to Amelia, "I assume you're going to watch the fight?"

Amelia inclined her head, "Someone has to keep an eye on him. I take it you're moving your operation?"

Vera gestured at the stone sphere, "As soon as I get my best agents out of there," she raised an eyebrow, "I don't suppose you could help me with that?"

"Not without the possibility of hurting them."

Vera exhaled pinching the bridge of her nose, "I thought not." She locked eyes with Amelia, "pleasure meeting you Amelia Bones."

Slipping her wand into her sleeve, Amelia inclined her head, "You as well Vera Black." With a crack, the minister of magic disappeared.

Vera looked around at the bodies of her sleeping soldiers, "I should've had her wake these guys up."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 11**

Zar shot through the air, punching through the puffy white obstructions in his way. Water clung to his suit, sticking it fast to his skin as he emerged from the cloud, dragging white vapors behind him.

Concentrating, his pale eyes burned with energy. His vision zoomed in, showing him Manchester Black standing in the middle of the street, his arms spread wide as police raised their automatic weapons, leveling them at his chest.

– **XX –**

A man with a golden Captains badge pinned to his Kevlar vests stepped forward, his brown eyes hard behind the plastic screen protecting his eyes. Placing the stock of his automatic weapon against his shoulder, he leveled a red dot on Manchester's head, "Get down on the ground, and put your hands behind your head!"

Manchester shook his head slightly, a sad look in his green eyes, his purple hair wiggling back and forth slightly. "Now why does it have to be like that?" He gestured around him at the people standing on either side of the street, "These fine citizens saw what happened," he gestured at the bank robbers, "They robbed a bank, I walk them out and dealt with the situation."

One of the captains brown eyes twitched for just a moment, sliding to glance at the people on either side of the street, he cleared his throat. "Be that as it may you still need to come with us."

Manchester lowered his arms and cocked his head to one side, "Why?" He raised his head, his green eyes staring into the captains brown, "Let's see what you're hiding."

A ripple of force swept through the streets, gathering up dust and pushing it towards the lawmen.

The captain fell to his knees, his gloved hands flying to clutch at his helmeted head.

Simultaneously, his men tensed, their fingers applying pressure to the triggers.

"We can't have that," Manchester raised his hand. their bodies froze.

With terrified eyes, the civil servants strained with all there might to pull the triggers, but found that their bodies wouldn't respond. Beads of sweat trailed down their faces and the pheromone of fear hit the air so hard that Zar could smell it a mile away.

Nodding to himself, Manchester Black turned back to the captain, "Now Mr. John Eddington, I don't think I want to go back to MI5," he knelt before John, staring into his blank brown eyes, "but since you have such a nice family, I will allow you to assist me in showing MI5 what it really takes to keep our people safe."

Manchester rose to his feet, John Eddington mirroring his movements.

The other police officers moved stiffly to the sidewalk on either side of the street, the legs covered in dark blue combat fatigues moving in lockstep, the combat boots slamming on the ground with a thunderous echo.

Manchester moved, placing his hand on Eddington shoulder, he leaned forward until his head was right next to Eddington's. "You see, MI5 really underutilized my skills, they wanted me to help stop tragedies that were already in progress, but with my power, I can stop them from ever beginning in the first place."

He scanned the street. "After leaving the organization, I traveled the world, I saw horrors beyond imagination, I use my gift to stop tragedies, but the hole inside me never filled," he shook his head, "until I met her," reaching into his shirt, Manchester pulled out a locket. Flipping the lid open, he turned it around to show Eddington a picture of a pretty blonde with sea green eyes, "I was happy, until the drugs your Associates sold her took her from me."

He snapped the locket shut, tucking it back into his shirt, "From that moment onward, I decided to rid the world of anyone who hurt the innocent."

Drawing back, he pointed to a clean-shaven gray-haired man in a business suit, with a briefcase clutched in his left hand, the man's hazel eyes widened behind his rectangular glasses, "Shoot him in the face on my mark."

"What?" The man choked, his pale lips quivering.

Manchester moved around John stopping a foot away from the man quivering in his dark blue business suit, "That's right Bill Jackson, you're going to be the first to die."

Bill's briefcase slipped from loose fingers. It hit the concrete, popping open and releasing papers that swirled along the street in a gentle breeze, but Bill didn't notice, his hazel eyes stayed locked on Manchester, "Why?" He whimpered.

"Oh I don't know," Manchester moved forward, "maybe it's the drugs you sell on the street, or the human trafficking you do when you tell your wife you have to work late, or maybe, just maybe it's the fact you get drunk and beat your wife on occasion."

Bill fell to his knees, his hands clasped together, "Please, don't kill me, I can change."

Manchester slowly shook his head, "Now Bill, you and I both know that's not true." He moved aside, pointing at Bill's forehead, "Shoot him there, I'm feeling merciful today."

John raised his weapon, setting the laser sight in the center of Bill's forehead.

Bill jumped to his feet. He spun around and managed to take one step before his body froze.

Slowly, he began to turn back around. He strained with every muscle in his body, but they wouldn't listen to him. Tears streamed down his face as he faced the officer and the man in the trench coat again.

Manchester waved his finger, "Now Bill, we can't run away from our punishment."

With a nod from Manchester, Captain John Eddington pulled the trigger, a brass casing ejecting from the gun as the shot reverberated through the air.

As the sound of the gunshot faded away, Manchester Black blinked. Bill Jackson knelt on the ground quivering, a dark stain growing in the crotch of his blue trousers. He turned glaring at Eddington, "I thought I told you to shoot him!"

Eddington pulled the trigger again, the chatter of automatic gunfire reverberated through the streets, causing the civilians to clamp their hands over their ears.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, Eddington lowered the weapon. Brass casings littered the ground around him, but Bill Jackson still knelt on the ground, his hands raised in an X in an effort to shield his face.

"I think that's enough," Manchester looked up.

A red haired teen with slightly tanned skin floated six feet in the air above him, the blazer of his two-piece suit flapping in the wind, his pure white eyes locked on Manchester.

Manchester cocked his head to the side, "Beat it kid, this is adults business."

Zar descended towards the ground, his arms crossed over his chest. His dress shoes clicked against the asphalt in the scent of cordite filled his nose, "This may be adults business, but I'm making it mine," keeping his arms crossed, he opened his hands, letting the smashed bullets clutched in them rain to the ground.

Manchester slowly shook his head, "Another hero in tights thinking they know what's best for the world," his green eyes locked with Zar's white hardening into chips of Jade, "Well, where were you when this man was performing all his atrocities? Where were you when this man beat his wife so bad she almost died? Where were you when the drugs he helped smuggle into this country killed young teens? Where were you when people looking for new life died because that man," he pointed at a shaking Bill Jackson, "smuggled people here in crates with no food, water, or toilet facilities."

Zar glanced behind him at the shaking businessman before turning his gaze back to Manchester black, "Give what evidence you have to the police, and he will face justice."

A deranged smile spread across Manchester's face, "That's not gonna work, Billy boy here owns the police," he tapped the side of his head, "besides, there is no evidence I pulled it all from his brain."

Despite the situation, a slow smirk spread across Zar's face as he glanced at the terrified man behind him, "Well, I think he'll confess now."

"Don't you laugh!" Manchester Black screamed, his eyes bulging from his head, the deranged smile slipping off his face, "It's because of that monster that I don't have my love anymore. The drugs that he sold killed her!"

Zar raised his hands slowly walking forward, "Look, I'll admit it was a dick move for this guy to sell your girlfriend drugs, but she chose to take them. She made the choice, and she paid for it. Should this guy go to jail for selling your girlfriend drugs, yes. Should he be put on death row for importing immigrants without food, water, or bathroom facilities into the country, yes. Should he die for terrorizing his wife, yes."

Bill whimpered. Zar gently grabbed the barrel of Eddington's gun, bending it into a U-shape with a flick of his wrist. Keeping his eyes on Manchester he continued, "If you're right about the horrible things he's done, and by your reactions I would say you are then he deserves the death you're trying to deal out, but it has to be proven in a court of law."

"Screw the law," Manchester hollered. With a wave of his hand, an invisible force blasted Zar backwards, sending cracks through the pavement in its wake.

Zar back flipped in midair, just in time to see Manchester stretch his hand towards Bill.

The businessman grabbed his head releasing a bloodcurdling scream. Rivulets of blood streamed from his eyes, running down his cheeks like something out of a nightmare as he dug his fingernails into his scalp.

"You're just the first," Manchester snarled walking forward his eyes burning a pale green, "I will spend the rest of my days destroying men like you."

"No," Zar bellowed shooting forward. Drawing back his arm, he launched a punch towards Manchester's chest. The telepath's hand snapped out, catching his fist. His eyes widened, "How…"

Zar was cut off when Manchester twisted his wrist, flipping Zar through the air and slamming him to the ground.

Manchester Black raised the heel of his combat boot over Zar's head, "If you're not going to help me, then get out of my way."

Zar's eyes burned crimson, two beams of bright red energy slammed into the sole of Manchester's boot slicing it in half, the telepath screamed staggering backwards.

Blood splattered Zar's face and the smoking toe of the boot landed on his chest. The scent of burned rubber and flesh wafted into his nose.

In a flash, Zar rolled to his feet, spitting blood out of his mouth. His burning crimson eyes locked on Manchester. Something wasn't right here. According to his sister, Manchester only had telepathic powers, so how did he have the strength to flip him like that?

Leaning against the lamp post, smoke curling up from his injured foot, Manchester black stared at the boy before him. Strength, heat vision, Flight, he reminded him so much of the man who handed him his first major defeat, his lips twisted, his hand tightening around the cool metal of the lamp post, "Kill him."

As one, the police officers lining the street raise their weapons, putting the butts of their automatic weapons to their shoulders. They pulled the trigger, thin layers of smoke exploded from the barrels disappearing on the wind. Metal casings tinkled to the ground as two hundred and thirty bullets flew towards Zar in eight seconds.

Inhaling the smell of gunpowder, Zar raised his arms. Letting out a breath, he wrapped his magic around each bullet, causing them to pause in midair.

Manchester black stared at the site before him with wide eyes. Two hundred and thirty bullets had frozen an inch from their target, "What are you?" He rasped.

Turning his gaze to Manchester, the crimson energy in Zar's eyes faded to a dull luminescent white. Concentrating, the glow increased slightly and Manchester's clothes faded away, followed by his skin, muscle, organs, and skeleton. Within seconds, the kryptonian hybrid was staring at Manchester's DNA.

A frown slipped onto his features. He could see the part of Manchester's DNA that made him a meta-human, but he could also see a new genome spliced into the DNA its radiant gray cells standing out against the rest of the sequence.

With a snap of his fingers, the sound reverberating through the streets, the bullets puffed away transforming into hundreds of rose petals. With a wave of his hand, the policeman's automatic weapons glowed transforming into iron chains that snaked around their limbs.

The scent of roses hung heavy in the air as the police toppled to the ground like dominoes. Zar turned his attention to Manchester, "What are you? Better yet, who are you? Vera told me you only had telepathic abilities, but according to your DNA, that's not exactly true."

Manchester pushed himself off the light pole, wiggling his newly regenerated toes. "It figures my sister would try to stop me. She always was about doing things by the book."

Manchester's body began to swell, his muscles straining against his clothes. His face broadened, becoming an almost rectangle shape as his skin turned gray. His pupils grew, transforming his eyes to solid black. He released a roar that shook the street and sent civilians running as his body grew topping out at ten feet.

His clothes finally lost the battle with his muscles, tearing away to reveal arms the size of small trees packed with muscles the size of basketballs.

A crack caused Zar to look behind him.

Amelia Bones straightened, her baton like wand clutched in her hand, her blue eyes locked on the creature. "What is that thing?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Its magical aura resembles something similar to a troll, but its bone structure is different."

Zar stiffened, "You can see magical auras?"

A slow smirk spread across Amelia's face as she tapped the rim of her monocle, "This thing isn't just for show you know."

Pushing that information to the back of his mind, Zar turned back to the transformed Manchester. "The reason its bone structure is different is because it used to be a meta-human."

Amelia stared at the creature, her mouth hanging open slightly, "Don't tell me that thing is Vera's brother."

"Okay I won't tell you."

Amelia shot him a glare, "What are we going to do?"

"You're the minister of magic, shouldn't you know?"

Amelia pointed at the creature as it took a step forward sending a shudder through the ground, "That thing may have a magical aura, but it is definitely not magical."

"Bureaucrats," Zar muttered running a hand through his crimson hair, "create a perimeter, I'll take care of this thing."

Glancing at him once, Amelia ran towards the end of the street flicking her long wand. Asphalt buckled upwards, creating a twenty foot wall. Another flick and a similar wall appeared on the opposite end of the street.

Rolling his shoulders, Zar spread his feet apart, cursing himself for losing his armor in his fight against Coldcast. Its onboard computer could have told him what that extra DNA strand was made up of and maybe given him a weakness.

Shaking his head, he slid one foot back before launching himself forward in an almost invisible blur of motion. Leaping into the air, he drove his fist forward, only for it to slam into an invisible barrier. "Great, he still has his telekinetic powers."

The barrier pushed outwards, throwing Zar away.

Back flipping through the air, Zar through his left arm forward, sending all but one of the bullet casings flying forward at supersonic speed.

With a clap of his hands, Manchester blasted the casings away, sending a wave of wind down the street that shattered windows on both sides of the street.

Landing on the ground glass crunching under his feet, Zar tightened his fingers around the bullet casing feeling it heat up in his hand. Curling the fingers of his free hand in a come here gesture. A slow smile spread across his face as Manchester black lowered his head, charging forward like a bull.

Spinning out of the way, Zar brought his right elbow down on the back of Manchester's neck, driving him into the asphalt. The roadway exploded, sending dark pieces of shrapnel in all directions.

Moving around behind the transformed telepath, Zar opened his hand. The bullet casing had been transformed into a bronze bullet. Hundreds of glowing white runes were etched along its surface.

Asphalt shifted, stone ground against stone sending sparks across the earth as Manchester rose to his feet.

Eyes locked on the back of his neck, Zar drew his arm towards his chest, slinging his magic bullet with a crack of displaced air.

Blood spurted into the air as the bullet hit its mark, driving itself deep into the base of Manchester's neck. The telepath stumbled once before righting himself, and turning, the bloody hole in the back of his neck growing shut.

Raising his arms in a boxer's stance, Zar blurred forward.

Manchester narrowed his eyes, intent on blasting the nuisance charging at him away with another telekinetic blast. His eyes widened when nothing happened.

A slow smirk spread across Zar's face, "No more psychic powers for you pal." He drove his fist forward with the force of a power hammer. It slammed into Manchester stomach so hard that it pushed him down the street.

His eyes bulged and spittle flew from his mouth as he hunched forward. Bringing up his knee, Zar slammed it into the telepath's chin. Blood and teeth exploded from his mouth, flying in all directions.

Wiping his face, Zar stepped back allowing Manchester to fall to his knees. Spinning on his left foot, he brought his right around in a kick. The sole of his dress shoe slammed against Manchester's jaw, sending his head snapping sideways.

Manchester fell to the ground on his side, his eyes staring at Zar's feet as he made his way towards him.

Kneeling down, Zar stared into Manchester's black eyes, "Stay down, I promised your sister I would try to bring you back alive, but if you get up that promise will be void."

For a long moment, Manchester Black stared at him then his eyes flashed a pale green, and high pitched laughter exploded from his bloodied mouth.

Slowly, Zar rose to his feet. Keeping his eyes locked on Manchester, he took two steps back.

Manchester pushed himself to his feet, his body shrinking to its human form. He stared at Zar with his head cocked to one side, his eyes still glowing a pale green, "So, you're the one that's been getting in the way of my projects?" He asked in a female voice.

"Manchester?"

Slowly, Manchester shook his head a crazed smile spreading across his face revealing his missing bottom teeth. "Manchester's not here right now, but he did succeed in drawing you out," Manchester giggled, "To think all I had to do was add a few memories into this poor simpleton's brain," he tapped his chin with his pointer finger, "I should've done it sooner."

Zar's eyes narrowed, "if you're not Manchester," he began in a hard voice, "then who are you, and what do you mean by drawing me out"

Manchester shook his head, "who I am is not important right now. As for drawing you out, I had to find out who took out my pets."

"Your pets?"

"The Minotaur and my cute little bat of course," Manchester's lips twisted into a pout, "it was so mean of you to kill them."

"Those weren't your pets, they were human beings."

Manchester shrugged. "They may have started out as human beings, but after my experiments, they were my pets."

"Experiments?"

"You'll see soon, with the successful integration of Vincent and Crab's strength into Manchester's body, our fun is just beginning."

Manchester's neck twisted sharply, a snap echoed through the air and the telepath fell backwards, his body hitting the ground with a thump, his glazed over eyes no longer seeing the world.

Amelia strode up beside him, her monocle reflecting the sunlight as she stared down at Manchester's body, "Well at least you can tell Vera you tried to save her brother."

Zar moved forward. Kneeling down he dragged his fingers across Manchester's eyes. Slipping his hands beneath the body, he rose to his feet, "Somehow I don't think his sister will find that comforting."

"So, what are you going to do now, Mr. Potter?"

Zar stiffened. Slowly, he turned around his pale white eyes locking with Amelia's light blue, "What did you say?"

Amelia tapped her baton length wand on her thigh. "You heard me. I asked what you were going to do now Mr. Potter."

Zar inclined his head, "That's what I thought you said." Slipping Manchester's body under his left arm, he blurred forward wrapping his right round Amelia's waist and speeding off.

Amelia shut her eyes against the wind and the flurry of colors, her stomach churning dangerously. Her body lurched, and it was only Zar's arm around her waist that kept her from falling to the ground. When she opened her eyes, the world swam around her before coming into focus, revealing a street she was well acquainted with.

Removing his arm, Zar backed away.

Amelia swayed for a moment, her eyes locked onto a familiar red phone booth. Once she was steady, she turned to face Zar, "Why bring me here?"

"To prove a point," Zar turned gazing off into the distance, "we are about twenty miles from our previous location. I could've killed you during our travel time, but I didn't, remember that."

"I think you'll find," Amelia said raising her hand, "that I'm not…" Her eyes widened as she realized she was no longer holding her wand in her hand.

"Looking for this," Zar asked holding a one pinched between his pointer and middle finger, he tossed it back to her.

Despite trying to be poised Amelia lunged forward, almost dropping her wand in her eagerness to catch it. When she straightened up, her crimson hair had fallen out of its bun, sending graying red hair cascading down her back with more than a few strands obscuring her face.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked blowing hair out of her face and leveling her wand at his chest.

Zar shoved his free hand into his pocket, "Because as of this moment I'm more interested in how you found out my identity," one corner of his mouth curved upwards, "besides, if I killed you I would have the entire magical world on me, and I really don't want to have to deal with that."

Slowly, Amelia lowered her wand. "I told you back at the bank, I can see magical auras, your physical body may have changed, but your aura is only slightly different from when I saw Vera and her crew take you into custody."

Zar raised an eyebrow at the news that his magical aura had changed between his fight with Coldcast and now. Running a hand through his hair, he inclined his head, shifting Manchester's body slightly so he wouldn't drip blood on his clothes. "So, since we've established that I can't kill you, what do you want for your silence?"

Fighting the impulse not to smirk, Amelia slipped her wand into her robes, "What I want is quite simple. I want you to find out who is kidnapping and mutating my citizens."

Zar had to fight to keep the grin off his face as he inclined his head. She was asking him to do something he was going to do anyway, "If I'm going to do that I need to know why whoever's doing this attacked those wizards in the first place. to do that, I'll need any heritage records the ministry may have kept."

Amelia stiffened, "Why?"

Zar's eyebrows shot up at her reaction. There was definitely something more going on here, "Because there was an extra genome in Manchester's body besides his meta-human gene. Since our mysterious kidnapper has only kidnapped magical's. I can only assume that they build this gene from DNA collected from Gregory Goyal and Vincent Crab."

Amelia's eyes narrowed, her grip tightening on her wand, "How do you know those names?"

"According to the records there the only other wizards to go missing besides Mundungus Fletcher, I think it's safe to say that after what happened to Mundungus, the Minotaur and the bat creature are our missing wizards."

Amelia frowned. How did he know what happened to Mundungus, and how did he know about the other missing people? She was definitely going to be tearing someone a new one later. "I can get you the documents you want," she said locking eyes with him, "but how am I supposed to get them to you."

"I'll send my elf tipsy to retrieve them. How long will it take you to get them?"

"I'll get them to you in two days, but I want you back here in a week."

"Why?"

"If you're going to be performing an investigation, then you work for me, and since I haven't known you that long I'm going to assign you a partner I trust."

"I just gave you technology that can restore a man's youth, and amplify their senses, strength, speed, and durability."

"Oddly enough, that is exactly my point. What do you get out of giving the magical people all of this technology?"

Zar opened his mouth to answer, but Amelia cut him off.

"I don't know enough about you Mr. Potter, and until I do, you're going to be working with someone I trust."

Zar stared at her for a long moment. It would be so easy to send a blast of heat vision through her eyeballs and disintegrate her brain. He shook his head exhaling, "Fine."

Amelia smiled a smile full of teeth, "I'll see you in a week then." Turning on her heel, she strode towards the phone booth. "Oh," she called over her shoulder, "don't worry about the battle in the middle of London, I've already dispatch people to take care of that. So, your secret is safe."

Bending his knees, a grin curled Zar's lips, "I'll give her this she's definitely got balls." With that, Zar launched himself into the air, disappearing in a sonic boom.

– **XX –**

Hovering in the middle of the Atlantic, Zar wrapped magic around the body of Manchester Black. With an almost invisible white aura around the body, he plunged downward.

The moment the cool water enveloped his body, his magic fluctuated. Strength filled his body and Images from a thousand different locations flash through his mind.

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths until his breathing steadied. Now calmer he gently probed the connection. Suddenly, he was in the body of a shark, he could feel its deep hunger as it trailed a school of fish. It lunged forward, and he pulled back, just as the first splash of blood filled his mouth.

Raising his hand, he stared at it. Is this what happens when he absorbs magic from the planet? Curiously, he stretched his magic out high above the ocean. He suddenly found himself in the mind of a bird, a Siegel if he was getting the feeling right. He closed his eyes against the wind in his feathers before diving down to skim the ocean.

Sinking back into his own body, he shot towards the ocean floor, creating a trail of bubbles behind him. Touching down in the chasm, the fortress dome in its center shone a luminescent white. He moved swiftly along the bottom, stirring up sediment with each step.

Stopping before the doors, he placed his hand on the Wor-Ul family symbol. A white light bathed his body, but the door didn't open.

A computerized voice filled his head, "There have been minor changes to your DNA. Please give security code to confirm your identity."

Keeping his hand on the family symbol, a frown slid across Zar's face, "Security code legacy one."

"Security code accepted. Please stand by for retinal scan and fingerprint analysis."

The Wor-Ul family symbol grew warm beneath his touch and pale white light once again bathed his body.

"Fingerprint and retinal scan confirmed, welcome home, Zar Wor-Ul."

The Wor-Ul family symbol split down the middle as the doors slid into recesses.

A shiver passed over Zar as he passed through the invisible gravity field that kept the ocean from filling the fortress.

Stepping into the antechamber, Zar's gaze swept over the three tunnels leading deeper into the fortress, "Dad, I'm home."

"Zar?"

Zar spun around, his white eyes widening, "Mom?"

Karsta Wor-Ul stood behind him, tears glimmering in her emerald eyes, her long red hair cascading down the back of her skintight blue jumpsuit. She nodded, a tear sliding down her slightly tanned cheek.

Letting the body of Manchester Black fall to the floor, Zar stepped forward, gently rapping his mother in his arms afraid that she would disappear. Pulling her close, he inhaled her scent, the scent of pine trees and leaves.

"It's good to have you back mom," he said his voice cracking.

Karsta tightened her grip on him, "It's good to be back, baby."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 12**

Karsta Wor-Ul's fists slammed into her son's crossed arms with a meaty whack.

His bare feet warmed as he skidded across the smooth crystal floor of the fortresses antechamber. Sweat drenched his broad chest, and glued his crimson hair to his head. It glinted in the luminescent light shining from the curved walls of the fortresses dome.

Lowering his arms, Zar launched himself forward, the speed of his movements drying his body. Drawing back his hand, his fingernails elongated, becoming black with sharp points that reflected the light.

Over the past three days, Zar had reconnected with his mother. It was a little strange at first, since his mother hadn't seen him since he was five years old, but she was nothing if not adaptable. Almost immediately, she wanted to see if he had kept up with his training, she was a little disappointed after reviewing Zar's memories of his previous battles. She vowed she would whip him back into shape.

Before that however, she demanded the fortress give her son a complete physical. She wanted to know why the fortress demanded Zar's security code when his DNA had been inside the mother box or parent box since they left it on earth.

The physical showed that Zar's exposure to the mystical elemental forces on earth had awakened dormant genes inside his body, slightly changing his DNA, these awakened genes gave him the ability to shape shift like his father, granted because of his kryptonian heritage his forms were denser, but that also made him tougher.

Zar swiped his hand through the air. His mother caught his wrist using his momentum to sling him away.

While still in close, Zar launched both feet forward, transforming them into a long red tentacle that wrapped around her waist.

Karsta yelped in surprise as she was yanked towards him, the flat soles of her jumpsuit skidding across the floor.

With a grin spreading across his face, Zar drew back his arm, launching his fist at his mother's face.

Karsta caught his fist, with her left hand, bringing up her right in a punch towards the elbow joint.

There was a sickening crack as the bones of the elbow exploded upwards, tearing through the skin.

Zar cried out as blood flew into the air, filling the air with its metallic scent.

With a snarl, he swept his hand through the air, pulling the iron from his own blood. It formed into thin black needles. With a twist of his wrist, they flew towards his mother's eyes.

Clasping her hands together, Karsta brought them down on the tentacle wrapped around her body, driving them both into the floor with a boom. Zar's legs transformed back to normal just as the needles impacted her skin. Clenching her eyes shut, black needles sticking out from the eyelids, Karsta jumped back.

Zar glanced down at his arm, the bones sank back into his flesh, the flesh becoming like putty that melted back together. He was always in vulnerable, not quite as invulnerable as a normal kryptonian, but more invulnerable than your typical new god. Since exposure to Earth's mystical forces, his healing factor had increased by a factor of ten.

Bending his knees slightly, the young hybrid raised his arms in a boxer's stance. His eyes locked on his mother as she pulled the needles from her skin.

It had been discovered shortly after they began their training again that the serum he used to heal his mother had the unforeseen side effect of giving her mild resistance to magic.

Zar moved forward his body creating an afterimage as the world slowed down around him. He drove his fist forward, just as his mother opened her eyes.

Karsta Wor-Ul smiled. It felt good to be teaching her son again. She was a little disappointed that he didn't train as intensively as he should have over the past few years, but his father was never the physical type. That thought sent a jolt of pain through her heart.

Her husband was gone, but at the same time still here thanks to the implant he put inside himself shortly after they dropped the parent box off on earth. That implant had kept his memories up to date until his last moments. In the few times they had talked since she had awakened, he encouraged her to find new love again especially since he could not leave the fortress, part of her knew he was right, but another part couldn't betray him.

She leaned to the side, the wind from Zar's punch brushing her skin. A kick slammed into her side, sending her stumbling.

Wrapping an arm around the leg, she picked him up and began to spin on her heels.

As the world blurred around him, Zar's eyes burned crimson. Beams of red energy slammed into his mother's chest, causing her to release him.

Zar dropped to the floor in a crouch, his chest heaving.

His mother righted herself, the chest of her dark blue jumpsuit now stained with a dark burn.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Zar rose to his feet, "I think that's enough for today. I've got to finish the new armor before I get sent out on a mission."

Nodding, Karsta grabbed a towel from the rack rising from the floor off to her left, "That's fine, you did good today," she tossed him a towel, "just remember we have enhanced eyesight, pay attention to your opponent and you should be able to read them at least a little."

Zar inclined his head, dabbing the towel at his face and neck, "For someone who's been asleep for ten years, you sure haven't lost your skill."

Karsta's slender hands slid down to her slender hips, a smirk turning one corner of her mouth upward, "I was part of the kryptonian Army, we don't lose our skill that easily," she moved forward with the grace that no human can match each leg swinging in a perfectly timed movement.

She placed a hand on her son's cheek, "Although the technology you developed in the care you gave me over the years certainly help me keep my skill," she stared into his white eyes, her own emerald glimmering, "I'm so proud of the accomplishments you've had, and the man you've become," she looked down, "I just wish I could've been a part of that."

Zar pulled his mother into a hug, with her resting her forehead on his chest, "You have nothing to be sorry for mother, you sacrifice ten years of your life, and almost your entire life to save mine. Thank you for that."

Karsta drew back, "You have nothing to thank me for son. It is a parent's job to protect their child."

Zar's lips twitched, "Then you have nothing to feel guilty for, you were just doing your job."

Snorting, Karsta stepped out of his grasp, draping her towel over her shoulders, "Enough of this mushy stuff. Why don't you tell me what this Amelia woman has you working on?"

Draping his towel over his shoulders, Zar moved towards his lab with his mother falling into step beside him, "Whoever is attacking people was targeting specific bloodlines. To find out why, I had Amelia send me anything the ministry had on every magical bloodline. I have to say what I found out was quite interesting."

"How so?"

Entering the lab, Zar glanced around, it had once again reconfigured for his newest project. A large circular platform sat in the center of the large square space runes drawn all around it. Two tables sat on either side of the platform. The one on the right containing tools, a soldering iron, copper wire, computer chips, and other mechanical items

The one on the left contained a large cauldron filled with bubbling black liquid. Vials of powder, petrified organs, and colorful liquid filled the table.

On the platform stood a half-finished suit of armor, copper wire stretched across the Acromantula silk that made up the inner lining of the armor. Runes shone with a dim light, having been etched meticulously into every wire.

"Well apparently the concept of pure blood doesn't really exist. Grindelwald told me when he attacked the department of mysteries that all of wizarding Britain were descended from one of the seven sons of a Homo Magi named Mordru. I don't know where he got his information, but he was wrong."

Zar folded his arms behind his back, "By combining the information Amelia sent me with research the Flamel's did, I've been able to find out a lot more about the genealogy of European magi."

Karsta's hands curled into fist, she had heard about the wizard that had inadvertently attacked her son. She was proud that he was able to defeat him, but her heart ached that he experience the pain of loss again and she wasn't there to comfort him.

"Only the Peverells, the Potters, the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws, the Slytherins, and the Blacks are descended from the seven sons of Mordru." He continued bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What about the rest?"

"Apparently every other bloodline was either descended from random Homo Magi, or fairy. When the witch burning started, the magical community was afraid, so in order to protect themselves they made alliances to breed with certain magical creatures. They hoped that the special abilities of these creatures will allow them to better protect themselves."

"It's funny, the budding government at the time kept extensive files on every family, so they could blackmail them, only for them to get lost until Amelia bones found them. I'm actually surprised she added her family's recent history, but I guess she was more concerned about her niece being a target than what I would think."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why your mysterious assailant is going after wizards."

"I looked into that, the Crab and Goyal families married a giant and troll respectively. According to the notes the ministry had they wanted to breed the creature's magical resistance and strength into their bloodline. So whoever is attacking wizards must have wanted to gain those abilities."

Karsta's eyes flicked down to the silver wristbands adorning the armor. She moved forward, turning the hand of the armor over to gaze at the silver colored filaments running across the palm and fingers. "If they wanted those creatures' abilities why not just go after the creatures themselves."

Wiggling his fingers, Zar willed the dark liquid inside the cauldron to rise up. Slowly it flowed over the armor, becoming black scales wherever it touched. Within moments, a black scaled set of armor was standing on the platforms, its silver wristbands gleaming in the light, the red inverted triangle with a crooked U shone proudly against the black background.

"If I had to hazard a guess, it was probably easier to implant the watered-down ability from human DNA then it would be its original source."

"Okay that explains why the two wizards went missing, but why did their transform carcasses attack Susan Bones?"

Zar moved around behind the armor, it split open like a clamshell. Stepping up, he slipped his legs inside before leaning forward, and sliding his arms into the long sleeves. It closed up behind him. He winced slightly as needles pierced down his spine, and thin needlelike wires spread throughout his body, hooking the armor directly into his nervous system, data in a light blue color scrolled across his eyeballs.

Blinking it faded away. "That's where things get really interesting." He stepped down from the platform, his armor tightening to become a second skin, "The Bones family is descended from Homo Magi Manitou Raven, and Manitou Dawn. Both specialized and powerful magic, but what they were most famous for was resurrection."

"The Bones family existed here in the British Isles well before the Roman Empire ever set foot here. They used necromancy to defend their lands. As a matter of fact, the Bones family was one of the last ones to join them British Empire"

Karsta walked around her armored son, eying the dark scales that clung to him like a second skin. "Raising the dead would be a powerful ability, but it really doesn't explain why someone would attack Susan Bones. It looks like to me it would be better to go after her aunt, since her abilities would be more mature."

"Susan Bones is special. Not only did she inherent her family's magical talent, her mother was a Homo Magi from another realm. Her name was Eve Eden. While Amelia Bones uses her necromancy talents to solve crime, her brother was more of an academic. Richard Bones opened a portal to the dimension where Susan's mother was Princess and pulled her out. Surprisingly, instead of being mad, the two headed off on adventures and eventually got married and had Susan."

"That's all very interesting, but it doesn't explain why Susan would make a better target."

"Eve Eden not only had control overshadows, she could also create shadow constructs, but the reason Susan was targeted was that her mother was bonded with a succubus. Even deluded second-generation succubus blood would extend your life beyond that of normal Homo Magi."

"So why not go after the last diluted blood of the mother?"

"Eve and Richard Bones died helping drive Gellert Grindelwald out of France."

"Poor girl."

"Indeed."

Karsta began circling her son, her emerald eyes taking in the dark scales of his new armor that stopped just below the base of his neck. "So, what's the deal with this new armor? Wouldn't metal be better?"

Zar held up his hands, showing her the light gray scales covering his palms. "Metal would be more durable, and the previous design was made of nanites, so it could shift into anything I needed. However, during my fight with Coldcast the armor was turned against me, since I had the armor programmed to take the composition of iron, which is heavily magnetic."

"After having my armor turned against me, I decided to use something that could be just as strong and make the inner components of the armor something that cannot be magnetized. The scales you are looking at are the scales of a Ukrainian iron belly Dragon. Thanks to Grandpa Nicholas, I learned enough about alchemy to make them stronger than titanium just by adding more keratin along with some other elements."

Karsta ran her finger along the armor, feeling its small ridges beneath her touch, "How heavy is it, and what about electromagnetic pulses?"

"The armor is actually very light, and as far as electromagnetic pulses go. I put runes on every component to reinforce them and absorb the energy. Hopefully that will ease the stress on the eggs of Juru that power the armor.

Placing both hands on his shoulders, Karsta stared into her son's eyes, her own glimmering with pride. "I'm so proud of the man you have become, my son, and all that you have accomplished."

Placing a hand on top of his mother's, Zar gave it a gentle squeeze, "I couldn't have accomplished any of this without yours and father's preparations and your sacrifices."

Karsta looked down, a tear trailing down her cheek, "I just wish your father was here to share in the moment with us, but he has been avoiding me ever since I woke up."

"Father's had it rough, he still loves you, but he doesn't know how to be with you as he is now."

Karsta sniffed, "I know that, but if he would just talk…"

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt," the fortresses female electronic voice boomed through the lab, "but you wanted to be notified when the healing matrix you left at the ministry was used."

Karsta stepped back, letting her hands slide from her son shoulders. With another sniff, she wiped her eyes, "Yes, what do you have?"

"Amelia bones has just went through rejuvenation in the healing matrix, she is now physically twenty-five."

Running a hand through his hair, Zar released air from his nose, "How many healing matrixes do we have backordered at this moment?"

"You have three about to be shipped to the ministry of magic in Britain, and twenty about to be shipped to the American magical Congress."

Letting his hand drop from his head, Zar shook his head. "I still can't believe the Americans bought twenty just from Alice Longbottom's memory." Straightening up, Zar folded his hands behind his back, "Activate the safety protocols for the one's we're about to send out, make sure a rejuvenation like what happened with Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody can't happen again without the proper security code."

Karsta glanced at her son sideways, "Why didn't you take care of the one already in the ministry's possession?"

"Right now Amelia has information to blackmail me with. If I put safety codes on that one she may release the information, and I really don't want trouble from the government right now. Besides, they didn't move the one they have to St Mungo's, so I don't think they're going to use the ones in Saint Mungo's for rejuvenation."

Karsta raised an eyebrow, "If they didn't move the healing matrix they have to the hospital, where did they put it?"

"Amelia talked about putting together a special task force to take care of whoever was mutating wizards, and meta-human threats in the UK, I would say the healing matrix she just used is wherever the team's base is going to be."

"Computer, can we get a location of where the matrix is right now?"

"No sir, the tracker shut off in route to its current location."

"Da… I mean crap do we have a reason for wired shut off?"

"The ambient magic levels dropped during transport, the healing matrix is programmed to shut off all nonessential components to continue its primary function."

"How long until the machine is charged enough for the tracker to cut back on?"

"Seventy-two hours."

"Computer can we at least activate the external cameras on the healing matrix?"

"Sir your command can override any previous programming, but the continuous energy the tracker releases to give us a location, could drain the eggs of Juru and reveal that we are watching."

"Okay then, just activate external cameras and bring up the equipment for the armor."

Silently the two tables and circular platform sunk into the floor, leaving behind a wide open space. A crystal orb the size of a softball oozed silently out of the floor floating into the air.

A long table rose from the floor, a large rectangular terrarium taking up one end. Hundreds of metallic beetles scuttled across each other like a rolling wave of metal.

Karsta moved forward, tapping the glass with a finger at least twenty ebony colored eyes turned to face her, causing her to shudder, "Why did you make these things so realistic? Especially since beetles are only native to certain parts of the world."

Zar raised his shoulders, moving forward to look at a row of six platinum colored ovals, with a glowing blue circle in the center. "It was dad's idea, he thought that if they acted like real insects, even if they were discovered people wouldn't destroy them and they could keep recording information."

"It's still creepy," Karsta muttered moving over beside her son.

A grin spread across Zar's face, "I never thought my mother, the powerful kryptonian soldier would be afraid of a few bugs."

Folding her arms across her chest, Karsta's eyes narrowed, "I never said I was afraid of bugs, I just said they were creepy. Now, what are those?" She nodded towards the ovals.

Still grinning, Zar picked one up, holding it between his thumb and middle finger, "I call them Stabilizers. A couple of years after you were injured. I created a crystal and put it inside my body to use my ambient magic to help heal you. These will excrete the same crystal to be used on people injured in the field."

Karsta moved forward picking up one of the small ovals and staring at the faintly glowing light blue circle in the center, "So you're going to be putting these things inside your body?"

Zar shook his head, "No these have a small battery inside combined with runes that turned the batteries energy into magic. The Stabilizers will release enough energy to keep a person stable, until they can get better medical treatment. By pressing the blue light in the center, the active Stabilizer will be teleported here, so whoever is here at the time can begin medical treatment with one of the healing matrixes."

Karsta placed the oval back on the table, "A pretty ingenious device, but are you sure you want to show strangers your headquarters."

"I can use the suit computers to change the teleporter's destination," Zar replied rolling a Stabilizer between his fingers.

Karsta's eyes raked over the skintight black scales, "Okay that explains the security issue, but how exactly are you going to carry your new toys? I don't see any pockets."

Grinning, Zar sent a mental command to the wristbands. The wristband's covering slid backwards, revealing eight small recesses in each one. Flicking his fingers, eight Searcher Beetles flew into the air. Their black legs folded inward along with the thin antennas protruding from their heads. Within moments they fit themselves inside the recesses on his left wrist.

When the last one wiggled into place, the covering slid smoothly over them, becoming a seamless wristband again. Moving forward, Zar quickly placed eight Stabilizers inside his right wristband. As the final one clipped into place, the wristband slid closed.

Karsta nodded, pride shining in her eyes, "Hidden equipment, very clever."

"I thought so. Computer, where is my video feed from the healing matrix."

"Sorry Sir, I didn't want to interrupt your bonding with your mother."

Zar raised an eyebrow, "Well, please show me the video feed now."

Light flowed out of the softball sized crystal orb floating in front of them, forming into a large holographic screen.

From what little they could see of the room at this angle it had a concrete floor. A table half hidden in shadows sat behind Moody, the now young magical law enforcement officer leaning one hip against it.

A much younger Amelia Bones stood a few feet in front of the tank talking with Alastor Moody. The heavy lines from the stress of her job had been smooth the way, graying hair had been replaced by a mane of crimson that flowed down her back and her blue eyes sparkled with life.

Bright crimson robes showed off a much more curvaceous figure and the new grace of her youth was punctuated each time her dragon hide boots clicked on the floor.

"Damn, I do good work."

Karsta smacked him on the back of the head, "Language."

"How are you feeling, Minister?" Moody grunted.

Amelia ran a hand down her smooth face, "Better than I have in years. Are the Shifters with the DNA from before our transformation ready?"

Reaching behind him, Moody tossed her a feminine looking watch. Catching it, she slipped it on her wrist. Within moments, the previous Amelia Bones stood before the formerly elderly wizard.

Amelia nodded, fashioning her hair into its usual bun. "I may not trust our alien benefactor," she inspected one hand with its slight protruding vein, while running a finger over the returned wrinkles in her skin, "but he does good work."

Zar winced, "Ouch."

Karsta narrowed her eyes, "you can't really blame them. You've been living on this world completely hidden from them for years. I would be concerned if they weren't suspicious of you, but it's going to be dangerous working for people who could very well be making plans against you behind your back."

"That's what the Searcher Beetles are for. I'll slipped them in the building next time we meet."

"Are you going to have Tonks spy on him?" Moody asked casually, his dark eyes flicking around the room.

"Will you stop that, there's no one here, but to answer your question. No, given her unique history I don't think she would have the heart to."

Suddenly, the holographic screen cut off.

"Sir, Dementors have been detected in slaughter swamp just outside Gotham city."

Karsta turned to her son, worry shining in her eyes, "You better go."

With a sharp nod, Zar disappeared in a black blur.

"Why didn't you go with him?" A familiar voice asked, causing her heart to beat a little faster.

Karsta glanced behind her. Arzaz stood a foot away, his white eyes staring at her intently, his golden armor reflecting the light of the fortress.

Slowly, she turned to face him. "Zar knows this world better than I. As much as I want to go protect him, he strong enough now to protect himself." she looked down. "Besides if I was seen it would just draw more attention to him."

Arzaz moved forward. He couldn't take it anymore, after watching her struggle back to life for so long. He had to be with her he didn't know how it was going to work now, but right now he just had to have her in his arms. He just hoped that his past actions hadn't pushed her away.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, "Zar will be fine we've trained him well. We'll be here to support him if he gets in trouble."

"I've missed so much time with him. So much of his life," Karsta mumbled into his chest.

Arzaz tightened his grip on her, "We both have. All we can do now is be there for his future."

Suddenly, Arzaz grunted, his hand flying to his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

Karsta looked into his grimacing face, "What's wrong?"

Images of blue liquid, glass and a dark room flashed through his mind.

Arzaz eyes fluttered open, "New memories have been uploaded?"

"How is that possible? The implant should have been destroyed with your body."

"I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 13**

Zar soared through the air, white vapor trailing behind him in the darkening sky as he punched through clouds. He dipped low as the sun sunk beneath the horizon, skimming the tops of trees. Orange, red, and brown leaves fluttered to the ground. Breathing into his nose, crisp fall air filled his lungs.

Moving in between the trees, the scent of earth and stagnant water filled his nose with each breath.

Pointing his feet towards the ground, his heels skidded along the earth, drawing deep trails in the mud.

Glancing around him, the world faded to black with shades of red, orange, and blue peeking through the darkness. He moved forward, leaves crunching under his feet. The sound of splashing water echoed through the trees as he trod into the bog.

"Zar to fortress, are you seeing anything?"

With the suit hooked into his nervous system his senses transferred everything he was experiencing back to the fortress, for his mother or father to review.

His mother's voice sounded in his ear. "The temperatures dropping unnaturally fast."

Fog began to curl across the water as his breath steamed on the air. Sweat trailed down his tanned skin almost hardening into ice as an unnatural cold seeped into his bones.

"Zar, what's happening? Your heart rate has just sped up."

Images of his mother lying on the floor of the Department of mysteries, blood pooling around her from the stumps of her missing arms flash through his mind before being replaced by him cradling Lily Potter as she died, staring down at her closed eyes and emaciated gray skin.

He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands curling into fists. "I think I found the Dementors, or to be more precise they have found me."

Tall black cloaked figures emerged from the trees gliding through the air like ghosts. Gray three fingered hands covered in dark purple scabs poked out from beneath their cloaks. A rattling reverberated from beneath the hoods of their cloaks as they drew closer.

Zar's breath quickened, his white eyes flicking back and forth. One hand flew to his head. Darkness began to creep in at the edges of his vision. The steady pounding of his heart filled his ears as images of him running through the forest of new Genesis as the planets great city fell from the sky were pushed to the forefront of his mind.

"Zar listen to me," his mother urged a note of panic in her voice. "You are safe. I'm right here. I'm fine. Lily Potter's death was not your fault. Now do them proud and fight!"

Blinking, Zar's gaze hardened, his eyes glowed with a vibrant red light. Grinding his teeth, his lips twisted into a snarl. Two beams of crimson energy flew from his eyes, slamming into the closest Dementor.

It flew backwards, shrieking as its cloak burst into bright orange flames.

The other Dementor's froze two feet away from him, forming a semicircle around him.

A nasty smile spread across his face. "I bet you weren't expecting that were you?"

"Zar," his father began. "Remember your training. Dementors are driven away by positive emotion. Use that to fuel your magic."

Zar's eyes flicked around him, his mind drifting back to the happier moments with his family before the fall of New Genesis. Pleasant warmth filled his chest with each memory driving away the fear and cold these creatures caused.

Pushing that warmth outward, silver whips of fire exploded from his hands, their luminescent light driving the demons of fear back.

Disappearing in a blur of motion, he was in and among them in a moment. Spinning on his heels like a dancer, he lashed out with the whips. The silver fire curled around its victims.

The Dementors screamed as the fire cleaved through their robes like paper, digging into their flesh. With a sharp yank, the whips made their way through the rest of the Dementors caught in their grasp.

Black sand rained into the water, leaving a charred sent behind.

As the whips settled on either side of Zar, they sent jets of steam into the air. Black sand rained to the ground.

Zar's eyes flicked to the remaining three Dementors, their heads angled downwards, staring at the gritty remains of their fellows. Slowly, as one they raised their heads to stare at Zar.

Flicking his wrist, one of the whips lashed outwards, wrapping around a Dementor's neck, cleaving through its hood. With a slight pull, the creatures head fell from its shoulders, revealing the elongated horse like face. Gray skin was stretched taut over its snout like mouth and covered the sunken eye sockets, making it impossible for the creature to be able to see out of them.

Spinning, he snapped the whips through the air, only for them to fall short slicing open the back of the black robe of the remaining two soul eaters as they fled, revealing emaciated bodies. Dark gray skin covered in sores stretched taut over large humanoid skeletons.

Throwing his hands outward, the whips curled, transforming into fireballs. They flew through the air, creating a silver shimmer on the water's surface. It slammed into one. Silver fire engulfed its body, burning away the robes to reveal its emaciated skeletal form. Its feet were hidden by the water, but its large three fingered hands slapped at the flames in a futile effort to put them out.

Its long horse shaped head snapped back, empty eye-sockets with skin stretched over the eyeholes pointed towards the sky. With a shriek that couldn't come from human vocal cords, it collapsed into black sand that steamed in the water.

For a long moment, Zar just stood there breathing, his mouth watering unpleasantly at the taste of charcoal on the air.

Spitting into the water, he glanced around for his last opponent. "Damn, it got away."

"You did well son," Arzaz praised.

"I froze up. How is that doing well?"

"You were fighting demons of fear, I would be surprised if you didn't freeze," Karsta soothed. "Heck I wasn't even close to them and I froze for a moment."

Zar wiped his forearm across his brow. "Thank you both for your help."

"That's what we're here for…"

A feminine scream rent the air.

– **XX –**

Lori Zechlin stumbled backwards, her hand gripping the frayed ends of a dark pigtail. Her blue eyes locked on the cloaked apparitions before her.

Smoldering rips in its clothes revealed an emaciated chest covered in taught gray skin. Large open wounds oozed a clear liquid, causing the robe to stick to the skin.

Her combat boots slid on the bank of the river, water sloshing up to seep through her dark jeans. Her back touched the bark of a tree in the middle of the river, its bark rough against her lower back, making her wish she wouldn't have worn a belly shirt.

All she wanted was a break from her small town in Ohio. She thought coming to Gotham would be fun. She thought going through the tour they led in slaughter swamp would be interesting, but now she was surrounded by cloaked figures unnatural cold seeping into her bones and every horrible thing she had ever done bursting to the forefront of her mind.

The creature closed its hand around the hairs, reaching its other one up to grab her throat. Suddenly, it froze its head moving painfully slow towards the forest. After a moment, it turned away, angling its head downward to stare at the black hairs clutched in its hand. Without another word, it launched itself into the air.

Its fellows closed in, Lori's blood congealed in her veins, her breath steamed on the air. Her knees shook, the bones knocking together. Gritting her teeth, she lashed out with her magic trying to absorb the creature's abilities to turn them against them, but the moment her magic touch the creatures she recoiled.

Hundreds of screams filled her mind. Each one filled with the anguish, regret, and rage of an eternity of torment. She slid down the tree, sinking into the water and did the only thing she could think of, the only thing her body would allow her to do, she screamed.

– **XX –**

Zar burst through the trees. Small twigs and leaves fluttering to the ground.

Four Dementors surrounded a girl in the middle of a river. Her back was pressed against a tree, her blue eyes wide with fear as one of them reached towards her.

Spiraling runes flared to life on Zar's right arm. He plunged his arm sideways, his hand and wrist disappearing into the space between realms. Withdrawing his hand, a rough cut golden Jewel with red veins running like rivers through it was clutched in his fingers.

Holding it between his finger and thumb, he pointed it at the closest Dementor forcing a tendril of magic into the jewel. Warm golden light like the light of the sun on a summer's day flared through the forest.

Leaves on nearby trees became a bright green as the Dementor's heads snapped around with an earsplitting shriek, their grotesque hands flying up to shield their eyes from the light. Concentrating the jewel's power, a golden beam shot out of it, slamming into the Dementor frozen in mid-reached towards the girl.

Zar watched the beam slam into the Dementor. Its body folding into the light like it was being sucked through a straw. It flowed up the energy sinking into the jewel with a burst of cold.

Turning, Zar aimed at the next one, only for a roar to shake the ground. His head snapped in the direction of the sound.

A massive figure at least nine feet tall charged towards him, its black eyes filled with rage, its yellow teeth grinding together. A chest three feet wide covered in paper white bulging muscle heaved, sending rancid breath into the air.

A gray suit jacket and pants covered barrel like arms and legs. Toes resembling small sausages poked out the end of well-worn shoes.

With another roar, the creature launched its bowling ball sized fist forward, swamp water flying out of the white hair matted to its brow.

Zar raised a hand catching the creature's fist with a whack. His body jerked, sending the soul stone flying from his grasp as the strength behind the blow pushed him backwards.

– **XX –**

Lori couldn't believe her luck. These creatures were just about to do who knows what to her, when a red-haired teen with glowing white eyes burst through the trees and saved her with a glowing rock. She had seen some crazy things in her time with the Shadow-Pact and Secret Six, but this had to take the cake.

Then however, the universe just had to prove how much it hated her. Just as the creature reaching towards her was sucked into the rock, Solomon Grundy, a freaking myth burst from the water and attacked her Savior, leaving her alone to face these cloaked monstrosities again.

Rising to her feet, her small thin hands curled into fists, her nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood. If no one was going to save her, then she would do it herself, her eyes flicked to the broad shouldered teen battling Solomon Grundy.

Lashing out with her magic, her power washed over them, but they were two locked in combat to notice.

An amber aura blazed to life around the redhead, while a pale gray wafted off of the walking myth. Inhaling deeply, she pulled the auras towards her, gasping as they sunk into her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head, leaving just the white visible as she floated off the ground.

Her teeth turned yellow, and her skin became the same paper white as Solomon's. She felt her clothes becoming rough as they transformed into whatever hide her redheaded Savior was wearing. Her head lolled on her chest, the color bleaching out of her hair except for a hint of crimson at the tips.

The creature's stretch their hands forward, the fluid covering the scabs that littered their gray skin reflecting the moonlight.

Lori's head snapped up, her eyes glowing a luminescent gray, her yellow teeth bared in a ferocious grin.

On instinct, her right arm launched forward slamming into her closest opponent. She felt the bones of its elongated horse like face shatter as it flew away from her. Spinning on her heel, she grabbed another one by the front of its robes, the power coursing through her body driving away whatever power over fear these creatures had.

Bringing her knee up, she slammed it into a bony chest, feeling the ribs give way. Whitish silver blood exploded from beneath the hood, splattering across her pale skin.

A pair of arms wrapped around her body, the scabby gray skin pinning her arms to her sides as the three fingers on either hand locked together in front of her chest. An icy cold swept through her body, purging her of her new power.

Her head snapped back and something between a roar and a scream exploded from her throat before her head fell limply on her chest, her features fading back to normal.

– **XX –**

Zar strain to hold back the humongous zombies arm. Sweat poured down his body stinging his eyes and matting his red hair to his head.

"Grundy smash you for entering his swamp," the creature bellowed swinging his free arm around.

Twin beams of crimson energy shot from Zar's eyes, slicing the arm off just below the elbow.

Grundy howled ripping his arm free of Zar's grip. He clamped his hand over his smoldering stump, black blood oozing from between his fingers.

Zar launched himself forward, water splashing up around him. As he moved he noticed Grundy's severed arm transform into a wisp of gray energy out of the corner of his eye.

"Zar, be careful," his father warned. "His energy signature matches yours after you returned from your trip to the city."

Zar ducked under a punch slamming his fist into Grundy's ribs. The bones caved under the blow, and black blood spewed from Grundy's mouth. "Are you telling me this thing is somehow connected to the earth?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

A scream rent the air.

Zar spun, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the girl clutched in a bear hug against the Dementor's chest.

Massive thick white arms wrapped around him, pulling him backwards. He slammed against hard muscle. The smell of rotten flesh and plant matter filled his nose.

"Grundy crush you into paste."

Zar grunted at the pressure on his ribs inwardly grateful that his armor took the brunt of the burden.

With a burst of will, Zar flew backwards pushing Grundy with him. They slammed into trees with enough force to snap them in half. The top halves fell into the river, creating waves that sent ripples through the water. Colorful leaves floated out on the ripples like something out of a painting.

Through all of this, Grundy refused to let go and Zar was forced to watch as the Dementor lifted into the air, the limp black haired teen clutched close to his chest.

Suddenly, a force rippled through the forest, knocking the Dementor out of the air. That same force ripped Lori from the creature's grasp. "Sorry I'm late, but we didn't know there was trouble until a few minutes ago."

Zar's gaze snapped upward a pale skinned woman floated in the air above him, her wavy light brown hair fluttering in the breeze. Her dark eyes glinting mischievously as he struggled in Grundy's grasp.

She drifted towards the ground. Her slender well-muscled arms crossed over a black AC/DC T-shirt that outlined her small breasts. Tight blue jeans hugged the curves of her hips, their edges fluttering slightly as she drifted down.

She touched down, the heels of her black high-heeled boots sinking into the mud.

"Who are you?" Zar grunted.

"I'm Tonks, your new partner, but you can call me…" her skin rippled becoming a pea green color. A white stripe ran over her eyes, down her cheeks, and across her arms. Her wavy brown hair became a straight carrot colored red instead of the deep fire color Zar possessed, the dark haired teen floated into her arms, and her now Amber eyes scanned the body, "Miss Martian."

For a long moment, Zar stared at the woman before him, wondering how on earth a Martian could be part of the wizarding world. From what the fortress was able to tell them, Mars was now a desolate dirt ball, its life having been extinguished thousands of years ago. Could the fortress be wrong, or was Tonks a remnant of a forgotten race like his mother?

Shaking his head, Zar slammed the back of his skull into Grundy's nose, the crunch of cartilage reverberating in his ears.

With a roar Grundy released him, his baseball mitt like hands flying to his face.

Dropping to the ground in a crouch, he swept one leg beneath the water, clipping Grundy's feet out from under him. He fell backwards sending waves to either side of him and ripples through the water.

Exhaling, a cold wind washed over the water. Ice grew up around Grundy, pinning him in place.

The pale giant roared, straining against the ice, cracks began to echo through the forest, but its surface held.

Seizing his chance, Zar leapt into the air, forcing magic into his right arm. It became like putty, his skintight armor infusing with his magic to allow the shift. His arm collapsed into itself, forming into a gleaming four foot long bone spike.

Descending towards the giant, he drew his arm back. His eyes locked on to his target, his visage reflected back at him in Grundy's dark eyes. Lips pressed into a thin line, he drove the spike forward. The bone spike pierced Grundy's eye, squirting pale gray viscous fluid over his broad face.

Zar's arm jolted as the spike continued on, slamming into the back of the legends skull.

Twitching once, Solomon Grundy collapsed into himself, his flesh steaming off his bones before they too evaporated, sinking into the water for him to one day rise again.

Landing on the ground, Zar flicked the bit of brain matter off his spike before the lower half of his arm shifted back to a black scaled forearm ending in a large five fingered hand.

"Well that was brutal," Tonks or Miss Martian commented.

"That thing was dangerous. It needed to be put down."

"Some would say the same about you."

A luminescent white eye pinned her where she stood, making her feel like it was seeing into her very soul. "Is that what you think?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Ignoring her, Zar sent his magic outwards, his lips twitching. His heart becoming a little lighter freeing him of the guilt he felt about killing the creature as his power merged with the Philosopher's soul. Wrapping his magic around it, he pulled it towards him. The rough cut golden stone flew through the air, smacking into his grayscale covered palm.

Raising his arm high above his head, the stone pinched between his thumb and pointer finger. He forced magic into it. Golden light shone from the jewel, hitting the remaining recovering Dementors like a laser light show. A shiver ran down Zar's arm as the jewel became like a block of ice before returning to normal as it consumed the Dementor's essence.

Miss Martian's amber eyes locked on the stone. "What is that thing?"

"Nothing you or the ministry needs to be worried about," tossing it into the air. It reached about two feet before shimmering out of existence. His gaze flicked to the dark-haired girl cradled in Martian's arms. "What do we do with her?"

Placing the tips of two green fingers against the girl's forehead, Martian's eyes filled with a pale peppermint green light. After a moment, she withdrew her hand, her eyes fading back to their normal amber. "There, I've removed the memories of what happened here. When she wakes up tomorrow, she'll think she had a nice time in the city."

Zar arched an eyebrow. "How's she supposed to think that when she wakes up here?" He gestured around him."

Martian's bright red lips curled into a grin. She waved her hand. A small stone floated up from the ground, shining with a blue light. It settled itself on the black haired teen's chest, causing her to disappear in a swirl of color.

"Where did you send her?"

Martian's form shimmered until she became Tonks once more. She tucked a strand of light Brown hair behind her ear. "I picked her address and the image of her bedroom out of her mind. I then turned a stone into a Port Key to take her home."

"Clever."

Tonks curtsied picking up the edges of an imaginary dress. "Thank you." She straightened up. "Now come on we have to report to the boss about what happened here."

Zar shook his head. "No, not yet."

Tonks arched a light Brown eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Half of the technology used to create the starfish that has been mutating wizards was created by Wayne enterprises. We are awful close to their main branch in Gotham, so I think it's time we pay them a visit."

– **XX –**

A lone Dementor soared through the air, the black hairs clutched in its three fingered hand flattened against its gray skin. It dipped low skimming the surface of the ocean as it curled around the coast of an island.

Slipping into the mouth of a cave, florescent lights clicked on, their buzzing bouncing off the rough cut rocks.

The tunnel gave way to a large chamber, light bulbs hanging from the stalactites lit up the space like day.

A large pentagram painted in black was etched into the floor, circles at each of its five points.

Inside each circle were large glass cylinders, topped with small silver colored domes. Cables ran from each cylinder to an octagon shaped tank in the pentagrams center.

The Dementor glided around the edge of the pentagram, its shadow passing over a set of metal beds with shackles at the bottom and center mounted into the far wall.

The lights of the computers lining the cave walls dimmed as its shadow passed over them.

It flowed into another tunnel, exiting into a smaller chamber.

Tables filled this chamber in neat rows, gleaming silver starfish lining each table.

It stopped before a central table, thrusting its fist outward presenting the occupant with the hairs.

A feminine curvaceous form cloaked in black sat at the table, its green hands moving like a spider's legs over a partially completed starfish. It glanced up, long curly black hair falling out of its hood. "Where is Lori Zechlin?" They asked staring at the hairs clutched in the creatures gray scab covered hand.

"Gone," the Dementor rasped its voice like a hissing snake.

The figure flowed like water to its feet, its dark green hands curling into fists, crimson energy outlining its eyes beneath its hood. "How could nine Dementors lose against a girl whose only power is magical absorption? Your abilities should have been impossible for her to absorb."

"Trouble," the Dementor rasped.

"Show me," the figure reached its slender hand forward, their fingernails reflecting the light just before they disappeared beneath the Dementor's hood. The tips of their fingers brushed the middle of the long horse like snout beneath the hood. A shudder ran through their body as they felt the rough scabs beneath their touch.

Pushing the discomfort away, they pushed their magic inside the Dementor, merging it with the swirling blackness that made up its core.

A gasp exploded from beneath the hood as images filled their mind, their body jerked, causing the hood to fall away to reveal a heart-shaped face with prominent cheekbones. Wavy black hair framed a face as beads of sweat ran down the dark green skin.

Almond shaped eyes drifted sleepily closed for a moment, before snapping open, their deep red color almost glowing. The woman leaned forward, strands of her dark hair falling to obscure her face.

Gently, she took the hairs from the Dementor, leading the way back to the main chamber. Stopping before one of the tanks in the pentagram circles, she pressed the button just below its glass cylinder. A small tray slid out with the mechanized whine. Delicately, she laid each hair on the tray, applying gentle pressure to it once she finished.

With another mechanized whine, the tray slid closed, the blue light of the tank turning green as the hairs appeared floating inside.

Nodding she turned to the Dementor, "I think it's time we gathered some new friends. If little Zar wants to interfere in my plans, then he'll learn the consequences of tangling with Wotan."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 14**

Zar soared through the air, rain bouncing off his dark scale armor and sticking his crimson hair to his head.

Tonks in her Miss Martian form flew beside him, the telepathic oval around her causing the rain to bounce away. "So, why do you think our mysterious assailant change targets?"

Lightning flash through the sky, the rumble of the thunder reverberating through Zar's body, its bright blue flash reflected in his white eyes. "If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that the attacks in the wizarding world were just a test run. Wizards may be powerful, but meta-human's abilities can be far greater and are a lot more versatile."

They dipped low, weaving in between the buildings. Zar inwardly frowned at the oppressive feeling in the city. Even with the lights shining from the buildings, darkness seemed to close in on him from every direction.

Catching the site of Tonks's reflection in a buildings window, he snapped back to reality, continuing where he left off. "Take Lori Zechlin's ability for example. I saw her absorb part of my power as well as Solomon Grundy's, and she instantly knew how to use them. Can you think of a wizard that can match that ability?"

Tonks inhaled. The scents of the city filling her nostrils, sending her into a coughing fit. Getting herself under control, she ignored the grin spreading across Zar's face. "I see your point. "Do you have any suspicions of who they're going to attack next?"

Halting in midair, Zar shook his head. "There are too many meta-humans with too many tempting abilities for our assailant to pick from." With a mental command, black scales flowed up his neck, forming into a smooth mask with deep red eyeholes.

This new armor worked better than Zar had expected. It was similar to actual Dragon hide in the fact that it could channel magic, and since Zar's magic responded to his will. He could do anything from make runes appear on his armor, to becoming invisible.

Pushing a tiny bit of magic into the armor, the scales of the armor shimmered like glass, allowing Zar to fade from view.

Now invisible, he stared down at the city below. Miles of tall buildings in the Gothic style of architecture stretched as far as the eye could see. Cars in the body style of the 1950s zoomed down the road, their round headlights piercing the darkness, the roar of the powerful engines reverberating through his enhanced ears.

Zar's gaze swept the streets, peering into every arch. For some reason, a lot of the older buildings had gargoyles atop them, their hunch demonic forms peering over roofs edges.

Further in towards the center of the city was newer construction. They were tall sleek buildings with large glass windows covering every side in a testament to modern architecture.

Zar's eyes focused on one building in particular, the largest in the group of glass and steel behemoths with a giant golden W perched atop it.

Zar's vision zoomed in, taking note of every door on the building in a moment. He frowned when he noted only one guard sitting at a desk full of monitor screens at the front entrance.

He turned to Tonks frowned still present on his face, "There's only one guard."

Tonks's amber eyes flicked to the building. "That's a good thing. That means it will be easier to sneak inside."

Zar shook his head, forgetting for a moment that Tonks couldn't see him. "Bruce Wayne is one of the richest people in the world, but yet his main headquarters is only guarded by a guy at the front desk. Something isn't right."

A slow smile curved Tonks's red lips. "Don't tell me you're scared?"

Turning towards the building, Zar willed his head to become visible. Slowly, he turned so that his mask's red eyes stared straight at Tonks's amber ones.

Tonks froze for a moment, with his black armor in deep red eyes, her new partner look like a demon out of the pit. His head shimmered out of existence, his disembodied voice snapping her back to reality. "I hope you can keep up."

With a small rush of air, her new partner was gone.

Glancing up at the sky, Tonks watch the raindrops bounce off her telepathic egg. Tucking a strand of carrot colored hair behind her ear. She shimmered out of existence following her partner at a more leisurely pace.

– _ **XX –**_

Zar drifted around Wayne enterprises main building, his gaze locked on the ground, scanning for a door to enter through. The violence of the city filtered into his ears, screams, gunfire, and mad laughter blending together in a symphony of horror.

His hands curled into fists. he would have liked to have helped, but this wasn't his city. He had thousands of people depending on him, maybe more if his guess about who their target going after meta-humans was right. He drifted towards the ground, his heels scraping along the asphalt as he skidded to a stop before a rear door covered in black paint. Exit was stenciled at the top of the door in big white letters.

Tonks gently floated down behind him, wincing at the thousands of thoughts inside her head, each one more violent than the last, scraping against her brain like broken glass. Why was the city so dark, why was it so violent, more importantly, why didn't the people in charge ever perform a more permanent solution? Just before she threw up her barriers she sensed a mind different than the others.

This mind was haunted by a dark past. The gunshots that murdered his family still rang in his head even after all these years. His mind shone in the sea of darkness like a beacon. Whoever's mind she was sensing had pulled the trauma inward, using it to drive them and forge themselves into something that was almost unbreakable.

She reached out father trying to see who it was, but she couldn't it was too far away, there were too many other minds interfering. Sinking back into her body, she closed her mind down, breathing a sigh of relief at only having her own thoughts in her head.

Touching down, Tonks moved behind Zar as he stretched his hand forward. Filaments slithered out from the gray scales covering his palm and into the card reader mounted into the concrete wall beside the door.

Computer code filled Zar's vision, a certain sequence of ones and zeros flashing red just before the lock clicked.

"Nicely done," Tonks commented pulling the door open, "but you know I could've just ghosted us through the door."

The featureless red eyed mask split like a flower at the top of Zar's head, sinking back into his armor. "Could you have disabled the security?"

"Point to you then."

"You can earn it back. I'll need you to find out where the mainframe is."

"Leave it to me, so were you write about just the one guard, or are there more?"

Zar glanced inside, the walls becoming intangible under his gaze. "Besides the one at the front desk, there's one on each floor inside a small alcove beside the main elevator. Now, before we go in there link our minds so we can communicate without being overheard."

Tonks locked eyes with him, her own shining a peppermint green.

Zar felt a small nudge on his mind. Instantly his consciousness recoiled.

Tonks arched an eyebrow. "I thought you said you wanted us to link minds?"

Zar ran a hand through his hair slicking it back. "Sorry I've been trained to guard my mind. This way of communication makes me nervous. Try again, please."

A coy smile spread across Tonks's face. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you."

Ignoring the heat flaring across his cheeks, Zar relaxed his shoulders.

Again Tonks's eyes shone a peppermint green.

Zar felt a push on his mind, but instead of withdrawing he sent out a tiny thread of magic, intertwining the magic with her mental probe.

Immediately he felt Tonks's presence in his mind, kind of like knowing someone is behind you without having to turn around.

He felt her exhilaration at having been successful. He also felt her trepidation at being linked to another mind. Flashing her a reassuring smile, he pushed a question to the forefront of his mind. _'Can you hear me?'_

' _Of course I can.'_

Standing shoulder to shoulder, the duo stepped inside the building. Zar making sure to keep his hand on the door so he could guide it closed.

Hearing the door click, Tonks relaxed and finally gazed around at her surroundings.

She was in a long hallway made of painted white concrete walls. Landscape art line the walls.

Glancing upward, she saw tubular fluorescent lighting in its rectangular fixture equally spaced along the ceiling. Between each fixture sat a rectangular grate.

Cool air blasted from the great, sending a pleasant chill down her spine.

' _Well besides the artwork,'_ Zar began moving up beside her, the soles of his armor gliding silently across the linoleum floor. _'I'm a little under impressed.'_

Tonks inclined her head, her amber eyes locking onto the cylindrical camera in the center of the hallway. _'Are you sure you still have control of the security system?'_

' _Yeah, but it's the security measures that aren't on the network that I'm worried about.'_

Shimmering out of existence, the duo began moving down the hallway.

With his arms swinging leisurely at his sides, Zar glanced at his new partner. _'So, how does a Martian hybrid end up on earth?'_

Tonks tensed. _'How did you know I was a hybrid?'_

' _Honestly I didn't until just now, but after seeing the white stripes on your face and arms. I had my suspicions.'_

Tonks glanced at the end of the hallway. They were about five feet from the elevator. Just off to the left of the elevator would be the guard's desk. She shook her head. _'We really don't have time for this right now.'_

Zar glanced down the hallway, his eyes glowing with a pale light. The walls faded away.

A well-muscled guard about six feet tall sat at a small desk, one hand propping up his head, his eyes locked on the small TV screen in front of him. With a blink, the walls faded back to normal.

' _The guard is not really paying attention, besides we can communicate at the speed of thought. I doubt it will take that long.'_

Chewing on her bottom lip, Tonks ran her fingers through her hair, her clear painted nails catching the light. On one hand, she didn't really know enough about Zar to tell him about her past. On the other hand, this could be an opening for her to find out about him, something Minister Bones desperately wanted.

Not only that, but if they were going to be partners, they needed to learn to trust each other.

' _About sixteen years ago, magical archaeologist Ted and Andromeda Tonks were investigating a tomb Gringotts found. My ship was inside, when they touched it. The shipped used their DNA to make me look like everyone else so that I would be safe.'_

Zar's brow furrowed. So it wasn't only kryptonians that landed on this planet and hid in secret, he shook his head, he wasn't really surprised, but it made him wonder just what else was out there. ' _Why_ _were you sent to earth?'_

Tonks shook her head. _'Oh no, I'm not telling you any more until I find out a little about you. So, how did you wind up on earth?'_

Zar stopped walking, causing Tonks to pause beside him. Could he really trust Tonks with how he got to earth? He shook his head, it didn't matter anymore. Amelia Bones already knew he was Harry Potter, she had most likely figured out that him arriving on earth had something to do with the Unspeakables.

' _I come from the planet New Genesis.'_

' _Home of the new gods?'_

' _Yes, now do you want to hear this or not?'_

' _No need to get snippy, go on.'_

Leaning against the wall, Zar stared down the hallway, his eyes going distant. _'My parents are Karsta Wor-Ul of krypton and Arzaz old god of magic.'_

' _So you're a hybrid like me?'_

' _Do you just want to pick this story out of my brain?'_

Tonks's lips curled. ' _I could, but it would probably give you a headache.'_

Ignoring her, Zar continued. _'The first five years of my life were the happiest I can remember. My parents taught me the mystic and martial arts as well as how to control my budding powers.'_

His eyes flashed crimson. _'What I didn't know at the time was that Apokolips, home of the dark new gods was preparing to attack our home, New Genesis, home of new gods who had dedicated themselves to watching over and preserving the balance of the fifty-two known universes.'_

' _One day after training, I was out exploring the forest, when para-demons, foot soldiers of Apokolips emerge from a boom tube.'_ He glanced at Tonks _'an interdimensional wormhole that makes instantaneous travel anywhere in the fifty-two known universes possible.'_

' _Fifty-two known universes?'_

Zar waved her off. _'Not important right now.'_

' _I defeated the para-demons. Shortly after my mother found me, we watched together as super town, the city of the new gods fell. Shortly after that, my mother took me to a device that combined kryptonian and new god technology to bring me to another universe. We arrived here together, but during the trip my mother was gravely injured.'_

Zar looked down. _'With my mother unable to take care of me, the Potters all but adopted me. It was with their teaching I was able to gain my masteries and develop a lot of the technology I have given to the ministry.'_

He decided to leave out the part about the kryptonian research center being stored in Gringotts before his arrival, and the fact that he emerged from the veil of death. He had to keep some secrets. Amelia may suspect the department of mysteries had something to do with him, but he owed the unspeakables a lot. He wasn't going to give her proof of that, and he definitely didn't want the government getting a hold of kryptonian technology.

' _So, now that you know a bit about me. How does a white and green Martian hybrid end up in a tomb on earth?'_

Tonks began walking again, leaving Harry to fall into step beside her.

' _According to the records kept inside the ship,'_ she shook her head. _'or incubator, whatever you want to call it. Something happened, about three thousand years ago. A virus wiping out all life with a telepathic ability spread across the planet. In an effort to save the history of their race, the two factions, the warrior white Martians, and the genius level intellect green Martians worked together to combine the best of their two species into a single metamorphic symbiotic embryo.'_

' _They then place me inside the ship and programmed it to absorb the DNA of the first person or persons to find it. That DNA would be injected into the embryo, and I would then shift into a childlike form that was both Martian and human, but neither at the same time,'_ her gaze shifted upward, _'come to think of it the Martian people were actually very trusting. However then again I guess they didn't have a choice.'_

' _So what is that make you, are you the daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, are you a witch, or are you a Martian?'_

' _I am the daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, but I am also the legacy of my people.'_

Zar glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. ' _Looks like we both have a lot to live up to.'_

Tonks nodded. _'Do you think we can do it?'_

A grin spread across Zar's face. _'The only way to find out is to try, grandma.'_

Tonks's wide amber eyes snapped to him. _'Grandma!'_

Zar widened his eyes, shifting his face into a mask of innocence. _'Well you are three thousand and sixteen years old, so it seems fitting to call you grandma.'_

Pausing at the end of the hallway, Tonks shot him a narrow eyed glare. _'You wait to we get out of here. I am so getting you back for that.'_

' _We'll see,'_ Zar peered around the corner.

The guard's deep brown eyes were still locked on his TV. His hat askew on his mane of dark hair, but his badge shone proudly on his pressed light brown shirt. Absentmindedly, a large hand wrapped around a Styrofoam cup. Dropping the hand beneath his chin, he took a sip of whatever was in the cup, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Zar glanced at Tonks. _'Do you want to take this guy, or should I?'_

' _You better do it. I'm so old I may hurt myself.'_

Zar rolled his eyes. He should've known that little joke was going to come back to bite him in the ass. Who knew alien women were sensitive about their age. Then again she was raised on earth.

Crouching down, he shimmied forward. Taking a deep breath, he focused magic into his lungs picturing exhaling a white fog. He envisioned the fog sweeping towards the guard.

Zar sniffed the air taking in the scent of the guard's calone and the strong bitter flavor of his coffee. During his training, he learned that the clearer you could imagine something, the better your magic would respond without the need of words to focus. Once he had memorized every detail, he began moving the magic in his lungs, mixing it with the air. He imagined the guard's eyes slowly drifting closed and his cup of coffee. He sniffed. Excuse him Brandy spiked coffee falling to the floor.

Once he had the image firmly in his mind, he exhaled. Pale white fog exploded past his puckered lips, filling the small alcove within a moment. The Styrofoam cup slipped from the guard's hand, hitting the floor and spilling its dark brown contents on the linoleum.

His head slid off his braced arm, slamming into the table with a thump, causing Zar to wince.

He glanced at Tonks. _'That's going to leave a mark.'_

Shaking her head, the Martian made a get on with it motion.

Running a hand through his hair, Zar turned back to the guard now slumped over his desk. Inhaling he sucked the gas back into his lungs, releasing a burp and a puff of white smoke. Rising to his feet, he brushed imaginary dust off his knees.

' _Okay, you're up. Find out where the monitor room is.'_

Tonks sauntered forward, a sway in her jean clad hips.

Zar followed her with his eyes, his gaze locking onto her posterior as she bent over the desk, daintily laying a finger against the guard's head. Her eyes filled with a peppermint green light.

After a moment, she straightened up turning to Zar with a knowing smirk on her face. _'The monitoring room is in the subbasement, but you need a special key for access.'_

' _I've got that covered, but were going to need to hurry. I may have control of the cameras, but I'm not going to be able to hide an elevator moving.'_

Nodding, Tonks raised her hand. The guard floated back in his chair. His feet floated upwards, his ankles crossing and balancing on the edge of the desk. Finally, the contents of his coffee cup slithered back into its Styrofoam home before floating back to the edge of the desk.

' _What are you doing?'_

' _If someone comes looking, do you really want them finding a guard slumped over his desk?'_

' _Good point.'_

Together, they moved forward, the elevator door slid open at their approach. Placing his hand on the directional panel, Zar sent silver filaments flowing out of the palm of his armor and into the small keyhole at the bottom of the panel.

With a jerk, the elevator began descending downwards.

Zar's eyes flicked to the screen above the doors, finding it blank.

' _Looks like we're on our way.'_

Three minutes later, the elevator slowed to a stop. Its doors slid open, releasing a blast of cold air into the small space.

Together, the duo stepped out, finding themselves in a large room. Row upon row of black rectangles filled the room, a multitude of colorful lights were spread sporadically across the rectangles. Wires flowed like living vines across the walls and ceiling.

Trailing them with his eyes, Zar found that they lead to a small fenced off area with a single desktop computer setting on a small table inside.

Tonks moved away, and with a soft click light blossomed.

Zar's gaze flicked upwards as Tonks moved back to his side. Cone-shaped lights dangled from the ceiling, swinging gently in the wind provided by the air conditioner.

"So," Tonks asked her whispered voice echoing around the room. "Which one of these towers has the name we're looking for?"

"I don't know, but it really doesn't matter." Approaching the closest tower, Zar stretched his hand forward. Silver filaments oozed from his palm weaving like spider silk into the tower. He went rigid. A wall of light blue ones and zeros filled the forefront of his mind before shifting into a list of names.

Hundreds upon thousands of names went by in a second. More files open before his eyes, releasing more names with attached documents of who bought what. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the list began to slow until it settled on the name Percival Graves.

Files attached to the name opened, showing Zar the components. With a thought, the file scrolled downwards, showing Zar the shipping address. Another thought ran the address through the fortress computers.

The filaments withdrew from the machine. He lowered his hand, stumbling away, a space above his right eye now pounding.

"So did you find it"?

Zar's hand flew to his head. "Not so loud. Yes I found it. The man we're looking for is Percival Graves. Whoever he is, he had the parts shipped to a PO Box."

"Percival Graves doesn't ring a bell, who is he?"

"I don't know, but what I can tell you is he's not in any government database, so he has to be a wizard. Either that or it's a fake name just use to buy the parts".

Tonks moved forward. "Well we've done all we can hear. it's time for us to go."

"You're not going anywhere," said a deep voice from the shadows.

Zar's eyes snapped in the direction of the sound, while Tonks tensed. The mind that shone like a beacon was now in the room with them.

Zar moved forward positioning himself in front of Tonks, "Whoever you are it's time to quit hiding."

Two pellets flew out of the shadows.

They froze in midair, Tonks his eyes shining a peppermint green. Gray smoke began to poor from them.

Zar spun his right wrist like a tornado, directing the smoke up into an air vent.

A blur moved out of the shadows flipping something through the air.

A blast of heat vision stopped the objects. Zar's gaze followed them to the floor, finding them to be to bat shaped pieces of metal that had been severed clean in half.

' _What do you want to do?'_ Zar asked through their mental connection.

' _I say we leave. We aren't here to fight, we've got the information we needed, there's no reason for us to be here.'_

' _Agreed.'_ Tilting his wrist downwards, Zar launched a searcher beetle into the room. He was able to see it land on a nearby modem, before Tonks grabbed his shoulders and they phase through the floor.

Batman emerged from around a modem, his dark cape hiding most of his skintight gray outfit from view. He stared at the spot where his two opponents had been. His eyes narrowed behind his mask. Raising a gloved hand, the spikes on its sides gleaming in the light, he pressed a communicator hidden in the pointed ear of his cowl. "This is Batman to justice league we have some new players in town. We need to meet."

He swept from the room, never noticing the Searcher Beetle flutter forward and slip into the wrinkles of his cape.

– **XX –**

The duo rose out of a concrete floor like specters before becoming solid.

Zar stumbled forward before regaining his balance. One hand pressed to his stomach in a futile effort to settle his innards, "That was uncomfortable."

Straightening up, he let his hand fall away. He was in a large warehouse, magic radiated from the walls, thrumming against his senses.

A large hand carved roundtable sat in the center of the building. Ornate high backed chairs were positioned around it.

Moving forward, Zar ran his fingers over the cushioned arm of one of the chairs, his eyes locking onto the healing matrix on the other side of the table at the far end of the room. Rough-cut wooden tables sat on either side of it. Shifters lined both tables, glimmering in the light given off by magical orbs floating near the ceiling.

"I take it since you're both here. Your mission was a success?"

Amelia bones strode towards them, her body moving with youthful grace as her crimson robes flowed around her like water. She stopped before them, her long red hair bouncing against her back.

Zar inclined his head as Amelia's light blue eyes locked with his, "Percival Graves bought the starfish components from Wayne enterprises. I've ran his name through every available computer system in the mundane world, but it's come up blank except for the other half of the components purchased from Luther Corp. Luther Corp. doesn't really care who they sell to, but I'm surprised Wayne enterprises didn't run a background check."

Amelia's light blue eyes raked over Zar's skintight black scale armor, enjoying the way it accentuated the curve of his muscles. She shook her head. One bad thing about having your youth returned was that your libido skyrocketed.

Tonks leaned on a table pushed against the far wall. Two cabinets sat side-by-side off to her left, the smell of dried animal parts wafting from them.

Walking along the table she ran her fingers along the potion bottles lining the table. She stopped beside the cauldron at the far end, taking a large step away from the heat radiating off it. "What do you want us to do now boss?"

Amelia ran her long fingers through her hair, light reflecting off the monocle in her eye. "Go about your normal routines. I'll let you know when we have something on Percival Graves."

"I have a meeting with Bruce Wayne in a week. Do you want to come with me?" Zar asked turning to Tonks.

"Why?"

Zar raised his shoulders. "You're a Martian your telepathic abilities could find out whether Bruce Wayne was complicit in the seller the components."

Tonks shook her head. "I'll go with you, but Bruce Wayne knows nothing about the starfish components, and he wouldn't allow anything that was potentially harmful to be sold to someone he didn't trust."

"I'll grant you the components by themselves aren't harmful, but how can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure, because Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Zar's white eyes widened before a thoughtful expression settled on his face. A billionaire playboy dressed up as a bat to fight crime. Given his history, he guessed it wasn't that surprising. It would also explain how the Batman funded his little crusade.

"How did you figure that out?" Amelia asked incredulously.

Tonks cocked her head to the side, her amber eyes staring at Amelia intently. "I picked it from his mind. She turned to Zar," causing Amelia to unconsciously relax. His mind is very well guarded, but he doesn't have the natural defenses, or the specific training to block subtle telepathy. If he doesn't know he's being read, then he can't fight it."

"Useful to know, but I wouldn't be so sure that he didn't know you were picking around in his brain. He is the world's greatest detective after all. On that note I will see you in a week." In a black blur of motion, Zar was gone.

Tonks turned to Amelia, "I know you and Moody have been worried about Zar being a danger to the magical community, but he won't to be a danger unless you make him one." With her piece said, she phased through the floor.

"Note to self," Amelia muttered. "Occlumency doesn't help you against Martian telepathy." Spinning on her heel, her red robes fluttering around her she disappeared with a crack of displaced air.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 15**

Zar stood before a long table in his lab, his armor lying across it. Picking up a pair of tweezers, he finished removing a circle of black scales from the underside of the armored wrist, revealing the black silk hidden beneath. Without taking his eyes off the smooth circle of silk he plunged his hand to the side. The air before his fingers rippled like water as he reached into his pocket dimension.

Withdrawing his hand, he held the philosopher's soul over the circular piece of cloth. Golden streamers of light drifted down from the jewel and created a small circle at the outer ring of the circle. Sweeping his hand sharply, he formed an X in the circle.

Raising his free hand, he touched the circle. The energy rippled, forming into a circle of curved runes with more making up the X in the center.

After placing the scales back around the rune, Zar moved around the table, repeating the process on the other arm.

"You never did tell me what these new runes are supposed to do."

Zar glanced up flexing his stiff fingers.

His mother strode towards him, her bare feet gliding across the crystal floor, the edges of her white T-shirt bearing the words life is what you make it rippled in the cool wind provided by the fortress.

Moving over to a smaller table, Zar picked up a bronze octagon. Pressing a button in the center, blades shot out of the octagon's edges, leaving angular holes in its center.

"After my fight with Solomon Grundy I decided to create some weapons that could be stored in the armor just in case my powers ever failed me." He shook the star. "This is made out of bronze, so I don't have to worry about it being used against me like with Coldcast. Fortress lasers have sharpened its edge no thicker than a molecule. I then covered the edges of the blade in a thin layer of crystal. By using wind magic I can launch them through the air without having to throw them."

"However, I don't feel comfortable keeping weapons where they can be taken away." He walked back over to the armor and held the bronze star over the new rune.

A light wind burst from the rune as it sucked the throwing star towards it, less than a centimeter from the rune, the star burst into particles disappearing in a swirl of bronze specks.

Using his thumb, Zar pressed the rune, causing the star to pop back out and materialize in his hand. "Since these are meant to be used in an emergency, I devised a runic array that reads my fingerprint when pressure is applied to it. Of course, if I want to use them in battle I can focus magic through the runes to have them pop out automatically."

Slipping her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Karsta sauntered forward. Picking up one of the octagon's she rolled it along her fingers before catching it with her thumb and pointer finger. Pressing the button she launched it through the air in a blur of motion.

With a step Zar appeared in front of the bronze star. Catching it between his pointer and middle finger, he winced as one of the blades sliced the skin between his fingers.

Slinging it back to his mother, he watched the skin between his fingers knit back together.

Snatching it from the air, Karsta pressed the button in its center, the blades retracted with a metallic clink.

"Impressive weapon son, but I have to wonder why you didn't use electronic components for the fingerprint aspect. It would've been a lot easier than having to design a runic array for it."

Zar moved back over to the armor, loading the new weapons into the runes. "True, but computer systems can be hacked, runes cannot."

Karsta inclined her head. "True. So are you ready to meet Bruce Wayne?"

Zar's form shimmered. He shrunk about two inches, his blood colored hair turned black, and an Emerald iris appeared in the white of his eye. Flexing the thinner hands of his Harry Potter form, Zar nodded. "Yes, we're meeting in Metropolis. After a lot of talking I was able to get Lucius Fox, Bruce Wayne's CEO to allow me to try the neural restorer on his daughter. Although without having a current CT scan, I'm kind of worried about how successful it will be."

Smoothing out the collar of his dark blazer, Karsta marveled at her son's ability to change form. It even allowed him to conjure close. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll just have to look at a current CT scan of her brain and adjust accordingly."

Needing to do something with his hands, Zar smoothed out his light blue button-down shirt before shoving his hands in the pockets of his black trousers.

"You're right of course, I'm just nervous this is the first time I've introduced my technology into the mundane world. I knew my technology could beat anything the wizarding world had, but the mundane world already has some impressive technology," a smirk slid across his face, "nothing on krypton, but this is technology I design myself."

Placing a finger in the center of the armor's back, he focused a little bit of magic into it. The armor folded into itself leaving behind its black scale covered spine. With a little wrangling, he slipped the spine beneath his clothes, shivering as it connected with his nervous system.

"Everything will be fine. The technology has already been shipped to metropolis general. You know what your technology can do now all you have to do is show the rest of the world." Her lips twitched. "that's an order soldier!"

With a stiff nod, Zar zoomed from the room, the wind of his departure ruffling his mother's hair. With his eyes locked on the entrance, Zar sent his thoughts through the telepathic connection left behind by Tonks. _'I'm on my way, meet me about a mile from Metropolis, but stay invisible we don't want the military scrambling jets to shoot us down.'_

' _Alright, I'll see you there._ '

– **XX –**

Ten minutes later, Zar and Tonks zoomed over metropolis, shielded from prying eyes by Tonks's telepathic bubble.

Zar had to say, he enjoyed Metropolis a lot more than Gotham. The city was brighter, tall buildings made of glass and steel spread as far as the eye could see, their windows gleaming in the sunlight.

The people seem to walk with a lighter step than in Gotham. Even those screaming at traffic didn't seem to have the same weight on their shoulders as the Gotham residents.

The duo drifted lower, staring at the smaller buildings and stands positioned in between the behemoths, the smell of hot dogs and Korean foods wafted into their noses as they touched down in a nearby alley, making their stomachs rumble.

"What are you in the mood for?" Zar asked marveling at how even the alleys seemed cleaner.

Tonks sniffed, the Korean spices burning her nose. She pointed to a hot dog stand, just as its smiling portly proprietor handed a small child a hotdog with a squiggle of mustard atop it. "Let's go with the hot dog, I've heard Korean food is spicy and from the way it smells, I believe it."

Inclining his head, Zar slipped his hands into his pockets while leading the way to the stand. "So, how is everything going in the ministry?"

Blowing a strand of dark hair out of her face, Tonks raised her shoulders. "Well I suppose. Your healing matrixes have caused quite a stir. Amelia has petitioned the Department of mysteries to find a way to make other mundane technology work in the wizarding world."

"One with mustard please," Zar said stopping before the vendor.

"One with onions, sauerkraut, and relish please."

Zar wrinkled his nose, "That is gross."

Keep the change, Zar said handing the man a folded twenty.

"Don't knock it until you try it," Tonks mumbled around a mouthful of hotdog as they walked away.

Zar shook his head. "You really are an alien. Anyways, I'll send Amelia the runic array to convert magical energy into electricity. That should help with her cause."

"You're one to talk about being human. At least I have some human DNA."

Leaning against a lamp post, Zar took a bite of his hotdog, his eyes flicking towards a building in the distance.

Metropolis General Hospital was a tall building with smaller buildings jutting out from the bottom, making it look like an unfinished I. Bright white letters trailed down the side of the building, spelling out the words Metropolis General.

Licking the mustard off his fingers, he watched a red and white helicopter descend from the sky to land on the left side of the lower building.

"So," Tonks began reminding him of her presence, "What do you think of Metropolis so far?"

Pushing off the lamp post, Zar began walking again with Tonks falling into step beside him. "Well it's definitely brighter than Gotham."

A far-off look appeared in Tonks's dark eyes. "There's not as many tortured mines here either."

They began moving towards the hospital.

"Yeah, if Bruce Wayne is who you say he is. I'm surprised he wanted to meet away from his home turf in a city so bright."

"With Tamara Fox's disability, it was probably best to get her out of Gotham."

Zar glanced at Tonks, admiring the way her black dress hugged her curves. The confident sway of her body was ruined when a high hill caught the edge of the great, causing her to stumble.

Catching her by the arm, Zar's lips quirked upwards. "How did you know we were here to see Tamara Fox?"

"Just because I live in the magical world doesn't mean I can't use computers, once you told me we were meeting Bruce Wayne, I did a little research. His CEO Lucius Fox has a daughter that was driven insane by one of Gotham's criminals. After what you told Amelia the neural restorer could do, I figured you would want to help her. Not only because that's the kind of person you are, but it would also get you in good with Wayne enterprises."

"You have an awful high opinion of me, for someone you just met a week ago."

Tonks's dark eyes locked with his emerald, the red lips of her narrowed face pinched in a serious expression. "I may not be able to read your mind because of your mental blocks, but our connection does give me an impression of the type of man you are."

"And what type of man is that?" Zar asked as they stepped under the hospitals overhang.

"Right now it's the type that wants to help, so that's enough."

The doors to the hospital hissed open, hitting them with a blast of antiseptic and industrial cleaner.

Zar coughed, feeling the beginnings of a headache gather at his temples. Sending a bit of magic into his brain, his shoulders relaxed as the growing pain faded.

Tonks glanced around. Plastic dark blue chairs lined either side of her, creating a mini walkway. More were bolted to the pale white walls.

Only four of them had an occupant, one man with a bleeding hand, the stump of a finger poking out of a makeshift bandage.

Tonks's eyes lingered on the plastic cup in his other hand before moving to the next.

This one had bandages wrapped around the top of his head, a quick peek into his mind showed her that the protrusion poking up beneath the bandages was actually a nail. He really should have been paying attention on the jobsite.

The last two seem to have a cold and the flu respectively.

Stopping before the desk in the center of the room, Zar cleared his throat catching the attention of the nurse in prune colored scrubs sitting behind the desk, her gray eyes raked over his form. "Can I help you?" She asked, one hand rising to curl a strand of graying red hair that had fallen from her bun around her finger.

"Yes, I'm here to meet with Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox."

"Name?"

"Harry Potter," he gestured to Tonks, "and this is my associate Nym…" Tonks elbowed him, "Tonks."

Turning in her chair, the woman performed a few quick taps on the keyboard, "yes, Mr. Wayne is waiting for you in room one thirteen. Take the elevator up to the top floor, is the second door on your right."

Zar inclined his head glancing at the name tag pinned to the woman's breast, "Thank you Cindy."

Turning, the duo began making their way towards the elevator. Stepping inside, Tonks pressed the button for the next floor. "Room one thirteen, you don't think that's a bad omen do you?"

"Shut up."

Tonks faced forward, the corners of her lips curving upwards.

Both their stomachs dropped as the elevator slowed to a stop. With a soft ding the elevator doors slid open.

The duo stepped out onto thick red carpet. Dark paneled walls lined either side of them. Three dark brown doors sat on either side of the hallway, their curved metal handles casting a small shadow on the door.

Zar moved towards a set of double doors at the end of the hallway, his shadow falling over three wooden chairs with purple cushions sitting two feet from the door. Stopping before the door, he glanced on either side of him, taking in the paintings above the chairs of doctors that had earned prestige in the hospital.

Tonks tore her gaze away from the paintings. "I don't know about you but I feel like I'm getting ready to enter the principal's office."

"Don't tell me you're nervous about meeting a billionaire playboy?"

"Well you're a billionaire and I wasn't nervous meeting you."

"Yeah, but Wayne is way richer than I am."

Tonks raised a dark eyebrow, a twinkle in her dark eyes, "You think he's single?"

Zar snorted, reaching towards the door handle.

' _Even if you're chronologically over three thousand years old, I think you're still a bit young for Bruce Wayne.'_ Zar sent through the telepathic link before pulling the door open.

– **XX –**

Lucius Fox paced back and forth beside the long conference table in the conference room Bruce had commandeered for them. Nervous sweat trailed down his dark skin. Every few minutes his brown eyes glanced to the egg shaped device in the corner, its glass front reflecting the sunlight pouring through the rectangular windows on the far side of the room.

Dabbing at the graying temples of his black hair, Lucius turned to his boss. "Do you really think this device can do it, Bruce?" He glanced to the far end of the room. His daughter sat there staring at nothing, drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth. Her brown hair fell messily around a beautiful vacant face.

"Do you really think this device can return my baby girl to me?"

Bruce Wayne glanced at his pacing friend, his light blue eyes shining with compassion. His large hands balled into fists. It had been the criminal element of Gotham that had driven his daughter insane, a criminal element in which he failed to stop.

"The inventor of the machine sent us a sample of the serum the machine uses. Its regenerative properties are incredible, but I don't know if it can help Tamera." He strode forward, his dress shoes glided along the gray carpet. Stopping before the table, he picked up a device that looked like a three fingered claw.

"We weren't able to test this, but according to the specks he sent. It's designed to restore brain waves, so there's hope."

Lucius snorted, wiping the spittle off his daughter's dark chin. "I never thought I would hear Batman talking about hope."

Moving over to the wall of windows, Bruce stared out at the city, his handsome dark-haired visage reflected back at him. "Hope is why I do what I do, Lucius."

The door to the conference room opened, causing both men to turn.

An emerald eyed teen strode into the room, his dark hair swept to one side, a two-piece suit covering his lean muscular frame.

Beside him walked a beautiful woman with high cheekbones. Her dark hair hung in loose curls to her shoulders. Her dark eyes surveyed the room until they locked on him. For some reason, Bruce felt a shiver run down his spine, like she was staring into his very soul.

After a moment, he broke eye contact, allowing his gaze to sweep over her form, admiring the way her tight black dress accentuated her curves.

"Mr. Wayne," the teen said offering his hand. "I am Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine if your device can really help Tamera," Bruce said accepting his hand.

A smile split Harry's face, revealing perfect white teeth. "Considering this device was designed to bring an almost brain-dead friend of mine out of a coma, and she is now back to her old self. I'm confident my device can help your friend." He gestured to the woman beside him, "this is Tonks, my friend and business partner."

' _Business partner?'_ Tonks questioned through their connection.

' _What was I supposed to tell him? That you were my partner assigned by the magical government to make sure that I'm not a threat.'_

Excepting Tonks's hand, Bruce brushed his lips across her knuckles, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tonks."

Tonks's bright red lips curved. "The pleasure is mine Mr. Wayne, and it's just Tonks."

A charming smile slid onto Bruce's face. "Well Tonks, if that's the case, I insist you call me Bruce."

Leaving Tonks with the billionaire, Harry made his way over to Lucius. "Mr. Fox, I want to thank you for allowing me to try and help your daughter."

Rising to his feet, Lucius turned and grasped Harry's offered hand, "If your device does what you say it does it is I who will be thanking you." He tightened his grip on Harry's hand, forcing the teen to apply a little of his own pressure to keep up the appearances of being normal, "but I have to know, is the reason you chose my daughter for this out of everyone else because of my connection to Bruce Wayne."

"Partly yes," Harry admitted staring into the man's brown eyes. "the biggest part is, I believe Mr. Wayne can help get my device into the places that need it the most, and I don't exactly trust Mr. Luthor."

Releasing his hand, Lucius pushed his silver square rimmed glasses up on his nose, "Thank you for your honesty."

Harry inclined his head before glancing at Tamera, "May I look at your daughter?"

Kneeling beside his comatose child, Lucius nodded.

Kneeling in front of her, Harry placed his hands on her temples. Focusing a bit of magic through his fingers, he stared into her eyes.

For just a moment he was somewhere else,

He stood in a dark void, a teenage girl a short distance away from him was curled into a ball as shadowy figures swarmed around her.

In a blink, he was back in the conference room.

"Can you help her?" Tonks asked as she and Bruce walked over to them.

"I believe so," Harry said rising to his feet. Moving over to the long table in the center of the room, Zar picked up the folder sitting on one corner. Turning to Lucius he asked, "Do you mind if I look at her medical file?"

"Go ahead," Lucius said, his eyes never leaving his daughter.

Flipping open the folder, Harry removed a copy of her latest CT scan. Holding it up to the light, he restore back at the group. He pointed to a specific spot on the scan. "This part of her brain here has been affected by something, but the combination of the healing serum, and the neural restorer should be able to store it back to normal, but there's likely going to be some memory loss of the inciting event."

"And if that doesn't work?" Lucius asked.

"Have faith Mr. Fox."

Tucking the CT scan back into the folder, Harry clapped his hands together. "Now let's begin."

Moving behind his daughter, Lucius wheeled her towards the tank, stopping long enough for Harry to fit the neural restorer on her head. With Lucius's permission, Harry lifted Tamera out of the chair, placing her in the tank.

The moment she was inside. Tiles at the bottom of the tank became outlined in a blue light, gently lifting her three inches off the floor. Tubes slithered out of holes plugging into her major muscle groups. Green liquid flowed through the tubes as the small oval-shaped plates lining the inside of the tank clicked on glowing with a blue light.

A cable rose up from behind her, hooking into the neural restorer. Green lights clicked on along the three claws gripping her head.

Stepping back, Harry watched the curved glass slide into place.

After the success with Moody, he redesigned the healing matrix so that tubes would pump the healing serum mixed with nanites into the body. Not only would this allow him to direct the healing serum where it needed to go. It would also waste less healing serum since he wouldn't have to fill the tank.

Moving around to the back of the tank, Harry unhooked a tablet from a small clip. Moving back in front, he waved his hand over the small camera on the tablet's front, the tablet blinked on showing a blue circle with a flat line going across the center.

"Welcome to the neural restorer from Potter Inc.," a female voice said, causing the line in the center of the circle to jump with each word, "please state your orders."

"Begin full body scan."

Thin blue beams shot from the ovals lining the tank, sweeping across Tamera's entire body.

"Body scan complete. Unknown substance detected. Muscle atrophy detected, suggest rejuvenation."

"Analyze unknown substance."

"Substance appears to be a high dosage of an unknown steroid. Steroid is keeping the body in a constant state of fight or flight, resulting in vegetative state.

"Activate restorer. Keep subject in semiconscious state until muscle restoration is complete. Also, project the process on external holographic screens."

Beams shot out of needle sized holes on the side of the tank, forming into two small rectangular screens.

Green wavelengths of energy pulsed from the ovals lining the inside of the tank, blanketing Tamera's body.

On-screen the group watched feminine muscles expand and subtle curves returned to the body. Matted hair now flowed like dark silk down Tamera's back.

"Body restoration complete, beginning neural restoration," the Matrix's female voice announced.

The image on the screen changed, showing Tamera with a small girl. The little girl hugged Tamera around the middle, looking up at her with wide brown eyes. "Tammy," the child muttered into her stomach, "I'm scared," tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I want to go home."

Tamera ran her fingers through the girls light brown curls. "I am to Tiff, but we have to be brave okay."

"Like Batman?" Tiff asked.

A small chuckle shook Tamera's body. "Yeah like the Batman."

"Oh Tamera," Lucius muttered, his eyes locked on the screen.

The sound of popping knuckles drew Harry's attention. Bruce Wayne stared at the screen, his fisted hands shaking.

' _Hurry this along,'_ Tonks sent through their connection, _'he is blaming himself for getting Lucius's son Timothy involved.'_

Inclining his head, Zar turned back to the machine in time to see more images zoom passed on the screen. Inside the tank, Tamera's body arched, her brown eyes snapping open.

"Neural restoration complete."

"Open the tank, and I thought I told you to keep her under until the restoration was complete."

"The shock of the procedure forced her back to consciousness," the female mechanized voice replied as tubes withdrew back into the tank.

The glass covering slid into a recess with a hiss. Tamera stumbled forward, the neural restorer releasing her head and dangling by the wire connected to it.

"Dad?" Tamera asked almost falling out of the tank.

"Tamera," Lucius exclaimed lunging towards his daughter. He wrapped her in a tight hug, before pulling back to cup her face. "Are you alright baby girl?"

With one hand resting on the side of her head, Tamera nodded slowly. "I'm fine, but what's going on?"

Pulling her close, Lucius rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'll explain everything later baby." He glanced at Harry, unshed tears shining in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Well Mr. Potter," Bruce said stepping forward. "it appears your machine is a success. You now have Wayne enterprises endorsing your company. I will make sure one of these machines is in every hospital and clinic in Gotham."

Harry grasped Bruce's hand. "Thank you Mr. Wayne."

"No, thank you," the billionaire playboy countered glancing at the father daughter duo.

Suddenly, the TV mounted on the far wall clicked on, releasing Harry's hand, Bruce glanced at it. "Sorry about that I have the TV here programmed to come on whenever there's a major news bulletin. Wayne enterprises needs to be kept up-to-date if were to help after all."

A blonde stood in front of a long building, fire exploded from the Windows, but the woman's hazel eyes stayed locked on the camera. Firefighters rushed around in the background, some aiming their hoses towards the windows, others firefighters climbed up ladders to pull people in white lab coats out of the blaze.

"This is Sandra Michaels for Channel 8 News. I am here at the Cadmus building where firefighters struggle to put out a blaze…"

Bruce's phone beeped, retrieving it from his pocket, he glanced at the screen. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to take this." In two quick strides he was out of the room.

Tonks moved up beside Harry, her eyes locked on the screen, "We need to get into that building"?

Harry glanced at her. "why? It looks like the firemen have it under control."

Tonks placed a hand on her head, her eyes never leaving the screen. "Someone inside that building is calling out for help," she winced. "We need to go!"

Nodding, Zar moved over to Lucius. "I'm sorry Mr. Fox, but something's come up and I need to go," he held out his hand, "it was a pleasure meeting you. If you need any further help feel free to contact me."

Lucius grasped his hand, "The pleasure is mine," he replied gratitude shining in his eyes. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"Think nothing of it." Harry glanced at Tamera, "I'm just glad you have your daughter back."

Releasing Harry's hand, Lucius wrapped it around his daughter, "Be that as it may, I'll see that the money is transferred into your account." he raised an eyebrow. "although I don't believe I've ever heard of Goblin Holdings."

Harry grinned at the acquisition of another one hundred thousand dollars, "It's a British company"

"Harry," Tonks called from the door. "we need to go."

Inclining his head to the father daughter duo one more time, Harry turned and strode towards the door.

– **XX –**

Wotan strode down the empty center street of Godric's hollow, the Dementor at her side hidden by a powerful glamour. Not that they needed it, the night of the new moon offered them more than enough cover.

Street lamps dimmed at their passage, giving them even more concealing darkness. A fog crawled from the Dementor, sweeping towards the houses, making the occupants bury deeper into their beds.

The Dementor moved its head from side to side, a low rattling coming from beneath its hood.

Wotan glanced at it, a strand of wavy dark hair falling from beneath her cloak. "You can feast later. Right now we have a job to do."

The duo stopped before a three-story white house surrounded by a weathered white picket fence. An iron gate barred their way, mystical energy radiating from the property beyond. Wotan reached her hand forward, her fingers touching a barrier made of strands of crisscrossing golden runes.

Wotan's deep red eyes scanned the runic dome that encompassed the entirety of the Potter property. Her eyes focused on one specific strand the trailing off into the distance. "Smart boy, this barrier would keep out most others, but not me."

Making a snipping motion with her fingers, she cut the stray strand. "There, now he won't know that we've been here until it's too late." she glanced at the Dementor, "go to the graveyard and bring me the skull of Charles Potter, I will retrieve the cloak."

Turning to the gate, she poked the dome with a finger, causing it to shatter like glass. Pushing open the gate, she strode purposefully towards the Potter home.

Magic shimmered on the air before her, congealing like Jell-O to slow her progress.

Raising her arms she flung them out from her, causing the magic to disperse in a golden wave. "Nice try, little Zar, but the cloak will be mine." She continued forward, the door of the home slowly creaking open at her approach.

–XX –

Ten minutes later, Wotan and her Dementor pet soared away from Godric's hollow.

"What are we going to do now, Mistress?" the Dementor asked in a raspy rattling voice.

Wotan's eyes stayed locked forward, her new silvery cloak billowing about her in the wind. "I think it's time we recruit some new help," reaching beneath her robes, she pulled out a strip of parchment. Holding it between two fingers, she handed it to the Dementor, "go to Azkaban, tell some of your brothers to bring me the people on this list."

"Can we feast?" The Dementor asked, excitement leaking into its voice.

A smile curved Wotan's lips the silvery glow of her cloak revealing just a hint of her green skin. "Sure, why not."

With a wash of frigid air, the Dementor shot off never noticing the purple glow blossoming around its body as Wotan waved her hand at its back.

"There, once it lands on the prison only the ones carrying my new recruits will be able to leave. That should cause sufficient enough chaos to keep the wizarding world off my back for a while."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 16**

Zar sprinted through the streets as an invisible blur of motion, his passage throwing loose papers into the air and ruffling people's hair and clothes as he went by. His body widened, his skin tanned, the color leached from his eyes, and his dark hair became the color of blood.

Black threads exploded from the scale covered spine attached to his back weaving across his body to form his scale armor. The red Wor-Ul family symbol in its center burned with a dim crimson light before going dark.

Glancing over to the side, he watched Tonks's formfitting black dress become black spandex with the dark blue hood and cape combo. Her pale skin turned green proudly showing off the white marks going down her face and across the back of her bare hands. Her dark eyes changed to amber and her carrot colored hair flattened in the wind as they moved.

"You sure there's someone in there that needs our help?" Zar asked his eyes locked on the six-story rectangular Cadmus building. Fire belched out of the windows of the lower floors, sending melted glass running down the buildings pale concrete facing.

"Someone in there reached out to me, but the touch of their mind wasn't telepathy."

Zar raised an eyebrow.

Tonks glanced at him, her lips pinched in a serious expression, her amber eyes glazed with determination and a hint of curiosity, "It was magic."

An explosion shook the Street as fire reached whatever chemicals were on the fourth floor. A blast of heat washed over them as shattered glass rained to the street like diamonds. The remnants left in the frame began to run like crystallize tears.

Zar's chest expanded slightly as he took in a lungful of air. Keeping his attention focused on the building, he exhaled.

Arctic wind exploded from his puckered lips sweeping through the streets, covering everything it passed in a layer of frost.

Wrapping magic around his breath, he broke it into tornadoes of air. With a force of will, he pushed each tornado into a flaming window.

The flames flickered once, before a blast of black smoke announced their deaths.

Without slowing his run, Zar bent his knees. Pushing off the ground, he launched himself into the air sailing smoothly through the melted second-story window. He landed on one knee on melted white tiles, causing them to crack under his impact.

Tonks smoothly phase through the wall behind him, the soles of her skintight black outfit making a light tapping sound as she lowered herself to the floor.

She stared at Zar with a raised eyebrow, "You know, we are trying to sneak in here. You should have made yourself invisible."

A smile spread across Zar's face and he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Yeah, I should've done that, I kind of forgot when you said there was someone in here sending you a magic telepathic message asking for help."

Tonks raised her shoulders. "Whatever."

Shaking his head, Zar rose to his feet, letting his eyes scan the room.

Two rows of three wooden tables each sat in the center of the room. Each of the ones on the far end were blackened and had fallen over on one side, the legs having been burned through.

The table's melted contents glistened in the sunlight coming through the window, a gentle breeze gathering up the blackened papers on the soot covered floor and carrying them to the streets below.

Tonks moved over to file cabinets lining the right wall, their metal was a bit warped from the heat, but other than that they seem to be okay. Phasing her hand through the drawers, she pulled out a stack of files.

Flipping them open with the ease of long practice, she had their contents read within a minute. She snorted, "It looks like the people in this room were actually trying to solve world hunger, a good goal, but a little cliché if you ask me."

"Since when did you become such a cynic?" Zar asked scanning the walls. His white eyes glowed with a pale light as the walls faded away under his gaze showing the hallway and rooms beyond.

Phasing the files back through the filing cabinet, Tonks sauntered forward. "it's not cynical. It's realistic. If they did manage to solve world hunger, some big company would buy it and either hide the results, or charge the average person more money than they could afford for the food."

' _Stop!'_ Zar said through their telepathic link.

Tonks froze less than a foot from the door.

' _Go intangible and don't speak out loud.'_ Zar thought to her his featureless black scale mask growing to cover his face before he shimmered from view.

' _What is it?'_ Tonks asked.

Zar moved up beside her, the telepathic connection telling him where she was. _'We're not the only ones in the building. Damn, I was so stupid. I should've used a more subtle method to put out the fire, but I just had to show off.'_

' _What you did was the fastest way to put out the fire,'_ Tonks consoled. _'Now who else is in the building with us?'_

' _It appears to be the Justice League's sidekicks,'_ Zar focused, their voices flowing into his ears, _'Apparently they wanted to prove to their mentors_ they could handle the big leagues,' he shook his head. _'How a building fire is big leagues I don't know, but more importantly, Cadmus seems to have hidden sublevels.'_

'Well I think those sublevels are where our friend is going to be,' Tonks thought to him laying a hand on his shoulder.

Zar felt his stomach drop as they phase through the floor. When he was solid again, he found himself standing in an elevator shaft, right behind the sidekicks.

A short dark haired teen in red and green tights spun around, the heel of his combat boots scraping on the floor. "Who are you?" He asked with his staff wavering between them, his blue eyes narrowed behind his Domino mask.

Zar glanced at Tonks, a deadpanned expression on his face, "Nice going."

"Oh shut up."

Zar stepped forward, magic lashing out of his body.

The group tensed as the energy washed over them.

To Zar's eyes, he watched the magic weave into a small dome around the group.

"I am Mage," he gestured to Tonks, "this is Miss Martian."

' _Mage?'_ Tonks sent through their connection.

' _Well do you have a better idea?'_

' _I suppose it's better than Merlin.'_

Zar snorted.

"What are you doing here?" The dark haired teen asked, his eyes flicking between the two of them.

Tonks glided forward. "Someone in this part of the building is sending out a telepathic distress signal."

A teen in bright yellow spandex with a red lightning bolt on his chest zoomed forward. He stuck out his hand, the light of the elevator highlighting the red lightning bolt on his chest as well as the ones wrapped around his forearms. "The name is Kid Flash, the fastest kid alive."

Zar's eyes focused on the red lightning bolts attached to his suit sticking out the side of his head.

' _You know in a few years, he's probably not going to brag about that.'_

Ignoring him, Tonks took his offered hand shaking it firmly, "Pleasure."

"I am Aqua lad," A tanned skin teen with dark hair and exotic purple eyes said from beside Robin.

He moved forward, the light blue scales of the top part of his suit showing off the defined muscle with each movement. He offered Tonks his hand, letting the other one balance on the hip of his dark spandex.

Tonks let her eyes scan his body, a tinge of pink flaring across her cheeks.

' _I think someone has a crush.'_ Zar sang through their connection.

The blush faded from Tonks's face as she grabbed Aqua lad's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"As fun as this meeting is," Robin said clapping his hands together. "In case you've forgotten we're in the middle of enemy territory, standing in an elevator where anyone can see us."

"Actually, they can't I wove a magic barrier around the group almost the moment we met, we're invisible to them"

Aqua lad glanced at Zar, "You can do magic?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Homo Magi?"

"No," Zar paused. "I'm something else," he said slowly. Wanting to avoid any more questions about himself at the moment, he shifted his attention to Robin. "If you didn't get the telepathic message, then why are you down here?"

"My team and I…"

"His team," Kid Flash muttered, only to grunt as Aqua lad elbowed him, "not now."

"My team and I," Robin continued as if he hadn't heard Kid Flash, "were helping evacuate the building. We came inside to check and make sure everyone was out, when we discovered the building still had power. Curious, we investigated and found this underground facility."

"What do you want to do now?" Zar asked turning to face Tonks.

Tonks glanced at all of them, her eyes lingering on Aqua lad a little too long. "We might as well travel as a group. It may make us a little more conspicuous, but as they always say there's strength in numbers."

"I'm game with that," Kid Flash said a large smile on his face as he moved over to Tonks's other side.

Aqua lad moved to Zar's free side. "We are in enemy territory more hands would be helpful."

Robin stayed in front. He turned, pointing a black gloved hand forward. "Alright team let's move out."

"Tonks leaned over to Kid Flash. "Is he always like this?" She whispered. Kid Flash shivered as her breath brushed his ear.

"Unfortunately," Kid Flash muttered.

Together, the group moved out of the elevator shaft, Zar's bubble of invisibility still wrapped around them.

They found themselves in a large hallway. Red light bathed rough cut stone walls, making them look like crystallized blood.

There footsteps echoed off polished linoleum, causing Zar to frown.

Concentrating, he pictured a foot taking a step in his mind and making no sound. The next step the group took, the sound only echoed inside their small bubble of invisibility.

Aqua lad shot him a look. "Impressive. Who taught you magic? Zatara, one of the gods?"

"My father," Zar replied keeping his eyes locked forward as they turned a corner.

They stopped before a large door, Robin moved forward, linking the holographic computer stored in his gloves to the door. Within moments, it slid open. White fog billowed out from within, rolling down the hallway.

' _Tonks,'_ Zar called out through their connection.

Tonks inclined her head, her eyes flashing a peppermint green.

The fog stopped its forward approach. It rolled backwards spiraling around Tonks as it formed into a sphere the size of a softball. With her eyes flashing once more, the Martian hardened the fog into ice.

Everyone besides Zar stared at her as the ice ball began to rotate around her body

"That was, awesome," Kid Flash exclaimed as they entered the room.

One corner of Tonks's lips curved upwards, "Thank you."

Zar glanced around him. They were in a large room. Large cylinders stacked from floor to ceiling lined either side of them, strange creatures floating inside.

Robin stopped before a small computer terminal in the center of the room. "Cadmus has been creating bio weapons," he nodded to the large elephant sized creatures with starfish shaped heads in the bottom tanks, "those have incredible strength, and their hides are resistant to blunt force trauma."

He glanced up to the next row, taking in the five foot tall gray green skinned creatures. They were lean and muscular. Like their brothers they had four eyes set into long angular faces with high cheekbones. Long arms hung down their frames, their three fingers curled. Even though their hands were relaxed, they stood rigid, each one of their three toes splayed to show off a curved claw.

Climbing a nearby ladder, he peered into the closest tank. Now that he was closer, he could see the same clause tipped each finger. "These possess superhuman speed as well as strength, but they're not as strong as the big ones. According to the notes here, they're meant to be like a strike team."

Zar moved over to the computer. Silver filaments flowed out of his palm and snaked their way into the machine. He glanced up at the smallest creations. These were a foot tall. Small horns protruded from the forehead of their oval-shaped heads. Two sets of eyes one on top of the other was closed, bubbles brushed past thin lips and flowed in between two black tusks like growths that all the creatures seem to share.

Both arms and legs ended in three fingered hands and feet.

With a thought, the filaments withdrew and Zar gestured around him with a hand. "All of these creatures are designated Genomes, very unimaginative for the variety of abilities they have."

"So what do the smaller ones do?" Tonks asked floating off the floor to peer into one of the tanks on the top row.

"They may not look like much, but they are very powerful telepaths."

Aqualad crossed his arms over his chest, "So what are we going to do with them?"

Kid Flash tapped on one of the tanks on the bottom row, causing the large creature inside to stir. "It's not their fault they were created to be weapons. I say we leave them be."

Tonks inclined her head. "I agree. I wasn't able to get much without waking them, but the smaller ones seem to have a child like mentality."

Robin nodded. "Alright, well I'm not killing anything with the mind of a child."

Everyone turned to look at Zar.

"What? I'm not interested in killing these things. I am more interested in the projects designated KR and Extraterrestrial."

"KR is the designated element title of kryptonite."

The group moved together, forming a small ring.

"So what are we going to do?" Kid Flash asked. "Even I'm not fast enough to check out both projects."

Zar folded his arms behind his back. "Martian and I will check out Project extraterrestrial. The rest of you can check out Project KR."

"Why do you get to go with Martian?" Kid Flash asked.

"Martian is the only one in this group I've worked with. We know each others skills, so it makes more sense she goes with me."

Tonks moved over to Zar, "I agree. Besides now that I know what direction to look in, project extraterrestrial is the one sending the telepathic distress signal."

"Fine," Robin began moving towards the door. "whatever, but we need to move. We've already been here too long as it is." The group watched the short team walked towards the door, his black cape billowing behind him.

"Who put a stick up his arse?" Zar asked.

Kid Flash snorted, slapping Zar on the back. "Good one, but it comes from working with Batman."

Zar nodded sagely. "That explains a lot."

Suddenly a multitude of red eyes opened, peering at them through the tanks. At that exact moment, alarms began to blare.

Zar slowly turned to Tonks. "I don't think you were careful enough when you were reading the small genome's mind."

"You think," Tonks shot back.

Moving forward, Zar wrapped one arm around her waist. Nodding to the rest of the group, he disappeared in a black blur of motion, Tonks his high-pitched scream reverberating through the room in his wake.

– **XX –**

Tonks and Zar sped through the complex. Tonks clung to Zar like a lifeline, her amber eyes narrowed against the wind. Her carrot colored hair plastered to her dark green skin.

She felt Zar shift his weight as one of the elephant sized genomes lumbered in front of them. It turned its starfish shaped head to face them, its four angular red eyes shining as it locked onto them.

Pushing off the ground, Zar launched them into the air. They sailed over the genome, their feet mere inches from its gray green skin.

They floated towards the ground, Zar using his ability to fly to slow their dissent. His feet skimmed the ground once before they became a black blur once more.

Just as Tonks began to feel the contents of her stomach churning dangerously, they jolted to a stop before a large metal door.

A small keypad jutted from the wall on the right side of the door, the computer screen above it glowing with a pale light.

Lowering Tonks to the floor, Zar kept his arm around her until she steadied.

The moment he released her, she spun on her heel, her open palm coming up to slap him in the face.

Zar spun on his heel, dodging her blow and moving over to the keypad in front of the door. The silver colored filaments oozed from his palm snaked their way into the keypad.

Within seconds, the filaments withdrew and the large rectangular doors big enough for an elephant to walk through split down the middle. They slid into recesses in their frames with a hiss.

Together, the duo moved inside.

Recessed lights in the ceiling clicked on, revealing dark blue tiles. Three tanks sat in the center of the room in a triangle formation.

A small control panel sitting on a thin spindly stand stood off to their left.

"What is this place?" Tonks asked staring at the tan skinned dark haired teen in front of her.

A black spandex suit covered her body accentuating her curves, but what really drew Zar's attention was the symbol over her breasts.

He knew that symbol. In fact the whole world knew that symbol.

On this woman's chest was an inverted triangle with a familiar stylized S in the center, the crest of the house of El. The Kryptonian symbol of hope.

Zar moved to the left, positioning himself directly in front of the tank that made up the left corner of the triangle. Tearing his gaze away from the girl, he froze.

Floating in the tank before him, the remains of his golden armor shimmering in the pale blue light given off by whatever was in the tank was his father. Both legs up to the hips, and his right arm were gone, but Zar knew it was him. His right eye was also gone. Scars littering that side of his face trailing back all the way to his ear.

Raising a shaky hand, Zar willed the scales covering his right hand to reseed. He placed his hand on the glass. It was cool beneath his touch. "Dad, can you hear me?"

Arzaz grimaced, and his left hand twitched.

Zar started slightly. "Don't Worry dad, I'll get you out of here."

"Zar," Tonks called, "you need to see this."

Casting one final look at his dad, Zar moved over to the final tank. The moment he laid eyes on its occupant, rage filled his mind, his hands shook, and crimson energy billowed from his eyes.

"I take it by your reaction, you know this man?" Tonks asked not taking her eyes off him.

He was tall a little over six feet. Broad shoulders packed with thick muscle and covered in tan skin took up most of the room in the tank. Short black hair floated and whatever liquid was in the tank.

Zar stared at the man's square jawed face imagining the beard covering his upper lip and chin twitching as a cruel smile spread across his face. "Yes I know this man," he said not taking his eyes off Steppenwolf half expecting his red eyes to snap open the moment he looked away. "He led the attack on my universes New Genesis."

"If he led the attack on your home and your home is in another universe, how did he get here?"

Zar spun on his heel, making his way back over to the small control panel. "There's only one way to find out." Stopping before the computer, he stretched forth his hand. Silver filaments flowed from his palm, plugging into the computer.

Light blue words began to flow across his eyes, the suit feeding the information from the computer directly into his brain before downloading it to the fortress. "My father and Steppenwolf arrived here "Eleven years ago from a dimensional portal. My father was gravely injured, missing both legs up to his hips, and one arm."

"Steppenwolf was injured as well, but seem to be healing quickly. According to scans performed on them. Dimensional energies have kept my father from healing. That's why they decided to use Steppenwolf for Project Extraterrestrial."

"What is Project Extraterrestrial?"

The filaments withdrew from the computer and Zar moved back over to the first tank staring at the black haired girl floating within it.

"Twenty years ago, a ship landed just outside a Cadmus facility. When Cadmus security reached it they discovered green rocks we now know as kryptonite had pierced the hull, its radiation had killed the occupant. Luckily or unluckily depending on your point of view they discovered that solar energy would heal the cell damage."

When they started project KR. They were originally going to combine the DNA with that of Superman's, only to discover that they shared family."

Tonks gasped, her amber eyes widening. "You mean…"

Zar nodded, a grave expression slipping onto his features, "Yes, the girl that crashed was his cousin," he gestured to the black haired girl in the tank, "This is technically her daughter, Superman second cousin. After seeing the success of project KR. A scientist by the name of Paul Westfield wanted to create a stronger weapon, so he combined the DNA of Steppenwolf, assuming him to be the stronger of the two," he gestured to the other two tanks. "To create Project Extraterrestrial," he gestured to the girl.

Tonks turned back to the tank. "She doesn't look twenty years old."

"She's not. It took four years for them to work out the process of combining the DNA. She's sixteen years old. They theorize she is stronger than Project KR since she was allowed to develop naturally instead of using the rapid growth process that some guy name Desmond used."

Suddenly the building shook, sending dust raining down from the ceiling.

Tonks closed her eyes. "The others have found trouble." She opened her eyes, her gaze flicking between the three tanks. "So, what are we going to do with them?"

Flexing his wrist downwards, Zar released two stabilizers from his wrist band. Placing one of the silver ovals on the black haired girl's tank, he pressed the glowing blue button in the center.

The stabilizer melted through the glass floating forward until it rested against the girl's chest. A thin layer of crystals spread out over the young woman's skin before she vanished in a blue light.

Moving over to his father's tank, Zar repeated the process.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tonks asked as they stopped before Steppenwolf's tank.

Red beams flew from Zar's eyes, shattering the tank and severing Steppenwolf's head from his shoulders. The head bounced on the floor as pale white smoke rose from the blackened stump of a neck.

Tonks's mouth watered unpleasantly at the smell of singed flesh hanging on the air. She turned to stare at Zar with wide eyes.

"Steppenwolf led the genocide of my home planet, he is too dangerous to let live. Now get us to the rest of the team please."

Slowly, Tonks moved forward. Placing her hand on his shoulder, they both became intangible and with a thought she lifted them into the air guiding them through the ceiling.

– **XX –**

Tonks and Zar rose up through the floor just as a scream reverberated through the air.

A dark haired teen leapt into the air, the loose piece of his white tights flapping as he drove his fist into a column. With another scream he ripped his arm free, his blue eyes burning with anger. He drove it in again, sending dust and small chips of stone flying on the air.

The room shook again.

Tonks looked around her. They were in a large room. Columns were spread sporadically throughout the room. A glass dome in the room's center bathed it in pale moonlight, sending elongated shadows stretching across the floor.

"What are they doing?"

"I think they're trying to take down that," Zar replied pointing to the center of the room.

A hulking seven foot tall creature with skin the color and texture of rock stood in the middle of the room. Red lines like lava cutting through rock decorated its flesh. It roared, showing off angular jagged teeth. Red eyes flicked from side to side, trying to keep track of its opponents.

A large hand, its clawed fingers curved slightly swiped at Kid Flash as he grabbed the human flesh hiding its slotted nose. "Got your nose," he taunted before zooming away.

The room shook again, large chunks of rock mixed with shattered glass fell to the floor.

"Everybody out!" Robin screamed.

Wrapping an arm around Tonks, Zar blurred from the room.

The teens congregated outside the building, watching as its front collapsed onto the monster.

When the building finally settled, the monsters head poked out of the rubble with its mouth hanging open.

Tonks glanced at the rest of the group. "That was a bad guy, right?"

A grin split Kid Flash's face. "Definitely," he threw his arm around the dark haired teen wearing the white spandex. "He was one of the masterminds that created Super Boy here."

"Don't touch me," Superboy grunted shrugging off Kid Flash's arm. His light blue eyes drifted upward, his strong jaw going slightly slack at the full moon hanging in the night sky.

Zar followed his gaze, watching as a large figure in dark blue spandex descended from the sky, his red cape billowing out behind him. The soles of his red boots lightly touched down. His light blue eyes surveyed the group, the lips of his tan square jawed face twisting upwards in a smile.

"Well, you guys seem to have gotten yourselves into some trouble," he said crossing his arms over his chest and partially hiding the inverted triangle with the stylized S in its center from view.

A woman with long wavy black hair landed beside him, her red and gold corset reflecting the light. Twinkling blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She moved her arms behind her back, her metal wristbands clinking together. Slowly, she walked forward, her red and white boots clicking on the asphalt.

Stopping before the collapsed part of the building, she crouched down, drawing every man's attention to the dark blue bathing suit bottom covered in white stars that did very little to hide her posterior.

Straightening up, the golden lasso at her hip swaying slightly she turned to the young teens, instantly every males gaze went to her face. It was a soft angelic thing, highlighted by a golden tiara with a red star in the center. "You did well here young warriors," she praised with a nod. Her ruby red lips splitting in a bright smile.

A rush of air drew them to the next newcomer. A man in bright red spandex with the yellow lightning bolts wrapping around the lower part of his calf and upper part of his forearms. Stylized lightning bolts poked out of the sides of his head directly over his ears. "Yeah, what Wonder Woman said, you did well, but you should have called."

Robin stepped forward as the Dark Knight emerge from the shadows, "It originally wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were just supposed to help with the fire, but then it kind of snowballed." His eyes locked onto the Dark Knight, "besides if we would've called, would you have let us finish the mission?"

"He brings up a good point," said a blonde from the other side of Batman. Orange fish scales covered the top half of his body, while green spandex shielded the lower half. Bright sun colored hair topped his head, drawing attention to his blue eyes, and the Trident strapped to his back.

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't have left the Hall of justice," Batman countered, his eyes sweeping over the group before narrowing on Zar and Tonks.

Aqua lad stepped forward. "We did a lot of good here and saved him," he gestured to Superboy, causing the team to tense, "from being used as a weapon."

The blonde in orange opened his mouth to say something, but Batman stepped forward, his eyes locked on Zar and Tonks. "you also consorted with criminals."

The rest of the teens looked between Batman, Zar, and Tonks.

"What are you talking about?" Flash asked.

The Dark Knight pointed at Tonks and Zar. "These two broke into Wayne enterprises."

Zar stepped forward his eyes narrowed and glowing dimly behind the lenses of his mask. "You say we are criminals, but it is Wayne enterprises that has been selling pieces of a weapon that has terrorized our people."

"That's a lie," Batman snarled.

Magic flared from Zar's body destroying the video cameras on this block with a pop of sparks. "Tell that to the three dead wizards and fifteen-year-old girl that was attacked, Mr. Wayne."

Batman's eyes widened. A gloved hand drifted to his utility belt.

Superman stepped forward, raising his hands between the two groups, "Why don't we all calm down?"

Suddenly Tonks grimaced, a hand flying to her head. Her amber eyes snapped to Zar, "Zar, we need to go. Amelia just contacted me through the telepathic connection I made with her, there's a problem at Azkaban."

Nodding, Zar took a step forward, causing Batman to tense. He stopped before Superman, offering him a circle of crystal, causing his eyes to widen. He stared at the crystal before moving his gaze to the red eyes of Zar's mask. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zar Wor-Ul, son of Karsta Wor-Ul, a former soldier of krypton. I would like you to come to my fortress in a few days, there someone you need to meet," his gaze flicked to Batman, "please come alone. I swear on my kryptonian blood no harm will come to you as long as you don't try to harm me."

Gently, the man of steel took the circle of crystal. "I'll be there."

Zar's gaze flicked to Superboy. "On second thought, you can bring Superboy if you want. It would be best for your son," Superman's eyes widened, "to learn some of his kryptonian heritage."

"Zar we need to go."

Zar began rising into the air, his gaze flicked between Superboy and Superman. "It was a pleasure meeting you. It's nice to know my mother and I are not the last kryptonians." With a sonic boom, he was gone."

Everyone looked to where his female companion was, only to find her gone.

Superman's gaze locked on to Superboy, he barely heard the Trident wielding King of Atlantis a.k.a. Aqua man say. "Well that was certainly different."

Superman took a step forward, his eyes raking over the clones features. They had the same dark hair, strong jaw, tanned skin, and light blue eyes. He had a son. He shook his head, did he have a son? He shook it again, the boy shared his DNA he was at least family. Maybe his mom and dad could help him sort this out. After all, they knew what it was like to have a child land in your lap.

Stopping before the boy, he gave him a tentative smile, "So, you're Superboy…"

– **XX –**

Hours later, Wotan strode through Cadmus is underground complex, her dark robes hiding her features from view. Wisps of green energy flowed from her fingers wrapping around her form and making her invisible to the guards spread sporadically throughout the complex.

Stopping before a particular door, it slid into its recesses with a hiss at a wave of her hand.

Stepping inside, her crimson eyes swept over the long tables of burners and test tubes half hidden in shadow. Her gaze fixed onto a shelf lining the back wall. It was filled with vials of light blue liquid. Each one seemed to glow with its own inner light.

Gliding forward, she plucked a vial off the shelf.

Tucking it into the folds of her robes, a smile spread across her face, her white teeth flashing beneath her hood. "One more piece down. Soon the magic of Nabu will be mine along with a body to make gods tremble." her hands curled into fist. "I will be the most powerful being in the universe and no one will ever be able to hurt me again."

Green energy spiraled around her, carrying her up into event. Soft laughter echoed in her wake, sending shivers down the spines of the unfortunate guards close enough to hear it.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 17**

Zar and Tonks soared through the night sky, stars twinkling above them like diamonds. A cool wind whipped around them as they passed before the full moon, creating dark silhouettes.

Zar soared through the air, his white eyes locked on the curves of Tonks's posterior. With the force of will, he pushed himself forward. Drifting beside Tonks, he glanced at her. Her carrot-colored hair was plastered to her forehead. Her amber eyes were locked forward. "Do you have any idea what we're facing at Azkaban?"

Tonks shook her head. "No, all Amelia said was that there's a barrier around Azkaban and to bring you to see if you could bring it down."

"Alright then, I guess we better hurry."

Drifting closer to Tonks, Zar wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her close to his body, he sent out a tendril of magic that curved around her body like a second skin.

"What are you doing?" Tonks asked raising her hand to stare at the golden outline now surrounding her body.

"I can get us to Azkaban faster, but at the speed I'm going to have to move you're going to need to be protected."

Without another word, Zar shot forward creating a sonic boom that reverberated through the air like a clap of thunder.

Dust swept along the ground as air rushed into the vacuum they left behind.

– **XX –**

Tonks closed her eyes at the blur of color that filled her vision. She gritted her teeth at the pressure building in her ears. Concentrating, the appendages sunk inside her head, causing the world to go quiet. Even with the pressure and her ears gone darkness began to creep in at the edges of her vision.

She may have been a Martian, but she had never flown this fast before. Her body was not used to the forces involved. Just as her vision narrowed to pinpoints of light and she thought of how embarrassing it was going to be to arrive in front of her boss unconscious, they jolted to a stop.

Tonks blinked raising her head from where it rested on Zar's shoulder.

It was dark, but not nighttime dark. It was more like the darkness in the middle of an eclipse. She glanced at the sun, finding it shining as brightly as ever in a clear blue sky decorated by a few puffy white clouds.

' _Why is it so dark?'_ Tonks sent to Zar through their connection, not trusting herself to speak without vomiting.

' _I don't know.'_

"It's because of the proximity to the island," a voice said aloud.

Amelia bones floated towards them on her broom. two strands of crimson hair framing her face, the rest having been piled atop her head in a bun.

Blood colored robes highlighted her youthful curves, drawing Zar's attention to her impressive perky bust.

Tonks smacked him in the back of the head. _'That's our boss you perv.'_

Zar inclined his head. _'You're right, I'm sorry.'_

"What do you mean it's the proximity to the island?" Zar asked bringing his gaze to Amelia's blue eyes.

Amelia gestured to the island below them.

It was a small thing, only about five miles across. A purple barrier encompassed all but a foot of the island.

"There are so many Dementors on that island. Their number causes this area to stay in a constant state of gloom. I'm actually surprised you two don't feel the oppressive aura here, but given the strength of your minds, I guess I shouldn't be."

Now that she mentioned it. When he focused, Zar could feel a cold chill running down his spine and the screams of his younger self begging the unspeakables to heal his mother bounced around his mind.

Shaking his head, Zar focused his attention on the island below. Though it was tinged with purple, he could make out the prison.

Azkaban prison was made up of three large cylindrical towers sitting in the center of the island in a triangle formation. Thick walls made of large dark brown rough cut bricks stretched to each tower. Arched windows with iron bars in them set space three feet apart in the wall.

Blurry grizzled gaunt faces were pressed against the bars, bearing their teeth. All of them had the same haunted look in their eyes. Looking into them was like looking through a broken window.

A frown slid onto his face, something was wrong with what he was seeing, and it wasn't just the inhumane treatment of the prisoners.

Tearing his gaze away from the faces, Zar turned to Amelia, "Who is in the towers?"

Amelia steered her broom so that she drifted beside him. "The towers are reserved for the worst of the worst."

"It seems like all of them are pretty bad to me."

Amelia glanced at him, her monocle glinting in the diminished sun. "They weren't always that way, over time exposure to Dementor's can drive anyone crazy." She shook her head turning her gaze back to the prison. "whatever happened here just made it worse."

"If Dementor's can do this to people, why use them?"

"Mostly free labor," the minister of magic raised her shoulders. "Besides, it's meant to be a deterrent to stop people from committing crimes."

"It would be more humane just to kill them." Not waiting for a response, Zar drifted lower.

The souls of his armor touched down on a gray weathered wooden dock. The wood creaked with each step he took.

Waves crashed upon the docks legs, sending shivers through its frame.

Zar's tongue instinctively licked his upper lip. He grimaced at the taste of the saltwater. Spitting into the ocean he wiped an armored hand down his face.

He moved forward as Tonks, Amelia, and Moody landed behind him sending more creeks through the wood.

A plank gave way under his weight, and it was only his ability to fly that kept his foot level. He glanced back at Amelia, "I know this is a prison, but this is a safety hazard for your officers. You have magic for crying out loud." Turning back to the purple barrier that cut the dock off from the rest of the island, Zar stretched his hand forward.

Purple electricity arced off the barrier snaking its way around Zar's fingers and up his arms, before Zar realized what was happening, he was somewhere else.

– **XX –**

Zar found himself in a large circular room with hallways leading off at an angle to his left and right. Arched windows with iron bars cast rounded shadows on a brown stone floor worn smooth with age.

Thick wooden rafters half hid the gabled ceiling high above him.

"Where the heck am I?" He asked, his voice echoing around him.

"Why you're in Azkaban prison of course."

Zar's head snapped from side to side his eyes glowing brighter as he tried to pierce the shadows, but they didn't disappear. If anything, they seemed to stretch towards the light he emitted. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"No need to shout we're just going to have a friendly conversation after all."

A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows off to his left, causing his shoulders to tense.

They raised a dark green hand to tuck a strand of curly dark brown almost black hair back into the hood of their cloak. Red eyes burned beneath the hood.

Zar could feel the power emanating from them, but he refused to back down. With his hands clenching into fists, he took a step forward. "Who are you, and why have you brought me here?"

"I thought I would've left an impression the last time we met but I guess not. I am Wotan and as for the reason I brought you here, I just wanted to see the person that's been throwing a wrench in all my plans."

Zar closed his eyes concentrating on the voice. He knew he had heard it somewhere before. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, "You're the one that mutated Manchester Black, Gregory Goyal, and Vincent Crab."

The figure inclined her head. "That's right. I have had many names, but you can call me Wotan. As for why I've brought you here I want you to back off. You've seen what I did here. I will do much worse if you continue to interfere in my plans."

"Even if I was to stop helping the ministry, others will take my place." He shook his head, "but I'm not going to stop. I'm not in the habit of doing nothing while good people get hurt."

"The people I've taken are not good people. However I know words won't sway you, so let me give you a taste of what will happen if you keep interfering." Wotan thrust her hand forward. An invisible force slammed down on Zar, causing the stone beneath his feet to crack and pale puffs of dust to explode into the air.

Gritting his teeth Zar ground his feet into the earth forcing his body to straighten. He refused to show weakness to an enemy. Staring into Wotan's red orbs, his own white burning with power one corner of his mouth curled. "It's going to take more than a little weight to bring me down lady."

Wotan's red eyes widened at the last part of his statement. "Your strong, I'll give you that, but what about the people closest to you?"

Zar tensed his gut clenching with dread. "Stay away from them," he snarled, spittle flying on the air.

Wotan glided forward resting her hand against his cheek, "Ah, so you do have a weakness. Let me show you what I'll do to your family."

Zar found himself in an Azkaban cellblock. Square iron gates lined either side of him. The prisoners inside their cells shied away from his presence, pushing themselves deeper into the shadows. A familiar rattling reverberated through his chest and with a start he realized he was in the body of a Dementor.

He glided forward, and endless hunger gnawing at his insides sensing a presence, he raised his head, locking his gaze onto the white outline of a wizard at the end of the hallway.

Drool filled his mouth, dripping down his long hairy lips, and one thought repeating in his mind, food.

The wizard turned as his icy presence washed over him.

"What do you want?"

Instead of answering, Zar lashed out with the three fingered hand wrapping it around the man's throat, cutting off a strangled yell. Jerking him close, Zar lowered his elongated face, clapping his lips over the guard's.

Samuel Everson had only ever wanted to protect his fellow wizards, but he wasn't politically minded enough to navigate his way through the ministry, so the brown haired blue-eyed pudgy face wizard ended up in Azkaban. The icy presence of the Dementors clung to him even after he left the prison, making people shy away from him.

Every night after work, he took the small boat back to the mainland. Teleported himself to the nearest pub, inhaled the scent of stale cigarette smoke, and drank cheap rum, until the endless loneliness inside dimmed.

The Dementor's had taken his hope for a brighter future, leaving behind a cold withered husk only going through the motions.

Now, that world weary soul fell into the endless darkness of the Dementor's stomach.

"Get out!" Zar hissed his magic writhing around him like white flames brushing against Wotan's presence.

The world blurred and Zar found himself standing in a rocky desert. Sprouts of dry yellowed brush poked out of the barren cracked earth.

A hot wind brushed against his skin, coating it in a thin layer of earth.

"Now where am I?"

A terrified scream rent the air, filling Zar with the feelings of fear and desperation.

On instinct he took a step forward, intent on helping who ever released such a primal animalistic sound.

The world blurred.

When it stabilized, he found himself standing before a cave.

A big brute of a man wearing animal skins pressed a young woman to the ground. His mattered dark hair tickled her face, his dark eyes full of an unpleasant hunger.

Zar reached out as the man tore the woman's leathers away, revealing pert breast and a curvaceous frame. Her dark hair fanned the ground above her head swaying slightly as she thrashed her head from side to side.

A grin spread across the man's dirty tan face as he hitched up his leathers.

"Stop!" Zar screamed a blast of red energy flying from his eyes only to fade as the world shimmered again.

When it stabilized, he saw the young woman laying nude in the mouth of the cave, a broken look in her eyes as the setting sun bathed her filth covered body with its dim orange light.

Time sped forward. He watched the woman pick herself back up. Determined not to let something so horrible happen again, he observed that she threw herself into the mystic arts. The years flew by her skills increased until she cast a spell on her very soul where she would be reincarnated able to grow in knowledge and power.

From this moment forward, she would keep the knowledge and power she gained through each new life. She would always remember what happened to her in each new life, never forgetting what happened to those that were weak.

Hundreds upon thousands of lifetimes flew by in a moment until time finally slowed. He watched a brown-haired twinkling blue-eyed girl run through a meadow of white flowers.

A small smile spread across Zar's face as he watched the child's joy at such a simple action. The blurry form of her parents stood a short distance away, their hands clasped together.

Suddenly, a ripple passed through the meadow, causing the child to fall to her knees. As her knees impacted the ground, her skin became a familiar dark green, her hair darkened to something between dark brown and midnight black. Her twinkling innocent blue eyes became a deep rage filled crimson.

Her head snapped back and she released to scream. Every flower around her in a six foot radius withered and died with the sound.

The world bowed inward. When it popped back out, Zar found himself back in the round tower of Azkaban prison standing before Wotan. Her hand had fallen from his face. She was hunched over, balancing herself on her knees as her chest heaved.

Zar stared at her with sympathy, "Oh you poor child. What you must've gone through in all these lifetimes." He shook his head, "but don't you see each new lifetime is a new beginning for you? With your skills, you have the power to make the world a better place if you are willing to let go of the past."

Wotan's head snapped up, and Zar could just make out a narrow chin with rounded cheeks before the shadows of her hood concealed her features again. "You know nothing," she snarled. With a flick of her hand, Zar found himself outside Azkaban again, his hand pulling away from the barrier.

Tonks stepped forward, her amber eyes staring into Zar's intently, "Zar, are you alright?"

Zar shook his head, trying to buy himself a minute in order for his mind to sort through all the information he'd just gained. "I'm fine," he turned to them, folding his arms behind his back, "I can bring this barrier down, but if I do the Dementor still on the island will be free to wreak havoc on the world."

Amelia looked at him her monocle reflecting the purple light of the barrier, "That's not an option. any other ideas?"

Zar turned back to the barrier, "I suggest getting rid of the Dementors once and for all."

Moody snorted, "And how do you suggest we do that?" He asked moving forward with the grace of youth.

"I can do it," he glanced at Amelia, "but I won't do it without your permission, I don't want the daily profit crucifying me in the morning."

Amelia glanced at the barrier. Turning back to Zar, her eyes were hard. With her lips pressed into a thin line, she inclined her head, "Do it"

Putting his feet together Zar floated into the air. Shifting so that he was cross-legged in the air, he pulled the golden oval-shaped philosopher soul from his pocket dimension, balancing it in the palm of his cupped hands. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out, letting himself become one with nature.

– **XX –**

When he felt the mystical energies of the earth flow into him like rivers of cool water he opened his eyes.

He was once again in the void surrounded by the streamers of multicolored energy that represented the earth's magic.

He felt a pulling sensation, and his view changed until he was staring down at a large black sphere with veins of multicolored energy running across it. Bright glowing green continents decorated its surface. The streamers of multicolored energy running beneath the continents like veins of precious metals.

Between the continents were vast stretches of midnight blue energy that represented the clear, the mystical energy of the ocean and all its life.

This was what the earth looked like when performing the kryptonian gazing technique. This was actually his first time seeing it like this. Usually he stayed closer to the surface focusing on the task at hand. This time however, Wotan's trap along with the Dementor's presence meant he couldn't directly appear in front of or inside the gazing's representation of Azkaban.

Willing himself forward, Zar rocketed over the facsimile of the Earth. As he passed, cities rose out of the continents made of the same green energy before shifting into forests. Red energy rose up like mist taking the form of animals.

A smile stretched across his face. In this world all life is connected.

He shot over the Earth's oceans. Whales made of a mixture of light blue and red energy flicked their tails, creating small ripples on the surface.

All too soon, Zar found himself in front of the facsimile of Azkaban. Even here the cold leeched into his bones and drove his worst memories to the forefront of his mind. The three large circular towers were made of deep purple energy. There large walls made of the same energy stretched between each tower forming a large triangle. A faded almost ghostly purple made up the bars.

Curious, Zar drifted forward. Laying a hand on the wall of the prison, images flashed through his mind. Every inmate and guard was dead. The tiny spark of multicolored energy that represented each person's soul was gone from the glowing green husk, leaving behind just the earthly components that made up their bodies.

Zar recoiled as a Dementor made of muted multicolored energy turned to face him. Beneath its hood, the faces of all those it had eaten screamed.

It was not a physical sound, but a spiritual one.

A sound that slammed into Zar's soul like a hammer, he found himself being swept along in a River of loss, pain, and rage.

The philosopher soul in Zar's hand blazed to life with these emotions. A golden beam shot from the jewel slamming into the Dementor. With an unearthly screech, it was sucked through the energy like liquid sucked through a straw.

Zar floated there, his hand on the wall, small tremors shaking his body.

He had to end this quickly, he didn't know why, but the Dementor's were way more powerful in the gazing world. He glanced down at the jewel in his palm Lily Potter's face floating in front of his vision. If it wasn't for this, he would've been lost here, his own body just an empty husk like those inside the prison.

His fingers curled around the stone, its golden light shining out from between his fingers. "Thank you Aunt Lilly."

Raising the stone, he pressed it against the dark purple energy bricks. Closing his eyes, he visualized a golden beam shooting out of the stone hitting a Dementor and then jumping to the next until the prison was empty of the foul creatures.

The stone warmed in his hand, its Golden light shining through his closed eyelids. It shook slightly as energy left it. In his mind he followed the stream as it slammed into a Dementor before curving down the hallway to hit the next.

Suddenly the energy stream reversed, and he felt a pulling sensation in his mind. Unearthly screams reverberated through his head as the Dementor's were absorbed into the philosopher's soul. He screamed to as the Philosopher's soul shone like the sun.

Golden streamers flared off the stone, as it absorbed more energy than it ever had before. Every Dementor in the prison and every soul they had just feasted upon was absorbed into the philosopher soul and broken down into energy.

The philosopher soul strained to contain that energy.

The sound of cracking drew Zar's attention away from the voices pounding away at his sanity. His eyes widened as he saw the philosopher soul cracking under the immense amount of energy now flooding it. On instinct he pushed his own magic into the stone willing it to stay together.

He had no idea what would happen if the stone exploded while it and he were merged with the magical energies of the earth, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

The stone fought back, pushing against his palm. Liquid fire filled his veins as its energy rushed into his body. Beads of sweat popped out on his skin as his veins strained to get free of his flesh. Two warm rivulets flowed down his upper lip.

Zar's head swam. He was losing against the stones power. Even as it flared filling him to the bursting point with its strange power, he had to marvel at it. Who knew souls had this much power.

In his half-conscious state, Wotan's threat flowed through his mind. His eyes snapped open an aura of pure white dancing around his body, pushing against the stone. No, he wouldn't let a rock defeat him. Not when there were still people like Wotan in the world that need to be stopped. As sorry as he felt, he couldn't let her continue to terrorize the world. He pushed his aura again forcing more of the stones power back.

The stone flared pushing against his will.

Even with his new determination he knew he wouldn't be able to win alone. He was just one man against hundreds of souls, or at least the energy of souls. Reaching out with his mind, something answered.

The scent of the forest filled his nose, the sounds of chattering birds and rushing river waters soothed away the tension in his body. Emerald green light exploded around him. Zar instantly recognized it, as the green the mystical energies of nature itself. With a primal scream, he merged his will with that of the Earth's. Together they subdued and mended the cracks in the golden oval, only now it had rivers of dark green running through it.

– **XX –**

Amelia's, Tonks's and Moody's heads snapped up as Zar screamed out.

Golden light shone out of his palm so bright that they had to turn away with their arms shielding their faces.

When the light began to fade, they lowered their arms. Squinting against the spots in their vision, they watched the purple dome surrounding Azkaban island flicker out of existence.

Opening his eyes, Zar floated towards the ground. The moment the souls of his armor touched the dock everyone turned to him. "It's done, but there's no one alive in the prison, or I guess it's better to say there's no one with the soul left in there. The Dementors ate them all."

Amelia turned to Moody as the barrier flickered away, "Check it out just to be sure."

Jerking his head, Moody jogged past the group, the creaking of the wooden dock sounding like a gunshot on the silent island.

As Moody disappeared through the double doors of the first tower Tonks stepped forward, her Amber eyes locked on Zar's face.

Sweat glistened on his lightly tanned skin, matting his blood colored hair to his face, but what really drew her attention, was the thin trail of blood snaking its way down his upper lip from one of his nostrils. She may not have known him long, but she had seen pictures of Superman on the news, she didn't think kryptonians could bleed even half -breed kryptonians.

"Zar, are you okay?"

Wiping the sweat from his brow, the kryptonian hybrid inclined his head tiredly, "Yeah, I'm fine. That just took a lot more out of me than I expected."

Amelia's eyes flicked to the gold in jewel still clutched in Zar's hand, "What is that?"

Zar opened his hand. The Golden Jewel shimmered out of existence, returning to its pocket dimension, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Moody came jogging down the stone steps of the prison.

"Well?"

"He was right everybody's dead," Moody grunted.

"What a mess," Amelia exhaled. "Who are the five missing?"

"Merope Gaunt, Marvolo Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, and the Lestrange brothers."

"Great," Amelia turned to Zar, "I'll need enough of that Dragon scale armor to re-staff the prison."

"Why? Everyone in the prison is dead."

"There will always be those that commit crimes, and we will need a place to put them."

"Fine, how many people do you want posted here?"

"Twenty."

"That would be around two hundred thousand galleons."

Amelia ran a hand through her hair, "What do you want to drop the price?"

"An unbreakable vow from you and Moody that you will do everything you can to protect my secret until I choose it's not necessary anymore, or die."

"Why not Tonks? Moody asked with narrowed eyes.

A slow smirk spread across Zar's face, "She has her own secret to protect, mutually assured destruction and all that."

"Done," Amelia said stepping forward and stretching forth her arm. Zar repeated her action, their knuckles brushing against each other's. With a grunt, Moody moved forward extending his own arm, "Tonks can be the witness, but I do the wording and I also want a magical vow from you that you won't do anything to harm the magical world."

"Fine," Zar's white eyes narrowed, "but if you try to betray me you won't leave this island alive."

A nasty smirk spread across Moody's narrow face, "I knew I liked you."

Tonks moved forward stretching her hand towards the outstretched arms.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Where's your wand?"

"Since you know most of Zar's secrets, I'll tell you one of my own, I don't need a wand," Tonks replied, keeping her gaze locked on the outstretched arms.

Amelia's bright red lips curled, "Shape shifting and Wandless magic remind me to give you a promotion."

"I Alastor Moody," Moody intoned, "do hereby promise to keep and help keep Zar Wor-Ul also known as Harry Potter's secret and to never reveal it to anyone without his permission, or until his death."

Blue fire burst from Tonks's hand snaking its way around Moody's and Zar's forearms.

Amelia repeated Moody's words, causing another tongue of flame to wrap around her arm and bind her to Harry. With their part done, both ministry officials turned to Zar.

"I Zar Wor-Ul also known as Harry James Potter, do hereby swear to protect the magical world to the best of my abilities until such time that it becomes a threat to the world in its entirety." A third and final blue flame wrapped around Zar's, Amelia's, and Moody's forearm.

In a flash of light, the promise was sealed.

Zar could feel the weight of its magic on him before it settled into the back of his mind. He shook his head, "Alright, I'll give you the armor for a hundred thousand galleons, provided you exempt me from taxes for the next year."

"We just gave you an unbreakable vow!"

"And I have to make up the profit somewhere. It's either that or I up the price on everything being sold to Britain for that same amount of time."

Moody barked out a laugh. "You would make a good goblin."

"Fine, I'll push the paperwork through when we get back to the office."

Zar inclined his head, "I'll hold you to that."

"Well," Amelia began rolling down her sleeve, "I have new orders for you both. Tonks I want you to return to America and become friends with the sidekicks. Find out if they or their mentors are a threat to our people."

"I've read their minds, so I can tell you as long as we don't cause a worldwide catastrophe will be fine, but whatever."

' _That Aqua lad was cute,'_ Tonks sent to Zar through their connection, _'so there's no way I'm going to complain about this job.'_

"Zar, I want you to help the young woman you and Tonks found in Cadmus acclimate to her new surroundings."

Zar raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Amelia exclaimed crossing her arms defensively. "I may be a bureaucrat, but I'm also a parent."

Zar inclined his head, "I was going to do that anyway." Turning on his heel he began rising into the air, "if that is all I'll see you next time, it was nice working with you Tonks."

"Wait!" Amelia said stepping forward.

Zar rotated in midair to face her, "Yes?"

Amelia removed her monocle from her eye, wiping it on part of her robe, "I don't exactly know how to tell you this, but I got a call while you were in your trance. The Potters home in Godric's hollow was broken into, and one of the graves in the graveyard was desecrated."

For a moment Zar didn't know how to feel. Since the creation of the fortress he hadn't spent a lot of time at Godric's Hollow, but with the Flamel's and Potters gone both places just reminded him of the people he lost. Despite that, he couldn't bring himself to sell Godric's Hollow. It was the last monument to the Potters in this world at least to him.

The knowledge that someone had broken into their home and stole something that belonged to the people that cared for him for eleven years sent anger burning through his insides. Then there was the knowledge that someone had the gall to desecrate a Potter grave.

A muscle in his jaw twitched as his teeth clenched together. He knew who did this, it had to be her. This must be some type of punishment for standing in her way. The question was why? What would Wotan want with the skull of a Potter ancestor?

"Whose grave was disturbed?" Zar asked his white eyes glowing.

Looking into those eyes, Amelia felt a shiver run down her spine. Licking her lips, she cleared her throat, "Charles Potter, James Potter's father."

His anger dimmed slightly as he thought of the smile James always had on his face when he talked about his father. His lips twitched as a feeling of guilt crawled inside him. He hadn't been able to give Lily or James a proper resting place with what happened to them. The least he could have done was visit the grave of some of their family and remember them. Now one of those graves had been disturbed and a piece stolen, his hands curled into fist, Wotan would pay.

"Thank you, Minister Bones, I will take it from here." Zar said in a monotone voice barely inclining his head.

"No you will not," Amelia said with authority, her nerves falling away as her time as the former head of the magical law enforcement office took over. "We will find out who broke into your home, and desecrated that grave, Mr. Wor-Ul. I will not have you playing vigilante on my streets. Are we clear?"

Zar said nothing. Spinning around, he shot through the air, leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

A mile away from Azkaban he spoke, "Mother, can you hear me?"

After a few long moments of silence, Zar was about to repeat the question when his mother's voice filled his ears.

"Sorry, I'm here, I was just checking on your father."

"How is he?"

"Well his flesh and blood body should be healed completely within three days thanks to your healing matrix. His consciousness inside the Nano-bots is understandably freaked out staring at his own body."

Snorting Zar shook his head, "Are the searcher beetles I hid on Alastor and Amelia responding?"

"Yes, it says here you program them to search for the names Percival Graves, Morfin Gaunt, Marvolo Gaunt, Merope Gaunt, and anyone named Lestrange in the Azkaban prison."

"Good, that's right. I was worried the searcher beetles wouldn't be able to interpret my mental commands since I was busy and couldn't give them verbal commands," there was no way he was telling his mother he performed an unbreakable vow.

"How's our other guest?"

"Fine, but I placed her in one of the healing matrixes just to be sure. I also sent a swarm of nanites to eat the corpse of Steppenwolf. You really should've incinerated him instead of just beheading him. I mean you were standing in the middle of a cloning facility. Didn't you realize what they could do with the body?"

Zar bowed his head, "You're right. I was just a bit distracted at the time. I mean I never expected to find anyone like me created in a lab."

"Understandable, where are you now?"

"I'm on my way back to the fortress. Look, the Potters home was broken into. Could You Please Have Tipsy and Twinkles move everything from the house to the fortress and do an inventory?"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Sure, I'll get them right on it. I'll see you soon, bye. Oh, Make sure to stay out of sight of any airplanes, your armor may protect you from radar and satellite scans, but the human eye can get lucky if you're careless."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine."

"I am a mother it's my job to worry."

– **XX –**

Wotan stumbled backwards bumping into a table at her back. Her hood fell away, revealing sweat slicked dark green skin.

The Dementor at her left glided forward, "Mistress," it hissed, "Are you all right?"

The bare bulbs above her head flickered in the Dementor's presence.

With her eyes closed, Wotan dug the fingers of one hand into the wood of the table supporting her, cutting shallow gouges into its surface. "I'm fine. Zar was just a little stronger than I anticipated." She shook her head sending her wavy dark hair dancing side to side. "I never expected him to turn my magic against me."

Straightening up, she moved to an archway at the far end of the room, her elongated shadow slithered across rough cut stone walls, "How are our new guests?"

"Prolonged exposure to my brothers has made them weak," the Dementor hissed, a rattle reverberating in its throat at the end of its words.

Wotan inclined her head, "That's to be expected."

Stopping in the next room, Wotan scanned the pentagram. Circular tanks with domed silver caps sat on its five points. Removing the cloak and skull from the folds of her robe, she slid them into recesses in two tanks. The skull floated in the pale blue liquid, its mouth just a bit ajar.

The cloak bobbed folded in a neat square in the liquid, shining with a silver aura.

A computer terminal in the far corner clicked on two of its three screens showing DNA strands with the third displaying energy readings.

The third screen clicked on, showing two DNA strands. One was labeled Potter while the other was labeled Zechlin. The two DNA strands merged and the two points of the pentagram containing Lori Zechlin's hair, and Charles Potter's skull flared with a red light.

Walking around the pentagram, she eyed the hair of Lori Zechlin, the skull of Charles Potter, and the Potter family invisibility cloak taking up three of the five cylinders sitting on the pentagram's points. Approaching the computer terminal, she pulled out the vial of blockbuster formula she stole from Cadmus. She slipped it into a circular recess beside the keyboard.

The recess lit up with a green light, she watched as the serum was injected into the new DNA strand, causing it to glow with a blue outline.

Words appeared on all three screens, _DNA enhanced and stable._

Tucking a strand of dark hair behind a green ear, Wotan smiled at the progress of her machine. Turning, she made her way over to another archway, "Let's go greet our guests."

– **XX –**

Marvolo Gaunt sat hunched in a high-back chair, his swollen up arthritic fingers gripping its arms. He raised his head, the movement hurt. All his years in Azkaban had destroyed his body and for what, just because he tortured a few Muggles, maybe took a few for his pleasure. What did it matter, they didn't have magic, they were nothing more than animals. His heavily lined face twisted in a sneer. Oh how he missed the old days.

Movement drew his sunken faded brown eyes to his daughter, her greasy flaxen hair framed a long plain face and did little to attract from her large bulging dark eyes. She had always been a disappointment to him, especially with her fascination with that Muggle boy, but he had to give her credit. Trying to slip him a love potion took more courage than he thought she possessed, a wispy laugh brushed past dry lips.

If she would've waited till he was alone she very well could have succeeded.

"Merope," he croaked.

Merope started, her large dark eyes locking onto her father. Her heart plummeted as she gazed upon his shriveled form. She raised a bony hand, wiping her faded hair out of her face. She was so close to being rid of him. If only that ministry official hadn't returned after her brother chased him off, her plan would've worked and she would be with the man she loved.

She shook her head, but no the ministry official had returned and found the love potion she had left brewing. Before she knew it she was in Azkaban, never to see her dark haired handsome love again. Tom riddle, her heart swooned even after all these years when she thought of his face. It was times like this she cursed her magic for receding inward and slowing her aging.

Unlike her, she suspected her father was just too bitter to die.

"Yes father," she whispered her eyes drifting towards her lap.

"Where are we, girl?"

Merope cast her gaze about her. They were in a circular chamber with rough cut stone walls that glowed with a pale light.

Five chairs sat in the center of the chamber with herself, her brother, and her father taking up three. Two large men with long dark hair and jutting square jaws took up the final two chairs.

She sniffed, the nostrils of her thin nose flaring. There was a hint of salt in the air, and she thought she heard the ocean.

"I don't know father, I passed out after the Dementor grabbed me, but I think we are near the ocean."

"Useless girl!" Marvolo muttered.

"Now that's not very nice. What a thing to say to your only daughter."

A woman strode into the room, the pale light from the walls highlighting her dark green skin. Her wavy dark brown almost black hair flowed down her back like water. She stopped in the center of the room, surveying them with confidence Merope wished she possessed.

A freezing cold wind swept into the room. Her darker memories pushed themselves to the forefront of her mind. Merope's eyes flicked to the Dementor are standing in an arch she hadn't noticed before.

"Don't tell me how to speak to my daughter, woman," Marvolo sneered.

"You know," Wotan began conversationally, her red eyes raking over Marvolo's form, "I brought you here, because I thought you may make a useful soldier," her eyes locked on to the ring on his swollen finger, its dark stone radiating a familiar power, "but I don't think I need a man like you."

With a sweep of her hand, Marvolo's head separated from his body, blood shooting into the air as it bounced along the floor. Bending down, she removed the ring from his finger. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed it to the Dementor, "Put that with the cloak, please."

Silently, the Dementor turned sweeping from the room. With its departure, the room warmed a few degrees, but it was still too cold for Merope, her time in Azkaban had given her arthritis.

She could've sworn she was supposed to get out well before now, but the ministry probably forgot about her. Everybody else did.

The woman turned with the grace of a cat, her red eyes locking onto Merope.

Merope sunk back in her chair, trembling uncontrollably. The woman glided forward. Kneeling before Merope, she stretched forth her hand, placing it against Merope's cheek, causing the woman to flinch.

"Oh you poor girl," she whispered, "I know how it feels to be abused by men."

The Dementor's cold presence returned to the room, but Merope barely noticed mesmerized by the woman's crimson eyes.

"How would you like to have the power to make sure no one could ever hurt you again?"

Mesmerized by the woman's eyes, Merope barely heard herself whisper, "Yes."

A smile curved the woman's bright red lips. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes locking with the shadows beneath the Dementor's hood, "Be ready, this is going to feel a little weird."

Turning back to Merope, she removed a starfish from the folds of her robe. Placing it against Merope's robes, it latched on to the center of her chest, an octagonal whole opening in its center.

A blue beam shot from the octagonal whole flying over Wotan's shoulder to connect with the Dementor. The Dementor broke into black particles, zooming down the beam like liquid through a straw. It flowed into the starfish, the machine's octagonal hole spiraling shut as the last of its essence disappeared inside.

Merope's back arched, her large bulging eyes opened wide. She floated into the air gray energy writhing around her body. The color leached from her hair, turning it a snow white. Her eyes sunk into her head, becoming a midnight black. Her body filled out gaining curves that it had never had before. Her bony hands became slender, the arthritis in her joints disappearing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Merope drifted to the floor liquid shadows flowing over her slender curvaceous body to hide her small but pert breast from view, the energy of the transformation having destroyed her modest robes.

As her feet touched the floor, Merope stared at her hands. She had never felt such power before. It coursed through her body almost making her vibrate. Her midnight black eyes locked on the woman, her Savior, her Queen, "How is this possible?"

Wotan gazed upon her new creation. Yes this would do. By merging the Dementor with a wizard, it removed the Dementor's weakness to fire and that pesky little charm wizards used. It also strengthened the host's body, giving them power over cold and shadow. It would be curious to see if they could still use their previous magic.

"By using something wizards take for granted, technology."

Wotan's gaze flicked to the other occupants of the room, "So, do you think our other guests would like this power?"

Merope glanced around the room, her eyes locking onto her brother's slumped form. She didn't want her brother to have the same power, for he might abuse her like he had done in the past, but if her mistress wanted more people with this power then who was she to argue?

Dropping to one knee, she bowed her head, "Definitely."

One by one Wotan restored her other soldiers.

The Lestrange brothers kept their strong square jaws, but there dark eyes became midnight black. The skin turned gray as their skin swelled. Before long, they stood from their chairs, their broad frames packed with newly restored muscle. They knelt before her, long white hair falling around their faces. "How may we serve?" They asked their voices a little slow at the end.

"Rise and join Merope."

Hoods made of shadow grew over their heads as the brothers rose and glided across the floor with grace they didn't possess when they were fully human. Together the new trio turned focusing their coal-colored eyes on Morfin.

The eldest gaunt child possessed a rounded heavily lined face. Graying hair sprouted from his head, but his brown eyes so much like his father's had a hunger after seeing the transformation the others had been through.

Wotan had seen this hunger before many times throughout her immortal life. Morfin Gaunt was a bully. He was sentenced to Azkaban for torturing Muggles. Now Wotan had no problem with torture, as long as it was for something different than base pleasure. Morfin only tortured to prove his power to those weaker than himself.

A rush of ice cold air let her know the final Dementor willing to sacrifice itself to become something new had arrived.

Slowly she raised the starfish. Locking eyes with Morfin, she pushed it forward.

His back arched. A familiar blue light shot over her shoulder pulling the Dementor forward.

As Morfin rose into the air, Wotan turned away. She may not like Morfin, but Zar had proven she needed stronger servants, besides with the power she has displayed he would be easy enough to rein in.

When the light faded, she turned back around.

Morfin knelt on the floor, his long white hair hidden by a hood of shadow just like the others.

"Rise and join the others. We have work to do."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 18**

Zar twisted in midair, wincing as his mother's heat vision brushed his shoulder. Thrusting out his hand, he grinned as thin silvery threads flew from his hand, spinning around his mother in an overlapping pattern.

She fell to the floor, her body wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

He glanced up as a shadow fell across him, his eyes widening at a Serpentine dragon leering down at him. A hungry gleam in its yellow eyes. Its slit pupil enlarged as it released a breath of fire down upon him.

Dropping to the floor, Zar placed both hands on the smooth crystal surface. Closing his eyes, a layer of crystal crawled up his body, making him look like a walking glass statue. His white eyes shone beneath a layer of glass.

The fire slammed down upon him, and even with his new skin, he felt the increase in temperature. He watched as it spread away from his body in all directions.

Staying in his current position, Zar considered his options. It had been four days since the break-in at Azkaban, and a day since his father had awakened. After telling his mother about his experience with Wotan, she insisted they increase his training. Once his father awakened, he joined his family in the routine of sparring every morning.

Zar soon realized how difficult it was fighting his father now that he had access to all his powers.

Closing his eyes, he released his magic from his body. Tendrils of pale golden energy wafted off him. They snaked their way through the fire, wrapping around it like a cocoon.

Slowly, keeping the image of what he wanted his magic to accomplish in his mind, he twisted the tendrils.

With a pop, the fire transformed into a horde of white doves, loose feathers fluttered on the air. With a mental command, the birds flew in all directions, creating a wall of moving white feathers. The sound of hundreds of flapping wings echoed off the curved walls of the fortress antechamber

Rising to his feet, Zar moved slowly through the flock of birds, the layer of crystal acting like a mirror and hiding his movements from view as long as he moved slowly. With his back to the wall, Zar edged around the room, keeping one eye on his father, hoping his serpentine eyes didn't allow him to see the heat that still radiated off his crystal skin.

Positioning himself behind his mother, he focused on his right arm. It elongated, everything below his elbow widened, while his hand narrowed to a point. Drawing his arm back, he lunged forward, his blade poised to pierce his mother's neck.

Karsta spun one hand coming up to knock away the crystal blade, the other launching forwards. It slammed into his chest shattering the crystal armor and sending glittering shards flying in all directions.

Instinctively, Zar tensed using his hardened muscles to absorb the blow. Breath still flew from his body as his bare feet warmed as they skidded along the floor. With his back against the wall, Zar's white eyes stared into his mother's emerald, "How?"

"Transforming your father's fire into birds and using them to conceal your movements was a good idea. However, even if your father couldn't see you his nose followed your scent."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew I was behind you. Dragons can't exactly talk."

"Your mother and I have been psychically linked since our marriage," Arzaz answered as he strode towards them light shining off his bald head. His hands shoved into the pockets of his dark gray sweatpants.

Zar ran a hand through his blood colored hair, "If you have a telepathic link why didn't mother know about you being captured by Cadmus?"

Karsta moved forward, her jean-clad hip swaying, her red T-shirt plastered to her skin. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on his lips before resting her head on his shoulder, slightly wrinkling his white T-shirt.

Zar smiled at the site, even if it was a bit awkward to see his parents be so affectionate with one another. It didn't lessen the pain of losing his surrogate aunt, uncle, and grandparents, but having his parents back was helping him deal with the loss.

"It's kind of hard for a psychic link to work when your mind isn't in your body."

"Fair point, are you doing okay? I know mother went through some minor changes after coming out of the healing matrix."

His mother had gained a minor resistance to magic and an accelerated healing factor after her time in the healing matrix.

"I'm doing fine, my ability to shape-shift left me with very little changes from the healing matrix, besides being a few years younger."

Zar arched an eyebrow, "I thought the new gods lost some of the power if they became younger?"

"Every new god has the same basic abilities, but there are some minor differences in every new god. My not losing power as I get younger is one of them," he shook his head, "it probably has something to do with my metamorphic ability."

Karsta pushed off her husband. Sticking close to his side, she turned to scrutinize her son. His crimson hair so much like her own was tousled from there battle. Sweat glistened on his broad muscular frame, his shirt having been destroyed in their fight. He rocked back and forth on the heels of his bare feet, his hands tucked into the pockets of a pair of black loose-fitting pants. "So, how are you holding up after learning what you did about Wotan?"

Zar tensed, his white eyes locking with his mother's before flicking to the side, "I'm fine."

Moving away from her husband, Karsta glided towards her son. Stopping before him, she gently cupped his face in her hands, turning it to face her. "The tenseness in your shoulders says otherwise, tell us what you are feeling, my son."

For a long moment, mother and son stared into each other's eyes. Then, Zar's shoulders relaxed. Air rushed out of him, causing his chest to deflate like air from a balloon.

"I know Wotan's evil. I know the things she has done are inexcusable, but I still feel bad about what happened to her all those years ago," he grimaced, "to be taken by force can't have been a pleasant experience."

"No, I imagine it wasn't, but one bad experience does not excuse lifetimes of evil."

"I sensed it in her mind, mother. A hunger for power driven by the fear of not being able to protect herself," he shook his head, "I know what needs to be done, but how do I kill Wotan when she can just reincarnate herself into another body? More than that though, how do I help her get past her pain where she is no longer a threat?"

Arzaz moved over to his family. "I don't know the answer to those questions, but this may be able to help." He held out his hand. Nestled in the center of his palm was the Philosopher's Soul. It had changed since Zar's experience in the Kryptonian gazing technique. It was still the same golden oval, but there was now a stylized dark green tree in its center, its branches growing to wrap around its edges.

Zar eyed the stone, feeling the power radiating off of it. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the golden waves washing over his body inside the Kryptonian gazing technique. He locked eyes with his father. "I'm not even sure if the philosopher soul can hold Wotan, her soul may be too powerful after lifetimes of existence."

Arzaz's gaze flicked down to the stone. "I wouldn't be so sure. I don't know how, but Lily Potter created a device that can transform soul energy back into its pure state, the energy of the source."

Zar's eyes widened, "The source? Are we talking about the energy that helped the new gods evolve into the beings they are today, the source of all life in the universe?"

"Yes."

Running a hand down his face, air brushed against Zar's palm. "To think Aunt Lilly could create something so powerful."

A slight buzz drew the family's attention.

White beams of energy shot up from the circular dais in the center of the room. Superman stood in its center, his young clone at his shoulder.

Superman stepped down from the dais, his muscles flexing beneath his dark blue spandex. A red inverted triangle sat in the middle of his chest, the red S in its center standing proudly against the yellow background. His red boots touched the smooth crystal floor with a click. His red cape swished behind him, only two inches from touching the floor.

Superboy took a more militant approach. He wore a black T-shirt, with a red inverted triangle in the center of it, the S standing out proudly against the black background. Fingerless gloves covered his hands. Green combat fatigues with the ends tucked into black combat boots hid his lower half from the world.

"Kal-El," Karsta called floating forward, "it's wonderful to see you again," she nodded to project KR, "child of the house of El, welcome."

A smile split Superman's handsome face, highlighting the dimple in his chin. "It's wonderful to be here. It's nice to know there are some other kryptonian's left," he looked around him, "this fortress is quite different from my own."

Arzaz moved beside his wife, "This fortress was once a kryptonian research center before it was renovated."

Superman's eyes widened, "Kryptonians have been to earth before?"

"Yes, before space travel was forbidden ignorantly by the council. Kryptonians travel to many worlds. Some did it to conquer, others for intellectual research. I was a soldier during that time under General Zod."

Superman's eyes narrowed, "You knew General Zod?" He asked a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I did," Karsta confirmed, "he wasn't happy with me when I defected after seeing what the yellow sun could do for me. After seeing the universe, I didn't want to be stuck on krypton, so me and a few others in my squad defected from the kryptonian Army to travel the universe," a smirk slowly slid across Karsta's face, "that was three hundred years before krypton's destruction."

Superman's eyes widened, "How?"

"The yellow sun keeps us youthful longer. Add in my exposure to the source, the energy of new Genesis, and some of my son's technology," she spread her arms wide, "and you see the end results."

"We will need to talk later. It would be nice to hear kryptonian history and culture from a person instead of a recording from a computer."

"I would like that," she turned to KR, "What do you think of this place, child of El?"

Anger flashed through KR's eyes, "Don't call me child," he snapped.

Superman laid a hand on KR's shoulder, "Sorry about that. He sometimes has bouts of anger."

Karsta inclined her head, "It's fine that happened quite a bit when krypton first experimented with cloning. However shortly after they perfected it they put an end the project citing it to be immoral. Your father, Jor-El proposed that they take DNA samples from everyone on krypton and placed them inside a specially designed ark incase the worst happened, but the council turned him down." She turned to Zar, "Do you think you're healing matrix can help…" She turned back to Superman.

"KR has chosen the name Connor."

Nodding, Karsta turned back to her son, "Do you think the healing matrix can help Connor?"

"Probably, but let's show them why we brought them here first."

Together, the small group walked out of the antechamber and into the lab area.

The lab area had changed for today. Three tables lined either side of them, all but one of them empty of their contents.

Striding down the aisle created by the tables, the group stopped before two oval shaped tanks in the center of the room. The bright white light emitted from the curved walls of the fortress was reflected in the silver colored outer skins of the tanks.

One was empty, having been used to restore Arzaz.

In the other floated a tan skinned black haired girl almost six feet tall. Reflective black spandex covered her body up to the base of her neck, showing off her defined muscles and womanly curves.

Folding his arms behind his back, Zar locked his gaze on her face, taking in her high cheekbones and rounded chin. Keeping his gaze locked on the girl, he began to speak. "This is project extraterrestrial. She was created using the DNA of your deceased cousin, Kara Zor-El and the new god, Steppenwolf, uncle of Darkseid."

"I had a cousin," Superman whispered, his eyes locked on the tank.

"Yes you did," Zar confirmed. "Now you have a second cousin."

"What happened to Kara?"

"After rescuing project extraterrestrial, I sent searcher beetles back to Cadmus to collect any data they could find. According to the remains of the ships hard drive, which I found in the same room where I discovered Extraterrestrial and my father. The hyper-drive on her ship malfunctioned. When krypton exploded, she dragged a lot of the debris with her. That debris damaged the ship, but it was still able to orbit close to our sun for over thirty years upon its arrival in this universe."

"Sixteen years ago, the ship finally lost power and crashed somewhere in Russia near a Cadmus black site."

"Black site?" Connor questioned.

"A site created by a government organization to operate in secret."

"Fortunately and unfortunately, the ships shields even damaged protected Kara as well as the krypton debris when the ship crashed it became more damaged allowing the radiation from the debris to leak into the ship killing Kara," Zar finished.

Zar glanced at Superman, "After the crash, Cadmus took her body. They were going to clone her, just in case you ever went crazy, but the combination of kryptonite radiation and her advanced physiology stalled them for a little while. Until, around a month later when my father and Steppenwolf emerged from a dimensional portal."

Kal-El of krypton a.k.a. Clark Kent of Smallville stood there. He felt numb. He felt different all his life, like he was walking through a world of cardboard, always having to treat the things he touched like they were made of glass. He always had a feeling of loneliness inside him, and no matter who he was around, or how much his parents loved him that feeling never truly went away.

He was an alien from another planet. He was different from everyone even if he looked the same. Now the last member of his biological family vanished before he ever got to know them.

Connor's discovery helped him feel as if he wasn't alone anymore, but it did little to tell him about his family. Kryptonian records in the fortress could tell him history, but family memories were what he really craved. To know a family member had landed on earth only to be ripped away by an accident caused his heart to break.

Ignoring the stinging in his eyes, the man of steel focused on Zar, "Can we open the tank?"

Zar inclined his head, turning his attention to the crystal orb floating before the tank. "Computer, open tank please."

The glass that made up the front of the healing matrix split down the middle sliding into recesses. Small metal ovals lining the inside of the tank dimmed, gently lowering her to the floor.

– **XX –**

Her eyes fluttered open, showing the group light blue eyes that reminded Zar of the mid-day sky. She took a step forward, swaying slightly as she emerged from the tank.

She looked around her, a smile tugging at her lips as she saw Superman and Connor. Suddenly, she grabbed her head a grimace sliding onto her face as images flashed through her mind.

A city fell into rubble around her. A strange ship in the shape of a skull hovered above it. Tentacles coming out of its bottom as beams of energy shot from angular honeycombed eyes blasting the few buildings in the city's outskirts.

Directly over the city, the tentacles splayed open like a flower, a white beam of energy shooting out of the center. It spread wide just a mile above the city becoming a dome.

In a white flash, she found herself zooming away, her blonde hair flowing out behind her, her eyes locked onto the city behind her now trapped in a dome of white energy.

With a gasp, her eyes snapped open wide her back arching.

Superman took a step forward, but before he could touch her. Her eyes found Zar.

An image of a skeletal robot overlaid Zar's true form. Its red eyes stared at her, its metal teeth bared in a frightening smile. Three holes in the shape of a triangle glowed on its forehead as it raised a metal arm reaching for her.

– **XX –**

"Monster," she growled.

Blood colored eyebrows shot up, Zar gazed at her as her lips morphed into a snarl. He could hear her teeth grinding together "What?" He asked

With a scream, she launched herself forward, her blue eyes burning red. Curved blades of crimson energy shimmered to life out of the top of her wrist.

With a thought, a row of silver circles on a nearby table floated towards Zar, attaching themselves down his spine. Once the last one was in place, they all flared with a dark light. Threads came out of them weaving into Zar's distinctive armor.

Zar thrust his arms forward in an attempt to grab her, the light shining off the dark scales covering his arms.

Project Extraterrestrial spun launching a blade at Zar's temple.

Zar's armor stopped the blade, but the force behind the blow sent stars exploding across his vision. He soared sideways, crystal tables shattering as he passed through them.

Bouncing off the fortress's curved wall, Zar shook his head his eyes locked on the blades growing out of Project Extraterrestrial's wrist. "Computer, what are those blades?"

"According to the fortress and suit sensors, those blades are composed of solar energy."

"How is that possible?"

"Unknown, but it is possible her hybrid nature like your own produced unique abilities."

Zar floated sideways as the blade extending from Kara's right wrist flew towards him. It sunk deep into the wall like a hot knife through butter.

Off to the side, Karsta, Connor, Arzaz, and Superman started forward, but Zar threw out his hand. "Wait! I've got this."

Extraterrestrial spun on her heel, bringing the blade of the left arm around in an arc that would slice off Zar's head.

Ducking under the blow, Zar launched a fist at her abdomen, her muscles instinctively tensed, causing Zar's blow to only make her skid backwards. The old god kryptonian hybrid raised an eyebrow. "Now that's impressive."

With a scream extraterrestrial lurched forward, red energy exploding from her eyes.

Zar raised his hand. It shimmered as crystal grew over it. As crystal covered his arm up to the elbow, he concentrated his hand widened becoming a rectangular shield that's bottom edges brushed the floor.

The energy slammed into the shield cutting it in half so that it formed a V with him in its center. Heat baked him from the rivers of energy on either side of him. Sweat ran down his skin inside the armor stinging his eyes.

Rectangular warning boxes filled his vision. A grim smile slid across his face, he guessed even Dragon scales had their limit. Dismissing the boxes with a thought, he focused on the task at hand.

Slowly, the force of the energy began to push him backwards, his armored knees sliding along the floor. He glanced around his shield, red reflected in the dark scales of his armor. Through the red lenses of his helmet, he saw her energy blades begin to flicker.

"It appears she is draining her solar reserves," the suits female mechanized voice said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, sir."

As the red energy faded Zar rose to his feet. His crystal shield withdrew back into his arm as it became flesh covered in the black scales of his armor once more.

Extraterrestrial stood before him, sweat glistening on her brow and her chest heaving. Her long dark hair hung messily on either side of her face.

Zar sprinted forward, his right hand coming up as he closed the distance between them. Two fingers poked her in the forehead just as she raised her head to look at him. In that moment he lashed out with his magic, connecting to her mind.

– **XX –**

Zar found himself standing in the middle of the city. Arched buildings surrounded him, the fire at their basis sending clouds of black smoke into the air that was reflected in their long rectangular windows.

The kryptonian old god hybrid moved forward. The building off to his left exploded, sending glass and smoke flying through the air. He winced as the glass cut into his flesh even as he hunched over coughing, trying to expel the acrid fumes from his lungs.

Blood ran down his cheek and he had to wonder how powerful this memory was to be able to affect an intruder like him.

Emerging from the smoke, project extraterrestrial stood a few feet away from him, dressed in a dark lavender bodysuit. Silver buckles around her waist flashed in the pulsating red sun.

A frown slid on his face as he saw the bright blonde hair brushing the shoulders of her bodysuit. Didn't she just have black? He wondered.

The ground began to shake, and he leapt forward as it split open, spewing hot air that could boil a man in seconds into the sky.

Landing in a crouch before extraterrestrial, he locked eyes with her. "What's happening?" He screamed straining to be heard over the cries of panic around them.

Extraterrestrial turned to look at him, her sky-blue eyes locking with his white. "I don't know, but we have to get to my father," Extraterrestrial shouted back swaying slightly as the ground shook again.

Zar reached out to catch her, and the world changed.

– **XX –**

He was standing behind extraterrestrial in some sort of lab. Computer consoles line the walls on either side of him. There was a table at his back and a large triangular ship standing before him underneath a hole in the ceiling.

"Why can't we all go together?" Extraterrestrial asked.

"Kara," a tall broad shouldered blonde with the same blue eyes as Extraterrestrial said urgently a note of exasperation in his voice, "your mother is out trying to roundup willing people to enter the Phantom zone to save our race," he gestured to a curved device on the table. "I have to be here to operate the Phantom projector." He turned to face the red triangular ship. "There's a copy of the Phantom projector in your ship. I'm sending you to earth with your cousin. Once you get there let us out and we can be a family."

The planet in the world changed again.

– **XX –**

Zar was standing inside the ship. Cool air rushed into the holes in the walls. Tubular lighting mounted where the wall met the ceiling flickered as sparks jumped up from control panels at its nose. Turning, he made his way over to the egg shaped pod in the center of the large triangle.

Jade colored rocks blazing with light green energy were scattered around the pod.

Stopping before the pod, he ignored the burn the rocks sent through his body.

Kara Zor-El lay in the pod, her eyes closed. Dark green nerves pushed against her lightly tanned skin.

Suddenly, the world blurred. Now, he was standing behind Kara.

She was strapped to an upright table, bolted in the center of a concrete floor. Red solar lamps blazed above her. Her arms flexed against the metal restraints clamped around her wrists. Her head thrashed from side to side trying to break the one around her neck.

A door at the far end of the room hissed open and a man with graying auburn hair stepped into the room, his gray eyes flicked from side to side before settling on Kara. With his hands buried deep into the pockets of his white lab coat he stopped underneath the red solar lamps, their light painting the gray hair around his temples crimson.

Reaching into the pocket of the button-down shirt beneath his lab coat, he pulled a cigarette from a pack. Sticking it in his mouth he rolled it along his teeth, "How are you feeling today, Extraterrestrial?"

Kara lunged forward. Her blonde hair fell messily on either side of her face, "my name is Kara." She snarled a fierce light in her blue eyes.

According to the information flooding Zar's mind through his telepathic link with Kara, this guy's name was Paul. She had seen him a few times since she had woken up in this room, but she had no idea how long she'd been here, and without the sky or something to keep time, she had lost track of how many times she'd seen him.

Now that she was leaning forward, Zar could make out dark circles under her eyes.

How long had she been here?

A cruel grin tugged at the corners of Paul's lips, "Keep that determination. Remember who you are, and you just might survive the process?"

"What process?" Kara asked her eyes narrowed, a note of suspicion and fear in her voice.

Paul stepped forward, "Did you know you're not the only kryptonian here on earth?" He asked running a finger down her legs.

Zar moved to stand behind Paul. He peered over his shoulder, frowning at Kara's legs. They were two thin. There was no way they were going to support her weight anymore, but she was inside the pod. How could her legs have gotten like this?

Paul's gray eyes flicked up to meet Kara's light blue, "Maybe you know him. His name is Kal-El."

"Kara's eyes widened, Kal-El! You know where he is? Let me out of here now," she began thrashing against her restraints with such force that even under red sunlight they began to creak.

Paul's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "Oh so you do know him. Good, that makes you even more valuable for the project."

"What project are you talking about?"

Paul let his eyes trailed down Kara's body, and Zar felt the shiver that ran down her spine and the back of his mind. "I work for the Department of Defense of the United States government," he shrugged his shoulders, "well officially we are just a research facility," he leaned forward, "but secretly we work for the government," he whispered conspiratorially.

He stepped back shaking his head, "even after all the good he's done, the government fears Superman's abilities, so they assigned us the task of creating a weapon in case he ever went rogue," he locked eyes with Kara, "me personally I think it's just politics. You see no one controls that power, and I think everyone wants to control it, so if they can't control the real thing. They'll create a weapon they can control."

"I'm not a weapon for anyone to control!"

Paul inclined his head, "I agree. Right now you're not," his gaze flicked to her emaciated legs, "especially not with those," he looked back at her face, "sorry about that I just couldn't have you running away."

"You," Kara breathed and anger flooded through Zar, he didn't know who this bastard was, but if he found him he was going to rip him limb from limb.

"Yes," Paul admitted, "I did the kryptonite inside your ship made your flesh is weak as a normal humans but just to be sure a kryptonite blade sliced through the lower part of your spine."

"Now, a scientist name Desmond has recently succeeded in cloning Superman, by splicing in DNA of a human. I believe I can create a better being." Removing a lighter from his pocket, he lit his cigarette.

Exhaling smoke from his nose, he continued, "You see recently an extra dimensional portal open depositing two beings, one near death. The other in almost pristine condition. I believe if I combined your DNA with the one that's in better condition. The end result will be stronger than project KR, that's the name of the boy."

"You're not doing anything to me!"

Turning, Paul began making his way towards the door, "You can't stop us, Extraterrestrial, besides me this entire facility thinks you were dead on arrival. I'll transfer you to this new body. Your emotional connection to the man of steel could help us control him in the future. Plus we wouldn't want to lose all the knowledge you possess of kryptonian culture and technology."

As the door to the room slid closed, white fog billowed in from vents in the corners and within moments, Kara Zor-El knew no more.

– **XX –**

Zar jerked his hand away from Kara's head with a gasp, rocking backwards as she crumpled to the floor.

"I was wrong," he muttered as his mother drew close to him.

"What were you wrong about?" Karsta asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Kara Zor-El wasn't dead when she entered Cadmus she was alive. A scientist name Paul kept her alive until my father and Steppenwolf arrived through that dimensional portal. He then combined her DNA was Steppenwolf's and transfers her mind into this new body."

"Why would he do that?" Superman asked kneeling beside Kara.

"The sick freak already paralyzed her by cutting her spinal cord, so she couldn't run away. He mentioned something about one of their scientists having figured out how to clone you by mixing your DNA with human. It seemed like he had a competition with this guy. I think he created Kara's new body in order to prove that he was the better scientist."

Zar shook his head, "Either way right now we need to get her into the healing matrix. We need to use the neural restorer to organize her mind, whatever they did to transfer her mind into that body left it jumbled. Right now she's reliving krypton's destruction."

Nodding, Superman scooped Kara up in his arms. In three powerful strides, he glided over to the healing matrix gently placing her inside in a standing position. Its glass face slid shut with a hiss. A rectangular see through screen sprang to life above the crystal orb floating before the tank.

Placing his hand on the orb, Zar stared at the holographic screen. "Attach neural restorer and begin restoration."

A small recess in the back of the tank slid open and the three fingered claw attached itself to Kara's head. Lights flared to life along the arched fingers as Kara's brainwave patterns were displayed on the screen. Tubes slithered out of holes in between the ovals lining the tank, plugging into Kara's major muscle groups. Pale green liquid flowed down the tubes.

The holographic screen split. One side showed her brain waves, the other showed her DNA.

Zar nodded, "Good, it looks like there won't be any gaps in her memories, and her DNA is stable."

Kara's body twitched slightly as the neural restorer flared brighter.

Zar turned to Connor, "While were getting your cousin fixed up, let's see if I can help you."

Nervously, Connor moved over to the tank. Stepping inside, his eyes swept over all of them, lingering a moment on Superman's before he gave them a stiff nod.

"Computer, full scan, please," Zar said placing his hand on the crystal orb in front of Connor's tank.

Two thin lasers shot out of the orb, forming a V as a rectangular holographic screen shimmered to life. The ovals lining the inside of the tank flared green and a DNA strand appeared on the screen.

Karsta moved over beside her son, "I am no scientist, but it appears that Cadmus placed genetic markers on the boy to restrict his powers. His bouts of anger are probably to make him easier to manipulate."

Zar inclined his head, "that would mesh with the CT scan. His brain patterns are fluctuating in a way they shouldn't be. I'm running those patterns through the computer." The images on the screen changed, "It appears while Connor was with Cadmus they installed subliminal commands to control him."

"Can you remove them," the man of steel asked.

"Yes," Zar set his hand on the crystal orb, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Done," he turned to Superman, "It will take a few minutes for both of them to be conscious, but they should be okay now."

Superman placed a hand on Zar's shoulder, "I want to thank you for everything you've done. The others may be suspicious of you, but you're a good man."

Zar's white eyes locked with Superman's light blue and he shook his head, "It's not about being a good man, Superman. For me it's about doing what's right to protect everyone. I want to do that by improving the world's technology, but if that means I have to kill I'm okay with that."

Superman's hand fell from Zar's shoulder, "We are heroes, not judge, jury, and executioner."

"If a meta-human, wizard, or human threatens the world's population at large, we need to take them down no matter what the cost."

"I understand the sentiment, but with our powers we have to be careful, if we go around killing people, even if it's a justified killing, it will breed fear," his eyes flicked to the two tanks behind Zar, "I think that fear is why Cadmus created Connor and did what they did to Kara. They wanted a weapon in case we ever went rogue."

"Or a weapon to use against the other countries if they ever turned against them, or opposed there political views," Karsta commented.

Superman looked at her.

Karsta raised her shoulders, "I was a soldier on krypton. I know how governments think. There was a lot of tension between the Science Council and the Military Guild," Karsta shook her head, "as a matter of fact the whole reason the science Council started cloning kryptonians was so they could have their own soldiers to use against the military Guild should they ever turn against them."

Superman shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "We really need to talk. There was nothing about this in the history the fortress used to educate me."

"Before that," Zar interrupted, "there something else we need to discuss."

The elder kryptonians turned to look at him.

"You said you think the whole reason Connor was created was because of their fear of us. I think that fear is about to get worse," both adults raise their eyebrows, "it is possible there are kryptonian survivors in the Phantom zone."

"We already know there are, Zod and the other prisoners like him."

"No," Zar shook his head, "your uncle Zor-El had a plan to hide kryptonians in the Phantom zone."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 19**

Spinning sideways, Zar dodged a whip of red energy flying past his face. Grabbing the whip, he yanked Kara towards him.

Kara's eyes widened as she flew towards Zar. Releasing the whip, it faded out of existence. Dropping to the floor, she rolled to her feet. Keeping her eyes locked on Zar, she released a breath. White fog billowed from her mouth filling the antechamber in a moment.

A smile curved the corners of Zar's lips upward as fog obscured his vision. His eyes flicked from side to side searching for a feminine shadow.

Ears twitching, Zar spun, bringing one leg around.

With a scream, Kara thrust her arm forward.

Zar's bear heel slammed into Kara's ribs, flinging her sideways.

"Good," Zar said inclining his head, the small discs lining his spine flashing in the light of the fortress walls, "but don't tuck your thumb beneath your fingers when you punch. That's a good way to break your thumb."

Rising to her feet, Kara nodded, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Shortly after regaining her memories, the first thing she asked to be done was to change her hair back to blonde. Using the healing matrix, it was a simple task to change her hair from black to blonde.

She asked if he could undo what Cadmus had done to her, but Zar had to tell her no. Even if he could get her parent's DNA, it was one thing to add a sequence of DNA to existing DNA. It was another thing to change half of the sequence. At best he would have to attempt what Cadmus did. Create a body out of her parents DNA, and then transfer her mind over, but he told her after the stress her mind went through when Cadmus transferred her mind, it most likely wouldn't survive another.

So, over the last month, she had managed to get used to her slightly darker tan and new powers. She had to admit, she didn't mind that last one so much.

Lowering his leg, Zar turned sideways. He raised one arm while tucking the other near his side.

Kara mirrored his stance. Twisting on one foot, she brought her other around in a kick.

Catching her leg, Zar spun once before slinging her away. "So, how was your conversation with your parents?"

After finding out there may be kryptonian survivors in the Phantom zone, they use the fortress computers to scan for kryptonians that weren't on the list of inmates. They managed to find a dome city far away from the normal clusters of people. With some adjustments to the computers, they contacted the city. There were over three thousand kryptonians living inside the dome city not counting the new generation, or generations that had been born since arriving in the Phantom zone.

Letting one hand brush the ground, Kara twisted her body in a graceful arc. Landing on her feet, she ran her hands down the arm of her skintight purple outfit, the dark blue El family symbol standing out proudly on her chest.

"Mother and father were understandably dismayed at what happened to me, but they say I'm still their daughter." Her gaze trailed over Zar's naked chest as he ran a towel down his upper body, "I guess it helps that I'm still family, even if genetically I'm their granddaughter," she snorted a humorless smile spreading across her face, "this is so messed up."

Draping his towel over his shoulders, Zar started forward, "In my experience that's life, granted we're the same age, so I don't have that much."

He stopped before her, his white eyes scanning her body in an instant. He had to admit, even if just to himself she was one of the most attractive women he'd ever seen. He shook his head, but she had been through too much to pursue right now, it wouldn't be fair to her. Then again, she was her own woman. She could decide what was fair to her.

Gazing into her eyes, a slow smirk curled her pink lips, letting Zar know he had been caught eyeing her body. "I think that's enough training for today, I've got some business to take care of."

"What type of business?"

"I've got to go to the magical world and find some house elves to help ease the workload of Tipsy and Twinkles."

That whole house elf business seems like slave labor to me.

"Not really, house elves need magic to survive. The owner provides that magic in exchange for services. It's more of a symbiotic relationship."

"True enough I suppose. Can I come with you?"

"Sure," his eyes scanned her body again, "but we're going to need to get you something different to wear."

Kara smirked, her hands gliding across her hips, "Are you sure you want me to change?"

Zar shook his head, "Me, no I don't want you to change, but I think that outfit could be a little conspicuous where were going."

Spinning on her heel, Kara made her way to the living quarters, an exaggerated sway in her hips.

For a moment, Zar followed her with his eyes, his gaze locked on her rear. Shaking his head, he followed after her.

– **XX –**

Ten minutes later, Kara Zor-El soared through the air her long wavy sun colored hair flowing out behind her. Formfitting jeans showed off the curves of her muscular legs, a pale yellow T-shirt were stretched over her bust, and the edges of a Jean jacket flapped in the wind.

She glanced at Zar. He had changed into his Harry Potter form. His black hair was swept by the wind, his emerald eyes locked forward. A dark Brown leather jacket hid his muscled arms from view, its edges flapping together in the wind concealing most of the light blue button-down shirt beneath. Jeans showed the vague shape of muscular legs and hid the tops of his light brown work boots from view.

"So," Zar hollered over the wind, "How are you holding up with everything? I mean finding yourself on a new world can't be easy, but to have the people of that world change your body probably makes it even worse. Not to mention giving you a bad impression of this planet's people."

Kara drifted closer, "I'll admit, it is difficult, but at the same time, I like the new powers," she glanced down at her chest, "and the expanded bust."

Zar choked, causing Kara to laugh.

Clearing his throat, he made sure to stare into Kara's sky-blue eyes, "Well, I'm glad you got something you enjoy out of your ordeal."

Turning his gaze forward, Zar continued, "I have to admit as bad as it may sound it's nice to not be the only kryptonian hybrid anymore."

They floated in silence for a few moments.

As the bustling city of London came into view, Zar spoke again, "So any idea when we'll be getting your parents out of the Phantom zone?"

Wincing at the sounds of the city, Kara shook her head, "It's been decided that they want to construct a world engine before leaving the Phantom zone. After what happened to me, they want to make sure they can create a place for the survivors to go."

A world engine was a machine devised by early kryptonians to change an uninhabitable planet into something similar to their home world.

"Do they have any prospects?" Zar asked with a cough, the scent of car exhaust filling his nose.

"Thanks to the scans of the solar system that your mother sent my parents, they are thinking of either combining and terraforming Pluto and Neptune, or just terraforming Mars. They just have to make a decision on whether they want to be close to earth or not."

"We are here."

Landing in an alley between two buildings, Kara wrinkled her nose at the trash lining the alley. Her eyes raked over the graffiti decorating the walls. "Don't you have a workers Guild to keep your streets clean?"

Touching down behind her, Zar shook his head, "We have sanitation workers, but it's not their job to clean the alleys."

Moving to the mouth of the alley, Zar waited until traffic stopped and led Kara across the street. They stopped before a three-story building. Through the lower windows half hidden in shadow by the large porch covering the front of the building, they could see people sitting at roundtables. White curtains shielded the occupants of the upper rooms from view.

"Where are we?"

Zar's eyes flicked to an iron rod sticking out from the porch. Dangling from it was an iron cauldron cut out. Painted on the cut out in yellow were the words, _The Leaky Cauldron._

Stepping onto the first step leading up the porch, the graying wood under his foot creaking, Zar turn to her a grin curving his face. "This is The Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to the European magical world."

Kara moved behind Zar, gazing along the porch as they climbed the stairs. Three weathered rocking chairs with chipping white paint sat on either side of the weathered wooden door leading in to what her Cadmus implanted knowledge told her was a pup.

Stopping at the top of the steps, Kara's eyes flicked to lamps mounted on either side of the post holding up the porch. It had been thousands of years since krypton had used this kind of technology, seeing it still in use fascinated her.

Stopping at the door, Zar glanced back at her, "You coming?"

Kara looked at him. Despite only being free for a month, Zar had become her closest confidant. He too knew how it felt to be different. Shaking her head, Kara nodded, moving up beside Zar.

Pushing open the door, Zar gestured with his free hand, a cheeky smile on his face, "Ladies first."

Inclining her head, Kara batted her eyes, "Thank you good sir."

Snorting, they moved inside together.

– XX –

Stepping into the leaky cauldron, the smell of roast chicken filled Kara's nose wafting towards her from behind a bar that took up the entire left side of the room. Her stomach growled. Thanks to her body metabolizing sunlight, she didn't need to eat, but her mind still craved food.

"You know, we can stop for a bite to eat if you want," Zar said moving up beside her. His eyes swept the bar with its round stools sitting in a neat row, before moving to the round tables sitting sporadically on the right side of the room. His gaze lingered on the staircase in the far right corner, his mind drifting back to when he came here to meet Unspeakable Croaker, the man who set him on the path to Wotan.

Swallowing, Kara shook her head, her cheeks flushing a light pink. "No, I'm fine." As good as the chicken smelled she was more interested in learning about the culture Zar had immersed himself in. Besides they had all day, they could always stop for food once his business in the alley was done.

Zar raised a crimson colored eyebrow, "Are you sure? We can get you something to go."

"I'm sure," Kara assured him, "now show me more of the magical world," she demanded a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

Offering her his arm, Kara linked her arm through Zar's.

Striding through the pub, Zar nodded to the bald toothless dark eyed bartender as he looked up from polishing the bar, "Good day Tom?" He asked as they passed.

"It's alright Mr. Potter," Tom replied with a heavy lisp.

"Glad to hear it."

Pushing open the door to the back of the pub, Zar led the way down a set of narrow steps.

They stopped before a tall marble wall barrels were stacked off to his left, while a pile of rusty cauldrons with a cracked wagon wheel leaning against it took up space on his right.

With a flick of his hand, Zar open the wall, a single brick wiggling out of place. The whole left behind by the brick expanded transforming the wall into an arch with smooth marble columns holding it up.

Stepping into the archway, Zar spread his arms wide, a grin spreading across his face as he took in Kara's wide-eyed slack-jawed expression, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

Kara moved forward, her mouth still hanging open. She peered through the arch, running her hand down one of the columns. "Is this space manipulation?"

Zar raised his shoulders, "I don't know what it is. To be honest I've always wondered what would happen if I would just climb the wall instead of opening the arch. I personally believe where seeing into a dimension similar and close to our own that wizards have learned to tap into, but I could be wrong."

Kara stepped into the arch staring down at the cobblestones beneath her feet that stretched for miles. Lining either side of the street, were stalls or small buildings. Every once in a while there was a large space left, for more established businesses.

It reminded her of the recordings she'd seen in Zar's fortress from the time when krypton studied earth.

Zar moved beside her, and together they began walking down the street.

"So, why are you buying more house elves?" Kara asked tearing her gaze away from the streetlamps with half melted candles inside.

"Tipsy and Twinkles have a child now. Even if they would say otherwise, I don't want to take time away from their son. Besides, my business is growing. I need more hands to help make the product. My plan is to have the elves make the product in exchange for creating a small village where they can live."

"Can you do that?" Kara asked as they stopped at an intersection. To the left was a large tall building with rounded front windows. Painted above the glass double doors were the words Flourish and Blotts.

"Yeah, it'll just take time and money," Zar replied keeping his gaze locked forward.

Kara's head swiveled as she tried to take in everything around her. Off to the right sitting at a slight angle, was a large rectangular building made of marble. Wide marble steps led up to a set of double doors. Standing on either side of the double doors worth three foot tall creature's with skin that reminded Kara of leather, their pointed ears twitched at the slightest sound, their shoulders tensed as someone neared the stairs, their dark eyes following them until they passed.

"What's that place?" Kara asked nodding to the building,

"That's Gringotts, the goblin bank."

"Looks more like an embassy."

"It's both. Gringotts is a bank and a sovereign nation. That building is goblin territory. It is illegal for a wizard to draw their wand in that bank," a grin spread across Zar's face, "lucky for me I don't need a wand."

They began walking again.

"I understand wanting to help these people better protect themselves from outside threats," Kara began, "but it would be a shame to lose all this," her eyes flicked around her.

Zar ran a hand through his hair, "That's the hard part. I'm trying to develop technology using magic and techniques they can duplicate. The fortress told me about the fifty-two known universes, but it knew very little about their magic, or how it worked. It was only able to give me bits and pieces of the puzzle, and it's dangerous to use magic if you only have part of the techniques. It's like driving a car without all the parts installed it may work, but you better hope you don't have to use the brakes."

He glanced at Kara, "Did you know there was a universe where magic was explored on krypton instead of science?"

"Really?" Kara began as they weaved through a crowd of people, curiosity filling her voice.

"Yes, it was designated earth thirty-three. Unfortunately, that Superman didn't want to tell a lot of his secrets for fear of them falling into the wrong hands."

"That's a shame. It would've been fascinating to learn about Kryptonian magic."

"There is some information on the wizards of Juru from Krypton. Remind me and I'll show you when we get back."

They stopped before a long rectangular building painted gray. Glass windows stretched the length of the building, but did little to beat back the darkness within. Black letters painted above the ebony colored door said, _Elf Works._

Kara glanced at Zar. "This place looks kind of shady, is it legal?"

Zar raised his shoulders, "it's on Main Street, granted a little farther down, but still on Main Street. It would just about have to be, or magical law enforcement would've shut it down by now." Zar's gaze hardened, his emerald eyes flaring. He drew back with a wince. "Damn, too much magic for me to see inside even with infrared and microscopic vision. You ready?"

"You should have known that. We're in a magical district. Magic affecting our powers was one of the first things your mother taught me."

"I had to try. I don't like walking into a situation blind."

"Good point, you ready to go in?"

Zar gave a stiff nod, "Yeah."

Linking arms, the duo strode forward. Pushing open the door, Zar led the way inside.

Entering the shop, the duo was surprised to find it well lit.

Kara scanned her surroundings, her training with Zar's mother kicking in. A long counter cut the room in half, its black wood reflecting the light. A man stood behind the counter, his head angled downward, his carrot colored hair slicked back fast to his head. Tearing her gaze away from the man, she noticed a row of wooden chairs lining the walls to her right.

Elbowing Zar, she nodded to the chairs, but he shook his head.

Shrugging, her gaze snapped to a door at the far end of the room. It was a polished dark brown, with the burnished brass handle. Her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of small shuffling feet.

Sensing a familiar runic cluster, Zar glanced upward, keeping the man behind the counter in the periphery of his vision.

Long rectangular brackets were mounted in straight lines. Mounted on the outside of the brackets were copper cylinders inscribed with runes that glowed with power. Inside the brackets were long tubular lightbulbs.

To Zar's site streamers of magic flowed into the cylinders. Each time a streamer would enter a cylinder it would flare, before traveling up the wires connected to the cylinder and into the lights.

Focusing his attention back on the man, Zar cleared his throat, causing the man behind the counter to look up sharply.

"Welcome," he greeted stepping out from behind the counter. His light blue eyes raked over the couple as he strode forward, the dark robes draped over his tall thin frame gliding over the pale yellow tile floor.

"Good morning," Kara greeted her gaze flicked to the window. The shadows they saw outside were gone, giving her a clear view of the street. Turning back to the man, he stopped before them, silver rings glistening on his fingers, "I have to ask, what's with the shadows we saw outside."

The man interlocked his fingers, causing his rings to clink together, "A lot of people have tried to vandalize my shop, or steal my merchandise. Those shadows catch anything thrown through the window, and capture anyone entering with ill intent."

He slapped his forehead, "Oh how rude of me," he offered his hand, "My name is Bobby Green. He said smiling, showing off a front tooth longer than the other."

"Kara," the blonde said shaking his hand.

"Harry Potter," Zar said gripping the man's hand.

The man's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

Increasing the pressure on Bobby's hand, Zar stared into his eyes, "Is that a problem?"

Bobby's eyes widened, "Oh no, I was just surprised. I guess it's you I have to thank for my new lights," he shook his head, "it's a shame more business owners won't put them in their shops. It has saved me a fortune on candles."

Releasing Bobby's hand, Zar's eyebrows scrunched together. He remembered offering Tonks the technology. He hadn't received an order for the technology. Then again, he had been busy and the canisters mounted to the light were what he had designed for a storage system for latent magic. He shook his head. He would have to check with Twinkles.

"You're welcome," he said with a nod.

"Excellent," Bobby said rubbing his hands together, "Now how may I help you today?"

"I am looking for some house elves. I would like any you have that can work with any kind of machinery. Preferably an even number of each sex."

Bobby tapped his chin, "That's a tall order. After all, most of our kind is not the inventive type." After a moment, he nodded. "I think I may have what you're looking for." Turning, he strode towards a door at the far end of the room.

Kara glanced at Zar, "For a guy who sells virtual slaves, he is awful friendly."

"Well he wouldn't sell a whole lot if he was a dick now would he? What surprises me is his last name, green. I think he was born in the mundane world."

"I still don't understand how that works. Everyone in the wizarding world is Homo Magi, but if that's the case how can they pop up in the mundane society?

"From what I understand, the Homo Magi gene is hyper dominant. However, for a long time the magical world practiced incest to keep their bloodlines pure…"

Kara wrinkled her nose, "Gross."

"Yeah, anyway. After doing it for so long, they began to produce children in which the Homo Magi gene had gone dormant. Those children were banished from the magical world. Over time the descendants of those children will find or have found each other, marry and have a child, making the gene dominant again."

Kara inclined her head, "And how do you know this?"

"By looking at the bodies of Mundungus Fletcher, Gregory Goyal, and Vincent crab, I was able to tell the Homo Magi gene had weekend in them as opposed to someone like Amelia Bones or Alastor Moody."

"That's the minister of magic and her head magical law enforcement officer, right?"

"Yes."

Bobby came back into the room, to elves following him.

One was a female with slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, dark hair, and bat-like ears that's tips drooped. She wore a leather dress, with a belt around the waist that helped show off her lean muscular figure. The long pointed fingers of her slender hands twitched like a pianist playing a piano.

The other was a stocky male with the same lightly tanned skin. Close cropped white hair decorated the top of his head. Yellow eyes locked onto the lights on the ceiling, a grin spread across his face, showing off a set of pronounced canines.

His hands drifted to the tool-belt strung through the loops of his brown trousers. A white T-shirt hid the top of his stocky frame from view.

Bobby stopped before them, "This," he gestured to the elves behind him, "is Rose and Tinker."

"Rose," he pointed to the female, "works for a budding alchemist, but an experiment gone wrong claimed his life and she came into my care.

Tinker worked for an inventor, unfortunately he wasn't very good, and Tinker was sold to me to pay off his debts."

Dropping to one knee, Zar nodded to the two elves, "Hello Tinker, Hello Rose."

Both elves stood straight, Rose curtsied, while Tinker gave a stiff nod.

Eying them both, Zar took their actions as a sign to continue, "My name is Harry Potter…"

Tinker's eyes widened, "You are an inventor? The one that made those, he pointed to the lights hanging from the ceiling."

Zar smiled, "Well I didn't make the bulbs, but I did make the devices that help them work. As a matter of fact that's why I'm here. Am expanding my business and I was wondering if you would like to come work with me?"

Tinker stepped forward, his yellow eyes full of eagerness, "Would Tinker get to learn how to make new things?"

Zar inclined his head, "Yes you would."

Tinker thrust his hand forward, "Then Tinker will come with you."

Zar turned to Rose, "What about you my dear, would you like to work with me?"

Rose looked at him, with hope and fear in her eyes, "Will you leave Rose too?" She asked in a small voice.

Zar's heart went out to the small creature. She must have been really close to her master. Gently, he reached his hand forward, placing it on her shoulder, "I promise," he squeezed her shoulder, "we won't be doing anything that dangerous, so I won't leave you."

"Then Rose will come with you," she said in a soft small voice putting her hand forward.

Grabbing both elves hands, a golden light flowed from Zar wrapping around both elves. Once it faded, Zar rose to his feet, "How much do I owe you?"

Bobby glanced at the two elves. "Given their unique skills, One thousand galleons a piece"

Zar opened his mouth to haggle, but was cut off, _'Zar,'_ Tonks's voice sounded into his mind _. 'I need your help. Please come to the tower of fate in New Orleans quickly.'_

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Zar's fingers slipped through into his pocket dimension. Pulling out the required galleons, he handed them over to Bobby, turning his attention to Rose and Tinker, "Go to my elf twinkles he'll give you work," turning his attention to Kara he said, "We need to go."

Together they turned, the crack of the elf's disappearance reverberating behind them.

Once they were on the street, Kara stepped in front of him, "What's wrong?"

"The Tower of Fate was attacked, Tonks a.k.a. Miss Martian needs my help."

The air around them grew thick. Kara looked around her, noticing people absentmindedly walking around them their gazes sliding away from the spot they stood in. Turning back to Zar, she found him standing in the black scale armor, "I'm coming with you."

Zar inclined his head, "I figured you would say that. Normally I would try to talk you out of it, but I don't have time, so hold still." Placing a finger on her chest, Black threads flowed from the appendage, snaking their way over Kara's body. Within moments she was wearing an identical suit to Zar's, the El family symbol in blue standing out proudly on her chest.

Blinking away the warning from the armor that his Nano Bots were now low, Zar let his eyes trail over the curves of her body revealed by the armor. His tongue darted out across his lips. Shaking his head, he jerked his chin upwards, "Let's go."

Smirking at Zar's reaction to her outfit, Kara spun on her heel, "Make sure to keep up." With those words, Kara shot into the air, the sonic boom of her departure ruffling czars red hair as his natural features flowed into existence.

Despite the situation, a smile slid onto Zar's face. Bending his knees, he launched himself into the air with enough force to crack the cobblestones.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 20**

Tonks otherwise known as Miss Martian stared at the cloaked creature before her as he pounded on her telepathic barrier, making her wince.

The cool wind wafting off its body pierced her barrier raising goose pimples along her green arms. She glanced back, her Amber eyes finding Kid Flash lying in a circle formed by the rest of the team. His skin was slowly changing to a dark gray. The color was bleaching out of his red hair, changing it a snow white.

Claws now poked through his yellow gloves.

"How is he looking?"

Artemis the newest member of the team knelt down, the bow on her back bouncing slightly. Carefully she reached a dark green fingerless glove covered hand forward. Raising his eye lid, she found inky black creeping in from the edges slowly making its way towards the center.

"Not good, if we don't do something soon will have one more of those things to deal with," she answered her hazel eyes flicking to the three other cloaked figures setting up a perimeter around the tower of fate.

Another figure stood in front of the obelisk shaped tower, her long wavy black hair flying in the wind like streamers. Her hands were spread wide, the crimson energy wafting off of them highlighting their green color.

She glanced over her shoulder, revealing half of her face. Rounded high cheekbones came into view as well as a profile of deep red lips. A glowing red eye locked onto Kid Flash, before flicking to the creature outside the barrier.

"Rabastan, stop playing around and in this, but remember, don't kill the boy he will soon be one of you."

Raising his large hands, Rabastan slowly brought them together. The shadows of nearby trees twisted, elongated, and curled together, transforming into wolves made of shadow. Their purple eyes burned with hunger.

Superboy moved up beside Miss Martian, slipping her hand into his, he closed his eyes.

Despite the situation, Tonks felt her heart skip a beat as Connor's large hand intertwined with hers.

Suddenly, a crimson dome appeared over Tonks is telepathic bubble.

Superboy opened his eyes, beads of sweat now trailing down his face. Since returning from the fortress, Superboy had discovered he had a variety of telepathic powers that allowed him to simulate Superman's own as well as some just unique to him.

Ignoring the sweat on his face, Connor turned to Tonks, "Do you think our combined barrier will be able to keep them out?"

Tonks's gaze flicked to the six wolves slowly making their way towards the barrier. "I don't know. They're made of shadow, so they may just be able to move through shadows to get inside."

A humorless grin split Connor's face, "Bet you never thought a distress call from an old justice league member would end up like this, huh?"

Air brushed past Tonks's bright red lips, "Tell me about it."

– **XX –**

Zar soared over the city of Salem Massachusetts. He could feel latent magic rising up from the city to tickle his senses.

People crowded the streets below congregating towards the Danvers hotel. A massive black dome encompassed the hotels courtyard, its curves reflected in the windows of rooms and the glass door facing the courtyard.

Bodies of people who tried to enter the dome littered the ground around it, their clothes hanging loosely on their emaciated forms.

Angling his head downward, Zar shot forward like a bullet slamming into the dome with the force of a train. He sunk into the energy sending ripples through the dome.

Darkness consumed his vision. Almost instantly, alarms began to blare in front of his eyes. "Warning," the female mechanized voice of his armor said, "armor integrity breached. The armor does not have enough Nanites left to restore armor integrity."

Zar winced as his armor steamed away, leaving him in his street clothes. Pale streamers of steam began to rise from his leather jacket.

Ignoring what happened to him, he glanced over at Kara. She shone like a crimson star in the darkness. An oval-shaped crimson barrier surrounded her body. Ripples of purple energy streamed off the barrier, leaving a trail in her wake.

Gritting his teeth, he turned his attention to his hands. Large burns began to grow across his flesh as the last of his upper clothes evaporated. Closing his eyes, he focused.

Inside his mind he pictured a black spec inside a cell. He pictured this black spec growing until it encased the cell in a hard carbon fiber shell.

He released a breath as the pain lessened. Opening his eyes, he raised his hands in front of him, marveling at the layer of black now covering his skin.

The pressure of the barrier around his body suddenly gave way and he found himself hovering over the courtyard grounds.

A short distance away Tonks and the rest of the young justice team hunkered down behind a dome of crimson energy.

Opposite the dome was a brick obelisk. Three cloaked figures stood guard around the obelisk with a fourth standing in front of it. A fifth cloaked figure stood before the dome, directing a pack of shadows in the shape of wolves towards the dome.

The wolves' eyes shone a light purple as they closed in on the prey.

A burst of air at his back made him turn. Kara floated behind him. The black armor and crimson force field around her making her look like a demon from the pit.

Kara turned to him, "Looks like it was a rough trip for you."

"In my defense I thought my armor would hold up."

Zar's upper body was now covered in a black carbon fiber skin. Holes in his jeans let her know that the armor covered his entire body.

Taking in the situation, Kara's gaze focused on the wolves. "So, how do you want to handle this?"

Zar glanced around him, the dome lighting about as much light as a moon lit sky. "Well, there's only one way to defeat shadows."

A fireball burst to life in his hand. With a thought, the fireball began to spin, growing brighter with each revolution. In moments, it shone like a small star, casting a bright white light over his face.

– **XX –**

Tonks watched as the wolves prowled closer. She reached out with her mind, trying to wrap her power around their limbs, but her telepathy slid away like water. A foot away from the dome, the wolves crouched, their legs tensed to spring.

In a flash of black, the creatures launch themselves forward.

The young justice team tensed.

Just as the tips of their claws slipped through the dome, an orb of pure white streaked in front of them, exploding with the light and heat of a small sun.

Six howls rent the air, slowly fading away, until just a faint echo remained.

Tonks opened her eyes. Large black spots filled her vision. Her skin felt tight as if she'd spent too much time out in the sun.

Squeezing her eyes shut, a hand fell on her shoulder, making her tense. "Don't worry Tonks. We'll handle it from here."

Tonks squinted at the figure before her. She could just make out a dark blurred form in front of her, "Zar?"

"Yeah Tonks, we're here take care of your team."

Tonks turned.

Kid Flash's yellow outfit was slowly being replaced by a cloak of shadow. Sharp nails poked through his yellow boots.

Placing a hand on his forehead, Tonks shuddered at the familiar cold that flowed up her arm. It was weaker than the creatures they had faced today, but it was definitely similar. Some of her worst memories began to flow to the forefront of her mind.

Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through Kid Flash's white hair frowning at the few streaks of red left in it. "Hang in there Wally," she muttered, staring down at his body with eyes that glowed a peppermint green.

– **XX –**

Rabastan Lestrange lay on the ground, smoke rising from the blackened flesh on the right side of his body. Small patches of white fire lit the ground around him, bathing him in there bright light.

His shadowy cloak writhed like a snake as it tried to regrow over his body. He opened his eyes, revealing that one ebony colored eye was gone leaving behind an empty charred eye socket.

He flexed his fingers, grinding his teeth against the pain as blackened skin split open and silvery blood flowed to the ground.

This wasn't supposed to happen to him, he was a god. The shadows were his to command. Getting his left arm under him, he pushed himself up, causing the right side of his body to split open more. More silvery blood leaked to the ground.

Out of the periphery of his left eye he could see strands of white hair falling from his scalp.

– **XX –**

Pushing his emotions behind a wall in his mind, Zar remembered what his mother told him about battle. When in battle, don't view your opponent is human. If you let your emotions get in the way, you will be dead. There will be a time to consider the life you've taken later, but first you must survive. To survive, you must fight and fighting means there can only be one victor.

He strode forward as the cloaked figure rose to his feet. Clenching his fist and angular obsidian blade grew out of the top of his right fist. "So, which one are you?"

Black eyes filled with rage and hatred locked onto him burning with purple energy.

"Not a talker huh, that's fine. It's not like the ministry wanted me to bring you back alive anyway." Leaning forward, he disappeared in a black blur of motion.

Rabastan raised his hand, dark tendrils emerging from nearby shadows to grab his charging target.

Zar shifted his weight, dodging in between the grasping tentacles. A foot away from his target, he spun on his heel, he positioned himself behind his opponent. Bringing back his arm, he drove his blade forward slamming it into the base of Rabastan spine and through his abdomen. With a thought, the blade extended.

Dragging the blade up through Rabastan's body, he completely severed the torso and half.

Silver blood shot into the air like a grotesque fountain as Zar's blade emerged from the top of Rabastan's head.

"Rabastan!" A male voice bellowed.

Three cloaked figures surrounded the tower of fate. A female in long black robes stood in front of it, crimson beams shooting out of the palms of her hands connecting in the center of the obelisk. Her long wavy black hair swayed behind her in the wind. She glanced over her shoulder, a red eye locked on to Zar, the light of the energy she was releasing revealing half of a dark green face.

A red cross with a loop at the top formed in the center of the energy.

"Forget him," the woman ordered, "it's time to go."

In a flash of crimson, they were gone.

Zar moved forward, letting his carbon fiber armor sink back into his flesh.

Kara moved up to him, her black scale covered mask sinking into the neck of her armor. She shook her head, letting her long blonde hair flowed down her back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he inclined his head to Kid Flash, "but he doesn't look so good."

Robin sprang to his feet, his black gloved hands balled into fist, "You killed that guy!"

Ignoring Robin, Zar knelt beside Kid Flash. He glanced at his battered wristbands, hoping the components within still worked. Tilting his wrist downwards, a thin metallic oval with a blue light in the center shot out of the wristband landing in the center of Kid Flash's chest.

The moment it was in place, a thin crystal egg grew up around Kid Flash. Pressing the button in the center, the teen speedster disappeared in a blue flash.

"Where did you send him?" Artemis asked her hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"To my fortress, there is technology there that can keep him stable until we have more time to look at him." Rising to his feet, he turned to Robin. "Yes, I killed that man. Once he merged with a soul sucking demon his life became forfeit."

He turned to Tonks, "You mind telling me what's going on here?"

Tonks rose to her feet, her Amber eyes trailing over Zar's broad naked muscular chest. Brushing the grass off her skintight black outfit, she cleared her throat.

"Two hours ago, we got a distress call from Kent Nelson. By the time we arrived here that woman and her goons were already in place. The moment we touched down, that barrier sprang into position and the woman sent that goon you… took care of to hold us off."

She glanced at the spot where Kid Flash had lain, "We underestimated the creature's abilities, and Wally got injured because of it. Once he got injured we were mostly on the defensive until you arrived."

Zar glanced at the tower of fate, taking in each until the dark stone blocks that made up the obelisk shape right up to the point at the top. "Please tell me you have a way to get in there, because I'm not seeing a door."

From the folds of her blue cloak, Tonks pulled out a small cross with a hoop at the top.

Zar now recognized it as an Egyptian Ank.

"This is supposed to get us inside, but I don't know exactly how."

Zar reached for it pausing just before his fingers touched it, he looked into Tonks's amber eyes. "Do you mind?"

Tonks raised her shoulders, "Go for it, if it doesn't work I can blame you for screwing the mission up."

Superboy snorted and Zar gave Tonks a deadpanned look, "Gee thanks for your vote of confidence."

A cheeky smile slid across Tonks's face, "Anytime."

Turning, Zar made his way over to the obelisk, his bare feet swishing across the grass. Stopping a foot from the stone monument, he raised the Ank.

For a moment nothing happened. Then color shimmered on the air. Slowly, it resolved into the form of an old man about five foot ten. His gray hair was neatly combed. His blue eyes were serious even though laugh lines were present at the corner of his mouth.

A black suit hung off his thin frame. A tucked in collared white button down shirt was partially hidden beneath the blazer. He stood ramrod straight. His black dress shoes pressed together. His large wrinkled hands rested on an eagle topped cane. "What is your purpose at the tower of fate?" He asked in an aged voice that still radiated with power and authority.

Glancing at the young justice team, Zar cleared his throat, "Someone has entered the tower of fate with ill intent. We aim to come in and help you stop them."

For a long moment, the old man just stared at Zar unblinkingly, causing the young hybrid to shift.

Finally, he inclined his head, "then as a facsimile of Kent Nelson, the current incarnation of Doctor Fate," he stretched out one arm, "I welcome you to the Tower of Fate."

The image of Kent Nelson faded away, and a golden Ank appeared in the center of the tower, its light washing over their faces like the light of the sun.

Zar glanced back at the group, wondering why he was leading a bunch of people he barely knew, "You guys ready?"

Each of them nodded, their lips set in a thin line, their eyes hard with determination.

"Then let's do this."

Together, the group moved into the tower of fate.

As the last one entered, the Ank flashed. When it faded, the dome surrounding the courtyard was gone along with the tower of fate. The only thing that remained of the battle, were the poor unfortunate bodies of the souls that tried to enter the barrier, their blank sunken eyes stared up at the sky, no longer seeing its majesty.

– **XX –**

Wotan and her party walked up the sandstone steps. All around her more steps emerged from the ceiling, walls, or empty space. Torches lined each staircase, even those that hung in midair. They floated their crackling merrily.

The combined effort of all these torches filled the tower with a soft light. It was bright enough to see, but not overwhelmingly so.

A scowl spread across her features, "Damn that old fool."

Merope slunk forward, her hunched over shadow elongating to something inhuman. "My Lady," she began with her head bowed in submission, "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do," Wotan snapped, her red eyes flashing, "I have been in this accursed tower many times before. These parlor tricks will not fool me."

Reaching the landing, she turned to Rodolphus, "Our guest will be arriving soon, stay here to greet them."

Rodolphus clenched his large thin hands, the popping of his knuckles echoing around them. His sharp pointed claws dug into his flesh, sending droplets of silver blood dripping to the floor.

He threw back his hood, revealing a narrow face with a rounded chin, short nose and Medium length white hair curled around its ears. A thin mustache coated his upper lip, while wiry hair sprouted from his chin.

"Gladly," he hissed his midnight black eyes narrowed to slits, "those brats will pay for killing my brother, for spilling pure wizard blood."

Turning away, Wotan continued up the stairs, her last two Dementor monsters following her.

Merope glanced back worry shining in her ebony colored eyes. "Be careful Lord Rodolphus, these teens are more dangerous than they appear."

Rodolphus glanced back, taking in Merope's curves and healthy sculpted face. Shadows fell over her curved cheekbones, a strand of white hair hiding one of her eyes from view.

Merope felt her cheeks burn. Never before had a man given her more than a passing glance.

Turning back around, Rodolphus faced the way they came, "I will be fine, Lady Gaunt. After this is done, I will show you what a true pure blood can do and make you forget all about the Muggle."

With a mingling of fear and anticipation flooding through her body, Merope turned climbing the stairs quickly to catch up to her mistress and brother. A light smile curved the corners of her lips for the first time in fifty years.

High above the chatting pair, Kent Nelson knelt on the stone, peering over the steps. He ignored the twinge in his gut in the long drop before him. Nodding, he rose to his feet with a grunt.

Holding his cane to his lips, he whispered, "Find the kids."

The canes Eagle handle glowed, disappearing with the soft flash of yellow light and a pop of displaced air.

Limping over to a large expanse of wall, Kent pressed a particular brick. It slid into a recess with the sound of stone grinding against stone. More bricks shifted, filling the air with their natural music.

Placing a hand on the rectangular doorway formed before him, Kent limped inside disappearing into the darkness.

– **XX –**

Zar led the way up the sandstone stairs with Tonks on his right and Kara on his left.

Torches lined the walls six feet apart. They lined each set of stairs even those that jutted out of walls, or hung in space.

There shadows elongated, looking inhuman as they climbed the stairs.

"So, how are things going with the new team?" Zar asked.

"There are some kinks to work out," Tonks replied, "but were doing well. Amelia is worried about Wotan exposing magic," she glanced at Kara, "after what happened to Kara, she's worried about wizarding children being abducted and experimented on. Add to that these new Dementor things that seem to be able to spread like a virus and that worry increases tenfold."

Zar glanced at Kara. Shortly after it had been discovered that there were innocent kryptonians living in a dome city in the Phantom zone, his parents entered the Phantom zone to help build a world engine, using their knowledge of new Genesis technology.

"Do you think the kryptonians will be willing to help my people?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "Your people?"

Kara glanced upward in thought, a slender pointer finger tapping her lips. "Well after what happened to me they'd definitely be sympathetic, but I don't know if kryptonians and Homo Magi can live together, since kryptonians preferred technology over magic."

"Maybe the kryptonians could help the wizarding world with integrating magic into technology," Tonks put in.

Kara nodded slowly, "That could work, but the kryptonians are planning to move to Mars, or one of the other planets in the solar system."

Tonks opened her mouth to say something, but tensed as they reached a plateau.

Rodolphus Lestrange stood before them his dark gray lips set in a thin line. "You," he hissed pointing at Zar with his right hand, "killed my brother." Curling his finger back into a fist, black spikes emerged from the shadows.

"Scatter!" Zar ordered.

Tonks raised her hands, lifting both Aqua lad and Robin into the air. She winced slightly as she floated into the air, one of the shadows spikes piercing her arm.

Zar leapt into the air, red energy flying from his eyes.

Rodolphus flicked his fingers on his left hand, the shadows from the upper-level stretched creating bars in front of him. Twisting his right wrist, the bar spun becoming a black vortex.

Zar's beams flew into the vortex. At that exact moment another portal open behind Kara in Zar's heat vision slammed into her back driving her forward.

Zar blurred forward catching Kara. Her upper body hung over his arm. Steam rose from the dark scales covering her back. "Are you alright?"

Kara straightened up, sweeping her hair out of her face, "I'm fine, your Dragon scale armor worked well, but watch where you're shooting."

Turning to face Rodolphus, Zar thrust his hands forward. Tentacles rose out of the earth one wrapped around Rodolphus's waist, while two others wrapped around a wrist each.

Twisting his body, Rodolphus disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

"Kara," Zar exclaimed following the progress of the smoke as it slithered towards Superboy, "follow my lead."

Taking a deep breath, Zar exhaled, Kara doing the same moments behind him.

An arctic gale swept through the team's vicinity, sending shivers down the human and Martian members of the young justice team.

The gale slammed into the smoky form of Rodolphus, driving him into a wall and forcing him to become solid once more. He dropped three feet to another set of stairs, his arms crossed in front of his face to protect it from the wind.

"Switch!" Zar screamed. With a yell he put as much energy as he could into his eyes. Blasts of red energy the size of barrels launched from Zar's eyes.

They slammed into Rodolphus, turning the stone beneath and behind him into molten rock. The escaped criminal screamed as his shadowy robes were burned away. His gray flesh blackened raining down to the ground as ash.

Stopping his heat vision, Zar's chest heaved and sweat ran down his face.

Rodolphus Lestrange's scorched skeletons set in a curved trench, molten rock slowly consuming his bones.

Slowly, Zar rotated his body to face the others.

Kara floated a foot behind him, a crimson barrier separating him from the rest of the team.

"Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Tonks said from the other side of the barrier, "are you okay?"

The barrier flickered out of existence and Kara drifted closer, "Sorry I didn't help with the heat vision, but I'm not exactly comfortable with killing something that used to be human."

"That's fine. You protected the others from the heat."

Breathing in, Zar inhaled the residual magic emanating from the tower walls. The sweat streaming down the sides of his face faded out of existence, and his breathing evened out.

"Tonks, can you…" Zar was cut off by a pop of displaced air in a flash of golden light.

Connor was the first to react. He floated forward, his eyes locked on a plateau two levels up from where they all floated. "Was that cane there a minute ago?" He asked pointing to an Eagle topped cane floating an inch above the light brown stone floor.

"No," Zar drifted forward, his bare feet skimming along the plateau, "it wasn't."

The cane floated forward, causing the teens to float back rapidly.

"What do you think it wants?" Artemis asked her hand stopping halfway to her arrows.

Robin raised a bird shaped yellow and red Batarang, "It doesn't want anything, it's an inanimate object."

Tonks reached her hand forward, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, I mean we are in the tower of fate."

As her fingertips brushed the wood of the cane, a yellow light blossomed from the cane engulfing them all in a moment.

– **XX –**

Walking down a staircase, Wotan froze, a grimace crossing her features.

Merope inched forward, "Mistress, are you okay?"

Shaking her head, she continued walking, "it appears Rodolphus has fallen."

Merope and Morfin froze, different thoughts running through their heads.

Morfin thought he was invincible in this new form, but these teenagers had already destroyed two of their number. He glanced at Wotan wondering if it was really worth joining her cause, wondering if he would soon die.

Merope clenched her hands into fists, shadows crawling around her body like snakes. The first man to show interest in her in her entire life was dead. Even if it was just physical attraction because of her new body she would've taken it.

For so long she craved the touch of another, her eyes burned red. Those children took that away from her. They would pay.

Oblivious to her creature's thoughts, Wotan continued walking. Halfway down the hallway, she paused glancing over her shoulder, a single red eye freezing the brother sister pair in place, "Are you coming?" She asked, "Or does your new found mortality have you questioning your loyalties?"

The question was light, but the fierce look in Wotan's eyes let them both know what their answer better be.

Morfin's tongue slid across his dark gray lips. Shooting a glance at his sister, he stepped forward, "We are with you, Mistress."

A bright smile slid across Wotan's face. "Excellent," she clapped her hands together. "We better hurry then. We wouldn't want any unexpected visitors interrupting us on our quest."

As they began walking again, Merope cleared her throat, "Um, Mistress, where exactly are we going?"

"While you and your brother are excellent soldiers," Wotan began without turning around, "I need more, I also need to retrieve a certain item from a particular someone."

They stopped before a set of large doors. Markings similar to those of the Egyptian hieroglyphs covered the door, each of them radiating with a soft light. Basins of fire sitting on upside down pyramids were mounted to either side of the door.

"Finally," Wotan breathed reaching her hand forward. At her touch, electricity crackled along her arm, causing her to grimace. Pressing her ruby colored lips into a thin line, she laid her hand flat on the seam of the door. Ignoring the smoke rising from her robes, she pushed.

The door slowly creaked open, a cool wind brushing past them.

Golden streaks of energy slammed into Wotan's chest, throwing her backwards. She landed four feet from the door, skidding along the stone.

"Mistress!" Morfin and Merope cried.

Both their heads snapped around to the doorway. In it stood a man dressed in dark blue spandex. Gold boots adorned his feet, with a matching oval-shaped belt dangling from his waist.

Golden gloves glimmered with power on his hands in a cape the color of the sun trailed down his back it's edges just barely touching the floor, but the thing that drew their attention the most, was the helm covering his head, it was featureless except for the slight point showing where a nose would be and the holes for the eyes.

White light burned from the eyeholes, piercing the Gaunt siblings to their souls.

He lifted off the ground, the tips of his boots scraping the floor. Raising a hand to the circular medallion holding his cape around his neck, he touched it with two fingers.

A ripple of energy shot from it freezing Merope and Morfin in place, their bodies outlined with white energy.

"I am Doctor Fate," he began in a voice that had a second voice overlapping, "Lord of order, and I command you demons to leave my home." With a flick of his wrist, twisting yellow portals opened behind them, wind slowly tugged at their clothes, pulling them backwards.

The brother sister pair strained to move away from their fate, but whatever was holding them left them unable to move.

Wotan rose to her feet. With a flick of her wrist, the portals closed in a flash of light.

She glanced at where the two portals had been, a slow smile spreading across her face, "You've gotten old, Nabu. There was a time it would have taken me a lot more energy to close your portals." She took a step forward, laying a hand on both Gaunt's shoulders. The white aura around their bodies snapped out of existence, "It will be interesting to see how you fare against the three of us."

A flash exploded behind Wotan.

Robin, Artemis, and Aqua lad dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch.

Tonks, Kara, Zar, and Superboy froze in midair, hovering above the floor.

"Well Wotan," Doctor Fate began amusement coloring his voice, "I would say the odds are even now."

"Eight to three is hardly even," Wotan snapped, "but don't worry, she swept her wavy dark hair out of her face, "I'll fix that."

Sweeping her gaze around her enemy one more time, Wotan thrust her hands forward. A wind swept around them, blowing out the torches, and plunging the hallway into darkness.

The sound of stone grinding on stone caused Doctor Fate to turn. Clenching and unclenching his hand, he threw an orb in the air to light the chamber behind him, a shiver running down his spine and his blood freezing in his veins at what he saw.

The room beyond was the resting place for every previous bearer of the helmet of fate. Torches lined the walls, usually casting shadows on the rectangular stone coffins that filled the room. Each one had a number written in Egyptian hieroglyphs.

There was a time in his younger years when Kent would come down here to gaze upon the legacy he represented, but now that very legacy was being summoned to attack him.

The lids on coffins one through five slid sideways, skeletal fingers wrapping around the edges of the stone. As he watched pale smoke flowed along the bones, everywhere it touched pale gray flesh was left behind. Within moments, Kent Nelson was staring into the five faces of his predecessors, their long dark hair hanging down to their shoulders, their eyes staring out at him from faces with Egyptian features.

As one the five hopped out of there coffins. Standing in a row beside each other, each one topped out at five feet. Pure white robes adorned their frames. Ornate ropes were wrapped around their waist. Two of the five had gold rings that glittered in the torch light of their burial place.

Kent reached out with his mind, _'Nabu, how dangerous are these five?'_

' _In their lifetimes, each of them was skilled with magic add to that the residual energy they carry from wearing the helm for most of their lives, and you have some very dangerous foes.'_

Kent racked his brain for anything that could help him against this new foe, "What are their true names? Can't you control spirits with their names?"

' _It wouldn't do you any good, their names have been magically wiped from history for this exact reason, besides. It's not the spirit inhabiting those bodies. It's Wotan's power driving them now.'_

Doctor Fate spun around, ignoring Wotan, he locked eyes with the teens floating behind her, "Kids, I know you just got here, but I could really use some help here."

A redhead with glowing white eyes floated to the ground, "What do you need us to do?"

"Handle Wotan's minions, I've got the sorceress."

Zar glanced over his shoulder, "You heard the man. Let's do this!"


	21. Chapter 21

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 21**

Artemis sprinted forward, her blonde ponytail bouncing. Her hazel eyes narrowed behind her green domino mask. A crossbow against her spandex clad leg. The slight raised heel of her boots slamming rhythmically into the smooth light brown stone beneath her feet.

Reaching over her shoulder, she notched two arrows with long canisters on the end. Raising the bow, she closed one eye, taking aim at the skeleton that rose out of the first coffin. Letting out a breath, she released the arrows.

A foot away from the zombie, pressurized gas shot out of the sides of the canisters, launching black cords through the air.

They flew through the air wrapping around the zombie's upper arms, pinning them to its sides. The ends of the chord slammed together sticking thanks to magnets on the end.

The skeleton lurched forward, opening its mouth to reveal glowing silver teeth. Fire exploded past the teeth like vomit from a demon out of the pit.

Artemis rolled out of the way, intense heat washing over her as the flames sped by her.

Ignoring the sweat running down her face, she notched another two arrows, their silver tips flashing. Closing one eye, she took aim, images of kid flash's transformed body flashing through her mind.

Letting out a breath, she released the arrows.

With surprising grace, the zombie through itself backwards, the arrows zoomed past an inch from its nose cavity.

Rolling to his feet, the zombie's dark eyes locked onto her. With a scream it ran forward, its bones rattling with each step.

Cursing, Artemis reached into a pouch on her right leg. She pulled out a small block with a thumb sized remote tape to the top. Detaching the remote, she held it in her left fingers. Clenching the block in her right hand, she sprinted forward.

With less than a foot between them, she tossed the block up. She let the zombie continue running, sliding easily between his legs.

Sitting up, she glanced back just in time to see gravity bring the block down to settle on the ropes still wound around its arms.

With a grin on her face, Artemis pressed the small red button in the middle of the remote.

A small explosion shook the tower, smoke and bits of bone flew in all directions.

Keeping her eyes locked on the smoke, she reached back sliding another arrow out of her quiver.

As the smoke began to fade, to leg bones standing alone became visible, as the archer watched they fell backwards, the sound of them hitting the ground lost in the battles going on around her.

– **XX –**

Robin ran forward, the slap of his steel toed combat boots echoing around him. Angling his silver colored staff ahead of him, he narrowed his light blue eyes behind his dark mask.

The Doctor Fate zombie that had risen out of the second coffin brought its hands together. With its fingertips touching, it formed a triangle. Chains made of black energy shot out of the hole created by the zombie's hands.

Robin cartwheeled out of the way, the chains brushing his dark green spandex. Righting himself, he threw his black cape out of the way, slinging two bird-shaped red and yellow Batarangs through the air.

Stretching his hand outward, the former Fate curved its fingers downward. The Batarangs froze in midair crumbling into red and yellow sand.

"Why do I always get the hard ones?" Robin asked clipping his staff fast to his belt.

His hands drifted to the pockets of his yellow utility belt, his mind wandering back to what Batman told him about dealing with the undead. He laughed at the time, thinking the older man was crazy for wanting him to study ways of how to deal with the undead. He shook his head, he was never telling him about this, it would just be one more thing the old man wouldn't let him live down.

An explosion brought him out of his thoughts, the concussion throwing him to the floor and saving him from being skewered in the neck. The zombie's fist flew through the spot where his neck had just been, purple energy claws extended from its knuckles.

"Well I guess we know explosives work," Robin muttered rising to his feet.

Twisting its wrist, the zombie spun bringing its arm around to swipe at Robin's head.

The bird themed hero ducked losing a few stray hairs in the process.

"I don't have any salt, or fire, so I guess I'll have to improvise." Slipping his hand into one of the pouches on his utility belt, he pulled out two small metal capsules.

Rising to his feet, he clenched the capsules in his fist waiting for his moment.

The undead magician thrust its left hand forward, a cobra exploding from his palm.

Twisting sideways, Robin launched one of the capsules into the air. It flew towards the zombie's open mouth.

Robin's eyes widened as the creature closed its mouth.

It grinned at his surprise, showing off to missing teeth on its right side.

"Guys, watch out. They're getting smarter!"

Rolling his last capsule along his fingers, Robin eyed his opponent.

The snake flew back into the zombie's palm. The hole it emerged from grew shut. The purple energy blades faded out of existence.

Curling its fingers, it beckoned Robin forward.

Throwing himself forward, Robin launched a punch at the zombie's midsection, only for it to be knocked away by a palm slap.

At that moment, the bird themed hero spun, slamming a kick into the zombie's ribs and sending it stumbling sideways.

Righting itself, the zombie held its arms out. Wind javelins spun into existence all the way up to its shoulders. With streamers of wind flying around its body, it launched itself forward a mad grin on its face.

Cartwheeling out of the way, Robin's scooped up his first capsule.

Again the zombie lunged forward, this time Robin spun, launching one of his capsules forward.

The point of the javelin slammed into the capsule snapping it in half. Pale white fog billowed from the pill spreading out into an obscuring wall.

Robin backed away, watching as the zombie backed up, but not before one of its arms got caught in the mist.

Everywhere the fog touched, a thin layer of frost appeared. The arm submerged in the pale smoke froze. Pale gray flesh became dark blue, brittle, and covered in frost.

Putting on a portable gas mask, Robin closed the distance between them a grin on his face.

The bird themed hero shot from the mist, the zombie swung its good arm.

Snatching the arm by the wrist, Robin pulled the zombie close, shoving his remaining capsule in its mouth.

Jumping, he slammed a knee into the zombie's chin, breaking the capsule in half.

Pale smoke billowed from the creature's mouth.

Jumping back, Robin watched as like the arm the pale gray flesh turned dark blue, ice crystals growing over its flesh.

Slinging his bird shaped Batarangs, Robin watched as they stuck into the zombie's chest. A beeping was all the warning the zombie got, before the Batarangs exploded, sending shards of ice and frozen body parts in all directions.

– **XX –**

Tonks stared at Doctor Fate zombie number three. Her amber eyes flicked over to the remains of the first two zombies. "Okay," she muttered, "so explosives and ice work." With her feet together, she lifted off the ground, the toes of her skintight black outfit barely touching the floor, "Let's see if one of the more traditional methods work."

Her mind drifted to Aqua lad. She wondered how he was handling this. Images of his muscled chest rippling as he threw the undead sorcerer around like a ragdoll filled her mind. She shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand as her cheeks burned pink.

Floating forward, she thrust her arm out straight. It elongated like rubber, her hand expanding to five times its size. She slammed her opponent into the wall, her fingers curled around its upper body, digging deep gouges in the wall as she pinned its arms to its side.

She cried out as spikes of blue energy sprang from the body, piercing her fingers.

With a snarl, she twisted her wrist flinging him into the air. Stretching her other hand outward, he froze, hovering suspended five feet above the ground. Narrowing her eyes, they filled with a peppermint green light.

A yellow ball burst to life within the body. Smoke began to seep out its mouth and ears. It's glazed over eyes locked onto Tonks as its hands clawed at its chest. Smoke began wafting through its pores.

Concentrating, the golf ball sized yellow ball buried in the corpse's torso shone a brilliant white.

The zombie opened its mouth, only for fire to explode from its throat.

Curling her fingers into a fist, the fire did a U-turn bathing the body in a moment. Snapping her fingers, the white ball buried in the corpse's chest exploded in a white flash, forcing the Martian to close her eyes.

Tonks blinked the spots from her vision as pale ash rained to the ground.

– **XX –**

Aqua lad charged forward, ignoring the bits of rock bouncing off the light blue fish scale armor covering his chest. Magical energy swirled around his bare arms. His purple eyes shone through his shaggy dark hair, "Alright Mr. Bones. You want to play with magic. Let me show you what an Atlantean can do."

The corpse raised his hands, color coming into its skin. Splaying his fingers outward, a runic circle flashed into the air with overlapping triangles in the center.

Aqua lad's fingers curled into a fist, magical energy roiling off his arm like purple flames. The energy coalesced into a gauntlet. Slowly a U-shaped blade grew out of the top of the fist.

Raising his free hand, he pressed the communicator in his ear. "Guys, my opponent has changed. He's starting to gain color in his skin, watch out."

Dropping his free hand, he thrust his arm forward.

An explosion of yellow and purple sparks arced off the barrier as his gauntlet made contact. The pale tan corpse looked at him, its head cocked to one side, a curious look in its dark eyes.

Aqua lad pushed. Where his U-shaped blade made contact with the barrier purple flames began to arc around him drying out his tan skin.

The previous host of Nabu raised his hand. Bubbles began to appear on the surface of the shield.

Aqua lad jumped back, barely avoiding the translucent golden spikes exploding from the shield.

Wiping the bridge of his nose, he stared at the blood on his thumb.

Rising to his feet, Aqua lad stared at the creature before him, the cut on his nose growing shut. How could he beat this creature? Even though it was starting to look human, its flesh was powered by magic, so there was no water inside for him to pull out. He was a prodigy according to the silent school of magic in Atlantis, but this creature had the skills of a previous host of Nabu. Somehow, he didn't think their skills were exactly even.

He needed something to neutralize the magic, but that wasn't in short supply in a magical building. His eyes flicked from side to side as he searched his mind, he had the entire history of Atlantis in his brain, there had to be something here.

The corpse sprinted forward, its body blurring around the edges.

Aqua lad jumped back, thrusting his hand forward. If he didn't have water, he would just have to improvise. He just hoped he could pull enough magical energy to pull this off.

As the creature closed the distance between them, its foot suddenly sunk into the floor like it was made of quicksand. Golden energy flared around the limb and it began to pull its leg free. Suddenly the floor rose up, consuming the leg to the calf.

The corpse's dark eyes flicked to its opponent.

Aqua lad stood before it, his hand outstretched, an outline of purple mystical energy tracing his body. Beads of sweat trailed down his face, but his dark purple eyes glowed with a faint light.

A grin split his face, "How do you like that?"

More mystical energy rose to the corpse command. It slowly began to rise from the floor, its would-be prison sliding off it like water.

"Oh no you don't," Aqua lad snarled, his aura flaring around him.

Ribbons of earth rose from the ground, snaking their way around the corpse's body. Soon it was wrapped up like a mummy. Golden light shone through the ribbons and cracks began to appear in the earth. Aqua lad ground his feet into the stone, pushing his will forward. Veins bulged out around his head.

More ribbons rose out of the earth, wrapping around the corpse. Slowly it began to sink beneath the earth a layer of ribbons wrapping around its body with each inch it sunk into its new tomb.

After what seemed like hours, its head disappeared beneath the stones of the tower of fate and Aqua lad a.k.a. Garth collapsed to his knees, his chest heaving. "Note to self, never get in a magic fight with a previous incarnation of Doctor Fate."

– **XX –**

Connor Kent a.k.a. Superboy a.k.a. Project KR lifted into the air, red beams of energy flying from his eyes and short bursts.

His undead opponent whipped his arms through the air like a conductor triangular shield's appearing in front of his palms to deflect the energy.

Connor ground his teeth, his light blue eyes narrowing in frustration, "I hate magic, I hate magic, I hate magic," he repeated over and over through clenched teeth. Angling his body down words like a missile, he tucked his arms to his sides and blurred forward.

A red outline blossomed around his body as he used his new telepathic shield ability to cover his body with a translucent red skin.

He slammed into his opponent with the force of a runaway car. Wrapping his arms around its body, he carried them both back into the resting chamber of deceased hosts of Nabu. Spinning like a tornado, he launched his opponent away from him. With a roar he sent another blast of heat vision from his eyes, this time using his telepathic ability to augment the blasts. Crimson energy exploded from his skull with enough force to push him backwards.

The previous host of Nabu flew through the air, more color returning to his skin with each second. By the time he was bathed in the light of Conner's blast, he looked completely human. Raising his arms, he conjured an angled oval-shaped barrier in front of him.

The barrier shunted the blast away at an angle, sending it carving a path along the chamber walls.

Hieroglyphs that stood for longer than some civilizations vanished in a moment, leaving behind a smoking trench.

Closing his eyes, Connor shut off his heat vision. His chest heaved and sweat ran down his face like water. A migraine pounded in his skull like a team of jackhammers.

The previous host of Doctor Fate launched himself forward. Once in close, he spun his body, launching a kick at Connor's head.

Connor raised his arm, the blow glancing off the barrier clinging to his body like a second skin. A slow grin spread across his face, "You should have stayed away."

The now living looking zombie launched its fist towards his face.

Connor caught it by the wrist. Twisting its arm behind its back, he reached forward, clamping his free hand around the top of its head.

He paused at what he was about to do, the skin felt warm beneath his touch. Shaking his head, he tightened his grip on the man's head. With a sharp jerk, he tore the man's head from his body. The sound of the man's neck breaking reverberated in his ears just before the head tore free of the body.

For a moment, he floated there holding the man's head, his body twitched, but no blood flowed from the stump of a neck, causing Connor to breathe a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought these creatures were truly alive.

Pale steam rose off the body and within moments it crumbled to ash.

– **XX –**

Merope lunged forward, her white hair flying into her face as her opponent blurred out of the way. A fist slammed into her head driving her into the ground with enough force to crack the stone.

Tucking a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear, Kara's blue eyes stared at her opponent as she slowly rose to her feet. "Give up, Lady. You can't beat me."

Hopping back, Merope's dark gray lips twisted in a snarl, her ebony colored eyes burned with hatred. It had been women like this, the pretty women, who had made her life a living nightmare. If she had been beautiful, her life would have been better. She thrust her arms forward, her limbs elongating like rubber bands.

Narrowing her eyes, Kara pressed her fingers together. Long red triangle shaped energy blades emerge from the back of her hands. Stepping into the attack, she spun hacking at the arms.

Merope shrieked withdrawing her arms back to her, silver blood splashing the ground.

Cracking her neck, the blonde kryptonian lowered her arms, her blades fading away. "You've never actually fought before, have you? Your moves are erratic. Why do you hold so much anger for people you barely know?"

Merope rose to her feet, the slashes along her arms slowly growing shut. "I owe you nothing," she hissed, her features blurring as she transformed into black smoke.

The black smoke hurled towards Kara with incredible speed, ebony eyes shone a bright purple within the approaching darkness.

Tucking a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear, Kara spun. Within moments gale force wind whipped through the hallway, scattering Merope in all directions.

Merope screamed as the wind cut through her body, slicing her vapor form into smaller and smaller bits.

As Merope's screams faded she slowed. By the time she fully stopped, a circular divot was carved into the floor.

Kara glanced around her, her light blue eyes trailing over the light golden brown stone blocks that made up the tower of fate. "Where did you go?"

Concentrating, the world became a collage of purple, dark blues and different shades of orange. Her infrared vision showed her the dark blue smoke of Merope floating above her. She watched as it slowly began to pull itself back together, bits of the woman coming from everywhere.

She shook her head. She really didn't know how to deal with a woman that could turn to smoke. Her best bet would be to rejoin the team and wait until she reformed. Hopefully, they could capture her. The woman needed serious help, maybe if they cured her she could get the help she needed. Besides, if Wotan escaped, she could be a fountain of information.

With her course decided, Kara made her way to join the rest of the team, the torches along the walls showing off the curves of her body highlighted by the dark scale armor.

– **XX –**

Zar crossed his arms, carbon fiber armor growing over his skin. A gray fist slammed into his crossed arms, causing his carbon covered feet to skid along the stone, sending sparks flying around his knees.

Spinning, Zar threw a kick at Morfin's ribs, his toes curving into claws just before impact.

Morfin yowled as Zar's claws pierced his ribs, scraping up along bone.

Zar ripped his leg free, sending meat and blood splattering along the ground.

Morfin staggered backwards, his wound growing shut before his shadowy cloak reformed over gray skin.

He balled his hands into fists, popping his knuckles. His breathing began to come hard and fast. His eyes bulged, and his body began to elongate and expand. Soon he reached a height of seven feet, his chest expanding to a width of four feet.

His cloak shrank, becoming a black leather vest, stretched taut leather pants, and leather wristbands.

Slamming his fist into his chest, Morfin threw back his blocky head and roared showing off large white teeth. He charged forward, the impact of his large gray feet on stone shaking the tower.

He threw a punch, his fist looking like a small boulder as it flew through the air.

Zar wrapped both arms around the punching arm. Throwing himself backwards, he picked Morfin up off the ground slamming him headfirst into the stone floor behind him.

The ground exploded, causing tiles to buckle upwards. Pale brown smoke exploded from the floor and chips of stone bounced off the skin of Zar's carbon covered back.

Twisting, Zar brought his foot around in a kick. Inches away from Morfin's neck, a curved blade emerged from Zar's heel slicing through the gray giant's flesh.

Morfin's body slowly slid away from his head still buried in the stone floor. As the body impacted the ground, a small geyser of Silver blood shot into the air like lava from a volcano.

Zar stared at the body, its large black eyes wide with surprise.

An explosion of red energy caught his attention.

– **XX –**

Kent Nelson in his guise as Doctor Fate knelt on the ground, the stone floor cracked beneath his golden boots, his yellow cape pooling around him, light reflecting off the sun colored helm covering his bowed head.

Wotan drew her arm back, red energy billowing around her body, sending her wavy dark hair dancing off her shoulders. A cold smile spread across her red lips, "You fought me well old man, but you should've never given up the immortality the helmet offered you." She thrust her arm forward, red energy trailing behind it.

In an instant a coal colored hand flashed before her eyes clamping around her wrist, stopping her attack cold, her fingertips only centimeters away from impacting Doctor Fate's chest.

Wotan's red eyes flicked sideways, meeting a pair of glowing white just before a fists slammed into her body. Her mouth opened as she struggled to take in air. Her eyes bulged out of her head, making her look like an exotic toad.

Hand still clamped around Wotan's wrist, Zar glanced at Doctor Fate, "Are you alright Mr. Nelson?"

Doctor fate slowly rose to his feet, his golden cape folding around his body to hide it from view, "I am fine."

Zar inclined his head, "Good." Turning back to Wotan, he began to vibrate his body. The world slowed to a crawl around him.

Releasing Wotan's wrist, he tapped her on the shoulder sending her flying backwards. He felt bones break under his fist. Stepping forward, he began to hammer her body, causing bones to break with each impact.

She slammed into a wall, her head bouncing off the ancient stone, blood flying from her mouth.

Zar stood over her. Eyes glowing, her cloak and flesh faded from view, showing him her skeleton. Every bone in her body was cracked in at least two places. Her skull looked like a jigsaw puzzle, even though he never punched her in the face.

Shaking his head, her flesh and clothes faded back into view, "Just so you know, I never wanted to fight you. It was your actions, your attack on the world that caused your life to end this way. Goodbye Wotan, may you find peace in your next life."

Wotan glared at him blood flowing past her lips and streaming from her nose, "I'll be back, and you can bet I'll remember you."

"I'll be waiting." Zar drove his fist down. A scream rent the air, causing his punch to falter an inch from her face.

In that moment Wotan turned into a river crimson energy flowing away.

Cursing, he spun around.

A figure made of black smoke stood behind Doctor Fate, a smoky claw going through Fate's chest.

The figure withdrew her hand, solidifying into a woman, midnight black eyes locked on to Zar from behind Doctor fate, who collapsed to his knees. White hair poked out from beneath her hood.

Wotan solidified into existence beside her, streamers of crimson energy coming together to form her body. Grimacing, she rose to her feet, her body swaying slightly with the effort. Stepping forward, she almost collapsed with the movement if it wasn't for the white haired woman's arm lashing out to wrap around her waist.

Wotan ground her teeth, beads of sweat popping out along her dark green skin. "Thank you, Merope," she panted.

"Mistress," Merope whispered her hood fell away to reveal a gray face with rounded cheekbones, "We need to leave."

Wotan shook her head, her wavy dark hair slapping her face, "Not until I get what I came for." She reached forward.

Zar moved his body nothing more than a blur. He closed the distance between him and Wotan.

Merope stretched forth her free hand, her dark eyes shone a brilliant purple, nerves bulged out beneath her gray skin, and a trail of silver blood flowed from her nose.

The air in front of Zar became thick, making him feel like he was moving through molasses. He ground his teeth as Wotan's fingers curled around the top of the helm of fate. In slow-motion he watched her inhale, golden streamers of energy flying into her mouth.

Red beams of energy flew from his eyes as Wotan's wounds began to heal.

With her body outlined in golden energy, Wotan raised her hand.

The heat vision reflected off her palm, traveling back at an angle to slam into Zar's chest, sending him cartwheeling through the air.

He hit the ground, skidding along it until he came to rest at a wall. Through it all, his eyes stayed locked on Doctor Fate. He watched as he flashed back into Kent Nelson. Rising to his feet, he took one step before a spectral form of Kent Nelson vanished into Wotan's mouth. The magic around Nelson's body cut off. It fell to the floor with a thud.

With his site, Zar saw that Nelson's aura was gone. A person's aura was with them since birth. It changed as they experience life. The aura of a person even clung to the body for a short while after death. For it to be completely gone, meant that Wotan had eaten it, his hands clenched into fists, she had eaten his soul.

The red-haired kryptonian stared at Nelson's body. The man's wide horror filled eyes forever burned into his memory.

Holding up the helmet, a grin split the sorceress's face, "Until we meet again, young warrior." In a swirl of crimson smoke, she and her companion were gone.

The young justice team gathered around Kent's body.

Tonks knelt down and gently closed Kent's eyes, "What do we do now?"

Zar knelt beside Tonks, sliding his hands underneath Kent's body, "We take him with us and help the league give him a proper burial. It's the least we can do now."

Kara shook her head, tears streaming down her lightly tanned cheeks, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I thought that creature was out of commission."

"Her name was Merope," Zar rose to his feet, "and now you know different."

Shifting Kent in his arms, he reached over and pressed the S on Kara's armor. "Teleporter limit override, password Ark."

With that, the team vanished in rays of pale whitish blue light.

– **XX –**

In a swirl of red, Wotan appeared in her cave, staggering slightly as her feet touched the worn stone floor.

"Mistress," Merope whispered, her arm still wrapped around Wotan's waist, worry shining in her black eyes.

"I'm fine," Wotan rasped straightening up and wiping a hand across her brow, "my rapid regeneration just took a lot out of me."

Pulling away from Merope, she strode down the passageway, the florescent lights mounted into the curved roof of her cave casting her elongated shadow behind her.

She entered a large antechamber, more florescent lights were mounted to the ceiling, revealing the pentagram in the room's center and reflecting off the round tanks sitting on the pentagram's five points.

Wotan's gaze swept over each tank, one contained the skull of Charles Potter. Another contained hair from Lori Zechlin.

A third contained two of the three deathly hollows, and a final two were empty. Wotan moved around the pentagram stepping over wires that connected each tank to a large control panel on the far end of the room.

Stopping before an empty tank, she pressed the button at the base of the tank. The glass cylinder in the tank center spiraled open and she slipped the helm of fate inside.

Merope shifted from foot to foot, "Mistress, what are we going to do now?"

Wotan collapsed into a blocky stone thrown before her control panel leaning her head back.

"Mistress?" Merope questioned again.

Wotan slowly opened her eyes, her red orbs locking on Merope's form. She curled a strand of dark hair around her finger, "It's a shame we lost your brother and the others, but you Merope survived, you proved your loyalty"

Merope dropped to her knees, her head bowed low, "You honor me mistress, but it is you who freed me from my prison and gave me power to stand on my own two feet."

Wotan waved her words away, "Soon Merope, we will have all the pieces to the puzzle, I will have the power to make sure no one ever hurts me again, and you will get whatever you desire."

Merope bowed until her head touched the floor, images of a faceless handsome man flashing through her mind. This faceless man confessed his undying love for her, filling her with the warmth and affection she never had in life.

"Thank you Mistress," she breathed

Raising her hand, Wotan's throne turned to face the rectangular control panel. A large keyboard took up center position in the center of the control panel. This one not only had every letter of the alphabet, but some symbols not seen in ages.

A hole sat to the left of the keyboard. Three thin slots were positioned on the right.

"Merope, I need to conserve my strength for the battles yet to come. To that end, I need you to retrieve the final pieces of my puzzle. I need you to go to a retirement home in Smallville, and visit a man name Burt Belker I need you to summon something he once had in his possession."

"Of course Mistress, but I don't have the knowledge or power to perform rituals."

Wotan inclined her head, resting her fingers on the keyboard, a holographic screen sprang to life in front of her, "I know that's why am going to grant you more power." Raising a hand, she ran a finger down her shelf of glass slides. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled it out, holding the slide up to the light.

Light pierced the scaly human skin within the slide.

Nodding, she slid the slide into one of the slots. With a few quick keystrokes, the form of a body filled with tiny red dots appeared on one side of the screen, the name above it reading, Merope/Dementor magi hybrid.

The scaly human skin appeared on the other half of the screen, transforming into a DNA sequence. The name above the sequence read Lamia

Thin green lines flowed from the DNA strand, connecting to the red dots filling Merope's body.

Pressing a button, Wotan turned as Merope whimpered.

Merope knelt on the ground, her arms wrapped around her body. Pale green light shone from within her frame.

Turning away from Merope, Wotan stared at the empty tank, before her eyes flicked to the two deathly hollows, "Soon, I will have everything I desire and the world will be mine to remake as I see fit, a world without men, a world where no woman has to worry about being hurt like I was."


	22. Chapter 22

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 22**

Zar stood before a crystal orb in his lab, dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants. Holographic screens emerged from the orb, showing him a chemical compound.

A black greasy substance swarmed over the compound, only to fall away within seconds.

Zar ran a hand through his hair, the tension in his shoulders fading away. It had been two days since the battle in the tower of fate. For the past forty-eight hours, Zar had stayed in his lab working on a cure for the new venom these Dementor creatures seem to possess. The cure came ironically by combining certain parts of Steppenwolf's DNA, which was recorded and absorbed into the fortress database after his mother sent Nano bots to eat the man's body and, his healing serum.

Shaking his head, his sensitive ears began to pick up someone moving around the living quarters. The young justice team refused to leave their comrade, which Zar felt was admirable, but having them all in his home was a little nerve-racking. He didn't exactly trust the protégés not to reveal anything to their masters.

"Starts synthesizing the cure," electricity arced out from the orb forming a glowing vial. Within seconds, it solidified into a glass tube filled with glowing clear liquid.

Plucking it from the air with his fingers, Zar stared at the orb. Even after all these years the mother box was still advancing the fortress's technology.

Stepping over to his left, Zar moved beside the hospital bed where Kid Flash was lying inside the crystal egg he'd placed him in. The bed had no sheets. There was no point with Kid Flash being inside the egg, which kept him at the condition he was when he entered it.

The plastic railings typically raised on this type of bed had been removed for easier access to his patient.

A small table with a variety of syringes rose out of the floor next to him. Picking up a syringe with a very long needle on the end, he filled it with the liquid.

Staring at a particular point on the crystal egg near Kid Flash's arm, Zar concentrated, his eyes flashing crimson.

A pinprick -sized hole shone in the crystal surface. Thin wisps of smoke rose off it. Stopping the heat vision, Zar drew back the syringe. Cautiously inserting the needle into the new hole, he guided it into a vein in Kid Flash's arm.

The red-haired teen twitched slightly as the needle punctured his skin. Carefully, Zar mashed the plunger.

Kid Flash's veins glowed as the serum entered his body. His body began to vibrate, his features blurring into a mass of gray and white.

As Zar watched, the speedster's features began to change. White hair change to red, gray skin transformed back into a healthy pale human color. Claws shrank back into normal fingernails.

The egg began to dissolve with the friction of Kid Flash's vibration. As liquid crystal ran down the sides of the bed, Zar picked up Kid Flash's eyelid, finding a healthy white eye with a blue Iris.

By the time Zar withdrew his hand, Kid Flash was back to normal lying on the bed in a torn yellow and red suit.

"I see you managed to cure the speedster."

Zar turned.

Kara strode towards him, her bare feet gliding along the crystal floor, her tight blue jeans drawing his eyes to the sway of her hips. His eyes slowly crawled up her body over the red T-shirt bearing a white version of the El family symbol before finally locking on her eyes.

He nodded slowly, one hand rising to rub the back of his neck. At this moment, he felt very underdressed. His white eyes flicked down to his pale T-shirt and dark gray sweatpants, yes, very underdressed.

Clearing his throat, he nodded, "Yes, by combining certain other things with my healing serum, I was able to make a more powerful version of the healing serum, which can easily take out the virus these new Dementor's secrete from their claws."

He didn't mention that the certain other things came from the body of her new biological father. He knew she wouldn't have any love for the man, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Stopping beside him, Kara stared at the holographic screen.

Zar slowly turned to face it, causing their shoulders to brush together.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well first I'm going to set the fortress to mass-produce this new serum, so that the wizarding world can be inoculated from the new Dementor's venom," a grin spread across his face, "then I'm going to get me something to eat."

Kara glanced at him, a thin eyebrow arched.

"What? My body may survive off the planets magical energy, but I could still use some food every once in a while."

Kara nodded slowly, "Mind if I join you?"

Zar's grin widened, "Not at all."

"Computer, begin mass production for everyone in the wizarding world, plus the parents of Muggleborns."

"You're inoculating parents from the non-magical world?"

"Zar nodded, the parents of the magical children that show up in the mundane world, are actually descended from Homo Magi whose jeans have gone dormant from inbreeding. I don't know if the virus will react to those dormant genes, but I did learn that the reason it affected Kid Flash was his connection to the speed force," he turned to look at her, "it would not affect you or Connor the same way since your powers are devised from solar energy."

"What about you?"

"That I don't know. My body absorbs sunlight then converts it into magical energy. However, my body can also absorb the magical energy of earth and use it as direct fuel. My hybrid nature gives me an advanced healing factor that should take care of the virus."

They began walking to the far end of the lab. An arched doorway emerged from the wall in front of them.

"I still think you should inoculate yourself with the new serum."

Zar arched a crimson eyebrow, "Why? Are you worried about me?"

"Yes."

Zar paused, "Really?"

Kara turned to look at him. Her pale pink lips pressed together, her light blue eyes angled downwards. "Yes you idiot. I worry about you. You work yourself to the bone. You never take time to relax."

Zar's shoulders sagged, "You're right."

Kara's head snapped up, her wavy blonde hair bouncing, her blue eyes filled with surprise, "What?"

"I said you're right, but if we're going to have this conversation let's at least have it over food," he offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Slowly with a smile curving her lips, Kara linked her arm with his.

– **XX –**

Zar led the way into a large room. Crystal tables sitting in rows of three filled the room, white reflecting off the strip of silver running down their centers.

Kara slid onto the bench of the closest table, her eyes locking with Zar's, "What is this place?"

Zar arched one eyebrow, sliding in across from her, "The cafeteria."

A light dusting of pink flared across Kara's cheeks, "Right, I sometimes forget that this place used to be a kryptonian research center. Of course they would have a cafeteria." Her eyes flicked around the room, "it is nice to see some kryptonian technology, even if it is evolved."

Zar waved a hand over the metal strip in the center of the table, a holographic screen flared to life, showing them a menu.

Selecting a turkey and Swiss sandwich, and a bottle of water, Zar collected his meal off the strip as it appeared there in thin streams of blue light. "So," he began picking up half the sandwich, "is any of this close to kryptonian technology?"

Grabbing her salad from the metal strip, Kara watched as silverware materialized out of the crystal that made up the table. Bottles of various dressing appeared, rising out of the table's smooth surface.

Shaking her head, Kara gathered up a fork full of salad, "This kind of technology was in its infancy on krypton," she popped the bite of salad in her mouth, closing her eyes at the flavor of the vinaigrette on her tongue.

Opening her eyes, she found Zar staring at her, his lips curved upwards.

"Should I leave you alone?"

"Shut up, it's been a long time since I had a kryptonian salad."

Shaking his head, Zar took a bite of his sandwich, lettuce crunched and honey mustard was strong on his tongue. Chewing carefully, Zar swallowed. "So, how are you adjusting to earth?"

Kara's fingers ran behind her ear, tucking a strand of wavy blonde hair behind it, her fingertips flashed in the light. "I will admit, it's different, but it's been made easier since I know my parents are alive and that krypton lives on."

"Do you think you'll stay on earth once they get the world engine complete, or are you going to head to New Krypton?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

Zar swallowed another bite of sandwich, "I don't know with the way Wotan's exposing magic, I don't know what the future holds, but I very seriously doubt will be able to hide on earth."

"It's noble you wanting to help the wizarding world, but you seem a little more emotionally involved. Why is that?"

Zar's gaze drifted around him, the curved walls became opaque, showing him the craggy walls of the chasm the fortress sat in. He kind of wished the mother box would've chosen a different research center, but then again, he didn't know if there were any more on earth and he would rather have the technology the fortress provided then not.

"Zar?"

"My mother and I emerged from something called the veil of death, in the wizarding world's ministry of magic in Britain. During that time, my mother was dying. A team of scientists called the unspeakables rushed into the room and help stabilize my mother. Two of those unspeakables gave me a home."

He shook his head, "After that I felt obliged to help them, but after living in the wizarding world, I realized how unprepared they were for modern weapons, or even the threat of meta-human's. They had grown stagnant using the same technology they had for hundreds of years. It was my goal to help them push past that stagnation.

However, before I did that I had to heal my mother. I set about developing technology that could increase the family fortune of the people who took me in, so I could use it to heal my mother."

He locked eyes with Kara, "This was well before I discovered the fortress. Shortly after I developed an early model of the stasis eggs, the ministry was attacked by the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. We stopped him and his people, but a lot of the unspeakables died," he looked down at the remains of his sandwich, "Lily and James were infected by something from the veil of death, his hands curled into fists, "I watch them die slowly, withering away into nothing"

Kara reached forward, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Their deaths hit me hard. They taught me magic and gave me a goal so that I wouldn't sink into the darkness. They were like surrogate parents. After their deaths, I threw myself into my work," he shook his head, "I guess the short of it is I've been working for so long I've forgotten how to have fun. Add to that this whole thing with Wotan, and I don't feel like the wizarding world is capable of dealing with her. To let the mundane world deal with Wotan, would be revealing the magical world's existence, so I'm between a rock and a hard place."

Kara's eyebrows reached towards her hairline, "You," she began slowly, "have forgotten how to have fun."

Picking up the last of his sandwich, Zar rubbed the back of his neck, his face a little hot, "I guess so."

A slow smile curved Kara's lips, "Well, we'll have to fix that."

In the blink of an eye, Kara poked him in the arm, "Tag you're it." Flashing him a wicked grin, she disappeared in a blur of blue and red

For a long moment, Zar stared at the spot Kara disappeared then a smile spread across his face. Shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, he zoomed after her, the speed of his departure sending vibrations through the table that sent ripples through his bottled water.

– **XX –**

Zar sped through the fortress drawing closer to his target with each moment. A foot away from the fortress entrance he leapt. Wrapping his arms around Kara, he pulled her close twisting his body so that his back impacted the curved wall just beside the arch that led outside.

Pulling Kara close to his body, Zar rested his chin on her shoulder. "Now you're it," he whispered.

Kara shivered as Zar's breath brushed her ear. Her body warmed as she felt his muscled frame beneath her.

For a moment they just lay there, nestled in the hole in the wall with Zar's arm wrapped securely around her.

Keeping his arms wrapped around her, Zar drew back resting within the hole. "Thank you. This was fun. Maybe when this stuff with Wotan is done we can do it again."

Swallowing, Kara fought to keep her voice steady as she rested within Zar's lap, "Sure, I would like that."

"Are we interrupting something?"

The duo turned, blushes spreading across their faces as they caught sight of Tonks and the rest of the young justice team. Slowly, Zar unwound his arms from Kara's waist, letting her slide down his body.

"No, we were just having a bit of fun."

Robin pushed his way forward rage blazing in his eyes behind his domino mask, "you're having a bit of fun," he spat, "my friend is lying in your medical Bay transforming into a monster, and you were having a bit of fun."

"Kid Flash is…"

"Kid Flash is what?" A voice asked.

The group turned to find Kid Flash stumbling out a hallway, his yellow suit torn to shreds, one hand resting in his bright red hair, his blue eyes full of confusion. "Uh hi guys, what happened, and where are we?"

"Kid Flash!" The young justice team exclaimed running towards their comrade.

Kara and Zar held back, letting the team enjoy their teammate's recovery.

Confusion filled Kid Flash's face as friends patted him on the back and ruffled his hair. He glanced around his friends, his eyes meeting Artemis's for a moment longer than the others before he cleared his throat, "Um, would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

The team backed away, leaving Tonks standing before Kid Flash. The Martians bright carrot-colored hair flashed blue, "what's the last thing you remember, Wally?"

Wally's blue eyes flicked to the two unknowns in the room. "Martian, don't give out my secret identity like that!" He hissed.

Tonks is bright red lips twitched, her Amber eyes flicked over to Zar and Kara, her hair fading back to its normal color. She motioned for Kara and Zar to step forward, "Actually these two are old friends of mine."

Clearing her throat, she continued, "Wally, when we arrived at the tower of fate, we were fighting some creatures, they scratched you and the venom in their clause was transforming you into one of them," Tonks gestured to Zar, "my friend here devised to cure that returned you to normal."

Wally stretched forth his hand, "Thanks man, Kid Flash."

Zar grasped the hand, "Zar, but you can call me Mage if you want."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face, "Mage? Like magic?"

Zar inclined his head, one corner of his mouth twitching, "Exactly like magic."

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Artemis cleared her throat, her gray eyes narrowed.

Shifting uncomfortably, Wally pumped Zar's hand once, "Anyways, thanks for the help."

Releasing Kid Flash's hand, Zar took a step back nodding, "No problem."

Tonks turned as Zar reached out to her through their connection.

' _Tonks, contact Amelia, were going to want the cure used for Kid Flash administered to the magical community and the parents of the mundane born. We need to make sure Wotan can't create an army of those things.'_

' _I get why we need to administer it to the magical community, but why administer it to the parents of mundane born? Is it dangerous to those without magic?'_

' _No, I tested venom extracted from Wally's claws on hairs I borrowed from your teammates, the venom doesn't affect humans, but it may affect meta-human's depending on if their mutation is powered by an outside source, such as the speed force, the green, the red, or the clear.'_

' _Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you want to inoculate the parents of those with magic born in the mundane world.'_

' _For a mundane born to gain magic, both their parents must have Homo Magi ancestry. I'm concerned that the virus may be able to use the latent Homo Magi gene in the mundane born parents to transform them.'_

' _Alright, I'll let Amelia know, but what about the parents of mundane born that haven't shown up at school yet?'_

' _I'm sure Gringotts would be willing to track down old family bloodlines for a price.'_

Electricity arced off the circular platform in the center of the antechamber forming into the outline of three large square boxes. As the boxes became solid, light reflected off their metal housings.

"Serum complete," the fortress's mechanized voice said.

"Tipsy," Zar called.

With a crack, the Elven mother appeared, cradling a bundle in her arms, her green eyes locked onto Zar, "Master Zar called Tipsy?" The elf asked. Her platinum blonde ponytail draped over one shoulder. Blue pearls tangled from silver chains swung from her pointed ears

"Yes," he gestured to the boxes on the platform, "Could you have your husband and Tinker take those to the magical governments, along with data disks on what we have discovered about the new Dementors?"

Tipsy bowed her head. The child nestled in her arms stopping her from bowing at the waste, "Of course," with the double crack, tipsy and the cases disappeared.

' _Amelia knows. She wants to meet you, Zor-El, and Arzaz tomorrow at the ministry.'_

' _How does she know about Zor-El and my father? Why does she want to meet?'_

' _Apparently, your father set up communications while they've been in the Phantom zone. As for why she wants to meet. She scheduled a meeting between a small contingent of the ICW to talk about the threat of Wotan and possible exposure to the mundane world.'_

Kid Flash stared at the spot where tipsy had been. He slowly raised his hand, pointing at the spot, "What was that thing?"

"A friend of mine," Zar answered, "now as nice as it's been to have you all here. I think it's about time you leave." Raising his hand, the young justice team except for Tonks disappeared in rays of blue light.

Tonks turned to him, an eyebrow arched, "That was kind of rude don't you think?"

"I brought them here for Kid Flash's sake in order to save his life. Once he was cured, I should've teleported them all home, but I didn't. Now they will tell their mentors what they saw."

Tonks inclined her head, "Fair enough."

Kara stepped forward sliding her arm through Zar's, "Are you worried about any of them?"

"The only one that has me concerned at the moment is Aquaman otherwise known as Arthur Curry. I'm worried about how Atlantis will react knowing I have a base beneath the sea."

Tonks interlocked her fingers behind her back, "I understand your concern, but I don't think you have anything to worry about they let the other countries have the research centers beneath the sea, why would you be any different, besides yours has existed in one form or another well before the others."

"You may be right."

Tonks turned to face him, "Of course I am. I'm always right. Now, I think it's time you sent me to be with the rest of my team."

Raising his hand, Tonks began to disappear, her body changing into rays of blue light, "Thanks again for coming to help me, Zar."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right, but remember that works both ways. If you need me, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't."

With that, Tonks disappeared.

"So," Zar turned to Kara with one eyebrow raised, "do you want to…"

A purple portal exploded above the raised dais in the center of the room, its edge is glowing white.

Zar and Kara tensed as they saw four figures walking forward.

Zar relaxed as he saw his parents emerge from the portal, his father's golden armor reflecting the light, his mother's skin tight dark blue bodysuit clung to her frame, a red piece of cloth draped over her shoulders.

His gaze drifted over to the other two figures. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman wore a golden headband, keeping her blonde hair pushed farther back on her head so that it cascaded down her back.

Her red bodysuit highlighted womanly curves. The gray piece of cloth draped over her shoulders hid most of her upper body from view.

The man was tall, broad shouldered with blonde hair and blue eyes. His strong jaw was reminiscent of the house of El.

An image of Kal-El flashed through Zar's mind and he mentally compared the two side-by-side. This man had to be a relation of the last kryptonian born on krypton.

"Mom? Dad?" Kara asked her voice trembling.

The woman nodded tears trailing down her lightly tanned cheeks, "Yes baby, it's us."

In a red and blue blur, Kara was in her mother's arms weeping into her shoulder. Her mother wrapped her arms around her, running her fingers through her blonde hair mumbling comforting words into her ear.

Zar took a step forward, wrapping an arm around both his parents, "it's good to see you guys. I take it since you're back early, the world engine is done?"

"Yes," Karsta replied as her son pulled back, "but after telling Zor-El about the portal we came through when we arrived on earth. He wants to see it. He thinks it may be able to help us travel to the two new planets after the terraforming process is complete."

"Two new planets?"

Arzaz nodded, "With everything going on here. The minister of magic is going to try to talk the representatives of the ICW into moving to another planet where magic can flourish. That's why she wants us there tomorrow."

"And how are we supposed to move over three million people, covertly, safely, and with the supplies they need to survive?"

Arzaz held out his hand. A circular disc with a red light appeared in its center. "These are teleporter disks. If we place them outside a magical enclave, say Diagon Alley. They will link together and teleport everything inside the disc radius to a new location no matter the distance."

Zar raised an eyebrow, "impressive."

"It is indeed," Zor-El said making his way over, "but it wouldn't be possible without your parents and their knowledge of new Genesis technology."

Zar stood straight as Zor-El stopped before them. "Sir," he said with a nod.

"None of that sir stuff," Zor-El said waving his hand, "You saved my daughter."

Zar gave a slight shake of his head, "Actually I think it was her that saved me. She reminded me what it's like to have fun and that there's more to life than work."

Zor-El nodded slowly, the skin of his broad face twitching as a smile spread across his lips, "She's like her mother in that regard. I get caught up in my projects too."

"It is fascinating pushing the boundaries of magic."

Zor-El shook his head, "I don't know much about magic."

"I don't think anyone does, Sir,"

"I told you none of that sir stuff," he raised an eyebrow, "Oh where are my manners I'm Zor-El of the house of El."

Straightening, Zar grabbed his hand, "I'm Zar Wor-Ul of the house of Wor-Ul."

As they shook hands a smile curled Zor-El's lips, "Well Mr. Wor-Ul with everything you've done for her. I give you my blessing on courting my daughter."

Zar jerked his hand away, his face flushing red, causing laughter to echo through the fortress.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 23**

Zar tugged on the sleeves of his dark blazer, making sure they hid the wristbands beneath from view. After the events of the tower of fate, he realized that wearing armor that connected him to the fortress was just a waste of material, since it seemed to get destroyed way too easy. He decided to start wearing wristbands containing a small amount of his most useful tools, and reprogram the fortress to send him data in a specific frequency only he could hear.

Moving to the top of his bed, Zar pulled the sheets taught. Running his hand across the smooth surface he turned towards the door, only to find Kara standing there.

Kara moved towards him, her white jeans accentuating the sway of her hips. Light blue eyes raked over his body, taking in the dark slacks, dark blazer, matching shoes, and white button down shirt.

She ran her hands over his broad shoulders, bending the collar of his blazer down. She allowed her hands to linger on his arms, feeling the hard muscle beneath. She glanced up at him, her five foot ten frame making her four inches shorter than his six foot two.

Zar raised a hand, tucking a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear, sending a tingle through her body.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?"

Kara shook her head, sending her blonde hair swaying against the back of her light blue shirt. "No, I'm of better use here, politics was never my thing."

Zar snorted, "It's not really mine either, last time I met the minister, she tried to blackmail me." he looked up in thought. "come to think of it she succeeded."

Together they strode out of Zar's room, the door hissing into its frame behind them.

Kara's lips curved upward, "If that's the case, maybe you should stay here with me."

"Trust me, I would like to," Zar said as they entered the lab, "but I'm the only nonhuman the ministry really trust. Well, as much as they trust any outsider."

Kara glanced at him. Ever since their little game of tag, Zar seem to be more relaxed and definitely more open with her.

Today the lab was configured into wide open space. A single orb floated in the room. Both Alura and Karsta were gathered around it. Three rectangular holographic screens formed a half circle around them.

On the screens were five red dots with thin lines connecting them to rectangular boxes. Inside the boxes were the angular letters of kryptonian. "So, what are you going to be up to today?"

Shaking her head, Kara glanced towards the screens. "According to mother, this wasn't the only kryptonian research center left on earth. We're planning to scout others for useful technology to use once we moved to new krypton."

"How is the terraforming going?"

Kara raised her hand. A crystal sphere emerged from the floor. It rose through the air, coming to rest against her palm. The moment it touched her skin a pale inner light blossomed within and a holographic screen flashed into life above it.

On the screen was a large planet three times the size of Earth with a moon the same size as earth orbiting around it. Both planetary bodies were mostly covered in water, with lush green continents breaking up the expense of ocean. Pale white clouds drifted around the large planet and its moon.

Kara pointed to the large planet, "This is new krypton," she pointed to its moon, "this is Meridian. We were thinking the wizards could move to the moon, since it's the same size as earth."

"I don't see a problem with that, but the wizards may want the bigger planet," he shook his head, "either way what I'm worried about at the moment is getting the animal life to both planets."

"That's the interesting thing," Kara said her eyes still locked on the screen, "apparently the old kryptonians were paranoid, they left genetic samples of each known animal on krypton in the science centers," she shrugged, "it should just be as easy as cloning them."

"That takes care of the kryptonian wildlife, but transporting the magical wildlife is going to be a pain."

Kara patted his shoulder, "One problem at a time, convinced the wizards to go to this new planet first."

Zar inclined his head, "You're right."

"Are we ready to go?" Arzaz asked striding into the room, his overlapping golden armor shining in the light, his white eyes locked onto his son.

Zar glanced at Kara. Being around her made him feel lighter, it made him realize there was more to life than just work. Slowly, he nodded.

Zor-El moved forward, a skintight red bodysuit highlighting the muscles of his six-foot frame. His blonde hair was swept back, his blue eyes shining as he stopped before his daughter. "Be careful helping your mother, my little star."

"Dad," Kara whined her cheeks flushing a bright red.

Karsta turned away from the holographic screen, the silver wristbands and belt wrapped around her dark blue bodysuit flashing. She slowly made her way over to Arzaz. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Be careful, my love."

Arzaz wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close a grin tugging at his lips, "I'm just going to a meeting with government officials dear, everything's going to be fine."

Karsta stared into his white eyes, "That's what we thought the day we lost New Genesis."

Arzaz's smile fell. He cupped his wife's face in his armor covered hands, "Everything will be fine dear, I have a kryptonian at my side, and our well-trained son."

Karsta glanced at her son, her emerald eyes raking over his tall broad shouldered frame. She turned back to her husband, "Watch over him, he's just starting to enjoy life again."

"You know I will."

Alura made her way over to her husband, her white bodysuit standing out against his red, the silver hairband in her blonde hair reflecting the light. She raised her hand, resting it on Zor-El's chest, "Be on your guard my husband. These magic users may not be the ones that experimented on our daughter, they may be being persecuted like our girl, but we don't know if they can be trusted."

Zor-El's eyes rested on the inverted triangle in the center of his wife's chest, his gaze traced the stylized S in its center. "It will be fine my dear. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all. Besides, now that we know magic is one of our weaknesses, maybe we can talk these wizards into helping us negate it."

"Is everyone ready to go?" Arzaz asked moving forward with Karsta still wrapped in his arms.

Zar nodded, letting his hand brush Kara's as he moved forward, his body shifting into his Harry Potter form as he stopped beside his father.

Kissing his wife and daughter on the head, Zor-El moved to Arzaz other side.

With a nod to his wife, Arzaz released her.

Karsta stepped back, taking up position between Alura and Kara.

Raising his hand, Arzaz wrapped the three of them in an orb of light blue power. In a flash of light they were gone.

Alura slowly turned to Karsta, "Are you sure these wizards can be trusted?"

Karsta moved back over to the holographic screens, "As much as anyone can be trusted."

– **XX –**

Amelia Bones sighed setting another page of parchment into a basket on the corner of her mahogany desk. With a wave of her hand, books floated into the air, flying onto shelves on either side of her desk. Spinning in her chair, she stared out the large window of her office at the busy streets of London below. Sweeping strands of hair out of her face, she absentmindedly began chewing on one corner of her lip.

She hoped the ICW went for the movement of the wizarding world to another planet. She knew it was a big step, but with the trouble Wotan was causing people were going to know they existed soon. Not only that, but with the invention of video cameras and satellites, their days of hiding were coming to an end. You couldn't wipe the mind of a computer, or get rid of the video once it was posted on the web.

She shook her head. When Zar had suggested she become more up-to-date on Muggle technology, she never imagined she would find stuff like video cameras, rockets to the moon, near instant communication, and devices that could wipeout life for miles within the blink of an eye.

She spun away from the window facing her desk once more. It was so much simpler when she was younger, catch the bad guys, wipe the memories of the witnesses, and go on about your day. Now she had a whole community to protect. It was no wonder she had gray hair before her rejuvenation.

Suddenly, a blue sphere blossomed in the center of her office between her desk and the end of the glass coffee table just in front of it, causing her to tense. Magic gathered around her as three figures became visible inside.

A flash forced her to close her eyes. She instinctively threw her hands up, conjuring a curved red barrier in front of her desk.

"Ms. Bones are you alright?"

Amelia blinked.

Blobs of color slowly began coming into focus to reveal Zar in his Harry Potter form, a bald man with white eyes wearing overlapping golden armor that showed off his broad muscular frame, and a blonde man wearing a skintight red outfit. Gray cloth was draped over his shoulders, brushing against a gold belt.

His blue eyes swept the room, gliding over the gray couch sitting on either side of the coffee table. Turning away from the tall gas lamps in the four corners of the room, he glanced at Zar, "I was expecting things to be a little more, magical."

Zar's lips twitched, "I think everybody does at first, but they live like pretty normal people, well normal for people that are stuck back in between the Middle Ages and early 1800s."

"Mr. Wor-Ul," Amelia began rising to her feet, "please introduce your friends."

Zar stepped forward, his hands folded behind his back, his feet together and approximation of a military parade rest. "Minister," he inclined his head. "This," he gestured to the man in gold, "is my father old god of order Arzaz," he gestured to the blonde, "this is Zor-El, of the house of El, one of the greatest minds on Krypton."

The blonde smirked, "I've given you permission to date my daughter. You don't need to butter me up."

Despite his best efforts, Zar's face flushed red, ruining his serious expression.

Amelia snorted, a small smile making its way onto her face, "Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to meet you," she shook her head, "but you are a bit early. The meeting doesn't start for another half an hour."

Zor-El stepped forward, "Good, then we have a chance for me to look at the veil of death."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "The veil of death? Why would you want to look at that?"

"Hearing how Zar and his mother came out of it all those years ago, I have a suspicion about it, but I need to check it over to be sure."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Just like that?" Zar asked his posture relaxed.

"The Veil of Death has been in the ministry since before this building stood, in fact this building was built around it," she nodded at Zor-El, "if your friend here can tell us more about it I don't see a problem in letting him see it. Besides if he wanted to cause trouble, I very seriously doubt he would need the veil of death."

Zor-El inclined his head, "Thank you Minister," he looked into her eyes, "and you are right about the trouble," he smiled, causing Amelia to relax, "but with how you've helped young Zar, and made sure that my daughter was safe, trouble is the last thing I want to cause your people."

– **XX –**

Ten minutes later, the small group walked down the smooth stone stairs leading to the veil of death. Stone benches lined the auditorium around them with only a small wall at the end of the staircase separating the benches from the circular open space that housed the veil.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Zar felt his gut clench. It'd been at least five years since he'd been here and still the veils oppressive aura sent shivers down his spine.

Shadows moved like oil in the center of the arch. Whispers billowed out from it, promising everything and nothing. They curled around his body, trying to draw him in, but images of black smoke flowing into the bodies of Lily and James Potter froze him in place.

Striding forward, the souls of his red bodysuit scraping the warn stone floor, Zor-El stopped before the small raised dais that the veil of death sat on. After glancing at it for a moment, he began walking around the veil taking it in from all sides.

Glancing at his son, Arzaz moved forward. Stopping before the dais, he raised one hand stretching it towards the veil. He stopped just shy of touching it and closed his eyes. "This thing definitely gives off dimensional energies, but it isn't giving off any magical aura."

Zor-El stopped on the other side of the veil. Raising his arm he clenched his fist. Drawing his arm back, he launched his fist forward.

It slammed into the stone of the arch, sending a shudder through the room. The stone began to splinter bits of it falling away to land on the raised dais.

"What are you doing?" Amelia exclaimed running forward.

Ignoring her, Zor-El drew back his arm slamming his fist into the arch again.

Larger pieces of stone began falling away, revealing the crystal hidden beneath.

Amelia froze, the magical energy gathering around her hands fading away, "What in the…"

Arzaz flicked his hand, the torches lining the chamber and chandeliers dangling from the ceiling burst to life, blazing with enough light to turned gloom into day.

Putting two fingers together, Zor-El jabbed at the stone with quick precise movements. Within moments the rest of the stone fell away, revealing the angular crystal beneath that made up the arch. "Just as I thought, this is an old kryptonian Stargate."

"What is a star gate?" Amelia asked stopping beside him.

"A Stargate is a device that bends space and time to create a tunnel between two points. It allows you to travel vast distances in a moment."

Amelia cocked her head, confusion shining in her light blue eyes.

"It's a technological version of apparition," Zar said joining the rest of the group, his eyes locked on the shadows still moving within the arch.

"Oh."

Tearing his gaze away from the shadows, Zar turned to Zor-El, "If this is a kryptonian Stargate, then how did Gellert Grindelwald pull something out of it that killed the Potters?"

Zor-El stepped onto the platform. Running his hand down the arch, he stopped at a particular spot. Pressing on it, he revealed it to be a rectangular recess. The recess fell open, revealing a small keypad attached to a screen. "Whoever used this gate last set it to teleport anyone who walked through directly to the Phantom zone."

"I thought no one could die in the Phantom zone?"

"True, the inhabitants of the Phantom zone are nothing but disembodied spirits once they enter. Over time, they slowly become mindless wraiths attacking anything they can. Luckily, the barrier around the city protects the refugees from krypton from that fate.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand through his blonde hair, "My guess is, this Gellert must've pulled wraiths out and shove them in the Potters bodies, but the Potters magic fought back, forcing the race to draw energy from the host to fight the magic until there was nothing left, and they both faded away."

Zar's hands curled into fists. "That does explain why the elixir of life didn't cure them though, since whatever was put in their bodies to help them was devoured by the wraiths before it could do anything."

"This is all fascinating," Amelia said, "but what does that exactly mean for my people?"

"Now that we know we have a working Stargate, we can tap into the gates energy with these." He showed her circular discs with a blue light in the center, "and teleport the entirety of magical cities as well as the inhabitants to the planets."

Amelia's eyes widened, "That will definitely make more people willing to go to this new world if they can keep what they have. How would that exactly work?"

With a flick of his wrist, Zor-El slipped the disc back onto his person. "We would bury the discs around the edges of magical cities. Anything within the discs radius would be teleported."

"That would also help us in teleporting magical animals. How many discs would you need per area and will your people be traveling to new krypton the same way?"

"It depends on the area, for large cities we'll probably need around twenty, for your average home probably no more than four. My people would use a device to teleport the city directly out of the Phantom zone right where they want it on new krypton."

"Have you figured out a way to restore the city of Kandor to its full-size?" Asked Zar

"It should just be as simple as breaking the locks on the glass dome that covers the city, that should break the miniaturization field that keeps it small."

Glancing at her watch, Amelia locked eyes with her three guests, "Well gentlemen are you ready to meet the members of the ICW?"

Arzaz turned towards the stairs, "Lead the way, Minister."

– **XX –**

The group entered the conference room to find five people sitting at the long table in the center of the room. A pitcher of water sat in the center of the table, with a glass sitting before each one of the occupants.

A large window took up the wall on the other side of the table, showing the busy streets of London. Light from the lamps in the four corners of the room danced in the glass.

Amelia picked up her speed, pulling ahead of the group. Stopping before the table, she inclined her head to the three men and two women, "Gentlemen, ladies."

A man sitting at the head of the table rose to his feet. Light reflected off his bald head and highlighted every line in his wrinkled face, but his Hazel eyes were sharp and the smile that spread across his face took away years from his appearance. "Amelia, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Amelia inclined her head, "You as well, Mitchell."

Zar and the rest of her group came to a stop just a step behind her.

"Well then," she began without turning around, "I would like to introduce you to the ICW representatives," she nodded to the old man, "This is Mitchell Stanton, head of the magical Congress in America."

She nodded to a tall thin man of Egyptian descent, sitting to Mitchell's left, his long gray hair brush the shoulders of his white robes. Thin tan lips poked out from beneath a well-kept graying beard and dark eyes never strayed from the newcomers.

Golden rings adorning his fingers radiated with magical power.

Amelia nodded to the man, "This is Solomon, leader of the Egyptian magical community."

To Solomon's left was a portly man in a gray suit. Black hair and the shadow of muscle beneath the suit let those around him know that he was some form of fighter. His blue eyes search the room, gliding over the wood paneling, before flicking to the chandelier, and finally settling back on Amelia. He raised a large hand, running his stubby fingers down his short goatee.

"This is Heinrich Krum, minister of magic for Germany."

Heinrich nodded to them, his blue eyes lingering on Arzaz a moment longer than the others.

To Heinrich's left was a striking dark skinned woman with long white hair. She wore a flowing light blue gown underneath a set of white robes. High cheekbones and bright red lips gave her the appearance of a goddess. Slender hands ending in long fingers rested atop one another in a relaxed but perfectly poised manner. "This is Ororo Munro, the leader of one of the only magical communities in Africa."

Amelia turned her attention to the last person at the table. She was of Korean descent, her complexion giving her an exotic beauty. Her long dark hair like midnight silk was pulled back in a tight bun. Her face was slightly rounded. Light eyeshadow drew attention to her dark eyes.

"This is Mei Kim, leader of the South Korean magical community."

Mei inclined her head, "Now that the introductions are complete Amelia," she began in a soft slightly accented voice, "why don't you tell us why you have called this meeting?"

Amelia tensed and cleared her throat, "As you all know, it's getting harder each year two hide magic from the rest of the populace. Not only do we have to contend with heroes such as Zatanna Zatara using magic," her nose wrinkled, "or that scoundrel Constantine. We also have to get there before anyone videotapes it and posts it online."

Mitchell nodded, "It's been recently discovered that satellites can see through magical wards."

"I have been getting pressure from my government for my people to join the military," Mei put in.

Heinrich pursed his lips, "We have all recently had that suggestion," he said that last word with a heavy emphasis. "Put to us"

"The question is," Ororo began in perfect English, "what are we going to do about it, and what does that have to do with the man behind you," she inclined her head, "we all know Mr. Potter, he is the man generous enough to supply technology to all of our magical communities, but the other two are a mystery."

Zor-El stepped forward, "I am Zor-El of the planet krypton. Recently my daughter was kidnapped and experimented on by an American research group called Cadmus," he gestured to Zar, "Mr. Potter rescued her along with one of Amelia's associates. After hearing about your plight, I talked it over with my science Council, and we came up with a way to help you."

Solomon placed both hands on the table leaning forward, his dark eyes staring at Zor-El intently, "Would you be related to the one the Americans call Superman?"

Zor-El inclined his head, "That would be my nephew."

Solomon drew back, "You look awful young for Superman to be your nephew, do kryptonians not age?"

"Under your planets yellow sun, kryptonians age slower than humans, but that's not the reason I look so young. Shortly before krypton's destruction, I and a few of my colleagues shifted our largest city into another dimension where time does not pass. It is only after Mr. Potter found us we were able to be free of our self-imposed prison."

"I think we are getting off topic," Mei began, "Mr. Zor-El, how can you help us with our problem?"

Reaching into a pocket, Zor-El withdrew a small metal cube with yellow lights blinking on its four sides. Sitting the cube on the table, a holographic representation of Meridian and new krypton blossomed to life out of it.

Everyone in the room stared at the large spheres as the planets moon with its bright green continents and sparkling ocean slowly revolved around the larger world.

"This is the planet my people and I are calling New Krypton, it is about three times the size of Earth orbiting a yellow sun at 92,500 miles." He pointed to its moon, "this is its moon that is the same size as earth. Both of these planets have been terraform to have the same general geography, gravity, and conditions as earth."

Mitchell leaned forward. "if I understand your inference correctly, you want the entire magical populace of earth to move to Meridian."

"You are correct."

For a moment everyone sat in silence until Solomon slowly began shaking his head, "That is insane. Not only is it impossible to teleport that many people to another planet, we would also lose everything."

"Actually you wouldn't," Zor-El flicked his wrist, showing them the silver disc with the light in its center. "by planting these discs around your magical communities, anything inside the discs radius would be teleported exactly where you want it on the new continent of your choosing."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Heinrich spat harshly, "this could all be some trick."

One of Zor-El's hands curled into a fist. He stared at Heinrich with hard eyes, "For what your people did for my daughter," he began slowly, "I would be willing to take what Mr. Potter tells me as an unbreakable vow between him and I that everything I told you is true, and there are no hidden or ulterior motives, besides maybe a trade agreement in the future between our two worlds."

"What about those born from non-magical bloodlines?" Mitchell asked.

Amelia shook her head, "This meeting wasn't called to work out all the specifics today. It was just called to give you an option. Take it back to your people, and get their opinions."

Slowly, each one of the dignitaries began rising to their feet. "You have given us a lot to think about. We will be in touch," Mitchell said as the spokesman for the group. With a crack of displaced air, they were gone.

Amelia turned to face the group, "Whatever they decide. My people will be traveling to Meridian. I will not allow the mundane government to use my citizens as soldiers without their permission."

"So it's true then, the mundane governments have been putting pressure on you to hand over some magical's to become soldiers?" Zar asked.

"They've always done that," Amelia said running a hand through her hair, "but with the emergence of, aliens, meta-humans, and super villains, that pressure has gotten worse."

"What about what Mei Kim said about those magical's born in the mundane world?" Arzaz asked.

"That is the snag," Amelia turned to Zar, "can you build one of those star gates that can run off magic, so that the mundane's could travel from Meridian to hear from school?"

Zar shook his head, "Not without knowing how the Stargate itself works."

Zor-El shook his head, "I'm not sure that would be safe for the children traveling back and forth anyway, it would be too easy for one of the governments to grab them and keep them here."

"Zar," his mother's voice said in his ear, causing Zor-El and Arzaz to tense, "We're detecting a magical disturbance at a retirement home in Smallville."

Turning to Amelia, Zar inclined his head, "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Wait!" Zor-El stepped forward a syringe materializing in his hand in specks of blue light. In one swift movement, he stabbed Zar behind the ear, pushing the plunger downwards.

Arzaz thrust his hand out, lifting Zor-El from the floor as Zar staggered backwards, "What did you do?" He snarled

"I Implanted a rice size transmitter behind Zar's ear, so he could always receive and send out messages," Zor-El rasps.

Zar straightened up, rubbing the spot behind his ear, "Couldn't you have asked?"

"You were in a hurry," Zor-El rasped feeling like an elephant was sitting on his chest.

Zar nodded to his father, "I'm alright."

Lowering his hand, Arzaz allowed Zor-El to fall to the floor with a thump.

Zor-El grunted as he impacted the ground, Arzaz's magic temporarily disrupting his powers.

"Amelia," Zar nodded, his features shifting back to his true self. In a blur of motion, he was gone.

Amelia shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Zor-El snorted rising to his feet, "You haven't seen anything yet."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 24**

Zar streaked through the air, wind pulling at his clothes, his crimson hair pressed back by the wind. Slowly carbon fiber armor began to spread like a fungus across his exposed skin. Within moments, glowing white eyes stared out of a midnight black armored face.

"Mother," he began as he shot over the Smallville sign, "Do you have any idea what I'm walking into?"

Karsta's voice sounded in his ear, the new transmitter just barely vibrating beneath his skin. "All I know is that you're headed to Sunny Rays Retirement Home. It's a renovated plantation house in the center of a farm that still produces corn. Apparently, those residents that still have their minds work on the farm to have a semblance of normalcy in their lives."

Zar stopped before the edge of the property. Two large wooden poles sat on either side of a gravel road. The slightly raised sign bolted to the poles reading Sunny Rays Retirement Home. One end of the sign had a slight arch to mimic a rising sun.

Three feet behind the sign a weathered wooden fence covered two acres. Inside the fence tall green corn stocks waved in a gentle breeze.

Zar drifted over the sign, his eyes locked on the three-story plantation house at the end of the drive. Black shutters accented the windows matching the dark shingles covering the roof.

Landing in the rounded part of the drive before the house, Zar's gaze swept over the house. A porch covered in the same black shingles jutted out from the front of the house, shielding an ebony-colored door from the harsh Kansas sun.

Eight wicker chairs sat on the porch, four on either side of the dark door.

Zar concentrated. The house began to fade away, only to stop beneath the first layer of paint. _'Damn, lead paint.'_

Focusing, Zar leaned forward, his ears twitching as an animalistic rattle filtered into his brain. Switching to infrared, cooling bodies stalked in one of the lower rooms. As he watched, they began to disappear the lead in the house stopping him from seeing anymore.

"X-ray vision doesn't work, but infrared shows cooling bodies inside walking around. By the sounds I'm picking up, I doubt I'm going to find friends in there."

"Good," Karsta started her voice tense, "You remember to assess the situation. Keep your carbon fiber skin on and stay alert. I've placed the satellite imaging on a loop to just before the incident was reported, so do whatever is necessary to contain this mess."

"Agreed and confirmed."

Zar moved forward, the painted gray wood of the porch creaked as he stepped on the stairs.

Blood splattered the rectangular windows stretching the length of the porch. A brass curtain rod hung at an angle in front of one window, its silk curtain hanging off one end.

Grabbing the brass handle, Zar opened the door with a twist of his wrist.

The metallic scent of blood mixed with spilt bowels hit him in the face like a hammer, almost driving him back out the door.

With a cough, he glanced around him. He was in a large foyer. A dining room set off to his right, its large tables smashed. Ornate chairs had been thrown across the room to smash into two China cabinets sending them toppling to the floor. Their contents littered the white hardwood like jagged snowflakes.

On his left was a sunroom, human remains and pieces of white clothes littered the floor, staining the hardwood crimson. White flower pattern chairs were tipped over, stuffing from the Victorian-style couch were strewn across the room like innards from a wounded animal.

"Please don't do this," a man's voice filtered down from the staircase in front of the sunroom, "I don't have it anymore. Superman got rid of it years ago."

With a thought, Zar lifted an inch above the floor. Gliding forward, he wrapped magic around his body making it shimmer out of existence.

"You may not have it now," a melodious familiar female voice said, "but there are ways for us to get it back."

Setting his foot on the stairs, Zar froze, movement catching his attention. Looking up, he vibrated his body, causing time to slow.

The elderly inhabitants to the home clung to the ceiling. Claw's emerged from their bony fingers to dig into the plaster. Black veins spread across their bodies pressing against their thin wrinkled skin. Their pupils had enlarged, consuming the entire eye.

As time slowed, the descending elderly froze in freefall.

Zar glanced at his closest opponent. The pink curlers in her gray hair were a stark contrast to the hunger in her dark eyes.

It was in this moment, he wished he had his old armor. Its technology would be able to tell him if anything of the old woman was still in there, or if the virus had completely taken her over.

Taking a deep breath, his gaze flicked around him, counting ten descending bodies.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Slits appeared on his shoulders, back, chest, and arms. They opened to reveal glowing white eyes. Closing the two in his face, Zar concentrated.

Red beams flew from the eyes, slamming into the hearts of the targets with deadly accuracy. Their bodies twitched, the skin blackening before his eyes. Within moments, each one of the virus's new elderly victims crumpled to blackened ash before they could scream.

Feeling his stomach churn in his mouth water uncomfortably, Zar swallowed thickly, "Mom, check with Zor-El and see if the wizarding world is inoculated. Either the virus has changed, or we're dealing with something new."

Blurring up the stairs, he reached the top, turning around the banister. He nimbly made his way over a broken table that used to hold a vase of fake blue flowers that were scattered over faded red carpet.

Making his way into a hallway, he peered into the room's lining either side of him. Body parts lay strewn across the hardwood. Blood splattered the walls, filling the air with its decaying copper scent.

"Guys, it's doubtful we're dealing with airborne pathogen. Some of the inhabitants of this place weren't infected, they were used as food."

Just before reaching the last door at the end of the hallway, Zar positioned himself against the plaster wall.

Peering around the frame, he saw a tall curvaceous white-haired woman standing before an old man.

Sweat ran down the man's baldhead and his liver spotted hands shook with fear.

The woman stretched forth a slender hand, running a clawed finger gently down the man's cheek.

"Please," the old man whimpered, his pale brown eyes moving wildly behind his bifocals, "I don't know how to call it back."

The woman withdrew her hand, causing the man to flinch as her claws produced a shallow cut in the man's wrinkled skin, "You don't need to know how to call it back, Mr. Belker." The woman tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear, revealing a midnight black eye, "I can do that myself," she drew back her arm, her claws glistening in the light of the Kansas sun coming through the window off to her left, "unfortunately, I don't need you alive for that."

Pressing her fingers together, she thrust her hand forward, her hand poised to punch right through Mr. Belker's chest.

Spinning around the doorframe, Zar launched himself forward. He wrapped his arms around the woman's body, his fingers digging into the dark fabric clinging to her every curve. With a slight push, he launched them out the window.

Wood and glass exploded outward, falling to the ground below like a diamond rain.

– **XX –**

They flew through the air, smashing through the fence that surrounded the cornfield and plowing a deep trench into the earth.

Pressing a knee between the woman's breasts, Zar pushed himself up staring into her black eyes, the familiar thrum of her heartbeat pounding in his ears, "Merope?"

A slender fist slammed into his chest, sending him cartwheeling through the air. He righted himself after the second spin. He stared at Merope as she rose into the air, the edges of her gown billowing around her. Her long white hair flowed out behind her like spider silk.

"Merope, what happened to you? What are you doing here?"

A slow smile spread across Merope's pale red lips, revealing pronounced canines. Black blood dribbled down her chin from a busted bottom lip.

"My mistress gave me a new body to complete a mission," her thin serpent like tongue shot out in a slow sensual movement, licking the blood away. "I will not fail."

Angling her body forward so that her stomach faced the ground, she shot towards Zar.

Spinning out of the way, Zar brought his hand down in a chopping motion. It slammed into the back of Merope's neck, driving her into the earth. Dust and pieces of corn shot into the air.

Dropping to the ground, he kept his eyes locked on the light brown cloud. Corn leaves fluttered on the wind between him and the cloud.

His ears twitched.

Merope shot out of the stocks, one hand outstretched. Her pale silken hair flowed out behind her, and her black eyes full of hungry rage.

Curling his hand into a fist, the corn leaves in the air froze. Uncurling a pointer finger, they spun toward the woman like saw blades.

She cried out as they punctured her shoulder, causing black blood to mingle almost invisibly with her dress. It was only the sheen of the sun that revealed the essence of the wound.

Merope staggered backwards.

Zar glanced behind him.

Mr. Belker leaned out of the hole left in the retirement home, his hand gripping a piece of broken siding, his heart hammering in Zar's ears even at this distance.

Slowly, Zar turned to face Merope. "I would allow you to leave, but I doubt you would take it. I feel sorry for you being raised in an abusive home, being taken in by Wotan's empty promises." Pressing his fingers together, his carbon fiber limbed transformed into an angular blade. "Leave now or die, I can't allow you to help Wotan complete whatever her plan is."

Merope hissed, her tongue darting out like a two-pronged dagger, "You're going to be the one to die!" She rasped. She lunged forward, her hands outstretched, her curved nails glistening in the sun.

Blurring into motion, he thrust his arm forward, feeling the tip of the blade puncture Merope's heart just before she dispersed into a cloud of black mist.

Spinning on his heel, the kryptonian hybrid tried to suck Merope towards the ground with a small hurricane, but only succeeded in dispersing her.

His hands clenched into fists, he should have inhaled her into his body, but there was a very real possibility she could have become solid again in his lungs, causing him to explode.

His healing abilities may have increased since he awakened the ability to shape shift, but he didn't want to test the theory that he could pull himself back together after being blown up.

Shaking his head, Zar lifted into the air. He stopped before shaking Mr. Belker, "Mr. Belker," he began calmly, "can you tell me what that woman was after?"

Mr. Belker glanced around him as the building creaked, "Get me down from here and I'll tell you what you want to know"

Drifting forward, Zar wrapped one of Belker's arms around his shoulder. Within seconds, they were on the ground.

Stepping back from Zar, Belker brushed plaster dust off his gray bathrobe. "Years ago, I was an archaeologist," he pushed his glasses up on his nose, "while in Egypt, I found a blue helmet of a similar design to that of Doctor Fate's."

A wistful dark smile spread across his face, "Wanting to be a hero like Doctor Fate, I slipped on the helmet," he shook his head, "unfortunately whereas Doctor fates helmet was inhabited by a Lord of order, mine was inhabited by a Lord of chaos, who used my body to wreak havoc until Superboy freed me and through the helmet into space," he shoved his hands into his pockets trying to stop the shudder going through his body, "the woman wanted me to summon the helmet of fate, but I didn't know how. She said something about taking my body to her master," he locked eyes with Zar. "Then you showed up and stopped her."

Inclining his head, Zar turned scanning the horizon for any sign of the dark mist Merope had become, "Stay here Mr. Belker, help is on its way."

"I've dispatched medical personnel," Kara said through the transducer, "they'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Zar inclined his head. "Good, I'm going to see if I can pick up Merope's trail." Bending his knees, he prepared to launch himself into the air.

"Wait!" His mother's voice exclaimed in his ear.

"What is it?"

"You need to get to St Mungo's?"

"Why?"

"There have been some side effects with your cure."

"But what about the helmet of chaos, Wotan, and Merope?"

"You created the cure, now it's causing side effects. It's your responsibility to help them figure things out."

Zar shook his head harshly. Sirens began to sound in the distance, "You're right, I'm on my way." Launching himself into the air, he disappeared, a sonic boom thundering in his wake.

Belker ran a hand across his scalp a small smile stretching across his wrinkled face, "It's been twenty years since I've seen that in person, I'm glad I got to see it again." Turning, he began shuffling his way around the house, his Brown bedroom slippers gliding across the grass.

– **XX –**

Amelia paced in a large room, moving back and forth across a glistening white floor in a blur of motion.

Beds lined the spaces in front of and behind her. A large window at the end of the room gave a view of the rundown part of the street where St Mungo's was hidden.

Her blue eyes flicked to the beds occupants.

Men and women in mundane clothes were wreathed in magical energy. Their muscles were expanding, skin smooth, and graying hair regained its luster.

Amelia absentmindedly curled and uncurled her fingers, cursing herself for not noticing the changes in her own body. Since taking the serum, she felt strong. The strength of her wandless magic had increased to levels of legend.

"It's not your fault," Alice said gliding over. Ever since the serum had taken hold, she along with every other wizard in Britton had gained incredible grace and strength. It was nowhere near the levels of Zar and his family, but it was definitely equal to that of someone who stayed in peak physical condition.

Glancing down at a clipboard, Alice placed a quill behind her ear, light in the room reflecting off her blonde hair pulled to the back of her head in a tight bun. "This isn't your fault you know, and it's not like they're being hurt. As a matter of fact, not only are they gaining magic, their youth is being restored and their bodies are being pushed to perfect condition."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Amelia released a breath through her nose, "I'm glad no one's being hurt, but if what your scans are seeing is true our population just tripled, we were struggling to hide before."

A knock on the glass drew both women's attention.

Zar floated outside the window, his form shifting back into that of Harry Potter.

With a flick of her hand, Alice banished the glass. Striding forward, her healer robes fluttered open revealing the lean muscular frame now hidden beneath. She stopped about halfway to the window Mr. Potter floating in to meet her.

"What's the problem?"

Amelia stomped forward, magical energy swirling around her body, her lips pressed into a thin line, "The problem," she began her voice harsh, "is that everyone that took your cure is going through a metamorphosis."

For a moment, Zar's heart stalled in his chest, his gaze sweeping along the beds lining the room. He watched in what seemed like slow motion as wrinkles smoothed and muscles expanded. Breathing out, he turned to Alice, noticing her lean muscular curvaceous figure for the first time.

Coughing, he cleared his throat noticing a slight smirk spread across Alice's face. Realizing he was still floating in the air, he gently dropped to the floor, "What exactly is happening to them? Where are my father and Zor-El?"

"For those who have always had magic, they are gaining a few years. Their bodies along with their minds are being pushed to physical perfection. Also, the strength of their magic is being increased exponentially."

"And the parents of Muggleborns?"

"Around one hour ago, we got the first report of magic happening in the mundane world," Alice looked at her clipboard, in the Grangers dental clinic, when we got there the Grangers were huddled against the wall, their magic had lashed out to heal the cavities," she hesitated at that last word, "in their patient's mouths. After doing that, they lost focus, causing objects to levitate around the room. Naturally that frightened their patients and them. The use of magic in front of the Muggles had magical law enforcement officers dispatched, but once they realized what they were dealing with, they contacted the unspeakables, who brought them here."

Alice took a deep breath, causing her chest to swell.

Zar made sure to keep his gaze locked on her eyes.

"While the unspeakables were dealing with that, we received five more alerts. All the Muggle born parents have gained magic, along with any parent that is mundane."

Zar nodded slowly, "Are any of them being hurt?"

"No."

Zar ran a hand through his hair slicking it back, "Good, now you didn't answer my other question where are my father and Zor-El?"

Magic began to swirl around Amelia's bright red robes, causing them to billow slightly in the new breeze, "Zor-El is producing the finishing touches on the Stargate. Your father is putting the teleportation disc around every magical community that agreed to come with us."

Zar raised an eyebrow, "America, Korea, Africa, and Germany have agreed then?"

"With this new development, they really didn't have a choice, their population just boomed overnight and it just got a whole lot harder to hide," Amelia snapped, "now what did you do?"

Zar began to pace, "when I use the cure on kid flash there were no side effects. I'm assuming that the speed force, which gives him his powers is a jealous energy, so it only took what it needed to survive and burned out the rest."

The magical energy around Amelia faded, "That's fascinating, but it doesn't explain why normal people are gaining magic and the wizards in my community as well as others are gaining their youth back."

"Unlike the speed force, magic is a symbiotic energy, especially for those who are descended from Homo Magi, or any other race capable of manipulating magic to a high degree," he looked at Amelia, "you do know that muggle borns come from mundane parents that have latent Homo Magi genes from ancestors who either committed incest too much and made the gene week, or didn't marry someone with magic enough times to keep the gene strong, right?"

"Yes, no matter how much the pureblood magical community would like to suppress that information."

"Well, the basis of my serum works off the healing serum that's in the healing matrixes, but I had to add genes from a new god to strengthen its healing power enough to combat the virus. The combination must have awakened the dormant Homo Magi gene in the mundane people. The magic then saw how helpful this gene could be and added it to the newly awakened Homo Magi. That in turn caused their bodies to rejuvenate and give out the magical aura you are seeing here."

He stopped before Amelia, staring into her blue eyes. "The people who already have magic, will notice regained youth, slightly enhanced physical abilities, and an accelerated healing factor."

"Couldn't we just stop giving the people the serum?" Alice asked.

Amelia shook her head, "No, not only would that leave them vulnerable to the virus. It would also leave them vulnerable to the people who have already been enhanced. It's better to even the playing field." Taking a few steps backwards, the minister slumped into a nearby chair, "this is a disaster."

Zar turned letting his eyes sweep over the people in the room, "I don't think it is. You're already going to move the wizarding world to Meridian. Now, you don't have to worry about separating mundane parents from their magical child. You also have more people to help the planet flourish with a new way of thinking and out-of-the-box ideas."

Amelia narrowed her eyes, a look of annoyance sliding onto her face, "All very good points, but tell me. How do I deal with old pureblood families who have been saying for years that Muggle borns have been stealing their magic?"

"Well you could point out that none of the old families have lost their magic."

"And how do you expect me to deal with the cultural differences between our two worlds?"

"First of all I have to point out. You're going to be dealing with a highly advanced technological race as a planetary neighbor. Second, there has to be a Muggle born well-versed in wizarding culture. Have them act as a go-between between the two factions to broker peace. If worse comes to worse, were going to have a whole planet to ourselves, teach the mundane's what they need to know and then set them up on another continent."

Zar turned towards the window, "Now If that is all, I need to go hunt down Merope."

"Wait!"

Zar glanced over his shoulder, locking one eye on Amelia as she rose from her chair, "Yes?"

"It took a while, but we finally managed to track down Percival graves."

Zar turned to face her, "And?"

Amelia shook her head, "He's in America, for obvious reasons I can't send any of my people to talk to him."

Zar cursed inwardly. He needed to find Merope. He couldn't risk her infecting any more people with this new virus, but at the same time Percival graves could give him information on Wotan, he shook his head, Merope's trail had probably gotten too cold for him to follow anyway, especially if she stayed in that smoke form, "Where is he?"

"Amnesty Bay."

– **XX –**

Merope staggered forward, her white hair falling in front of her eyes, one hand clamped over her wound, the other gliding along the rough stone that made up the caverns of Wotan's hideout. She could feel blood oozing out between her fingers. Her body was growing colder, she was going to die. She was going to die having failed her mistress. Her father was right, she is worthless.

Suddenly the wall beneath her hand fell away as she reached the end of the passage, causing her to stumble forward. She fell to her knees the impact sending her into a coughing fit. Blood exploded past her clenched lips.

Wotan turned, her red eyes widening at the site of Merope. In what seemed like a blink to the dying woman, Wotan knelt before her, her eyes half hidden by a curtain of black hair.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Merope slurred swaying from side to side, "I failed," she held up a hand she'd been using to brace herself against the wall as she walked, "all I got was a little bit of blood."

Wotan gently grabbed Merope's fingers, staring at the tiny specks of dried blood beneath her nails. Crimson eyes locked with glazed over black, "You didn't fail Merope. You may not have brought me Burt Belker, but I can still do what needs to be done with his blood. You hear me you didn't fail."

A serene smile spread across Merope's face, "That's good," she whispered, "daddy was wrong." She toppled sideways, her body shriveling up. By the time she hit the ground, she was a gray emaciated mess. Her sunken eyes stared out at nothing, a tiny smile frozen on her pale dry lips.

Wotan gently ran her hand down the protruding bones of Merope's cheek, "Thank you for your service Merope. I promise I will complete my mission and then," the hand on Merope's cheek curled into a fist, "the men of this world will pay."

Stretching forth her free hand, Wotan summoned a dagger from one of the tables surrounding the pentagram. When it smacked into her palm, she use the tip of the dagger to scrape Burt Belker's dried blood from beneath Merope's skeletal fingernails.

Finishing that, Wotan rose to her feet. Flipping up her hood, she strode to the cave entrance with purpose in her stride. Pushing off the ground, she launched herself into the air. Rectangular towers surrounded by a circular wall came into view as she rose into the air.

Positioning herself over the compound, she spread her arms wide. Burt Belker's blood flew out of her hand, the tiny fragments of powder forming a loose ring around her. With a thought, they blazed with crimson energy so bright that it pierced the square barred windows below.

Glancing at the sky, the reincarnated woman raised her arms, "By the blood of your previous servant," she intoned.

The wind picked up, causing dark clouds to sweep over the compound. Lightning flashed dancing through the clouds like scurrying spiders, "By the blood of your previous servant, I summing you helmet of chaos, lend me your power."

Red energy shot into the air from the circle around Wotan. Lightning converged on the energy dancing down its surface. Then, the world became mute. The clouds parted, leaving a hole in the roiling darkness.

A blue streak slammed into Wotan's hands, with enough force to push her towards the compound. Her fingers wrapped around hot metal. Ignoring the steam rising up from her searing flesh, Wotan brought the object to her chest, a slow smile spreading across her face. The Helmet of Chaos was hers, now it was time to go visit daddy and get the final piece.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 25**

Zar soared over Amnesty Bay, the sounds of seagulls cawing filling his ears. He dipped low smiling as sea spray coated his body. Instinctively his tongue shot out, tasting salt water on his lips.

Leaning back, he righted himself letting his heels dig small trenches in the sand as he skidded to a stop before a small house.

A deck painted in white wrapped around a house covered in tan siding. The rising sun bathed the white shutters in its golden rays as it spread across the window.

Zar strode forward, his clothes morphing into something more casual. His sandal covered feet slapped against the wood of the stairs, sending vibrations through the deck. Stopping before a screen door, he knocked. The thin aluminum vibrated in its frame.

He paused on his second knock. He could feel magic clinging to the metal.

Leaning back, he let his senses sweep over the rust colored shingles that covered the roof.

Now that he was focused on it, he could sense a thin magical barrier line in the home like a second skin. Stretching forth his hand, he stopped just an inch away from touching the screen door.

It wasn't a very powerful barrier, at least not at the moment. However, it was strong enough to impede his x-ray vision. He shook his head, "Well, at least I know I have the right place."

Footsteps inside made him straighten.

The pale door behind the screen door opened to reveal a tall broad shouldered man thin with age. His hazel eyes were hard in his tan heavily lined face. His salt-and-pepper hair was cut in a buzz cut. His lips curled beneath a slightly pointed nose, his hazel eyes sweeping over Zar's form, "What do you want?"

Slowly, Zar slid his hands into the pockets of his shorts, the hem of his white T-shirt brushing his wrist. "Percival Graves?" He asked.

The man tensed, one large thin hands sliding into the pocket of his gray bathrobe, "That depends on who's asking?"

"My name is Harry Potter," Zar twitch the instinct to offer his hand almost overwhelming, but he crushed it down when the man didn't move, "I'm here to ask you some questions about some technology bought in your name."

"I don't know anything about any technology bought in my name," he grabbed the edge of the doorframe, getting ready to close it, "you have the wrong guy," he began pushing it shut.

"Mr. Graves, wait please. Your name has been used to purchase technology that has mutated magical citizens. Can you please tell me why this woman would use your name, or what connection you have to her?"

Graves's shoulders slumped. He slowly shook his head, "Not again."

Hazel eyes locked with emerald green, "You better come inside."

Stepping back, Graves pushed the screen door open.

Entering the home, Zar felt the wards wash over his body, testing his intent. After a moment, they pulled back fading into a slight buzzing in the background.

Emerald eyes swept the room. There was a staircase covered in dark finish leading to the upper floors, a faded ornate rug covered the wooden steps. Off to his left was a kitchen, the morning sun bathing the stainless steel appliances in its golden rays.

Graves led Zar to his right, into a moderately sized living room. The stone fireplace made of expertly cut dark gray stone sat against the far wall. Directly in front of it was a glass coffee table, the iron frame blending in well with the dark hardwood floors. Two small couches accented in more dark wood set on either side of the table.

Sitting at an angle to the couches were two armchairs, their red cushions matching the couches.

Moving over to one of the couches, Graves gestured to the other, "Please have a seat."

Zar sank into the red cushions, closing his eyes briefly. It was moments like this that reminded him he hadn't had a break since he'd played that game of tag with Kara. He would be so glad when this mess with Wotan was over and he could get back to his normal life.

His eyes slowly opened as Graves cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that," Zar said with a hint of a smile, "it's been a long few days."

Graves inclined his head, a glass of amber liquid appearing in his hand. He raised it to his lips, the ice inside clinking together, "I remember those days, makes me glad I'm retired." Lowering the glass, he sat it on the curved arm of his chair, "Now why don't you tell me why the tech mogul of the magical world has come to visit me."

Zar raised an eyebrow.

A slow smirk made its way across Graves's face, "I may live in the mundane world, but I still get news from back home."

Zar inclined his head, "A little over two months ago. I was contacted by a friend of my family. He wanted me to look into a string of murder and mutilations that the ministry either wasn't interested in or was trying to cover up."

Graves shook his head, taking a mouthful of amber liquid, "Figures, if it's one thing governments are good at its cover-ups and scapegoats."

Zar nodded, noticing the slight hint of an accent in Graves's words, "Agreed"

"Anyways through the course of my investigation, I found out that your name was used to purchase the technology used to build the devices that was mutating and killing members of the magical community."

Graves ran a hand through his hair, "You know some days I curse myself for entering the political game. First it was Grindelwald taking my identity back in the war, now it's some psycho using my name to purchase technology," he shook his head, "I'm sorry kid, I can't help you. I don't know any woman still affiliated with the magical world that would want to use my name."

"It doesn't have to be someone you know personally. Is there anyone you're still close to across the pond?"

Graves glanced at the mantle, his eyes locking onto a photograph.

Following his gaze, Zar glanced at Graves, "May I?"

"Knock yourself out."

Rising to his feet, Zar made his way over to the fireplace in two quick strides. Gently, he picked up the photo surprised to find that it was a young Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall with a young girl. A chill ran down his spine as he recognized the girl even though she had blonde hair and blue eyes in this picture. It was definitely a younger Wotan, but more unnerving was where the photo was taken.

They were standing at the edge of a field of flowers. The same field of flowers he saw in Wotan's memories.

Swallowing, he fought to keep his face relaxed as he turned to face Graves, "How do you know Professor Dumbledore?"

Finishing his glass, Graves sat it on the table, "It's thanks to Dumbledore that I'm not in prison. After the war, he convince the ICW that I wasn't a willing participant in Grindelwald's campaign," he shook his head, "quite hard considering the bastard was still running loose at the time. People were clamoring for Dumbledore to face him, but with a wife and daughter, Dumbledore didn't want to risk it."

He stared off into the distance, "It wasn't until years later he faced Grindelwald with a team of unspeakables."

Zar's grip tightened around the picture frame, images of his battle at the Department of mysteries flashing through his mind, "I know all about that," he shook his head. "So, Dumbledore has a daughter?"

Graves glanced at the photo, "Yeah, sad thing that. A year after I was fired, something happened to the girl, no one has seen her since."

Sitting the photo back on the mantle, Zar stepped up to Graves offering his hand, "Thank you for your help Mr. Graves."

Graves shook his hand, "You're welcome, but I don't see how I was much help."

"You were more help than you realize," Zar replied releasing the man's hand. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a vial of the cure for the Dementor venom setting it on the table. "This is a vaccine for a new virus running around Europe. Consider it a thank you for your help."

Striding towards the door, he paused in the center of the frame. "Just so you know Grindelwald is dead. He was cast through the veil of death some years ago."

"Thanks for the medicine and the information, but my life is here now."

"Fair enough, have a pleasant day, Mr. Graves." With that, Zar walked away.

Graves stared after him for a moment then glanced down at the vial. Slowly, he picked it up rolling it along his fingers. With a flick of his wrist, it disappeared into the sleeve of his robe.

He had heard about what this cure did to wizards, restored youth, greater strength, and a healing factor. That was all nice, but for now just being useful to an open case again after so long was reward enough.

– **XX –**

Rising away from Percival grave's residents, Zar spoke, "Zar to the fortress, I'm heading to Hogwarts, I think I found out Wotan's real identity."

"Wait," Kara called back, "and I'll come with you."

"No, finish helping prepare everything for the journey to new krypton and Meridian, we need a place for our people to go if things get bad."

"Alright, but be careful."

"I will be. Stay safe."

"You're the one going after an evil sorceress, and you're telling me to be safe."

A wry smile spread across Zar's face, "Fair point."

– **XX–**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his large desk, ignoring the papers sitting on one of its curved corners. His long bony fingers were wrapped around the photo of a young Minerva McGonagall, her hands resting on their daughter's shoulders. She looked so much like his younger sister, long blonde hair and blue eyes so full of innocence.

Ariana Dumbledore named after his younger sister. Who died from a fight he still regretted after all these years. Was it him who cast the curse that killed her, or was it Grindelwald, or maybe even his own brother Aberforth. He didn't know he hoped by naming his daughter after his sister, his sister could live on even if just in spirit.

"Hello Daddy."

Dumbledore's head snapped up, his blue eyes widening behind his half-moon spectacles, his long white beard twitching as his mouth fell open.

His daughter stood before him, changed but here she stood.

"Ariana," he breathed taking her in. His daughter's eyes glowed like burning coals, light shimmered on her dark green skin, and her dark hair flowed down her back like a wave of silk, almost invisible against her robes. Slender green hands poked out of dark robes, bolts of mystic energy dancing between her fingers.

Ariana Dumbledore strode forward, her dark robes swishing around her, "I go by Wotan now."

Dumbledore inclined his head, ignoring the twinge in his heart, "Well then Wotan how may I help you."

"I've come for the wand father," she nodded to the wand sitting near her father's left hand, "the wand of death, one of the three artifacts created by the death gods, the cloak from Hades, the stone from Anubis, and the wand from the Morrigan."

Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet, his fingers curling around the wand, "I'm afraid I can't give you what you desire."

Wotan raised her hand, Dumbledore's arms snapped to his sides, his wand clattering from loosening fingers. Raising her hand, Dumbledore's body followed her motion, lifting a good foot into the air.

Striding forward, she scooped up the wand, feeling power rush into her body. She glanced up at the man who was her father in this lifetime. "Thank you for giving me a few years of happiness before my memories returned. Know that I won't kill you because of that."

Raising her free hand, she bent her middle finger back with her thumb. Releasing it the aged headmaster flew backwards, slamming into the wall of bookshelves behind his desk.

With a screech, a crimson bird flew into the air, its golden beacon claws flashing in the light.

"Always the faithful bird," Wotan commented thrusting her wand forward. An emerald sphere closed around the bird stopping it in midflight. "Take care of my father," she said staring into the animal's dark eyes.

Turning, Wotan dispersed into black smoke, slithering her way through the window frame.

– **XX –**

Zar gently touched down on the grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, his clothes morphing into a dark suit. Recently he discovered he could not only change his body, but anything he was wearing.

The magic of the ancient structure weighed heavily on him for a moment before lifting, sensing his intentions were pure.

Wind swept through the courtyard, pushing his dark hair back and creating ripples on the lake off to his left.

Striding towards the castle of dark brown stone, he let his gaze sweep over the grounds, taking in the towers stretching towards the sky. Light shone from arched windows like eyes of a giant monster, or an ever watchful hound.

A large log cabin set off to his right, its single window blazing with light.

Reaching the large stone stairs, he took them two at a time. Reaching the large double doors at the top, he pushed them open.

Large hourglass is filled with rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and a purple stone he didn't recognize set before one half of a large spiral staircase.

Ignoring the staircase off to his left, he took the one on the right, blurring up the stairs. Reaching his fourth landing, he strode down the hallway, paintings moved alongside him, their occupants whispering to one another as he passed.

Reaching an intersection, he paused.

Minerva McGonagall nee Dumbledore strode down the hallway towards him, her dark robes sweeping the floor behind her, her green eyes intense, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I need to see your husband."

"My husband is a very busy man, he can't…"

"It's about your daughter."

Minerva's face went slack, her angular features looking almost gaunt, "Follow me."

Minerva led Zar down two more hallways, and up a staircase before stopping at a gargoyle. Her eyes narrowed into slits "Move away."

The gargoyle jumped aside, the dark brown stone behind it sliding back to reveal a spiral staircase.

Pushing the door to her husband's office open, Minerva gasped.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, former leader of the ICW, and Champion over Gellert Grindelwald lay against a bookshelf at the far wall of his office. Books lay scattered around him. His head lay hunched on his chest, his glasses askew on his crooked nose, his long white beard trailing down his body like a white wave.

"Albus," Minerva exclaimed running towards her husband. She knelt on his left, while Zar took up a position on his right.

The headmaster's eyes slowly opened, "Ariana," he rasped, "Ariana now has the wand."

"The wand?" Zar asked.

Dumbledore slowly turned his head, revealing a bloody spot on the back, "The wand forged by the Morrigan, the goddess of death, battle, and destruction."

Taking the headmaster's bony hand, Zar leaned forward. "Albus, I need you to tell me, where is Wotan, where is your daughter?"

Albus shook his head, "No," he moaned, the sound like a wolf's howl.

"Albus, I need to find Ariana, I need to stop whatever she's planning, or a lot of people could get hurt."

Albus shook his head, "Ariana wouldn't hurt anyone, no matter how much she's changed," his gaze became unfocused.

Minerva leaned down, pressing her ear to his chest. She released a breath as his steady heartbeat thundered against the cartilage. "He needs to see Madame Pomfrey," she said flicking her wand.

Zar shook his head, "he's not going to tell me anything," he turned to Minerva, "Do you know where Ariana is?"

"Are you asking me to betray my daughter?"

"I'm asking you to save lives, for months your daughter has been collecting ingredients for some kind of ritual, I understand you wanting to protect her, I get that's why you didn't tell anyone when things started to happen, but it's bigger than her now, she has endangered the entire magical community, now please, tell me where she is."

Minerva looked down, before raising her head to meet Zar's gaze, her green eyes hard, "Promise me you won't kill her."

"I'll do my best."

Closing her eyes, Minerva released a breath, "The last time I saw her, she was in the old Nurmengard prison."

Rising to his feet, Zar inclined his head, "Thank you." With a step, Zar disappeared in a blur of motion.

– **XX –**

Wotan strode down the corridor leading to her caves main chamber. Stepping inside, florescent lights clicked on revealing the pentagram with its tanks sitting on each of the five points. Moving over to the one that held the deathly hollows, she slipped the wand inside.

The wand, the cloak, and the stone pulsed with purple energy.

Her eyes lit up with anticipation.

Rigidly, she moved over to the control panel. Her fingers danced across the wide keyboard. One by one lights inside the tanks clicked on. The octagonal center of the pentagram dropped low filling up with bright green liquid.

Stepping away from her keyboard, Wotan let her robes slide away from her body, revealing her naked slender figure. Stepping forward, she dipped one leg into the water feeling a rush through her body.

This was the thing that started her on this path, who knew a Lazarus pit existed beneath Nurmengard prison. Now with its restorative powers, a bit of science, and her magic, she will be reborn into a goddess. Finally she would have the power to protect herself and change the world as she saw fit.

Taking a deep breath, Wotan allowed herself to sink beneath the water. Tubes leading from the tank into the water blazed with magical energy. The energy flowed into the water, changing it into a pool of crystalline white viscous liquid

The energy began to build. Bubbles began to pop on the liquid, sending lashes of energy throughout the room. Electricity danced across the controls, causing them to explode sending glass and wire raining to the floor.

The explosion rocked the room. Rocks rain down from the ceiling to smash into the tanks positioned around the pentagram sending them toppling into the Lazarus pit. White energy exploded upwards, blasting a hole in the roof and growing to encompass the room within a moment.

– **XX –**

Zar shot through the air, his gaze locked onto the island in the distance.

Nurmengard was built on an island off the coast of Germany. A thirty foot stone wall surrounded rectangular buildings that covered the island, positioned in a mazelike pattern. The island was made invisible by powerful wards. Only one who knew it was there could find it. It was the perfect place to hide enemies of war, or a deranged daughter. It had been the home of Wotan a.k.a. Ariana Dumbledore for decades.

Suddenly, a white beam shot into the sky, leveling the structures on the island. The force of the blast drove Zar backwards.

A figure rose out of the center of the energy. They drifted forward emerging from the energy.

A blue gold helm with curling horns sat atop her head, framing a pale face with intense almost glowing gray eyes. Long dark hair poked out from beneath the helmet, swaying against a white fur cape in the wind.

Zar righted himself, tearing his gaze away from the pale beauty.

A black leather vest hid her modest breast from view and showed off a toned stomach. Matching leather pants accentuated the curves of her hips.

A slow smile curved her pale pink lips, "You're too late," she angled the staff in her hand towards him, the hoop at the top holding a black jewel that glittered in the sun, "I have been reborn, I now have the power of a god."

Black carbon fiber armor grew over Zar's skin. Pointed claws slowly emerged from his fingers, "let's test that theory." He blurred forward, throwing a roundhouse kick at Wotan's head as claws emerged from his toes.

Wotan raised her arm, blocking the attack, Zar's claws sparking off the gauntlet's covering her arms up to the elbow. She flexed her bare fingers, driving her free hand into Zar's gut.

Air exploded from Zar's mouth, he felt energy leaving his body as Wotan's fist impacted his chest. With a snarl he released a blast of heat vision, using it to push him away from her.

Wotan laughed, Zar's heat vision disappearing into her body. Her gray eyes burned red with the stolen energy, "What power you have." In a blink she disappeared. Appearing in front of him, she grabbed him by the throat.

For a moment Zar froze, surprised by the attack. He tried to reach out with his mind to pull more power from the earth's magic, but the draining was making his thoughts fuzzy. He blinked hard barely able to keep his eyes open. He scrabbled at Wotan's arm with uncoordinated fingers, but it was like clawing against stone.

Wotan's muscles expanded as Zar's decreased, his red hair lost its color becoming snow white. When the last vestiges of his power flowed into her body, she dropped his emaciated gray form watching it plunge into the water below.

As Zar disappeared beneath the surface, Wotan shot off skeletons rising from the sea to join her. She glanced back at her rising army. Dead from a multitude of wars wearing a variety of clothing rose from there watery graves to do her bidding.

A smile spread across her lips. Years of planning was finally coming to fruition, with this army no woman would ever feel the pain she felt again.

– **XX –**

As Zar sunk beneath the water, he lost hold on his pocket dimension, causing the philosopher's soul to slip free. The golden oval dropped with him for a moment, before pulsing with an inner light. As Zar descended tendrils of Golden energy flowed from the stone wrapping around his body. Just as he was about to impact the ocean floor, he disappeared in a flash of golden light. Water rushed in to fill the unoccupied space in an explosion of bubbles.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Chapter 26**

Zar felt warm, like his entire body was soaking in a hot bath. His muscles relaxed as a low moan escaped his lips. Then reality came back to him. Images of Wotan rising out of a white beam of energy, draining his power, and sinking to the bottom of the ocean flashed through his mind.

His eyes snapped open, only to slam shut again as bright light flooded them. He grimaced squeezing his eyes shut as tears ran down his face, "Where the heck am I?"

"You're lying in front of the source wall, my young descendent," a deep cultured voice said from somewhere off to his left.

Slowly, giving his eyes time to adjust, Zar opened his eyes willing himself to float upwards. Turning his body he came face-to-face with the strangest being he had seen yet.

He was aqua blue with an egg shaped head sitting perpendicular on a long thin neck. Two yellow eyes peered at him from the sides of the man, or creatures head. Slotted nostrils flared as he crossed his forearms over his chest, each arm ended in a hand with three fingers. The tips of those fingers were slightly rounded.

A purple toga covered his upper body, showing off a wide but thin chest.

"Well I have to say," the man began in his deep voice, "you don't look like much, but then again most of our family doesn't."

Zar shook his head, his eyes wandering over to a wall made of giant stone statues. Each of the statues reached outward, their mouths open in a soundless scream. Their eyes filled with either fury or pain.

Slowly, he turned back to the creature, its visage reflected in his white eyes, "Is this hell?"

The creature shook his head, "No boy, I told you. You're at the base of the source wall."

"Okay, who are you? Where is the source wall? Why did you call me your young descendent and how did I get here?"

The creature bobbed his head up and down, "Well at least you have an inquisitive nature. My name is Vohc. I am the progenitor of your line and former god of building on krypton." He opened his top right hand, revealing the philosopher's soul, "As for how you got here, you have this stone to thank for that." He tossed the golden oval-shaped stone to Zar.

"Okay and where is the source wall?"

"The source wall is at the very edge of the universe. It is what separates one universe from another," Vohc's gaze intensified, his yellow eyes seeming to glow, "and you broke ours."

Zar's eyes widened, "Wait, what! How is that possible?"

Vohc nodded to the wall.

Following his gaze, Zar saw a large crack between two screaming giants. From the angle he was standing, he had to float upwards. The giant's outstretched arms hiding half of the crack from view.

The crack stretched a good mile, weaving in between the two statues limbs. The sheer size of it reminded Zar of pictures of the Grand Canyon he had seen during his kryptonian training.

"When you and your mother came through to this reality, you cracked the source wall sending vibrations throughout our universe, and inadvertently awakening Wotan from her current reincarnation."

"What?"

Vohc nodded. "For some reason this time around, Wotan was supposed to experience a new life when she reincarnated herself. Your entrance into this reality caused her to awaken her old memories."

Zar's hands curled into fists. The memory of Ariana Dumbledore falling to her knees in that field of flowers flashing through his mind, his fist shook as he remembered how she gripped her head as tears ran down her face.

Shaking his head, he looked at Vohc, "What t do I do?"

"The only thing you can do, patch the crack in the wall, and stop Wotan."

"How do I do that? She has transformed herself into one of the most powerful beings on the planet."

Vohc glanced at the crack in the source wall.

Zar followed his gaze, his eyes widening, "You want me to imprison her here!"

Vohc stared at him, "You need to fix the source wall, and you need to stop Wotan. This seems to be the most obvious solution."

Guilt blossomed in Zar's chest, weighing him down like an anchor tied around his waist. "How can I do that to her, when my actions are what made her who she is now?"

Vohc inclined his head, "You're right you did create Wotan as she is now, that makes her your responsibility. You could allow your guilt to rule you, and allow her to reshape the world in her image, or you could take responsibility and stop her once and for all."

"Even if I wanted to stop her, how would I even go about it? She's so powerful now."

"So are you, you have the power of two gods flowing through your veins."

"It's not enough."

"Only because you insist on using your magic like a hammer, you have the power of creation at your fingertips, that power is only limited by your imagination, stop using it like a blunt instrument and prove that you are worthy of my legacy."

Vohc thrust his arm forward, slamming his hand into Zar's chest.

Zar cried out as he flew backwards, old kryptonian knowledge flowing into his mind.

– **XX –**

Amelia Bones, minister of magic, spun in a slow circle, her red hair flying around her. Pale luminescent vapor gathered around her, forming into the ghost of Roman soldiers. They slammed their gauntleted fist on their chest plates, the sound reverberating like a gong. Silver blood flowed from the head wounds that had ended their lives.

With a gesture, Amelia sent them forward.

Their heavy booted footsteps reverberated off the street as they slammed against the skeletal remains of pirates, their ghostly swords given solid form by Amelia's power sliced through bone like a hot knife through butter.

The bones clattered to the ground, falling into ash against ancient cobblestones that made up the street.

Stretching forth her hand, Amelia absorbed her soldiers into her body, straightening as their energies restored her.

Hundreds of skeletal soldiers ran the streets, brandishing their rusted weapons as they herded the civilians like cattle.

Tearing her gaze away from the skeletal forces, Amelia's eyes landed on the police at the end of the street. They lay on the ground, blood pooling beneath their bodies, staining their dark uniforms.

She tensed as the bodies twitched, her eyes widening as they slowly push themselves to their feet. Their eyes were blank, their hands slowly drifting towards the clubs dangling from their belts.

Amelia raised her hands, ready to summon more help.

Red beams flew over her shoulder incinerating the police in a moment.

Slowly, Amelia turned. Kara descended towards her, her long blonde hair flowing down her back, her light blue eyes hard. The red spandex she wore highlighted her muscular frame and made Amelia think of some alien Valkyrie.

Kara touched down, her eyes flicking over Amelia's form. Smudges of grime covered the minister's face, strands of crimson hair poked up all over her head, and her heavy crimson robes were now ratty and torn. "Don't you have people to fight for you, minister?"

"Unlike my predecessors, I care about all life. This problem was caused by magic, so it is my responsibility to help defend the normal people."

Kara inclined her head, "Very noble," her eyes flicked to the floating Wotan, "but you really should be taking on this problem at the source."

"Be my guest," Amelia replied wiping sweat from her brow, "she's got some kind of force field around her. No magic I throw at it seems to pierce it, and most of my forces are spread throughout the city fighting more of these things," she flicked her wrist bronze throwing stars emerged from the folds of her cloak spinning through the air.

They slammed into undead skulls, the runes carved into their blades flaring to life rendering them into piles of ash as Amelia's necromancy put their restless spirits to sleep once more.

"That seems handy."

"Yeah, unfortunately Zar didn't give me enough of them to blanket the entire city, and my powers over the dead are nothing compared to Wotan's."

"Keep fighting minister, I'll see if I can put an end to this." Pushing off the ground, Kara launched herself into the air

– **XX –**

Wotan hovered above London, her gray eyes surveying the scene as skeletons climbed buildings, smashed windows, and broke down doors to enter dwellings. She felt triumph flow through her as her soldiers slew anyone foolish enough to stand up to her. Soon, the city would be hers. It would be the platform on which she remade the world. Men would become the cattle of the world, while women lived in paradise.

A sharp crack drew her attention.

She looked down just in time to see a bullet fall away from the egg shaped translucent blue dome surrounding her body.

Following the bullets path, a dark smile stretched across her face as she saw armed police kneeling behind their cars, their pistols trained on her position.

Her gray eyes flashed at the next shot.

The bullets exploded out the back of the guns, killing the officers holding them.

Stretching forth her hand, she pushed her power forward.

The armed police rose to their feet, their death wounds still leaking warm life-giving fluid. Together they dropped their mangled weapons, some pulled out secondary pistols, while others removed batons. As one they lumbered into the streets ready to do their mistresses bidding.

"Wotan!" Kara screamed shooting towards her, her long blonde hair flying out behind her, her light blue eyes filled with fury. With a scream, Kara launched her fist forward. It impacted the barrier sending ripples across it and a shockwave through the city that shattered the glass of nearby buildings.

People screamed as large chunks of reflective shrapnel rained to the city below.

Kara tensed, preparing to dive and save the people she had inadvertently endangered.

Lightning zoomed along the streets, causing Kara to pause. It scooped up each civilian, moving them a safe distance away so that the glass shattered harmlessly on the street.

Kid Flash stopped below her. "Don't worry Supergirl. We've got your back," the teen speedster gestured around him.

Superboy a.k.a. Connor Kent dove from the sky, smashing through skeletons like they were made of cardboard.

Robin wove around the undead with the grace of a dancer, smashing bones with his silver staff.

Artemis sat on a nearby rooftop, firing arrow after arrow into skulls, causing the rest of the bony bodies to fall to the ground.

Aqua lad a.k.a. Garth stood in the center of an undead horde, his eyes closed, purple energy dancing around his body. With a sharp word, his opponent's eyes blazed purple as they turned to attack their fellows.

Miss Martian a.k.a. Tonks hovered in the sky, her arms outstretched. Fireballs burst into life around her, raining to the streets below to burn bone to ash.

Kara turned to Wotan, a grin on her face, "You're mine."

Her barrier fading away, Wotan uncrossed her arms, a board expression on her face, "I've already defeated one kryptonian hybrid," she flicked her long wavy black hair out behind her, "but I suppose I can play with you."

Kara's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. "What did you do to Zar?" She snarled.

Wotan arched an eyebrow, her lips twitching, "Oh, you like him do you, well defeat me, and I will tell you."

Red energy flared around Kara, as crimson blades grew out of her wrists. In a blur of motion, she was on the sorceress.

Wotan weaved from side to side, dodging the girl's wild swipes. Growing board with the battle, she caught Kara's blades on her next swing gasping as energy flowed into her body.

Kara grimaced, feeling energy leave her body. Willing her blades away, she floated backwards, her eyes never leaving Wotan's form, "What are you?"

Wotan spread her arms wide, "Your new goddess." All the skeletons that had been destroyed reformed. Flesh began to grow over their bones. Within seconds, the enemy surrounded Young Justice and Amelia Bones.

"It's time to show you just how powerful I am," flexing her fingers, one of the newly restored skeletons lumbered forward grabbing a hold of Kid Flash. Electricity danced across undead flesh before jumping to the next skeleton. Soon every skeleton lining the main street of London was wreathed in electricity.

Snarling, Superboy launched his fist towards the revived dead holding Kid Flash, only for him to blur out of the way, letting Kid Flash drop to the ground, Connor's eyes widened, "they have Kid Flash's speed."

Dread settled in Kara's stomach as she stared at all the soldiers Wotan had created, each one vibrating with Kid Flash's speed. How could they possibly win now?

"Do you see now," Wotan began, "I cannot only absorb powers. I can bestow them. Now serve me, or…"

A white flash cut her off, blinding everyone in the streets below.

When it faded, Zar hovered a few feet away from Kara dressed in a purple toga and white cotton pants. His short red hair swayed from side to side in the wind and his pale white eyes blazed with an inner power.

"We are leaving," he said curling his fingers into a fist, his middle finger brushing the golden wristband around his wrist.

In a blink, the young justice team, Amelia Bones, and Kara disappeared.

Zar slowly turned to look at Wotan, guilt clawing at his chest as he gazed upon her pale skin and gray eyes. His mind overlapping the features of Ariana Dumbledore on her frame, "I will return Ariana, and when I do this will end."

The sorceress flicked her wrist, powerlines broke free from their polls, transforming into black snakes wreathed with electricity. They lunged towards Zar, hunger shining in their luminescent blue eyes.

Zar disappeared, air rushing in to fill the space he had been.

Wotan stared at the spot he vanished. She couldn't explain it, but unease began to grow in her gut. Shaking her head, she turned her gaze down to her superspeed army. "What are you all doing?" she screamed. "Finish capturing the city."

– **XX –**

The group appeared in Zar's fortress in a loose circle.

Kid flash slowly rose to his feet, his gaze sweeping around the fortress antechamber. "Well that's new," he turned his attention to Zar. "since when can you teleport? I thought your body was too dense."

"I've recently had a new teacher that taught me some new tricks."

Kara moved over to Zar looking him up and down, "Are you okay? When we didn't hear back from you after you told us who Wotan was, we feared the worst."

Placing his hands on Kara's shoulders, Zar stared into her eyes, "I'm fine I was just foolish enough to take on the new Wotan by myself and paid the price."

Removing one hand from Kara shoulder, Zar flipped it over palm up. The philosopher's soul shimmered into existence in his hand, "if it wasn't for this, I would most likely be dead. The philosopher soul healed me and teleported me to the source wall, the wall that separates universes from one another." He looked away. "there I learned some unpleasant truths."

Kara grabbed his face gently turning him to face her, "What truths?"

"Before that, where are our parents?"

"At the ministry helping protect the Stargate, now what truths?"

Zar stared into her eyes, drawing strength from her presence, "The truth that my arrival in this universe created Wotan."

Robin stalked forward, his eyes blazing behind his domino mask, "What do you mean you created Wotan?"

"According to Vohc," Zar began keeping his gaze locked on Kara.

"The kryptonian god who built our world, Vohc the builder?"

Zar raised an eyebrow, "Funny, I thought he was the kryptonian god of creation."

Kara raised her shoulders, "Builder, creation it's the same thing. Now, how did you create Wotan?"

"When my mother and I traveled to this universe. We unknowingly broke through the source wall of this world, which sent ripples the reality and awoke Wotan inside her current reincarnation. According to Vohc, for some reason Wotan was not going to awaken her memories or powers this time." He stared into Kara's eyes, his grip tightening on her shoulders, "everything Wotan has done is my fault."

Kara stared at him for a long moment and then pinched him hard.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Kara snapped with fire in her eyes, "you may have awakened Wotan, but it was her choice to do the things she's done. Now quit wallowing in your guilt and fix your mess."

Zar stared at her for a long moment. Then, he yanked her forward smashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Kara tensed then relaxed, her arms snaking around Zar's form pulling him close.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart staring into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" Kara asked breathlessly, her lips puffy, her breath coming out in shallow pants.

"For kicking me out of my funk," Zar replied still holding her close, his eyebrows wiggled upwards, "besides that righteous anger was kind of hot."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Kid Flash cut him off, "Not that we aren't enjoying this awkward moment, but how do we stop Wotan?"

"According to Vohc, I need to imprison her in the source wall in order to repair the damage I've done to it."

Artemis stepped forward, her bow clutched in her hand. "And how are you going to do that? I doubt she's just going to take a trip with you."

Zar glanced up at the ceiling, "Computer, do we have a phantom projector."

In answer the circular platform in the center of the room sank into the floor, when it rose again there was a long rifle with a cone at the end of its barrels sitting on the platform.

Zar made his way over to the platform, his eyes scanning the projector, "Computer, this looks different than the records of the Phantom projector."

"This phantom projector was designed by the original inhabitants of this fortress to be used as a long-distance weapon," the computers female mechanized voice responded.

"That's convenient." Hitting a small angled spot behind the scope, Zar brought up a holographic screen. After a few moments, he looked up, locking eyes with Artemis, "How good of a shot are you?"

– **XX –**

Wotan stood in the middle of the street, her gaze trailing over the superspeed soldiers lining the sidewalk on either side of her. Turning her gaze forward, her horned helm flashing in the light, she made her way down a side street, the glass in an old clothing store from the 1940s reflecting her visage.

Stopping before a red phone booth she reached her hand towards the door, the silver gauntlet covering her arm reflected in the glass. Just as her pale fingertips touch the glass, a cold wind slammed into her sending her tumbling down the street.

Karsta Wor-Ul descended from the sky, her shoulder-length crimson hair pulled back in a short ponytail. "You will not be entering that building," she snarled, her emerald eyes hard.

Wotan slowly rose to her feet, letting her gaze trail over the woman's form.

She was tall for a woman about five foot ten. A bright red T-shirt covered her torso and showed off her muscular arms. Black silk pants hugged her legs.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Wotan asked as the woman's bare feet touched the asphalt.

"Unlike my son, I was trained as a soldier."

Karsta blurred forward. Appearing in front of Wotan, her fist rocketed towards the sorceress's face.

Wotan flipped her wrist, electricity exploded from nearby Street lamps slamming into Karsta's chest and blasting her backwards.

Karsta slammed into the ground, rolling along the asphalt like a cloud of dust in the desert. She stopped in a puddle, pale smoke rising from her form.

"Do you see now why your attack was futile? You could've never stopped me."

A stone fist slammed into the side of her head, driving her through the storefront window with incredible force. She slammed into manikins, sending their bodies scattering along the floor.

Racks inside metal shelving bent, sending their screws flying through the air like bullets.

Wotan cried out as the screws bit into her skin blood spirting into the air.

Following her through the shop, Zar flared his magic out, sending it washing across the metal shelves scattered throughout the store.

The shelves liquefied transforming into a thick cable with inch-long spikes.

Twitching his fingers, Zar sent his new cable wrapping around Wotan's body.

With blood running down her arms from the new spikes pinning her limbs to her body, Wotan flew through the shop. Old clothes wrapped around her body hooking on the spikes before she exploded out the stores back wall.

She hit a light post bending it in half before finally stopping at a brown stone with enough force to send loose bricks falling down on her head.

With her head ringing from the impact, Wotan stared at her attacker.

Zar descended from the sky, loose pieces of asphalt floating up into the air to cover his arms and legs. "I'll give you one chance, Wotan, but only for your parent's sake. Stop this madness"

A red aura exploded around Wotan's body melting the cable away. She rose to her feet, ashes from the clothes wrapped around her fluttering away on the wind. Steam rose off her wounds as they sealed shut. Adjusting her dented helmet, she frowned when she noticed one of the horns had snapped off.

Her gray eyes locked on Zar, "Do you really think I would stop after all I've done to complete my goals?"

Zar shook his head, his eyes glowing like miniature moons, "No, but I promised your mother I wouldn't kill you if I didn't have to. Now my conscience is clear."

With a step, Zar completely disappeared. Appearing beside Wotan, he threw a kick at her head.

Wotan raised her arms, her fingertips brushing stone. Her eyes widened when she didn't feel energy flowing into her body.

Zar's kick broke through her weak defense slamming into her skull and sending her sideways into the street.

Flinging herself away from him, Wotan cartwheeled to a stop in the center of the street, blood running down the side of her face, a noticeable dent in her helmet.

She stared at Zar as he walked towards her, "Why can't I drain your power?"

Zar cocked his head to the side, "So that worked." With another step he disappeared.

Wotan hunched over spittle flying from her mouth as Zar's fist appeared in her gut.

Grinding her teeth together, her lips twisted into a snarl. Eyes flashing crimson, she slammed her fist into Zar's chest, driving him backwards.

Zar fell backwards, glancing down at the earth that moved over his chest. Vohc was right, he was using magic like a hammer, but now linked into the mystical energies of the earth through the kryptonian gazing technique he had found his true potential. The earth itself acted as an automatic defense, refusing to allow him to be hurt by one that had defiled its power.

Wotan straightened up, loose strands of black hair poking from beneath her helm, "I don't need to absorb your power to beat you." With a gesture, her superspeed soldiers blurred forward.

Zar raised his arms, his hands wreathed in bright green energy. Vines burst from the sidewalk, shooting forward to ensnare the speedsters, only for them to blur out of the way.

With the twitch of his head, a fire hydrant exploded, water sprayed out forming into ice crystals halfway to their targets.

Undead speedsters fell as ice impacted the bodies, temporarily slowing them down.

Zar kicked a nearby speedster towards a charging Wotan, only for her to jump its body. She closed the distance between them one arm outstretched, a spike growing from her palm.

Grabbing a nearby speedster, Zar held it in front of him. The spike punched through the speedster's stomach, missing Zar's chest by an inch. With a snarl, he pushed the body forward slamming it into Wotan and driving all three of them down the street.

– **XX –**

"Are you ready yet?" Kid Flash asked Artemis as the archer sited in the Phantom projector.

Ignoring the wind whipping her blonde hair into her face, Artemis looked through the scope of the Phantom projector. Her tongue darting out across dry lips, "Yes, I'm ready now shut up and let me concentrate."

Letting out a breath, she tuned out the world around her. Until it was only the steady drum of her heartbeat in her ears and the images through the scope.

She watched the battle play out before her, marveling at both combatants' power and the capabilities of magic.

When Zar began pushing Wotan down the street with the undead speedster between them, she knew her moment was coming. Aiming the Phantom projector a little ahead of the speeding trio, she pulled the trigger.

"Kid Flash," Robin's voice said in the speedster's ear, "what's your status?"

"Artemis has just pulled the trigger, our jobs done."

"Good, Arzaz information was right, without Wotan concentrating on them, the zombie speedsters can't fight back. With her distracted were cleaning up the last of them now, but we lost Kara."

"What! What do you mean you lost Kara?"

"After taking care of the undead in her part of the city, she disappeared."

Kid flash turned his gaze to the street, catching sight of a red blur slowly catching up to Zar. "don't worry, I see her."

– **XX –**

Wotan's eyes widened as the portal exploded into existence behind her. With a thought, the zombie dispersed into ash, causing Zar to temporarily lose his footing and slam bodily into her. Triumph filled her, as her fingertips brushed the bearskin of Zar's face and energy flooded into her body.

Zar stumbled, feeling the familiar drain of Wotan's power. His body began to get heavy, his eyes began to droop. Shaking his head, he bared his teeth. Wrapping his arms around Wotan's body, he pressed on, an unfamiliar burn blossoming in his legs as his powers left him.

Wotan slammed her feet into the ground, her new strength Stallings Zar's run. Her fingers scraped along his back, tearing his flesh open. Rivulets of blood ran across his skin.

Zar cried out as Wotan tore into him, the pain of her attack filling him with rage that drove him onward. He pushed forward moving Wotan inch by inch closer to the portal. He couldn't allow her to win. No matter what happened to her in the past, that didn't justify her subjugating humanity.

Wotan placed her hands beneath the purple toga he wore, his rock armor having fallen away as she began to drain his strength. Grasping his shoulders, she gasped as more strength flowed into her.

Zar's knees shook as his power began to leave him again. Reaching out with his mind, he brushed against the green, feeling the personification of all plant life on earth flare against his touch. Strength filled his body again even as Wotan continued trying to drain it. He pushed forward, driving her towards the portal.

He had to end this now. The earth couldn't afford to give him any more magic. Anymore and plant life all over the world would begin to die.

A foot away from the portal, Wotan grew desperate she rammed her hand down through Zar's chest missing his heart by inches. Blood exploded from Zar's mouth, splattering across her leather armor.

Zar looked at her determination shining in his glazed over eyes, "You won't win even if I have to be imprisoned with you." With a final lunge, he threw them both into the portal.

– **XX –**

Light filled Zar's vision. He could feel Wotan struggling in his grasp, her fingernails digging into his flesh draining the last vestiges of his power, but he tightened his grip on her.

The light faded leaving black spots in his vision. The source wall came into focus. The thirty foot tall giant statues that made up the source wall stared at them as they descended towards the large crack in its surface.

Zar twisted around large skyscraper sized arms in order to keep them on course. Giant screaming faces blurred passed them.

As they drew closer to the crack, tendrils of energy rose out of it, wrapping around their descending bodies and increasing their speed.

A relieved smile spread across Zar's face. His battle was finally over, Wotan was defeated. She wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore. Images of his parents, the Potters, the Flamel's, and everyone else he had met since arriving on earth flash through his mind. The earth was safe now, but did he do enough to leave a mark, or was his legacy going to be bringing Wotan back into the world?

Stone began to creep up their bodies. The walls of the crack grew larger around them as they sank deeper into the wall.

"Zar!" A voice screamed.

Turning his stiffening neck, Zar's eyes widened at the sight of Kara shooting towards him, her arm outstretched, her hand grasping in desperation for his.

"Kara," he rasped, hope in something that might've been love flooded him. He didn't know what he had with her, or if it would last, but he definitely wanted to find out.

Releasing Wotan, he pushed off her with his one good leg the other having been turned to stone. Wotan's petrified form sank into the crack, enlarging to fill the space.

Zar drifted upwards, the walls power still pulling at him stones still growing over his body. He reached forward barely feeling Kara's fingers wrap around his stone digits.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Other Kryptonian**

 **Epilogue**

Zar floated in the dark void that was the kryptonian gazing technique staring at the green representation of planet Meridian. Green energy formed the planet and its buildings, most of the structures now being made of marble, iron, and copper reinforced with runes which blazed even in this inner world.

Drawing his hands to his chest, Zar formed a small circle around the philosopher soul. Sinking his breathing, he slowly breathed out letting golden streamers of energy flow from the oval-shaped crystal. One sank deep into the bright green representation of Meridian, while another flowed into the water, and a third and final one connected itself with the centaurs, phoenixes, Acromantula, house elves, and hundreds upon thousands of other magical and mundane creatures brought over from Earth.

Eventually, the rivers of energy crisscrossed each other in streamers of red, bright green, and blue, strengthening the vestiges of the clear, the green, and the red on this world.

Ignoring the sweat on his brow and the dull Lake in his mind, Zar closed his eyes.

Meridian was a magical planet, there for magic needed to flourish here.

The jewel blazed with rainbow colored energy so bright he could even see it through his closed eyes. It floated forward, detaching itself from the silver overlapping armor he had been wearing for the last two years.

Transforming into a small oval of rainbow colored energy, the philosopher soul shot into Meridian's core, merging with the ball of molten fire. Within seconds, Zar could feel thin veins of magic weaving from the core through the planet's crust.

It would take a few more years for meridians natural magic to be strong enough to use, and probably even longer for anyone else to notice, but at least the philosopher's soul was now safe from those who would be tempted to use its power, forever merged is pure magical energy with the planets core.

With a slight mental push, Zar broke the kryptonian gazing technique.

Back in the real world, Zar floated above a massive mountain range. A large red Phoenix flew by him, its eyes blazing like the sun. Another danced around it, its eyes like smooth obsidian stones.

Shaking his head, he shot off, flying leisurely through the sky, meridians bright yellow sun filling him with energy and washing away the fatigue from his mind.

Below him hooves thundered as wild unicorn ran through a grassy meadow, flanked by centaurs. The centaurs glanced up, their bows bouncing on their backs as they ran. Their long ponytails draped over one shoulder.

With a wave, Zar shot on.

Nearing a nearby mountain range, he caught sight of goblins pushing a metal cart from out of the cave mouth. Lumpy chunks of gold glittered with rough rubies and emeralds in the morning sun.

Out of all the races transported to Meridian over the last two years, the magical creatures seem to be the ones that adapted the best. As a matter of fact, the goblin, centaur, unicorn, and Phoenix populations doubled in the last year. It was speculated by unspeakables that this world's pure nature help facilitate new births. There'd also been a boom of magical children, but with a nine month gestation period, it wasn't as noticeable as with the magical creatures.

Zar slowed as he approached the magical city Camelot, rectangular buildings made of marble, accented with bronze and iron stretched high into the sky, their rectangular windows were almost blinding as they reflected the morning light.

The magical police academy, a building in the shape of a shield set just outside the city limits. Its smooth marble was almost blinding in the morning light. Moody paced back-and-forth in front of the new recruits, screaming at them as they did their morning exercises in light gray Dragon scale armor. His blue eyes flicked to Zar, his head dipping in a nod of acknowledgment.

Once arriving here on Meridian, Zar hid the fortress between two ocean covered mountains, and set the computers to mass-produce all of his previous inventions. With his mother resurrected, and the magical zone another planet, he wasn't really concerned with earning money anymore, so he gave his technology away at a steep discount.

His eyes flicked back to Moody as the man raised his hands, dark blue energy gathered around them.

Recruits slammed their forearms together, purple shields springing to life out of the new runes that had been carved into the forearm scales.

While Moody went back to teaching magical police, Amelia joined with the other magical governments to create a semblance of order. Together with some former mundane representatives, things were running smoothly. He was pretty sure once people got used to living on an alien planet, there would be some problems, which was one of the reasons why he was staying out of politics, or leadership roles.

Tonks had decided to stay on earth to explore her new relationship with Garth, her parents stayed as well, saying they would come to Meridian when their daughter did.

After some adjustments, Zor-El had managed to create a portable version of the Stargate that would teleport anyone left behind here should they change their mind. Karsta as the security advisor and ambassador between Meridian and new krypton was adamant about a DNA lock being put on those teleporters.

As leader of the new science Council, Zor-El agreed, not wanting the technology to fall into the wrong hands.

Dipping low, Zar shot through obsidian streets. Street lamps lined the concrete sidewalk, the silver runes etched into their dark polls flashing in the light.

It was slow at first, but most of the magical community, and those transformed by his Dementor cure chose to move to Meridian.

Wotan's attack had increased government awareness of magic. Those that lived in the mundane world were fearful of being used as weapons, but even more fearful for their children.

There'd been some that chose to stay on earth, with the strict understanding that they would be on their own.

After about a year, magical's got over their prejudiced of the mundane people now that they had magic.

It helped that Arzaz was able to prove that the formally mundane people were actually descended from magical bloodlines. After that, no one really wanted to argue with a god.

Together modern architects combined their knowledge with unspeakables and goblins to create the first magical city, unsurprisingly called the New Camelot.

Nearing the end of the city, Zar's gaze locked upon Hogwarts castle, and all the other magical schools forming a loose circle just outside the city. It was decided that Hogwarts would become a school for younger children, while the rest would become magical colleges.

Mundane classes were now taught at Hogwarts, and the students went for twelve years, gaining at least one apprenticeship before they left four one of the other schools, or joined the workforce.

Touching down outside the gates, the kryptonian hybrid reached his hand forward, the iron gates swung open before he could even touch them. Striding onto the grounds, his gaze swept over the lake and groundskeeper's hut.heart

It amazed him that they were able to teleport the magical schools intact. Diagon Alley, and a lot of other wizarding districts had been teleported as well as some magical homes, those were short walks, or an apparition away from the city.

Stopping before the lake, Zar stared at its glimmering reflective surface. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were two that decided two stay back on earth, the loss of their daughter was hard on them, but both took comfort in the fact that she was not dead, even if she was imprisoned forever.

That word reverberated in his head, imprisoned. A shudder ran down his spine as he remembered the way the stone crawled up his body. If Kara wouldn't have arrived when she did, he would have been trapped with Wotan.

Despite the fact she was still alive, he didn't think either one of them would ever forgive him. The guilt that his arriving in this world has caused Wotan to lose a chance at happiness still clawed at his insides. He hoped that by ensuring the magical world's survival here on Meridian, it would in some way makeup for what he did to Wotan, but he doubted the guilt would ever fully leave him.

"Hey."

Kara descended towards him, the hem of her pale blue T-shirt flapping in the breeze, his eyes slowly trailed upper bare feet and Jean clad legs.

Shaking his head, Zar moved over to pull her to him as she touched down. Their lips touched in a brief kiss before they broke apart staring into each other's eyes. Together, they turned staring out across the crystal clear water of the lake.

"So, how are things on New Krypton?"

"Normal, with two cities, and krypton's history of exploration, people were able to adapt fairly quickly. There have been a few problems of people taking advantage of their new powers, but with everybody on krypton having them. It's nothing that hasn't been settled."

Zar glanced up, staring at the large jewel that was new krypton. With his enhanced vision, he could make out the two gleaming crystal cities connected by a single street.

"They have started a new project though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah after seeing what magic can do, mother has recruited a group of volunteers to go through gene modifications so some kryptonians can use magic. They should be here within the next month, once they learn the ins and outs of magic, they may be able to finish your work and push the magical world out of the middle ages."

"Are you going to be part of the project?"

Kara shook her head, her wavy blonde hair swaying, "No, you're the magic guy, I've decided to study kryptonian science."

Zar inclined his head, "Well, I hope whoever they send has a flexible mind, because magic and science really don't go hand-in-hand."

Kara slipped her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze, "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so, the last thing we need after everything that happened is for people to start killing each other."

Kara glanced at him, letting her eyes rake over his muscular form taking in the overlapping silver armor that covered it. "So, I'm going back to school, what are you doing?"

"I'll probably commute between here and new krypton. You know take a few classes from both worlds," he glanced up at the sky, "but once that's done I think I'll explore, the universe is a big place, and I want to see what else is out there."

A slow grin spread across Kara's face, "You know I have a two week break from classes."

"Really?" Zar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Grinning the duo blurred into the sky.

Karsta watched her son shoot into the air from the headmaster's office inside Hogwarts. She leaned back into her husband's chest. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Arzaz's lips curled, "Our son took down a magical god, and that girl went to the end of the universe for him, I think they'll be just fine."


End file.
